


Туман войны

by Laiana



Series: Заклинатели [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 83,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiana/pseuds/Laiana
Summary: Угроза войны на южной границе, постоянные набеги на северной, а теперь еще и опасность возникшей в разгар лета эпидемии. Неизвестная болезнь идет от воды, но никто не знает, как с ней бороться. Чтобы разобраться в причинах Дженсена вместе с Джаредом отправляют в горы к истокам реки, но то, что ожидает их там, приведет к куда более серьезным последствиям.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Заклинатели [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051352





	1. 1. Ветер

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Bosaya maya  
>  **Гамма:** Только сказки  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Персонажи:** Дженсен, Джаред  
>  **Жанр:** РПС-АУ, фэнтези  
>  **Размер:** ~ 83000  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Примечания:** Вторая часть трилогии, написано на Big Bang 2014
> 
> **Карта мира** от fire*n*dust (Диагор)
> 
>   
>  [ ](http://i3.imageban.ru/out/2017/09/10/62980fb0a1402f117b5397487c971354.jpg)   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> **Карта мира** от risowator
> 
>   
>  [](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2017/09/10/8f98be35da127f204229900b557cba0c.jpg)   
>    
> 

_— Джаред, сзади!  
Задетый, капюшон слетел с головы. Джаред резко обернулся и тут же упал на колено, уходя от тянущихся рук. Снег смягчил удар о камни. Перекатившись вбок — плечо прострелило болью, — Джаред быстро вскочил и принял оборонительную позицию.  
Бездушный.  
Джаред бросил взгляд в сторону ущелья: еще пара кружила вокруг мастера Ронана.  
Раскрыть Знак было как сделать вздох. Два стихийных кольца мгновенно завращались вокруг Джареда, и огненная связь заструилась по жилам. Вспомнив о приказе учителя, он в последний момент сдержал готовую сорваться магическую атаку и постарался сохранить лишь сам контакт. Размывчатая гибкость долговязого тела Бездушного не позволяла ни проследить его движения, ни предугадать дальнейшие действия. Но Знак все же обострил восприятие. Тварь двигалась рывками, перебежками, дергано замирала на середине перемещения, пока плавно не пригнулась к земле для следующей атаки. Выцветшие, с узкими разрезами зрачков глаза, не мигая, смотрели на оголенное горло.  
Джаред ожидал нападения, но все равно оказался не готов. Тварь прыгнула вперед неожиданно. Он выставил руку, предотвращая столкновение, и пригнулся, намереваясь перекинуть Бездушного через себя. Плечо вновь прошило болью. Вместо того чтобы оторваться от земли, босые ноги Бездушного впечатались в камень. Из-под ступней брызнул снег.  
Джаред тут же сделал выпад. Тварь дернулась вбок, текуче ушла от удара, а затем, не теряя равновесия, выпрямилась и вновь потянулась к открытой шее. Джаред поспешно отшатнулся. Грязные, с переломанными ногтями пальцы были крепкими, как сталь. И достаточно сильными, чтобы разорвать человеку глотку.  
Бездушный двинулся за ним, но Джаред уже сформировал первый огненный поток, позволяющий двигаться если и не быстрее твари, то хотя бы наравне с ней. Следующие огненные языки защитой легли на его тело.  
— И что ж ты здесь забыл, белоглазый? — оскалился он в усмешке. Азарт боя горячил кровь, и тупая, простреливающая руку боль временно отступила.  
Джаред сделал выпад, целясь в шею.  
Скорость Бездушных, их нечеловеческая дерганая пластика и абсолютная неподвижность в моменты перед атакой оставались за гранью обостренного восприятия. В одно мгновение Бездушный стоял напротив Джареда, ощерив зубы в безмолвном рычании, а в следующее — уже оказался позади.  
Джаред с разворота ударил ногой. Тот легко извернулся в воздухе и приземлился на четыре конечности. Словно животное. Долговязое тело быстро выпрямилось, грязная, со спутанными клочьями волос голова дергано склонилась и почти легла на плечо. На миг показалось, что Бездушный о чем-то размышляет, а затем верхняя губа вздернулась, обнажая кромку зубов. Неправильность увиденного вспышкой мелькнуло в сознании и так же исчезло — вывернутая голова твари встала на место, и узкие ноздри раздулись. Вырвавшийся из глотки рык перешел в хрипящее шипение.  
Джаред интуитивно потянулся за спину, но меча, конечно же, там не было. Предполагалось, что тот и не понадобиться.  
Драться с Бездушным практически врукопашную… Даже айсароссец подумал бы, прежде чем вступить в бой. А магия…  
Тварь опять кинулась на него, и Джаред выставил блок. Костлявые пальцы схватили воздух там, где только что была шея, и сжались, как будто уже смыкаясь на глотке. В горле пересохло, но азарт лишь возрос. Джаред поймал себя на том, что скалится в усмешке под стать Бездушному.  
Из-за снега не получалось быстро двигаться, Огонь не помогал. Джаред отражал атаки, не позволял себя задеть, но отвечать в полную силу не мог. Его кинжал оказался бесполезным. Пару раз сталь скользнула по загрубевшей коже, но так и не оставила ни царапины. Выцветшие глаза неотрывно следили за Джаредом. Этот неподвижный взгляд, ничем не напоминающий глаза слепых, пробирал до костей. Затянутые пеленой глаза хищника — вот на что это было похоже.  
Бой затягивался, Джаред начал уставать. Боль в руке нарастала, из тупой переходя в пульсирующую. Нужно было заканчивать.  
В очередном прыжке Бездушный не слишком удачно повернулся, и Джаред прорезал кинжалом драную одежду. Бурая кровь пролилась на снег, тварь взбешенно зашипела. Не замедляясь, Джаред обманным движением оказался за ее спиной и с силой полоснул сталью по шее. Жесткая кожа поддалась с неохотой. Булькнув, Бездушный смог извернуться и задеть ноющую руку, но больше ничего предпринять не успел. Его глаза как будто посерели, тело покачнулось и, на миг зависнув, ломаной куклой упало Джареду в ноги. Грязные пальцы какое-то время продолжали конвульсивно сжимать воздух, но вскоре застыли. Бой закончился.  
Обтерев кинжал о тряпки, служившие Бездушному одеждой, Джаред смахнул испарину со лба и безотчетно ощупал ноющую руку.  
— А ты не слишком-то торопился, — раздался ехидный голос. Мастер Ронан стоял, опираясь о чернеющую среди снегов корягу, руки были сложены на груди в жесте терпеливого ожидания. Неподалеку от него валялись еще двое Бездушных.  
— Если спешили, могли бы помочь, — задержав хмурый взгляд на учителе, отозвался Джаред.  
— Зачем же? Ты и сам отлично справился, — ухмыльнулся тот.  
— У меня рука сломана, или вы вдруг забыли? — Джаред пошевелил плечом и поморщился. Ощущения были такие, словно он сломал ее повторно.  
— А я ведь еще с первой нашей встречи предупреждал, чтобы ты берег руки.  
От такой наглости Джаред на мгновение потерял дар речи.  
— Да это случилось только потому, что вы решили, будто стадо огненных сохатых — совсем не повод пройти другим путем! Я вас же из-под копыт и вытаскивал!  
— Но руку-то поломал не я, — резонно заметил мастер.  
Мысленно помянув Темный лик, Джаред прикрыл глаза. Учителя не переделать, а достойно ему ответить с затуманенной от боли головой он все равно не сможет.  
Когда Джаред вновь открыл глаза, мастер все еще не спускал с него насмешливого подначивающего взгляда. Не сейчас.  
Отвернувшись, Джаред посмотрел на мертвого Бездушного и нахмурился.  
— Что они делают так далеко от границы?  
Он присел на корточки и осмотрел труп. Тряпки были поношенные, изорванные, едва прикрывали туго скрученное из мышц тело. Этот Бездушный давно ни на кого не нападал. Твари, подобные ему, стоило им разжиться одеждой, тут же натягивали ее на себя. Даже будучи малочувствительными к холоду, они не переносили бесследно крепкие морозы северной зимы.  
Джаред повернул голову к Бездушным, лежащим в стороне. Тоже полуголые, они выглядели не менее дико и, по всей видимости, так же давно ни на кого не охотились. Что неудивительно здесь, высоко в горах.  
Мастер Ронан подтолкнул носком сапога мертвое тело и, присев рядом, внимательно изучил застывший в гримасе рот.  
— Смотри, — оттянув пальцами верхнюю губу, кивнул он Джареду.  
Джаред не сразу определил, на что именно указывает учитель.  
— Зубы! — воскликнул он. Вот что показалось ему странным во время боя. — Они здоровые!  
Мастер Ронан согласно кивнул и убрал руку.  
— Как и у тех.  
За последние два года Джаред достаточно сталкивался с Бездушными, чтобы с уверенностью утверждать, что целые и здоровые зубы у них были не самым распространенным явлением.  
— Вы знаете, что это могло бы значить?  
Мастер Ронан кинул на него выразительный взгляд и насмешливо приподнял бровь.  
— По крайней мере, что падалью они не питались.  
— В отличие от нас, — ехидно заметил Джаред, припоминая, из чего состоял их последний ужин.  
Учитель рассмеялся и, растерев руки снегом, поднялся. Джаред тоже встал.  
— Что… что происходит, учитель?  
Уголки губ опустились, мастер Ронан качнул головой.  
— Хотел бы я знать.  
В тишине заснеженных гор раздался треск еловых веток. Они мгновенно насторожились.  
Немного выждав, мастер Ронан кивком указал Джареду на уступы вдоль ущелья.  
— Как твоя рука? — спросил он, не сводя пристального взгляда с белых гор.  
Рука была не очень.  
— Жить можно, — ответил Джаред и двинулся к скалам.  
Взбираться было больно. И неудобно. Камень крошился, но вскоре Джаред оказался наверху. Пока он осторожно затягивал самодельную повязку и фиксировал плечо, мастер Ронан, вскарабкавшись следом, подошел к обрыву и заглянул в ущелье.  
Раздалось неразборчивое ругательство, и учитель крепче вцепился рукой в камни. Джаред отвлекся от ноющего плеча.  
— Что там?  
— Помнишь, что я тебе сказал, когда мы уходили с северной границы? — Мастер Ронан обернулся.  
— Вы о вашем решении поиграть в шпионов посреди безлюдных гор или о запрете использовать магию на всем, кроме себя, по той же нелепой причине? — уточнил Джаред, подходя ближе.  
— Раз остришь, значит, не так уж тебе и больно, — хмыкнул учитель и подвинулся, освобождая место для обзора. — «Игра в шпионов» — тоже часть нашей работы, это раз. Запрет на использование магии отменяется — это два.  
Джаред наконец подошел к краю и не сдержал изумленного выдоха.  
— И искусству разведки тебе еще учиться и учиться — это три.  
Джаред не слушал учителя. Играл тот в шпионов или нет, но свою цель он нашел: вся низина ущелья была усеяна черными точками. И даже с такого расстояния Джаред мог сказать, что это было.  
Бездушные._

В лицо жарко дохнули, и в уши тут же ударил шум обеспокоенных животных. Проснувшись, Дженсен оттолкнул морду нависшего над ним вайверна.  
— Пожалуй, не буду спрашивать, чем ты обедал, — поморщился он.  
Широко зевнув, Каазар распластался рядом. Подвижный хвост покатал растущую вблизи траву и только потом, успокоившись, обернулся вокруг Дженсена. Зеленые, с вертикальными зрачками, глаза задорно прищурились, но быстро закрылись. Крылья свернулись вдоль мощного тела.  
— Выпусти меня, — подтолкнул Дженсен чешуйчатый хвост. Тот в ответ лишь апатично махнул заостренным кончиком. За минувшие с момента первой встречи три года вайверн изрядно вырос, и сдвинуть подвижную конечность стало гораздо сложнее. — Каазар!  
Вайверн лениво приоткрыл один глаз, закрыл его, а затем неторопливо передвинул хвост.  
Неодобрительно хлопнув спутника по шее за нарочитую медлительность, Дженсен поднялся с травы и, прищурившись, посмотрел на солнце. Судя по всему, он проспал не больше часа. Тем противоречивее были ощущения от приснившегося за этот краткий промежуток времени сна.  
Он напомнил о прошлом.  
Дженсен потер шею. Два года прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Джареда. Ни писем, ни посланий. В этих краях мало кто бывал. Мастер Ллойд жил отшельником, поэтому Дженсен не знал, где сейчас находится бывший партнер. А сон вовсе нельзя было счесть за ответ.  
Каазар размеренно тарахтел, и Дженсен кинул на него косой взгляд. Пообедав, вайверн, уснул, как обычно равнодушный к панике, посеянной своим появлением. Велора опять придет ругаться, и, засыпая, ящер об этом знал. Предвкушал.  
Для Каазара раскинувшееся пастбище стало игровым полем, и нескончаемое противостояние с его хозяйкой служило частью игры. Дженсен перестал вмешиваться на второй или третий месяц их пребывания здесь. Острая на язык, с вечными едкими репликами, Велора отлично справлялась и без его поддержки.  
Дженсен посмотрел на сбившийся у хлипкой ограды скот и с помощью простой вязи из Земли и Воздуха помог им успокоиться. Животные все еще оставались встревоженными появлением вайверна на пастбище, но убегать больше не собирались.  
Подняв с земли собранные утром травы и подхватив служащий ему на тренировках посох, Дженсен кинул на спутника последний взгляд и направился к выглядывающему из-за холмов дому. Табун пасшихся неподалеку лошадей продолжил спокойно щипать траву: приученные к присутствию вайверна, они не нуждались во вмешательстве магии. Но среди них были жеребые кобылы, склонные проявлять беспокойство даже из-за малейшего вторжения на их территорию. Позже, вечером, Дженсен обязательно найдет время, чтобы их проверить.  
Велора стояла на крыльце. Ее темные волосы были собраны в тугой хвост, делая тонкое лицо уже, а подбородок острее. Большие миндалевидные глаза смотрели хмуро, четко очерченные губы оставались крепко сжатыми. Сложив руки на груди и выпрямившись во весь рост — почти вровень с Дженсеном, — молодая женщина ждала, пока он подойдет ближе.  
— Мне опять придется выгонять твою ящерицу с пастбища? — стоило ему подняться на крыльцо, поинтересовалась она.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Если ты хочешь, я мог бы…  
Велора отрицательно качнула головой, длинные волосы взметнулись в воздух.  
— Нет, — со вздохом возразила она. — Не надо. Я сама.  
— Учитель в мастерской? — не стал спорить Дженсен.  
— Думаю, ты и так знаешь ответ, — фыркнула Велора. — И скажи старику, что сегодня я приготовлю ужин, поэтому лучше ему вспомнить о еде до наступления полуночи.  
Коротко улыбнувшись, Дженсен кивнул. За прошедшие два года он успел выучить отношение молодой женщины к кухне: готовку она не жаловала.  
Он оставил посох на крыльце и обогнул дом.  
Велора была дальней родственницей мастера Ллойда: то ли внучатой племянницей, то ли правнучкой. Нетерпимый характер и неприязнь к чужакам разительно контрастировали с ее неоспоримой красотой, сбивая с толку редких посетителей.  
Вспоминая прошлое, Дженсен хмыкнул. После того как мастер Ллойд отказался отослать его прочь, молодая женщина долго не стеснялась демонстрировать, как сильно ему здесь не рады. Когда Дженсена спустя полгода пустили в дом, неприкрытая враждебность приняла молчаливый характер. Но поладили они значительно позже, когда Велора осознала, что еще одни рабочие руки на ферме будут не лишними. Мастер Ллойд занимался разведением лошадей, и работы на конюшне было много. Если Дженсен не выполнял поручения своевольного учителя, то допоздна возился с лошадьми.  
Он заглянул в мастерскую. Полуденное солнце, теряясь лучами в подвешенных на балках высушенных травах, пронизывало овальное помещение ярким светом, но наставника нигде видно не было.  
— Мастер Ллойд?  
Раздалось неразборчивое бормотание, и из небольшой кладовки показался седоволосый старик. Его борода была вся в паутине, а по длинному правому усу метался паук.  
— Сегодня ты поздно, мой мальчик. — Учитель смерил Дженсена недовольным взглядом.  
— Уснул на поле, — не стал оправдываться Дженсен и положил на стол собранные травы. — У вас крестовик на лице.  
Мастер Ллойд поднес руку к усам, и паук тут же перебрался на старческую кисть. Выпустив его на волю, учитель сел за стол.  
— Ну-ка, посмотрим, что ты там принес. — Он принялся перебирать травы. — Шалфей, чабрец, полынь. Зверобой?.. Неплохо. Теперь я верю, что лето не заставит себя ждать. Как твои занятия с водной стихией?  
— Как и вчера, — неохотно отозвался Дженсен, сосредоточенно чертя символы над столом.  
Последующие полмесяца ему предстояло заниматься травами и настоями. Не самое увлекательное дело, но необходимое: большинство купцов прибудет еще до начала лета, чтобы успеть забрать товары в расчете продать их во время праздника Солнцестояния. Для работы со стихийной магией времени не оставалось. К тому же Вода поддавалась с неохотой.  
Магиком Дженсен считал, что в качестве полноценного мага ему станет проще осваивать новую стихию. Правда оказалась такова, что без незримой поддержки партнера ухватиться за стихийную магию было все равно что удерживать воду в ладонях. Без связи приходилось рассчитывать только на силу обретенных колец, и принципы взаимодействия стихий тут играли основополагающую роль. В освоении Огня Дженсен продвинулся не дальше, чем в первые годы своего обучения, что окончательно перечеркивало его шанс когда-либо овладеть огненной стихией. С Водой успехов было больше. Дженсен не обнадеживал себя, что однажды сможет стать квадромагом, — среди всех заклинателей их было не больше двадцати человек. Но получить третье кольцо он намеревался.  
— Ты слишком нетерпелив.  
Мастер Ллойд объединил нарисованные им символы в общую вязь и вплел в нее ленты Земли и вихревые потоки Воздуха.  
— Не в этом дело, — возразил Дженсен. — Просто я не… — Он замолк, не сумев подобрать правильных слов.  
Нарисовав пальцами символ, мастер Ллойд зажег в очаге огонь.  
— Глупо. Контроль над неосвоенной стихией невозможен.  
— Я это знаю, но…  
Без партнера подчинить неполные кольца оказалось невозможно. Дженсен все время двигался вслепую. Поэтому только шагнув в артефакт, он сможет понять, достаточными ли оказались его неощутимые попытки контролировать силу, чтобы кольцо стало целым. Мастера не зря называли ведущими стихиями мага те, что осваивались в период обучения.  
Джаред подобными сомнениями точно бы не задавался.  
— Я не нашел базилика, — сменил тему Дженсен.  
— Для него еще рано, — с досадой отметил учитель. — Придумай, чем можно заменить.  
Дженсен достал корень женьшеня и, дождавшись кивка, принялся за дело.  
То, над чем они работали, — снадобья и настои — использовалось для лечения животных, для обеспечения хорошего урожая, для отпугивания вредителей. Мастер Ллойд мог сколько угодно ворчать, что занимается этим только ради заработка, но его слова были правдивы лишь наполовину: он помогал природе.  
За все время своего пребывания здесь Дженсен всего пару раз видел, как к бывшему магистру магии жизни приезжали заклинатели. Никто из них не задерживался больше чем на день. Учитель не любил людей, к магам относился с пренебрежением, об Алькасаре вспоминал редко и неодобрительно отзывался о современных методах обучения. Что было необычно, поскольку все мастера и магистры Алькасара с большим уважением говорили о бывшем магистре.  
То, что делал учитель, была не та магия, которую знал Дженсен. Старый заклинатель пользовался собственным даром как дышал. И, пожалуй, как никто другой являлся настоящим магом жизни. Вокруг расположенного среди степей дома постоянно бродили дикие животные, а с конюшней в одиночку никогда бы не справился не одаренный талантом человек. Мастер Ллойд понимал природу и учил этому Дженсена.  
За прошедшие годы Дженсену удалось узнать о том, что означает быть магом жизни, больше, чем за десять лет в Алькасаре. Обучение в замке сделало его заклинателем, но только обучение у мастера Ллойда превратило в мага жизни.  
А Джаред тоже изменился?..  
— Сегодня ты рассеян, — заговорил учитель, заканчивая с травами.  
Дженсен повесил часть растений сушиться и поставил наполненный водой котел на огонь.  
— Мне приснился сон, — после недолго молчания произнес он. — Я видел Джареда и… Наверное, это приближение лета вызвало воспоминания о нем.  
— «Наверное»?.. И на что я трачу столько своего времени, если ты теперь говоришь «наверное»?  
— Считаете, я мог увидеть будущее?  
— Будущее, прошлое, настоящее… Кто знает? Идем.  
Учитель первым вышел из мастерской и остановился перед крыльцом. Каазар уже летал в небе, должно быть, выгнанный Велорой с пастбища. Увидев Дженсена, он издал довольный рокот, а затем скрылся за опушкой далекого леса.  
Дженсен встал рядом с учителем.  
— Прислушайся, мой мальчик. Что ты слышишь? Что говорит тебе ветер?  
Этого следовало ожидать. Мастер задавал ему этот вопрос с завидным постоянством. Подразумевал ли он метафору или действительно рассчитывал на его общение с воздухом, Дженсен не понимал. Мастер не раз упрекал его за пренебрежительное отношение к связи с природой. Первой стихией Дженсена был Воздух, и только здесь он узнал, какое это имеет значение: маг жизни с ведущей Землей имел крепкую связь с окружающим его животным миром, маг же с ведущим Воздухом познавал внутренний мир человека. У Дженсена, как и у магистра Аломара, была развита эмпатия, но ощущения природы, присущего мастеру Ллойду или тому же мастеру Дею, ему недоставало. Ветер для него молчал.  
— Слушай, Дженсен, — нетерпеливо повторил учитель.  
Мастер редко обращался к нему по имени.  
Дженсен втянул воздух, заполняя им легкие, и не сдержал улыбки. Несмотря на тревожный сон и еще более тревожные предостережения наставника, он почувствовал лишь запахи, доносящиеся из дома.  
Он выдохнул.  
— Сейчас ветер говорит мне только о том, что на ужин нас ждет суп из дичи, учитель.  
Мастер Ллойд смерил его сердитым взглядом.  
— Твои кулинарные познания впечатляют, мой мальчик.

— Тише, тише, спокойно, — стараясь не терять концентрации, похлопал гнедую кобылу Дженсен. Он чувствовал, как внутри нее нетерпеливо бьется жизнь. Время пришло.  
Табун шантарских лошадей, разводимых мастером Ллойдом, был известен и за пределами Фарма. Из Шантара ежегодно приезжали новые коневоды. Некоторые привозили замороженный заклинателями эякулят, другие — породы на обмен, третьи — кобыл для оплодотворения.  
Осеменение с помощью магии позволяло избегать неудач со скрещиванием пород. Дженсен не только наблюдал, как мастер определяет подходящее семя, но и сам учился это делать. Гнедая кобыла, которую он сейчас успокаивал, ожеребится в ближайшие дни, ее детеныш станет тем, для рождения кого Дженсен отобрал семя прошлым летом. Сейчас, с приближением появления на свет жеребенка, необходимо было быть особенно внимательным.  
Дженсен почувствовал Каазара раньше, чем увидел, и тут же отогнал вайверна, послав воздушный импульс. Спутник остался недовольным, но послушался.  
«Мы полетаем позже», — пообещал Дженсен, надеясь, что Каазар распознал мысль в его сигнале. Вайверн скрылся, так и не показавшись на полях.  
Отстранившись от кобылы и закрыв Знак заклинателя, Дженсен мимолетно погладил ей гриву.  
— Похоже, все в порядке, — заключил он. — Ты молодец.  
Кобыла, ткнувшись носом ему в ладонь, всхрапнула и направилась к пасущимся неподалеку лошадям, а Дженсен присел в траве и вновь потянулся к Знаку. У него оставалось не больше получаса, прежде чем нужно будет вернуться к работе над снадобьями. На связь с водной стихией уходили все силы, а Дженсен все так же не мог видеть результат, но он знал, чего хочет. И знал, что сделает, вернувшись в Алькасар: попробует пройти испытание. Потому что только так можно понять, добился ли он чего-то за это время.  
— Дженсен?  
Дженсен поднял голову. К нему приближалась Велора. Высокая трава практически полностью скрыла его от ее глаз.  
— Я здесь. — Он поднялся.  
Велора окинула его быстрым взглядом и кивнула в сторону дома.  
— Ты нужен старику, — коротко сообщила она и первой направилась обратно. Ее движения были резкими, замешательство и раздражение сквозили в каждом шаге.  
Их отношения не были особенно теплыми, но исходящее от Велоры беспокойство Дженсен распознал мгновенно. Он быстро поравнялся с ней и подстроился под ее шаг.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Велора косо на него посмотрела и хмыкнула.  
— Держи свои способности при себе, заклинатель. Не лезь мне в голову.  
— Твое беспокойство отражено в твоих движениях, а не в твоих мыслях, — проговорил Дженсен словами учителя, и молодая женщина раздраженно фыркнула.  
— Прекращай. — Она открыла дверь, пропуская его в дом. — И ты понял, о чем я.  
Дженсен не стал продолжать разговор. Вместе с теплым уютом дома по чувствам ударил тяжелый запах болезни — незакрытый Знак обострил ощущения.  
Дом мастера Ллойда состоял из маленькой прихожей, кухни и трех жилых комнат. Все свои дела учитель вел в мастерской, служившей ему и кабинетом, и учебным залом. Там же Дженсен и ночевал первые полгода, пока не начались морозы и Велора не позволила ему перебраться в дом.  
Миновав простую деревянную дверь кухни, Дженсен остановился на пороге. На кушетке перед очагом лежала больная собака, а напротив нее на табурете сидел учитель. Не оборачиваясь к Дженсену, он нетерпеливо махнул рукой.  
— Сюда, мой мальчик. И закрой дверь.  
Сложив руки на груди, Велора крепко сжала губы, но позволила Дженсену закрыть дверь. Она явно не была довольна тем, что ее кухню, которую она, впрочем, не очень жаловала, заняли больным животным. Тут Дженсен был склонен с ней согласиться. Зачем мастеру потребовалось приводить зараженную собаку в дом?  
— Ну же, Дженсен!  
Дженсен встал рядом с учителем и удивленно приподнял брови. Он оказался неправ, решив, что на кушетке лежит собака. Это был медный волк. Рыжая шерсть свалялась, и на спине и животе проглядывали проплешины. Золотистые глаза затягивала мутноватая поволока приближающейся смерти. Ощущения подсказывали, что жить волку оставалось недолго.  
— Что с ним? — Дженсен присел на корточки.  
Учитель редко занимался исцелением животных. Иногда с расположенных в округе ферм к нему привозили больных овец или коров, один раз наведался благородный из города, вместе со своим домашним любимцем. Но те случаи были скорее исключением.  
— Что ты видишь? — спросил учитель.  
Дженсен протянул руку к волку. Тот оскалил зубы — редкая шерсть вздыбилась, — а затем, обнюхав ладонь, заскулил. Дженсен успокаивающе погладил волка по голове и осмотрел кровоточащие десны.  
— Он умирает, — неохотно заключил он. Что бы ни послужило источником болезни, съедать животное той осталось недолго.  
— Фермеры долины говорят о бродящей среди скота заразе.  
— Фермеры? — переспросил Дженсен. Последний человек, которого он видел, был торговцем из Шантара. И приезжал тот с полмесяца назад. Да и учитель мало с кем перебрасывался больше чем словом. Из обитателей дома Дженсен, как это ни удивительно, оказался самым общительным его представителем.  
Учитель проигнорировал вопрос. Склонившись ниже над бессильно зарычавшим волком, он развел шерсть на животе. Животное попыталось огрызнуться, но было слишком слабо, чтобы причинить хоть какой-то вред.  
Стихийные кольца вспыхнули вокруг мастера, и он принялся изучать лежащего волка магическими потоками. Свободной рукой он вывел в воздухе обычный символ спокойствия, и рычание стало тише, а затем и вовсе замолкло. Следующий символ должен был облегчить страдания и унять боль.  
Поколебавшись, Дженсен присоединился. Он сплел два потока и осторожно направил их в измученное тело, на тонкой грани сознания сливаясь с животным. Отвратительный привкус неизлечимой болезни лег на язык. Зараза осела везде: на внутренних органах, в крови, в кишечном тракте. Поражено было все тело. Тошнота подкатывала к горлу, но Дженсен методично изучал дюйм за дюймом, пока не осмотрел волка целиком. Под воздействием обезболивающих символов тот выглядел спокойнее, но это была лишь временная мера. Отстранившись, Дженсен хмуро посмотрел на учителя. Волк был обречен, и мастер это знал, когда привел его на кухню. Как знала и Велора.  
Дженсен не владел целительской магией. Если он и обретет когда-нибудь кольцо Воды, то все равно не сможет стать настоящим целителем: перевес ведущих стихий в нем слишком силен. Но то, что волк умирает, было понятно и так.  
— Не закрывай Знак, — предупредил учитель, когда Дженсен попытался отстраниться. — Слушай.  
Мастер хотел, чтобы он оставался с волком до конца. Стиснув зубы, Дженсен подчинился и не разорвал связь, даже когда присутствие учителя исчезло. Бессильно наблюдать агонию оказалось невыносимо сложно. Он слушал, как бьется сердце волка, как замедляется его ритм, как болезнь высасывает все соки из живого тела. Проявив жалость, Дженсен нарисовал усыпляющие символы. Волк был так слаб, что не нашел сил сопротивляться: желтые глаза медленно закрылись.  
Дженсен ждал.  
Вначале замедлилось дыхание, а затем редкая шерсть и вовсе перестала приподниматься. Сердце стукнуло еще пару раз и навсегда замерло.  
Со смертью волка Дженсен ощутил вспышку боли, судорогой сжавшую внутренности и перекрывшую воздух. Его отшвырнуло от животного, выкинуло наружу, на миг лишая ориентации в пространстве. Во рту был привкус тлена, казалось, въевшийся в тело.  
Подрагивающей рукой Дженсен нащупал неровные доски пола: под пальцами была шероховатая древесина. Он все еще находился на кухне в доме учителя.  
— Вы знали, что ему нельзя помочь. — Сглотнув вязкую горчащую слюну, он с беспомощной злостью посмотрел на сохранявшего молчание старика. — Зачем?  
— «Не отрицать смерть», — спокойно процитировал мастер Ллойд. — Это часть Присяги нашего Пути, Дженсен. Смерть — естественный исход жизни. Ты разделил его смерть, и Двуликий принял его безболезненно.  
Дженсен все еще ощущал эхо распространившейся по телу заразы. Желание вымыться стало нестерпимым.  
Мастер Ллойд сцедил кровь в колбу и взял немного шерсти с мертвого тела.  
— Волка необходимо сжечь, — сказал он и, оглядев кушетку, добавил: — Вместе с лежанкой.  
— Вам необязательно было приводить его сюда.  
— Он был голоден, — просто ответил учитель.  
Он шаркающейся походкой направился к выходу, но, остановившись, обернулся.  
— Ты злишься, мой мальчик? — проницательно спросил он. Не желая признавать очевидное, Дженсен стиснул челюсти. — Это хорошо. Пока смерть тебя злит, ты не будешь ее бояться.  
Беспомощность в наблюдении за агонией была причиной злости, а не смерть. Но учитель и так это знал.  
Дженсен сам занялся приготовлением погребального костра. Разрезав несколько холщовых мешков, он закутал в них мертвого волка, вынес его, а вслед за ним — и старую кушетку. Велора непроницаемым взглядом наблюдала за его приготовлениями, а затем вошла в дом и принялась за уборку.  
Костер занялся ближе к закату. Дженсен предусмотрительно развел его подальше от пастбищ, чтобы не вспугнуть животных запахом горелой шерсти и плоти. Поленья трещали, волк медленно истончался, и в расходившемся темном дыме Дженсен чувствовал зловоние смерти.  
Учитель присоединился к нему, когда пламя догорало.  
— То, что ты сегодня сделал, — заговорил он, смотря на слизывающие останки языки пламени. — На мгновение ваши сущности объединились.  
— Он не просил об этом.  
— Он умирал, мой мальчик.  
Дженсен промолчал.  
— В Объединении — великая сила, Дженсен. Двойственность несет за собой цельный союз.  
Дженсен не хотел сейчас рассуждений о теории магии.  
— Вы поняли, чем он был болен?  
Учитель какое-то время молчал.  
— Трудно сказать наверняка. Зараза идет от реки — это несомненно, но что послужило причиной…  
— Река опасна? — перебил Дженсен.  
Они жили всего лишь в нескольких милях от Западной Медной реки, но не это его обеспокоило. Медная река являлась основной рекой Эрегорна, и, разделяясь в Валде, текла через шесть провинций из десяти. Если зараза была в воде…  
— Об этом бы уже знали, — ответил мастер. — Но она и не безопасна. Что говорит ветер, мой мальчик? — неожиданно спросил он.  
Дженсен покачал головой и прикрыл глаза. Сгущавшиеся сумерки были ясными, дым столбом уходил в чистое небо. Но сегодня Дженсен ощутил смерть, и он все еще помнил сон, увиденный на исходе весны: горы на границе Айсаросса, Джаред с перевязанной рукой и множество черных теней на белом снегу.  
— Я видел Бездушных во сне, учитель. Множество Бездушных шли через горы.  
— Что говорит ветер, Дженсен? — настойчивее спросил мастер.  
Дженсен открыл глаза и посмотрел вперед: безоблачное небо, догорающая линия ушедшего дня и поверх этого — запах дыма от костра.  
Не сводя взгляда с горизонта, Дженсен облизал пересохшие губы.  
— Приближается гроза.

Гроза грянула на третий день. Лило так, что видно было не дальше вытянутой руки. Прикрывая голову, Дженсен забежал в конюшни и быстро отыскал учителя.  
— Ее время пришло, — произнес тот, стоило Дженсену оказаться рядом. Несмотря на непогоду, одежда на мастере Ллойде была сухой.  
Дженсен опустился на корточки и положил ладонь на приподнимающийся бок кобылы. Быстро дыша, та то и дело норовила встать, но не поднималась, а лишь жалобно всхрапывала и откидывалась обратно на землю.  
— Детеныш лежит неправильно, — сказал мастер Ллойд.  
Дженсен открыл Знак и погрузился внутрь животного. Учитель был прав, жеребенок располагался неверно. И если в ближайшее время ничего не предпринять, погибнуть могли оба.  
— Я следил за ней все эти дни, — непонимающе произнес он. — Все было в порядке.  
— Иногда такое случается. — Учитель, поддерживая, коснулся его руки. — Я помогу.  
Дженсен имел только теоретическое представление о том, как разворачивать жеребят в утробе, но, следуя указаниям и собственной магической связи с животным, он делал все от него требуемое. Перед началом родов кобыла все же поднялась и опустилась на другой бок.  
— Все верно, Дженсен. Продолжай.  
Но что-то все еще было не так.  
Положение стало правильным, и все же Дженсена не отпускало беспокойство, передающееся от животного. Учитель хмурил брови и тихо бормотал себе под нос. Его кольца ни на мгновение не прекращали вращения.  
За окном грянул гром, и кобыла под руками Дженсена обеспокоенно вздрогнула. Погладив ее, Дженсен нарисовал несколько символов спокойствия. Хуже от них не станет.  
Время тянулось медленно. Молния сверкнула еще несколько раз, принося за собой оглушающие раскаты грома, прежде чем жеребенок предпринял попытку выйти на свет. Вначале показались передние конечности, едва различимые за перламутровой оболочкой, а следом — голова. Тревожно всхрапнув, кобыла вновь попыталась приподняться, ее взмыленные бока ходили ходуном. Оболочка, окутывающая детеныша, разорвалась, и Дженсен увидел маленькие, беспокойно шевелящиеся ноздри. Кобыла нервничала, более того — что-то мешало ей спокойно рожать. Ее волнение по натянутым струнам стихийной магии переходило к Дженсену.  
— Что-то не так. — Он окутал жеребенка еще одним магическим потоком. — Он не начинает дышать.  
— Рано вмешиваться, — остановил учитель. — Детеныш должен появиться на свет полностью.  
Дженсен с тревогой наблюдал, как обмотанный пуповиной жеребенок выходит наружу. Должно быть, она была пережата слишком долго, и кровоснабжение внутри тела оказалось нарушено. Лежа на земле, детеныш не подавал больше никаких признаков жизни.  
Дженсен потянулся к неподвижному телу, осторожно охватив его новыми лентами Земли. Предупреждение учителя он проигнорировал. Жеребенок умирал, и, чтобы помочь ему, Дженсен тонким вихревым потоком принялся расправлять неподвижные легкие.  
— Дженсен!  
Дженсен знал, что ему никогда не стать целителем, но сейчас он и не лечил. Он осторожно, дюйм за дюймом, исследовал маленькое тело, как делал это раньше с умирающим волком. Оно молчало, но чем больше Дженсен вливался в него, тем теснее становилась их связь. Как мастер и сказал — «Двойственность несет с собой великий союз». В какой-то момент Дженсен перестал осознавать себя, полностью слившись с неподвижным жеребенком. Казалось, он умирал вместе с ним. Физический контакт укрепил связь. Он задыхался. Он не мог вздохнуть.  
Отчаянным усилием воли Дженсен заставил себя втянуть воздух судорожным, захлебывающимся вздохом, и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как дрогнули ноздри детеныша. А затем уши заполнил тихий нарастающий стук, на мгновение ставший единственным звуком мира, — это звучало сердце новорожденного существа.  
Дженсена выкинуло из тела жеребенка в одно мгновение. Задыхаясь и глотая воздух так, словно он сам только что научился дышать, Дженсен растерянно оглядел помещение. Окружающий шум ударил в уши, он услышал грозу и бьющий по крыше дождь, а после и резкий голос учителя. Вразрез встревоженным интонациям, теплая рука легла на его плечо и в лицо заглянули карие, выцветшие от прожитых лет глаза.  
— …вал, Дженсен, — донеслись до него слова мастера.  
Вцепившись в руку, Дженсен резко выдохнул. Разум теперь принадлежал ему одному, и он только сейчас начал понимать, как глубоко позволил магическому потоку затянуть себя в новорожденного жеребенка.  
— Я научил тебя Объединению не для того, чтобы ты применял его на каждом живом существе. — В голосе учителя звучало осуждение, но за его тоном Дженсен чувствовал гордость, о которой старый мастер никогда ему не скажет.  
— Там, на кухне… — выдохнул Дженсен. — Вы привели его туда, потому что не могли привести его ни сюда, ни в мастерскую.  
Учитель не стал рисковать животными, ответственность за которых лежала на нем, и не повел в мастерскую, где от количества трав и снадобий стало бы неуютно самому волку. Он привел его в тишину и уют дома.  
— Твой разум еще не успокоился. — Мастер Ллойд похлопал свободной рукой Дженсена по плечу и высвободил другую из его хватки. — Ну же, мой мальчик, пойдем, дальше они справятся сами.  
Дженсен растерянно посмотрел на лежащую на соломенной подстилке кобылу. Та отдыхала, а детеныш спал рядом. Скоро она оближет его с ног до головы и накормит, но присутствовать при этом им не обязательно.  
Пошатываясь, Дженсен поднялся на ноги.  
— Объединение, это… всегда так?  
Мастер Ллойд приподнял брови и покачал головой.  
— То, что ты сделал сейчас, и то, что сделал с волком раньше, ты совершил без их позволения. Неокрепший разум существа позволил тебе проникнуть внутрь, чтобы разделить с ними смерть и жизнь, но разум человека куда сильнее, его стену пробить почти невозможно. — Учитель направился к выходу, но на мгновение остановился. — Партнерская связь магиков — это тоже разновидность Объединения.  
Дженсен понял, что тот хотел этим сказать. Даже такого рода Объединение давало магикам как преимущества — контроль над Знаком и стихийной магией, — так недостатки, делая зависимыми от жизни партнера.  
За дверьми конюшни свирепствовала гроза. Мастер стоял под навесом и смотрел на затянутое, черное от грозовых облаков небо. Полдень только наступил, но казалось, что сгустились сумерки. Дженсен присоединился к учителю.  
— Что говорит ветер, мой мальчик? — спросил тот.  
Дженсен втянул насыщенный озоном воздух. Ветер бросил ему в лицо новую порцию брызг. Беспокойство прошлых дней никуда не ушло, но сегодня Дженсен видел, как рождается жизнь. И это было важно. Это было важнее всего — стук новорожденного сердца, биение, которое пронизывало каждое живое существо, каждую стихию, связанную с магами.  
Эти ли слова хотел услышать учитель? Дженсен не знал, но предчувствовал, что нашел ответ.  
— Что сердце мира еще бьется.  
Мастер Ллойд согласно наклонил голову и повернулся к дому.  
— Больше мне нечему тебя учить, — произнес он, и Дженсен удивленно обернулся вслед за ним. — Да, мой мальчик, твое обучение завершено. И если ты все же рассчитываешь к Летнему Солнцестоянию пройти испытание на кольца, то с возвращением в Алькасар откладывать не стоит.

— Все-таки уезжаешь? — Велора стояла на крыльце, скрестив руки на груди.  
Отложив сумки, Дженсен кивнул.  
— Ты ведь присмотришь за учителем? Моложе он не становится.  
— Чтобы ты знал: я заботилась о нем двенадцать лет до твоего появления, — фыркнула женщина.  
— Да. Я знаю, — согласился Дженсен и окинул взглядом раскинувшуюся равнину.  
Фарм был спокойной провинцией. Два года прошли тягуче и размеренно, здесь не нужно было постоянно куда-то бежать, как это всегда было в Алькасаре.  
Дженсен никогда не забудет проведенное с мастером время, но теперь он был готов вернуться обратно. Потому что, какое бы умиротворение он ни испытывал в этих местах, он не собирался прожить так всю жизнь.  
От предстоящего перелета внутри звенело от предвкушения. Каазар тоже был с вечера возбужден. То, что они возвращаются в горы, обрадовало его не меньше, а может быть, и больше, чем Дженсена. Вайверн скучал по сородичам.  
Дженсен посмотрел туда, где располагалась мастерская учителя.  
— Он не выйдет, — правильно истолковала его взгляд Велора.  
Этого можно было ожидать.  
— Поблагодаришь его за меня?  
— И почему я вынуждена все это делать? — ни к кому не обращаясь, проворчала Велора и, легко сбежав с крыльца, протянула Дженсену свиток. — Держи. Он просил передать его некоему Молдвину.  
Дженсен взял запечатанное магией послание. Магистр Молдвин был партнером учителя, и только благодаря его рекомендации Дженсена не выставили за порог в первый же день.  
— Я передам, — уверил он и, взяв сумки, позвал Каазара. — Светлого лика, Велора.  
Велора хмыкнула.  
— Заезжай иногда в гости, заклинатель. Твое умение чинить крыши через пару лет может опять пригодиться.  
Улыбнувшись, Дженсен взобрался на вайверна. Каазар вытянул шею и, наклонив голову, выжидательно посмотрел на замолкшую молодую женщину.  
— Ты тоже можешь залетать, — неохотно добавила она. — Но держись подальше от моих пастбищ.  
Обрадованно мотнув головой, Каазар ткнулся в Велору треугольной мордой, чуть не свалив ее на землю. Тут же послышались шантарские ругательства.  
Не обращая на них внимания, вайверн расправил крылья и взлетел. Дженсен едва успел установить связь со стихией.  
Очень быстро стоящая возле дома фигура превратилась в маленькую точку.  
— Тебе следовало проявить больше уважение, — упрекнул спутника Дженсен. — Два года она позволяла нам жить в своем доме.  
Вайверн демонстративно фыркнул, и Дженсен покачал головой. Положив ладонь на мощную спину, он укрепил ветровую преграду. Под пальцами пульсировала размеренная сила его спутника.  
Внизу раскинулись поля с редким перелесьем, блеснула гладь Медной реки. Дженсен внимательно оглядел пейзаж, который за два года стал ему привычен, и похлопал вайверна по блестящей на солнце чешуе.  
— Летим в Алькасар, Каазар, — сообщил он. — Пришло время проведать дом.  
Вайверн согласно рыкнул и, заложив вираж, направился на юг.


	2. 2. Возвращение

Дженсен спрыгнул с вайверна и, выпрямившись, встал на краю площадки Ветров. В утренних сумерках символы света все еще мерцали слабым свечением. Плоская крыша башни нисколько не изменилась за время его отсутствия. Внизу, над разломом, виднелся Мост Единства, а посередине выступала центральная часть горы — Скала Архимага.  
С такого расстояния казалось, что Алькасар еще спит, но, вероятнее всего, молодые заклинатели уже проснулись перед предстоящим испытанием. Дженсен медлил, не спеша уходить с продуваемой ветрами площадки. Ровно семь лет прошло с того дня, как он сидел на этом же месте и наблюдал за разгоравшимся небом. Тогда он должен был впервые пройти Кольца, сейчас же он собирался шагнуть в них третий раз. Только Джареда рядом не будет.  
Дженсен отошел от края.  
Им с Каазаром пришлось поторопиться, но они успели вовремя — праздник Летнего Солнцестояния только начинался.  
Во дворах было пустынно. Старшие магики разъехались на лето, а те, кому сегодня предстояло сорвать Стигму, и те, кто собирался пройти первые испытания на кольца, занимались медитацией.  
Дженсен зашел в Архивы, и гулкое эхо его шагов было единственным звуком, потревожившим утреннюю тишину. Большие песочные часы ровной струей отсчитывали утекающее время.  
Коснувшись рукой стола, за которым провел, наверное, большую часть своего пребывания в Алькасаре, Дженсен улыбнулся. Он пробежал пальцами по корешкам книг, выхватывая взглядом знакомые названия, и двинулся дальше, на верхние ярусы башни.  
Джаспер — мастер, отвечающий за ведение Архивов, — занимался с книгами этажом выше. Заметив Дженсена, он удивленно приподнял брови, а после замедленно кивнул.  
— Светлого лика, — поприветствовал его Дженсен. — Магистр Молдвин здесь?  
— Уверен, вы еще не успели забыть, что магистру Молдвину сейчас положено находиться в другом месте, — отозвался триомаг, разглаживая рукой тонкие усы.  
— Но он здесь? — настойчиво повторил вопрос Дженсен. Джаспер, как обычно, выглядел недовольным.  
Позади раздались шаркающие шаги.  
— Знакомый голос. Дуомаг Дженсен? Уже окончил свое обучение?  
Обернувшись, Дженсен со склоненной головой встретил приближающегося магистра знаний.  
— Да, мастер Ллойд отпустил меня. — Он поднял взгляд. В честь праздника одежду мага по краям украшали росписи из символов. — Как поживаете, магистр Молдвин?  
— Увы, мои кости дряхлеют быстрее, чем разум осознает время.  
Придерживая рукой поясницу, маг подошел ближе, и Дженсен помог ему сесть за стол. Сейчас в пожилом магистре было куда меньше демонстративной немощи и куда больше настигающей старости.  
— Рассказывай, дуомаг Дженсен, как дела у моего партнера? — поторопил магистр Молдвин, потянув Дженсена за рукав и вынудив присесть напротив. — Все так же предпочитает общество животных?  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
— Учитель передал вам послание. Позволите? — Он высвободил руку и достал свернутый свиток.  
Старый маг взял его, задумчиво пригладил печать узловатыми пальцами и убрал послание в рукав.  
— Как прошло твое путешествие, молодой заклинатель?  
— Я уже маг, магистр, — напомнил Дженсен.  
Магистр Молдвин ответил безмятежным взглядом.  
— Все мы остаемся заклинателями, дуомаг Дженсен.  
Дженсен, пряча усмешку, качнул головой.  
— Пока я ждал партнера, меня всегда задевало это ваше обращение, — честно признался он.  
— Должно быть, так оно и было, — согласился магистр и коротко закашлялся.  
— Вам необходимо вернуться в Зал Стихийных Колец, — настойчиво напомнил ему Джаспер, поставив книгу на стеллаж, и окинул Дженсена коротким недовольным взглядом.  
Джаспер никогда не ладил с Даном, и дружба Дженсена с ним наложила отпечаток и на отношение к самому Дженсену.  
— Я стар и немощен, триомаг Джаспер, — отозвался магистр Молдвин. — Не вынуждайте пожилого человека совершать столь длительный переход.  
Джаспер собирался было что-то возразить, но, поджав губы, промолчал. Поклонившись, он скрылся за стеллажами.  
— К слову, я тоже собирался поговорить с вами о Кольцах, магистр, — произнес Дженсен, стоило им со старым магом остаться наедине. — Магистрат позволит мне пройти испытание сейчас? Это возможно?  
Магистр с досадой прищелкнул языком и покачал головой.  
— Опять торопишься, Дженсен, опять торопишься.  
— Маги будут проходить испытания на закате, — убежденно продолжил Дженсен. — У меня есть больше пятнадцати часов. На медитацию этого более чем достаточно.  
— Считаешь себя готовым?  
— Я готов попробовать.  
— Если ты приехал пробовать, то откажись от этой мысли.  
Дженсен нахмурился.  
— Я… хочу этого, магистр, — попытался объяснить он. — Только так я смогу понять, что работаю в правильном направлении. В этом я уверен.  
Старый маг какое-то время молчал. Задумчиво рассматривая корешки книг, он неторопливо кивал головой в такт собственным мыслям.  
Дженсен выжидающе смотрел прямо в старческое лицо, невольно отмечая и залегшие под глазами тени, и спрятанное в уголках нависших век беспокойство. Праздник Солнцестояния всегда был для магистров поводом к волнению. Младшие магики срывали Стигму, старшие заканчивали обучение испытанием на кольца. Лишь с наступлением заката мастера Алькасара смогут отдохнуть на празднике.  
Но магистра Молдвина тревожило что-то еще — аура старого мага была поддернута рябью. Дженсен не успел рассмотреть подробнее — магистр пошевелился, и вновь стало невозможно что-то прочесть.  
— Ты уже не магик, дуомаг Дженсен. Разрешать или не разрешать тебе пройти испытание — определять не мне, — наконец заключил магистр Молдвин. — Как глава избранного тобой Пути только магистр Аломар имеет право принять данное решение.  
Дженсен предполагал нечто подобное. Обычно магам не запрещалось проходить испытание. Также они не были ограничены Летним Солнцестоянием, имея право войти в Кольца и в три других праздника времен года. Единственное, что соблюдалось, — это сроки. Прохождение допускалось не чаще, чем раз в два года. Столько и прошло с того момента, как Дженсен впервые шагнул в Кольца. Если он решится и не справится сейчас, то не сможет этого сделать и в следующие пару лет.  
Возможно, следовало подождать три месяца и неспешно подготовиться к испытанию. И тем не менее Дженсен поднялся со скамьи.  
— Светлого лика, магистр, — наклонил он голову. — Я был рад с вами встретиться.  
Старый маг похлопал его по руке в ответ.  
— Магистр Аломар уже должен был вернуться в свои комнаты.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Дженсен.  
Магистр Молдвин устало откинулся на скамье.  
— Двуликий смотрит на нас, юный заклинатель.  
— Двуликий смотрит на нас, — отозвался Дженсен, и, развернувшись, направился туда, где слишком часто ему приходилось бывать в последний год своего обучения.  
От предстоящей встречи с магистром магии жизни по коже бегал давно забытый холодок.

Сосредоточившись на звуке шагов и игре теней в освещенных солнцем арках, Дженсен неторопливо шел по открытой галерее. Он успел пообедать и оставить вещи в комнате, но напряжение после разговора с предводителем Пути магии жизни не отпускало.  
Магистр Аломар был замкнут и немногословен. Дженсену не потребовалось объяснять цель своего визита, наставник все понял сам и дал разрешение пройти Кольца. Магистр не спросил ни о завершенном обучении, ни об успехах в изучении магии. Казалось, в присутствии Дженсена ему было так же некомфортно, как и Дженсену рядом с ним. С магистром Ллойдом никогда не возникало подобного ощущения незащищенной открытости. Если сила старого учителя напоминала воду, то сила нынешнего магистра была похожа на лед. И его холод все еще пробирал Дженсена до костей.  
Ему и раньше было известно, что проницательность, эмпатия и предвидение развиты у магистра сильнее, чем у кого бы то ни было среди современных заклинателей, но никогда прежде он не ощущал оглушающее воздействие его дара так остро. Дженсен и сам обладал теми же талантами, что объяснялось большим влиянием воздушной стихии. Как наставник, мастер Ллойд показал ему и другие аспекты дара мага жизни: связь с природой, с животным миром. Знал ли магистр Молдвин, советуя пройти обучение у своего бывшего партнера, как велико было различие между двумя магами, занимавшими в разное время один и тот же пост?  
Дженсен вошел в Архивы прежде, чем понял куда направлялся.  
— …настоящая дилемма, — услышал он. — Гранит при правильном подборе поглотит свет, но мрамор может не менять структуры веками, и это его свойство отвечает сразу ряду заявленных требований. Поэтому…  
— Ты прекратишь или нет?  
— Увы, мастер Годрик, стоит мне прекратить, и весь следующий месяц я буду подтирать сопли тем недомагам, которых вы гордо зовете магиками. Я ученый, а не учитель. И не нянька. Пожалуй, возьму гранит.  
Дженсен сразу узнал голос Данрагнала, ученого, ставшего ему другом еще в те дни, когда он, из года в год будучи без партнера, ждал появления Джареда.  
Завернув за стеллажи, Дженсен увидел трех заклинателей, которые стояли над заваленным свитками и книгами столом. Дан совсем не изменился: его волосы все так же норовили выскользнуть из-под слабо затянутой тесьмы, и он рассеянным жестом откидывал их назад. Свободная одежда не скрывала резких выверенных движений худого тела. Ученый был раздражен.  
Рядом стояли мастер Милена и мастер Годрик — наставники, ответственные за обучение и дисциплину в Алькасаре. И, судя по всему, они намеревались принудить молодого ученого контролировать стихийные выбросы только сегодня сорвавших Стигму и освободивших Знак магиков.  
Не самая приятная перспектива.  
Дженсен еще помнил, сколько проблем в его первый год обучения доставили неожиданные потопы и внезапные пожары. В дальнейшем он старался на этот единственный месяц уезжать из Алькасара.  
Игнорируя тихий голос мастера Милены, Дан склонился к столу и принялся окружать ограненный черный камень вязью символов. Он уверенно чертил знаки, шептал под нос короткие фразы и казался сосредоточенным только на этом.  
Дженсен подошел ближе. Первой его заметила мастер Милена. Вздернув тонкую бровь, она медленно приветственно кивнула, а потом опять повернулась к ученому.  
— Данрагнал, как мастер Алькасара…  
— Я не мастер Алькасара, спасибо Двуликому. — Дан закончил с символами, взял камень и на вытянутой руке придирчиво оценил свою работу. — Определенно, я что-то упускаю. Отойдите, мастер Годрик. Возможно, всему виной создаваемая вами тень.  
Дженсен встал за спиной друга, и тот, шагнув от стола, чуть на него не налетел. Обернувшись, он мимоходом глянул на Дженсена.  
— Как раз вовремя, — сообщил он. — Подержишь их рядом, пока я завершу вязь.  
В одну руку Дженсену вручили гладкий до блеска отшлифованный черный камень, а в другую вложили белый минерал — обработанный мрамор.  
Сжав пальцы на камнях, Дженсен выразительно уставился на друга. Он и не ожидал бурного приветствия, но такой реакции — ее отсутствия — тоже не предполагал. Это и раздражало, и смешило.  
— Ну все! С меня достаточно! — резко взмахнул руками мастер Годрик. Обычно уравновешенный, сейчас он выглядел выведенным из себя.  
Дан продолжил вычерчивать вязь. Тонкие искусные пальцы двигались в воздухе, как будто в танце. Не дождавшись ответа, мастер Годрик перевел хмурый взгляд на Дженсена.   
— Скажешь ему, что я буду ждать в кабинете наставников. — И недоверчиво хмыкнул. — Если этот чокнутый хотя бы тебя сейчас заметит.  
Дженсен кивком дал понять, что все передаст.  
Мастер Милена, коснувшись его плеча, тихо произнесла слова приветствия и первой направилась к выходу из Архива. Длинная коса покачивалась, подчеркивая ее тонкую, изящную фигуру. Мастер Годрик двинулся следом резким, чеканным шагом.  
Оставшись наедине с другом, Дженсен решил дать тому немного времени — бесполезно было пытаться заговорить сейчас — и незаметно увлекся сам. Дан смешивал предметную магию со словесной, добавлял три доступных ему стихийных элемента и выстраивал из этого затейливую магическую цепь. Дженсен никогда подобного не видел, создаваемые символы были ему неизвестны, а слова словесной магии хоть и звучали знакомо, все равно отказывались складываться в общий смысл. Дан обращался с магией так, как слепой шагает по болоту, но ему каким-то образом удавалось избегать заводей и трясины.  
— Что это? — не выдержал Дженсен, стоило мелким символам поясом осесть на камнях.  
— Хм… не совсем уверен, — задумчиво ответил Дан, критичным взглядом изучив свою работу. Он шепнул пару слов, и камни в руках Дженсена завибрировали. Ощущения были странными, как будто оба куска породы стали в несколько раз тяжелее, но Дан только поморщился и взмахом руки развеял все символы. — Темный лик, бесполезно! Это все равно не артефакт!  
Артефакт? Его не знающий когда остановиться друг решил, что способен создать артефакт? Дженсен бы на это посмотрел.  
Дан забрал вначале мрамор, отложил его, а затем взял гранит и принялся его рассматривать. На задумчивом лице мелькнула тень догадки.  
— О, Двуликий, ну конечно! — Он выронил минерал и стремительно шагнул к сваленным на столе свиткам. — Обсидиан! Это должен быть обсидиан! Где же, где же…  
Сев за стол, Дженсен какое-то время наблюдал за суетливым копошением, а потом открыл трактат архимага Тивадара о взаимодействии стихий и принялся за чтение. Предполагалось, что он должен медитировать, но Дженсен и раньше предпочитал уединению учебный стол в Архивах.  
Исследование увлекло: архимаг Тивадар был магом жизни, и его выводы о том, что представители выбранного им Пути, владея двумя противоборствующими стихиями, меньше прочих магов сталкиваются со сложностями при получении третьего кольца, обнадеживали. Внушала доверие и приведенная статистика: количество триомагов среди магов жизни в процентном соотношении уступало только заклинателям Пути знаний.  
— Не то, не то, все не то… — уловил Дженсен приглушенное ворчание. Пыльный фолиант гулко стукнулся о стол, и на скамью напротив сели. Недолго стояла тишина. — Дженсен?.. — последовал уточняющий вопрос.  
Отвлекшись от чтения, Дженсен поднял голову.  
— Мне опять подержать камни?  
— Что?  
— Камни подержать нужно? — повторил вопрос Дженсен.  
Разглядывая его, Дан задумчиво молчал.  
— Нет, — пришел он к какому-то выводу. — Нет необходимости, я так и не разобрался, в чем проблема. И давно ты вернулся?  
— То есть ты все-таки заметил, что я вернулся?  
— Но ты же в Архивах.  
— Как и весь последний час.  
— Правда? — Дан мельком глянул на песочные часы и с сомнением уточнил: — Ты уверен?  
Качнув головой, Дженсен свернул трактат и аккуратно положил его на край стола, чтобы не смешать со свитками ученого.  
— Мастер Годрик ждет тебя в кабинете наставников. Думаю, он все же рассчитывает встретиться до начала вечерних торжеств.  
— Темный лик забери мастера Годрика, — раздраженно отмахнулся Дан. — Наверное, в какой-то момент я сбился со счета. Два года уже прошли? Твое обучение завершено?  
— Не веришь, что я стал мастером?  
— Не верю, что ожидал тебя позже. — Дан осмотрел его таким же придирчивым взглядом, как и камни ранее. — Ты постарел, — подытожил он.  
— Мне двадцать восемь, — сухо произнес Дженсен.  
— А мне тридцать один. Кажется. — Дан принялся рассеянно перекладывать свитки. Коснувшись отложенного Дженсеном, он прочел название и поднял голову. — Собираешься войти в Кольца?  
Дженсен не стал спрашивать, что заставило друга прийти к таким выводам. Дан все еще знал его слишком хорошо, а вот сам все так же оставался нечитаем для Дженсена. Его эмоциональный фон был приглушен и слишком хаотичен, должно быть, потому что вторил его мыслительным процессам. Впрочем, сосуществовать с ученым Дженсен научился задолго до того, как стал магом жизни.  
— Почему ты отказываешься наблюдать за магиками? — поинтересовался он. Дело однозначно было не только в нежелании опекать. Иначе Дан даже разговаривать не стал бы с мастерами.  
— Потому что в том году они сами отказали мне в этом, — тут же ответил ученый.  
— Ты вызвался добровольцем? — не поверил Дженсен.  
— Мне нужно было знать, как ведут себя сорванная Стигма и принудительно раскрытый Знак заклинателя.  
Неудивительно, что ему отказали.  
— Что изменилось?  
— Что мне надо, я уже и так узнал. Тебе известно о… Впрочем, конечно, тебе неизвестно, иначе ты бы не… — Дан перебил сам себя и с любопытством заглянул Дженсену в глаза. — Уверен, что готов пройти испытание?  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Я на год младше того возраста, когда триомагом стал ты. Были триомаги и моложе.  
— Но никто из них не проходил испытания через два года после обретения первых колец.  
Дженсен опять пожал плечами.  
— Магистр Аломар позволил.  
— Я не буду тебя переубеждать.  
Дженсен улыбнулся, вспомнив, как уже слышал нечто подобное раньше.  
— Но что ты намерен делать после? Станешь еще одним надоедливым мастером Алькасара, который начнет пенять мне, что я пренебрегаю своими обязанностями?  
— Возможно, однажды так и будет, — не скрывая довольства, согласился Дженсен. — Но не сейчас. Мастер Ллойд жил уединенно, вдали от людей. Наверное, я немного попутешествую, прежде чем окончательно вернуться сюда.  
Дан пренебрежительно передернул плечами.  
— Бродячая жизнь не для тебя. Считаешь, странствующий маг жизни всегда найдет работу?  
— Мне много не надо.  
— Это глупо. И если ты потеряешься где-то на границе Валдора с Фармом, я не смогу тебя изучать.  
— А я-то ломал голову, с чего такое беспокойство, — поддел Дженсен, но быстро стал серьезным. — Вначале мне нужно пройти испытание, Дан.  
— Подумаешь, проблема. Попробуешь в следующем сезоне. Чтобы ты знал, два года — это очередная глупая традиция, приверженность к которой произошла от обязательного двухгодичного обучения. Сезона более чем достаточно, чтобы восстановиться, и однажды я заставлю Магистрат признать это.  
— А ты, значит, поэтому тянул почти пять лет между испытаниями?  
Дан смерил его сердитым взглядом.  
— Но пройду я или нет, — подавив улыбку, продолжил Дженсен, — в одном ты прав: в следующий сезон мое состояние будет не лучшим. Поэтому я задержусь в замке по крайней мере на месяц. К тому же… — Дженсен замолк и рассеянно оглядел книжные стеллажи. Он не думал об этом нарочно, но эта мысль всегда сидела на краю его сознания.  
Дан все понял. Фыркнув, он поднялся.  
— К тому же южный принц еще не вернулся с обучения, — закончил он предложение.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
— Я хочу увидеться с Джаредом, прежде чем решу, что делать дальше.  
Дан еще раз демонстративно фыркнул.  
— А я-то надеялся, что ваше партнерство осталось позади.  
В чем-то он был прав: Дженсена с Джаредом уже два года не объединяла партнерская связь. Но от этого они не перестали быть партнерами. Кроме того, Дженсен никак не мог забыть приснившийся на исходе весны сон.  
— Слышал, южный принц ровняет свой загар под солнцем северной границы.  
Дженсен нахмурился.  
— Когда мы виделись в последний раз, Джаред не знал, куда намеревался идти мастер Ронан.  
— Ну, на болотах Никсы они точно побывали. Магистр Молдвин жаловался, что о передвижениях старого огнеплюя архимаг узнает только из посланий членов Совета северных провинций.  
Дженсен вспомнил о виденном снеге высоко в горах и армии Бездушных, идущих по ущелью.  
— Дан, ты… — Он задумчиво потеребил корешок лежащей рядом книги. — Впрочем, неважно. Наверное, мне стоит уделить немного времени медитации.  
— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами Дан и собрал свитки. — Но мой тебе совет: если в чем-то сомневаешься, разреши свои сомнения до того, как шагнешь в Кольца.  
Дженсен согласно кивнул, но спросил о другом:  
— Мы поговорим завтра?  
— Ты льстишь себе, если считаешь, что завтра будешь способен на разговор, — едко поддел друг, а затем уточнил: — Шестой или седьмой этаж?  
Он спрашивал о комнатах, где Дженсен остановился.  
— Седьмой.  
Это были те самые апартаменты, в которых Дженсен жил почти три месяца после того, как их с Джаредом связь вышла из-под контроля.  
— Я загляну, — подтвердил Дан и направился к выходу из Архивов. В дверях он ненадолго остановился. — Да, и с возвращением домой, Дженсен.  
Мимолетно улыбнувшись, Дженсен махнул ему рукой.  
В Архивах не было видно двигающегося по небу солнца, но песок, наполняя нижнюю колбу часов, равномерно отсчитывал время. До испытания оставалось не больше нескольких часов.  
Дан советовал разрешить сомнения, однако Дженсен и не сомневался. Увидевшись с Джаредом, он так или иначе найдет ответы на интересующие его вопросы.  
Но ему однозначно было бы спокойнее, если бы партнер приехал в Алькасар до того, как подойдет время направиться в Зал Стихийных Колец.

***

— Тише, здоровяк. Сломать ее в третий раз было бы уже не смешно.  
— Значит, в предыдущие разы вас это веселило? — слабо съязвил Джаред в ответ и, пошатнувшись, отстранился от поддерживающей руки. — Я в порядке.  
Мастер Ронан отошел, но за спиной тут же подставила мощный корпус Руа.  
— Если думаешь, что сделала это незаметно, я тебя разочарую.  
Сердито фыркнув, вайверна не сдвинулась с места.  
— Не переживай, красавица, все нормально, — успокоил ее Джаред и, развернувшись, погладил по узкой морде.  
Он ничего не чувствовал: ни усталости, несмотря на череду дней непрерывного полета, ни боли, хотя рана на плече должна была пылать раскаленным железом. Ничего. Только Огонь, связь с которым обострилась до предела, стоило ему отпустить Воздух. Стихия поддерживала его, придавала силы, но также поглощала все внимание и требовала полной концентрации.  
Сохраняя в голове нужный порядок действий, Джаред целеустремленно направился к лестнице. Его взгляд сосредоточился на приближающихся ступенях. Учитель опять оказался за спиной.  
— Кажется, я все же начинаю чувствовать усталость, — счел необходимым проинформировать Джаред и, ступив на первую плитку, покачнулся.  
Мастер Ронан тут же поддержал его.  
— Неужели? А я предположил, что ты решил не спать еще трое суток.  
Джареда все еще пошатывало.  
— Давай-ка к Ним, парень.  
— Это только усталость, — не согласился Джаред. — Нужно просто выспаться.  
Рука учителя со здорового плеча переместилась на травмированное. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джаред чуть не заорал от вгрызшейся в лопатку боли. Несмотря на оберегающий Огонь, она разошлась по телу и тошнотворным комом подобралась к горлу.  
— Хорошо, я не совсем в порядке, — сглатывая горечь на корне языка, неохотно признал Джаред.  
— К Ним, — твердо повторил учитель.  
Джаред не стал больше не спорил.   
Ступени Драконьей Башни показались бесконечными, и все же он пропустил тот момент, когда в легкие вполз невесомый запах цветущих растений накрытого куполом сада.  
Хотя было далеко за полночь, магистр Ним встретила их в дверях храма целителей. Она что-то обсудила с учителем — наблюдающий за вязью в небе Джаред их не слышал — и приблизилась к нему. К тому моменту, как Джареда ввели в храм, возможно, он начал понимать, как устроен магический купол. Но тут же забыл об этой догадке. Мысли плыли.  
Магистр Ним вела его под руку. Макушкой она едва доставала Джареду до груди. Это показалось ему забавным: внешность старшей целительницы была обманчивой.  
Джаред крепко держался за Огонь, но под действиями магистра ощутил, что стихия ускользает от него, просачивается, как вода сквозь пальцы. Сопротивляться сил не осталось. Знак захлопнулся, и Джаред потерял ощущение реальности.  
Кажется, ему было больно.

— Лучше ее не трогать.  
Опустив заведенную к плечу руку, Джаред обернулся. На него внимательно смотрела незаметно возникшая в лечебном зале магистр Ним. Он попытался подняться.  
— Вставать тебе тоже еще рано, — мягким, но непреклонным голосом остановила целительница.  
— Я… — Джаред прочистил горло, голос хрипел. — Кажется, я отключился ночью.  
— На двое суток как-никак, — показался в дверях мастер Ронан. — Ну и проблемный мне достался ученик. Не так ли, Ним?  
— Двое суток? — переспросил Джаред.  
Не ответив никому из них, магистр Ним подошла ближе, пальцами обхватила Джареда за затылок и, открыв Знак, принялась за исследование. Джаред ощутил, как навязчивые побеги магии прощупывают его скрытую бинтами рану. Холод пробрал с головы до ног, и все же он неподвижно ждал, пока осмотр закончится.  
— Заражения больше нет, рана закрылась, но телу потребуется время, чтобы восстановить затраченные резервы, — ослабив хватку, сообщила целительница.  
Джаред и сам чувствовал, как ноют кости, напоминая о незажившем переломе.  
— Я проспал двое суток? — переспросил он, отстраняясь подальше от маленьких рук. — Ничего не помню.  
Он и перелета толком не помнил — только крепкую спину Руа под собой и то, как ветер бил в лицо. Последнее, что ясно сохранилось в его памяти, — это как они с учителем идут по улицам Айсгора и плечо дергает темной, пылающей болью.  
— И проспишь по меньшей мере еще столько же, — подтвердила магистр Ним и мягко надавила ему на грудь. — Ложись.  
Джаред опустился на подушки. Тело оказалось слабее, чем он думал.  
Подошедший к постели мастер Ронан присел на стул.  
— Твое умение влезать в неприятности однажды выйдет тебе боком, — сообщил он.  
Джаред поморщился и вновь попытался сесть, но, наткнувшись на непреклонный взгляд целительницы, лег обратно.  
— Все мои неприятности, напомню, произошли не без вашей…  
— Я слышала, что ты спас ребенка от Бездушного, — перебила его магистр Ним. — Поступок, достойный героя.  
— Если бы этот герой еще немного думал перед своими подвигами, всем бы спалось спокойнее, — буркнул мастер Ронан.  
Джаред знал, что учитель злится на него за тот случай. Раны на спине можно было избежать, но дети оказались в опасности, а Джаред не рискнул использовать магию: будучи айсароссцами, те бы запаниковали еще сильнее. Кто же мог знать, что сломанная рука так не вовремя напомнит о себе? Если бы не перелом, он бы не позволил себя задеть.  
— Дай мальчику отдохнуть, Ронан, — вмешалась магистр Ним. — С таким заражением другие уснули бы навсегда.  
— Мальчику? — фыркнул учитель. — Это мальчик уже полноправный маг, Ним. Кстати, я сообщил Магистрату об окончании твоего обучения, — повернулся он к Джареду, а после опять посмотрел на целительницу. — Его глупости совершены не ребенком, а взрослым человеком.  
Рана оказалась опаснее, чем они предполагали. Кость повторно поставили на место, но целителей-магов в Айсароссе не было, поэтому, изменив первоначальные планы вернуться в Алькасар к концу лета, мастер Ронан принял решение лететь сейчас. Когда Джаред огородился Огнем от боли, он уже знал, что по крови распространяется зараза.  
Но все же он не сожалел о принятом решении, и именно отсутствие раскаяния с его стороны злило мастера Ронана до сих пор.  
Джаред мог бы, но не стал напоминать о тех рискованных поступках, которые совершал сам учитель. Из них двоих большим благоразумием отличался именно ученик, а никак не наставник.  
— Думаю, архимаг со мной согласится, если я предположу, что ему есть с кого брать пример, — коротко улыбнулась магистр Ним.  
Джаред фыркнул и, не выдержав, рассмеялся. В лопатке тут же кольнуло болью.  
Смерив целительницу хмурым взглядом, мастер Ронан поднялся.  
— Выздоравливай. — Он хлопнул Джареда по ноге. — Твое обучение завершено, но Путь боевого мага только начинается. Все еще впереди.  
Мастер Ронан двинулся к выходу из зала, но, не дойдя до дверей, остановился.  
— Да, чуть не забыл, в замке… — начал было он, но поймав взгляд магистра Ним, на мгновение сбился, — …полно сорвавших Стигму желторотиков. С твоим везением, пока не восстановишься, советую воздержаться от посещения восточной стороны. Впрочем, в ближайшие дни Ним все равно тебя не выпустит. — Учитель кивнул сам себе. — Да. Так будет лучше.  
Он скрылся в проеме, и Джаред перевел вопросительный взгляд на целительницу.  
— Сон для тебя сейчас — лучшее лекарство. — Магистр Ним тоже поднялась. — Я попрошу кого-нибудь принести немного еды.  
Только услышав ее слова, Джаред начал осознавать, как сильно проголодался. Желудок сжался, напоминая о днях, прошедших с тех пор, как он принимал нормальную пищу.  
— Отдыхай, Джаред.  
Джаред твердо намеревался дождаться обещанного посыльного, но стоило целительнице покинуть зал, как его глаза закрылись, и он опять провалился в сон.

Давя нетерпение вместе с зевками, он бесцельно гулял по саду. Заживающая рана стягивала кожу и сводила с ума неутихающим зудом. Рука сама тянулась за спину — содрать затвердевшую корку, чего точно делать не следовало: в случае новой попытки магистр Ним обещала наложить шину и на вторую руку. Не факт, что не без предварительной травмы — целительница не уточнила, а Джаред не горел желанием проверять на деле. Спускать штаны по необходимости он предпочитал самостоятельно.  
Приходилось мужественно терпеть. Но терпеть вынужденное безделье он не обязывался.  
Под ноги попался камень, и Джаред с чувством глубокого удовлетворения его пнул. Отлетев к кустам, тот исчез в широкой листве папоротника.  
Рука снова потянулась к зудящей ране.  
Магистр Ним запретила ему покидать храм, утверждая, что Джаред еще недостаточно окреп. Сад стал компромиссом, и все же от скуки это не спасало. Даже мастер Ронан не нашел времени проведать теперь уже бывшего ученика, оставив перед отъездом короткое малоинформативное послание.  
Одернув себя и опустив руку, Джаред пнул очередной встреченный камень.  
Впереди громко, болезненно охнули.  
Джаред тут же вскинул голову. На него обвиняюще смотрели слезящиеся глаза, а побелевшие губы кривились в болезненно-насмешливой улыбке.  
— Магистр Дамиан?  
— Я и забыл, что скучающие боевые маги опасны для жизни, — морщась, хмыкнул квадромаг и потер ушибленное колено. — Уверен, что выбрал правильный Путь, Джаред?  
— Простите, я… — сбитый с толку, Джаред замолк. — Вы ведь не магистр Дамиан, да?  
Квадромаг улыбнулся. Но Джаред уже и так понял, что спутал магистров-близнецов.  
— Прошу прощения за камень, магистр Доминик, — склонив голову, извинился он.  
— Просить прощения придется у магистра Ним, если она узнает о беде, грозившей ее драгоценным целебным цветам.  
Джаред проследил за взглядом магистра: нижние листья папоротника, куда упал первый камень, приопустились, и между ними мелькнул туго скрученный бутон. Если память касательно целительского курса не подводила, распуститься цветок должен был сегодня ночью. И он обладал массой полезных свойств.  
— Вы ведь ей не скажете? — с беспокойством уточнил Джаред.  
Магистр Доминик беспечно рассмеялся.  
— Слышал, ты успел отличиться, — произнес он, присев на низко растущую ветку.  
Опершись плечом о ствол, Джаред пошевелил пальцами зафиксированной руки.  
— Надеюсь, вы не о моем повторном переломе? — обреченно уточнил он. Вопреки ожиданиям, рядом со своим несостоявшимся наставником Джаред не ощущал неловкости.  
— На последнем совете мастер Ронан не раз о тебе вспоминал.  
— Да, могу представить.  
— Натан со мной не согласится, но из тебя вышел отличный боевой маг, Джаред.  
Услышав имя первого наставника, Джаред оживился.  
— Вы виделись?  
О дружбе магистров-близнецов и советника домины Медевы ему было известно с детства, но их обязанности редко позволяли им пересекаться.  
— Мы виделись два года назад на Всеобщем совете, но постоянно поддерживаем переписку.  
Во время обучения Джаред писал, но сам так и не получил известий от семьи: слишком часто ему приходилось перемещаться с места на место. Все, что он знал, — это официальные новости, доходящие в лучшем случае с трехмесячным запозданием.  
— Натаниэль все еще не смирился с моим решением?  
— Ты не оставил ему выбора.  
Джаред поморщился: прозвучавшее можно было истолковать двояко. Вот поэтому большинство и не любило общаться со словесными магами.  
— Я два года ничего не слышал о семье. Расскажите мне последние новости?  
Магистр Доминик поднялся, и Джаред пошел рядом ним.  
— Медева переживает неспокойные времена, Джаред, — неторопливо начал квадромаг. — После смерти дочери здоровье домины сильно пошатнулось. Сильнее, чем сообщается официально. Прошлой весной твой брат женился, но у него все еще нет прямого наследника. И я думаю, ты должен понимать, что означает исчезновение из этой шаткой цепочки престолонаследия хотя бы одного преемственного звена.  
Джаред понимал — тревога за родную провинцию тяжестью оседала на сердце, — но это ничего не меняло.  
— Я не могу стать наследником.  
— Натан считает иначе, — не согласился квадромаг. — К сожалению, твой наставник — один из немногих, кто никогда не спутает меня с братом. Словам, что я Дамиан, он не поверил и изводил меня своими планами весь Совет.  
Не сдержав смешка, Джаред легко улыбнулся.  
— Я бы хотел его увидеть, и родных тоже.  
— Они ожидают, что ты вернешься в Медеву.  
Джаред нахмурился.  
— Вы ведь знаете, что происходит в северных провинциях?  
Во время двухлетнего обучения Джаред на собственном опыте успел убедиться, что Бездушные — вовсе не пережиток прошлых лет. Маги погибали, айсаросские войны погибали, на северной границе шла самая настоящая война, и воевали они с теми, кого южане все еще считали страшной сказкой из рассказов менестрелей. Бездушные были реальностью.  
Магистр Доминик какое-то время просто шел рядом.  
— Я слышал доклады мастера Ронана, Джаред, — обтекаемо сообщил он.  
— Тогда вы должны понимать, что мое место там. Я не могу вернуться домой.  
— Решать, где твое место, теперь будет только архимаг, — насмешливо напомнил магистр Доминик. — Ты сам выбрал этот Путь.  
Задетый, Джаред остановился.  
— Если потребуется, я подчинюсь Совету магов и архимагу, — неохотно выдавил он.  
Магистр Доминик, уже не скрываясь, ухмылялся.  
— Вижу, своеволию мастер Ронан тебя тоже обучил.  
Джаред с досадой хмыкнул и потеребил перевязь, но улыбка быстро покинула его лицо.  
— Я знаю, что видел, магистр Доминик, — серьезно произнес он. — Поговорите с Натаниэлем. Бездушные — не та сила, которую следует игнорировать. Южные провинции не смогут все время оставаться в стороне.  
Магистр Доминик задумчиво наклонил голову.  
— Я мог бы передать ему твои слова, но, полагаю, будет лучше, если ты сделаешь это сам. В Осеннее Равноденствие состоится Единый совет магов. Если повременишь с отъездом, сможешь встретиться с ним там.  
Джаред и забыл об этом событии. Единый совет магов был аналогом проводившегося раз в четыре года Всеобщего совета лордов, но собирался он здесь, в Алькасаре, и состоял из магов-советников и Магистрата.  
Восемь лет назад, когда Джаред отправился на обучение, Натаниэль приехал вместе с ним. Следующий совет наставник пропустил из-за смерти наследницы Медевы, но в этот раз ничто не мешало его путешествию в Алькасар. Наверняка в такое неспокойное время архимаг был намерен собрать всех шестнадцать членов совета.  
— Если задержусь, так и поступлю, — согласился Джаред.  
Как бы он ни хотел побывать в родной провинции, делать это сейчас было опрометчиво. И все же Джаред скучал по жаркой, знойной Медеве, когда в Айсароссе солнце не согревало даже летом. Как скучал и по многому другому.  
Но, по крайней мере, с одним «другим» он обязательно рассчитывал увидеться.  
— Спасибо за встречу, магистр Доминик. И извините за камень.  
— Просто Доминик, Джаред. Я уже не твой наставник и, к счастью, не предводитель твоего Пути.  
Джаред, соглашаясь, кивнул и с улыбкой наблюдал, как квадромаг покидает сады. Уже выйдя за пределы купола, тот обернулся.  
— Кстати, чуть не забыл. Я был удивлен, что встретил тебя здесь. Раньше вы казались неразлучны.  
— Что? — переспросил Джаред.  
Квадромаг вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Они тебе не сказали? — Он с весельем качнул головой. — Впрочем, о чем я, конечно же, они тебе не сказали. Магистр Ним — жестокая женщина.  
Джаред догадался, о чем речь, еще до того, как услышал следующие слова, и все равно замер их в ожидании.  
— Твой бывший партнер здесь, Джаред. Дженсен в Алькасаре.  
Джаред тихо выдохнул и решительно расправил плечи. Магистр Ним могла сколько угодно запрещать ему покидать храм целителей, но больше он ее слушать не собирался.

***

Дженсен забрал поднос с порога, оставил его на столе и вернулся в постель. Из-за заполнивших комнату запахов к горлу опять подкатила тошнота, и он вновь накрылся одеялом с головой.  
Сейчас Дженсен искренне ненавидел Дана с его извечной правотой. Испытание далось тяжело. Меньше чем за час он прожил несколько жизней. Воспоминания о них все еще виделись ему в углах освещенной символами комнаты, а когда засыпал, то преследовали во снах. Приятного было мало, но Дженсен все равно предпочитал бодрствованию сон.  
Раздался стук в дверь, и Дженсен, повернув голову, неохотно приопустил одеяло. Вероятнее всего, это был тот, кто принес ему еду. Может быть, он что-то забыл. Дженсен сейчас постоянно что-то забывал, но чувствовал себя куда лучше, чем в первые дни после испытания.  
Стук повторился, став настойчивее. Значит, это не заклинатель в черных одеждах и не слуга. Неужели Дан решил, что пришло время прервать добровольное затворничество? Меньше всего Дженсен желал видеть лишенного деликатности друга. Он не хотел обсуждать увиденное в Кольцах, он хотел забыть. Или хотя бы того, чтобы липкие нити страха перестали тянуться от затылка к позвоночнику, сковывая движения и мысли.  
В дверь опять постучали.  
Точно не Дан, тот бы и стучать не стал.  
Дженсен медленно вышел из спальни. Коснувшись холодной ручки, он опустил ее вниз, а когда толкнул дверь, потерявший терпение посетитель тоже потянул ее на себя. Движение получилось слишком резким, дверь распахнулась, и Дженсен, пошатнувшись, чуть не упал вперед. Его вовремя удержали за плечи.  
Подняв голову, он, напряженный, замер. Перед ним тут же замельтешили несуществующие события: усеянное мертвецами поле, остекленевший, ничего не видящий взгляд, пронзенное мечом тело со следом браслета на загорелой руке…  
Дженсен крепко зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, перед ним стоял только Джаред.  
И тогда Дженсен, шагнув вперед, крепко сжал его в объятиях.  
— Охх!.. — Прижавшееся к нему тело вздрогнуло, а затем Дженсена так же крепко обхватили в ответ. — Рад знать, что не только я соскучился за эти два года.  
Дженсен осторожно отстранился. Лишь он заметил заметил бледное лицо и повязку на руке. Ему усилием воли пришлось отогнать подкрадывающиеся видения. Настоящий Джаред широко, беспечно улыбался, а глаза — живые глаза — смотрели с теплотой и насмешкой.  
— Выглядишь ты не очень, — произнес он. — Но… поздравляю с третьим кольцом, партнер!  
И только услышав эти слова, Дженсен смог осознать, что он действительно прошел испытание. И что стоящий перед ним Джаред вернулся домой. 


	3. 3. Вестники

Дженсен спал на широкой софе, а Джаред сидел за столом и бездумно листал книгу. Даже во сне партнер казался уставшим и истощенным, но, темный лик, он смог стать триомагом!   
В Дженсене всегда было стремление двигаться дальше. Возможно, однажды Джаред последует его примеру, но точно не сейчас, оно ему не нужно. Магия никогда не значила для него того, что она значила для Дженсена — ребенка из Айсаросса, клейменного Стигмой и лишенного шанса прожить ту жизнь, для которой он был рожден.   
Сражаться на границе с Бездушными, помогать людям, служить народу — вот что собирался делать Джаред. Поэтому его желание стать боевым магом принадлежало только ему.  
Он отложил книгу и опять посмотрел на спящего партнера. Магистр Ним намеренно скрыла присутствие того в замке, теперь стал понятен тот обмен взглядами между учителем и целительницей. Это злило, но не признать их правоту Джаред не мог. И потому это злило еще сильнее. Узнай он, что Дженсен тоже здесь и проходит испытание, вышел бы из храма целителей в первый же день. Если бы потребовалось, выполз.  
Дженсен, все эти дни проведший в затворничестве, тоже ничего не знал. Они разминулись всего на полдня: когда один входил в Кольца, другой пролетал над Долиной Заклинателей. Только полдня.  
Впрочем, возможно, оно и к лучшему.  
Джаред рассеянно играл языком пламени — фокус, подсмотренный у мастера Ронана. Огненный шарик бегал, не обжигая кожи, и излучал теплый свет. Алые языки лизали пальцы, покалыванием отзываясь в подушечках.  
— Ребячество, — раздался тихий голос.  
Выпрямившись, Джаред повернул голову.  
— Проснулся?  
— Это ребячество.  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
— Помогает сосредоточиться, — пояснил он и погасил огонь. — Ты все еще плохо выглядишь.   
— Спасибо, — выразительно поблагодарил Дженсен и, спустив ноги, сел на софе.  
Он почти не изменился — и все равно был другим. Казался спокойнее, увереннее в себе и собственном даре. Скулы резко выделялись на изможденном лице — последствия пройденного испытания, которые способно исцелить только время. И, конечно же, Дженсен был все так же красив. Даже сейчас. Джаред не сомневался: реши партнер отращивать бороду, она больше не выглядела бы нелепо или смешно.  
Пока Джаред его изучал, Дженсен тоже его рассматривал. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Джаред улыбнулся.  
— Я отправлял тебе письма.  
Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой. Не получал.  
— В следующий раз надо будет обязательно наладить переписку.  
— В следующий раз?  
— Определенно.  
Дженсен тихо рассмеялся.  
— Твоя коса отросла, — заметил он.  
Подняв перевязанную руку, Джаред коснулся волос. Он давно привык к косе, но после перелома следить за ней оказалось непросто.  
— Магистр Ним помогла мне ее переплести. Ты знал, что она родом из Тирина?  
— На самом деле, из Валдора, — поправил Дженсен, не отводя взгляда от перевязанной руки. — Тиринийка она наполовину. Расскажешь, что случилось?   
Джаред неловко повел плечами и опустил руку. Удивительно, но именно перед Дженсеном признаваться было стыдно.  
— Я… ее сломал, — неловко выговорил он. — Дважды.  
Дженсен не улыбнулся, не поддел, как можно было бы ожидать. Он серьезно смотрел на перевязь.  
— Дженсен?  
Тот отвел взгляд от руки.  
— А подробности я услышу?  
— Услышишь, — согласился Джаред. — Но за красочными деталями обращайся к мастеру Ронану, у него богатый опыт в описании моих промашек.  
Дженсен блекло улыбнулся.   
Все-таки он плохо выглядел. Джаред и сам чувствовал, что не до конца оправившееся после болезни тело начинает сдавать.  
Он решительно поднялся со стула.  
— Идем.  
— Куда?  
— В купальни.  
— В купальни?   
— Ты себя видел? Да и я не помню, когда в последний раз нормально мылся. У меня все зудит. — Особенно Джареда раздражал зуд в правой лопатке.   
Магистр Ним будет недовольна его выходкой.  
— Уже далеко за полночь.  
— Значит, никого не встретим.  
Дженсен хмыкнул.  
— А ты, я смотрю, не меняешь своих медеванских привычек.  
— А ты ждал иного, айсароссец? — скалясь в усмешке, уточнил Джаред.  
Дженсен улыбался.

— …меня научил.  
Откинувшись на бортик купальни, Джаред молча слушал Дженсена. Они оба устали, поэтому разговор протекал вяло, периодически смолкая, что абсолютно им не мешало. Нагретая магией вода давно остыла — скорее всего, уже наступил рассвет.   
Джаред засыпал, но все равно не хотел уходить. Дженсен первым зашевелился в прохладной воде, рукой задев и его.  
— И когда ты уже перестанешь расти? — с досадой спросил он.  
Рассмеявшись, Джаред распрямил спину. За время обучения на северной границе, он, пожалуй, действительно стал немного шире в плечах.  
— Просто признай, что завидуешь.  
— Было бы чему.  
Зачерпнув ладонями воду, Дженсен ополоснул лицо.  
— Думаю, проведенного здесь времени достаточно, чтобы ты вымылся на несколько дней вперед. — Он поднялся и решительно ступил на борт. — Вылезай.  
Джаред неохотно последовал его примеру. Перелом заныл. Осторожно, чтобы не мочишь лишний раз перевязь, он встал на теплый пол и откинул назад мокрую косу.  
— Мне не хватало этого в Айсароссе. Айсгорские бани хороши, но падать после них в снег — настоящее варварство. А на границе не было и этого.  
Дженсен тихо хмыкнул, но никак не прокомментировал его неприязнь к холоду.  
— Знаешь, твой брат здорово помог мне в первое время. Когда Зимнее Солнцестояние приходится на долгую ночь — все воспринимается иначе. Я никогда так не скучал по солнцу, как в первую зиму на границе.  
Они направились к тому месту, где лежала одежда.  
— Ты часто виделся с Джошуа? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Достаточно, — ответил Джаред. — Если только мастер Ронан не решал отправиться в горы или посетить болота. Я даже не знаю, что из этого было хуже. На границе мне нравилось больше. Твой отец теперь состоит в Совете военлорда. Когда я приехал, он уже перебрался в Айсгор, но Джош все время проводит на окраинах. Там… неспокойно.  
Дженсен мрачно кивнул.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что у тебя теперь три племянницы? — сменил тему Джаред.  
— Я, — Дженсен замялся, — предполагал.  
— Малышку назвали Ланой. Я видел ее лишь раз, но она производит впечатление весьма требовательной молодой женщины и капризно дует губы, если ею пренебрегают. Выглядит очаровательно, — поделился Джаред и принялся неловко натягивать одной рукой одежду. Когда он закончил, то заметил, как Дженсен отрешенно изучает его перевязь.  
Потеребив повязку, Джаред тоже посмотрел на руку. Последнее путешествие в горы запомнилось не только переломом: стычка с Бездушными и целая армия этих тварей на дне ущелья — вот что он до сих пор не мог забыть. Но война на северной границе могла стать не единственной проблемой.  
Возможно, ему следовало спуститься за новостями в Долину Заклинателей. Там всегда хватало приезжих и тех, кто просто любит почесать языками.  
Джаред пошевелил плечом, прикидывая, каковы шансы, что его выпустят из Алькасара. Движение привлекло внимание Дженсена: качнув головой, тот ненадолго зажмурился.  
— Готов? — поднял он взгляд.  
— Не уверен, — честно ответил Джаред и, беспечно улыбнувшись, спросил: — Как думаешь, я смогу убедить магистра Ним, что мое исчезновение было твоей инициативой?

В Долину Заклинателей магистр Ним его не отпустила, но позволила покинуть храм целителей. Джаред выбрал комнаты рядом с Дженсеном, однако провел там не больше пары ночей — довольно быстро выяснилось, что партнер спит в его присутствии спокойнее, чем один.   
Это было почти как раньше, когда они еще были магиками. Дженсен не преминул отметить его привычку не обременять себя одеждой во время сна, а Джаред прокомментировал любовь к сквознякам. Только на этот раз никаких условий не было. Дженсен распахивал окна по утрам, а Джаред стягивал на себя все одеяло. Полное взаимопонимание.  
Они много времени проводили вдвоем, несмотря на то, что Дженсен еще не до конца справился с последствиями испытания. А может быть, и из-за этого. Джареду не нравилось оставлять его одного. Однако рана на плече затянулась, перелом тоже срастался, и он постепенно возобновил тренировки.  
Сегодня на поле было пусто, поэтому Джаред разминался в одиночестве. Большой перерыв все-таки сказался на нем: меч в левой руке ощущался непривычно, и это быстро выматывало. Проведя череду сложных выпадов, Джаред остановился, чтобы выровнять дыхание. По вискам струился пот, влажная рубашка прилипла к спине, а отвыкшие от нагрузок мышцы протестующе ныли. Но он не спешил прекращать тренировку, наоборот, поймал стихию и возобновил сражение с несуществующим противником. Огонь придал ему сил и обострил чувства.  
На краю поля мелькнула ранее незамеченная тень. Прервав атаку, Джаред поднял голову и прищурился: возле укомплектованных стоек стояла, наблюдая за ним, высокая женщина. Раскосые глаза смотрели остро, пронзительно, оценивающе. Очень знакомо.  
Опустив клинок, Джаред направила к ней.  
— Светлого лика, магистр Лиэн, — широко улыбнулся он первой боевой наставнице.  
— Светлого лика, Джаред. — Тонких губ магистра коснулась короткая ответная улыбка. — Я уже успела услышать о твоих достижениях.  
— И почему я все время чувствую подвох в этих словах? — вздохнул Джаред. — Мне сказали, вас не будет до начала учебы.  
— Так изначально и предполагалось, — коротко ответила магистр и повернулась к стойке с оружием. — Ну что, справишься с настоящим противником?  
Джаред с готовностью поднял клинок. Губы сами собой разошлись в азартной ухмылке.  
— Я надеялся, что вы это предложите.  
Сталь со звоном встретилась со сталью, пока что только оценивая противника. Развернув плечи, Джаред перенес вес на заднюю ногу и приготовился атаковать по-настоящему.  
— Неплохо владеешь левой, — похвалила магистр.   
Она опередила его в атаке, ее меч нацелился на уязвимую руку, и Джаред вынужден был отступить.  
— После перелома… — на выдохе заговорил он, выстраивая защиту. — После первого перелома мастер Ронан решил, что мне не помешает взять пару уроков у того, кому все равно, в какой ладони лежит меч.  
— Сражался с Двуруким, — тут же поняла магистр Лиэн.  
— Я бы не назвал это сражением, — кисло возразил Джаред и отразил удар.   
Двуруким прозвали мага-советника военлорда Айсаросса, одного из трех боевых квадромагов современности. Он являлся доверенным лицом военлорда и, несмотря на свой магический дар, пользовался большим уважением. Советник был грозным мужчиной и суровым воином.   
— Не думал, что переживу тот день.  
Магистр Лиэн быстро улыбнулась и двинулась по кругу. Она не стала проводить агрессивную атаку — скорее, изучала Джареда, прощупывая слабые места. Прежде они сражались бессчетное число раз, и сейчас магистр сравнивала, насколько сильно изменились его навыки.  
Бой протекал плавно, сопровождаясь беседой. Это отвлекало Джареда, и магистр нещадно использовала его заминки. Размеренный ритм не спас от усталости, скорее сильнее вымотал. Пот застилал глаза.   
Джареду всегда лучше давалась стремительная атака. Изматывающие долгие поединки не были его стихией, но навязать свой стиль не получалось. Правая рука ныла, а левая — теряла чувствительность.  
У магистра Лиэн был жесткий, рубящий боевой стиль. За годы обучения Джаред успел его выучить, и только это позволило ему продержаться так долго.  
— Превосходно, — скупо улыбнулась магистр, мягко шагая в сторону. — Мастер Ронан превосходно поработал.  
С этими словами она отвела локоть и сделала резкий выпад. Меч привстал к горлу Джареда, завершая затянувшийся бой.  
Джаред устало опустил тяжелый клинок.  
— Не уверен, что это похвала.  
— Однажды, Джаред, ты смог бы стать магистром боевой магии.   
— Не думаю, что хочу этого. — Он вытер рукавом мокрое лицо и рассеянно коснулся косы. — Не поймите меня неправильно, но должность магистра Алькасара немного… административна.  
Магистр Лиэн неодобрительно качнула головой.  
— Вижу, влияние мастера Ронана и здесь не прошло бесследно.   
Джаред рассмеялся. Он первым двинулся к скамье, где оставил плащ, и закинул его на руку. Утро выдалось жарким.   
Магистр Лиэн шагала рядом. Казалось, ее нисколько не утомила затяжная битва, только капли пота на лбу выдавали, что во время боя она прилагала какие-то усилия.  
— Я ознакомилась с докладами мастера Ронана, — вновь заговорила она. — Планируешь вернуться на границу?  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Скорее всего.  
— И как тебе Бездушные? — неожиданно спросила магистр.  
Джаред тут же вспомнил об армии в ущелье. Это тоже должно было упоминаться в докладе мастера Ронана Совету, но магистр Лиэн стала первым магом, спросившим его напрямую. Первым, кроме Дженсена.  
— Мне не нравится, что в них не видят той опасности, которую они представляют.  
— Совет считает, что подробности могут вызвать панику среди народа.  
— Панику может вызвать нападение Бездушных, а не подробности, — резко возразил Джаред. — И я уверен, что учитель считает так же.  
Магистр Лиэн свела брови.  
— Мастер Ронан не любит вмешиваться в политику, Джаред, а архимаг должен помнить об интересах всех провинций.  
— Считаете, это важнее тех, кто погибает на границе?  
— Считаю, что, если тебя это волнует, обычным боевым магом ты оставаться не сможешь, — спокойно парировала магистр.  
Джаред замер на месте, а потом рассмеялся.  
— Вы меня поймали, — признался он. — Последствия воспитания Натаниэля. Он думал, что растит словесного мага.  
Магистр Лиэн улыбнулась и первой двинулась с тренировочного двора.  
— Говорят, твой бывший партнер стал триомагом, — сменила она тему.  
— Дженсен?  
— А есть кто-то еще?  
Джаред рассеянно потеребил косу.  
— Д-да… нет. То есть, он пока не выходит из комнат.  
— Вы еще не виделись?  
— Не совсем. — Джаред убрал руку от волос и с улыбкой посмотрел на башни замка. — Я сейчас пойду к нему.  
Через старую привратную площадь они обошли сады и направились мимо Башни Архивов к западному входу. Джаред коротко описал обучение на границе и поделился впечатлениями от северной провинции. Магистр казалась и довольной, и недовольной его рассказом.  
— Составишь мне компанию в утренних тренировках? — стоило ему замолчать, спросила она. — В Алькасаре сейчас слишком мало боевых магов.  
— С удовольствием, — согласился Джаред.  
В дверях они встретились с магистрами-близнецами. Братья, склонив друг к другу головы, тихо разговаривали, но, увидев их, прервали беседу.  
Джаред кивнул обоим магистрам.  
— Отдых пошел тебе на пользу, Джаред, — улыбнулся один из них. Джаред почти не сомневался, что это был магистр словесной магии, но не исключено, что магистру Дамиану также стало известно о встрече в садах.  
— Отдых — ужасно скучное занятие, — не согласился Джаред и пошевелил больной рукой. — Думаю, через пару дней магистр Ним отпустит меня в Долину Заклинателей. Это всего лишь обычный перелом, я с ним все горы исходил.  
— И сломал руку повторно, — поддел один из братьев. — Может быть, поэтому магистр Ним против? — Теперь Джаред был уверен, что это магистр Доминик.  
— Ты несправедлив, Дамиан, — заговорил другой брат, и Джаред не сдержал разочарованного вздоха. — Уверен, магистру Ним просто одиноко: новые магики не устроили даже скромного потопа. Не то, что раньше. Помнится, магики Фэлан и Крэйг каждый день что-то взрывали. Несколько раз я всерьез опасался за устойчивость Скалы Архимага.  
Услышав имена друзей, Джаред улыбнулся. Оба боевые маги, они наделали много шума, пока не научились сдерживать Знак.   
— Думаю, магистр Ним справится с одиночеством, — возразил брату Доминик и повернулся к Джареду. — Но с поездкой в Долину все же придется повременить. — Во взгляде магистра мелькнула не типичная для него серьезность. — Сегодня на рассвете прибыл курьер из Медевы. Милена скоро передаст тебе послание, но раз Натан написал и мне…  
Братья быстро переглянулись.   
— Боюсь, тебе необходимо ехать в Медеву, Джаред. Домина серьезно заболела, и Натаниэль не уверен, что она доживет до конца лета. Семья просит тебя вернуться.

***

— Неужели наш разговор наконец состоится?  
На стол упала длинная тень. Стопка книг в руках говорящего не позволила увидеть его лица, но Дженсен и так знал, кто перед ним.  
— Он состоялся бы раньше, если бы ты не прятался от магиков на Скале Архимага и зашел ко мне в комнаты, как и обещал.  
— Я обещал? — Сгрузив книги на стол, Дан озадаченно нахмурился. — Но ты же мог прийти в Архив Пророчеств сам, _триомаг_ Дженсен.  
На мгновение Дженсен смешался, что для Дана не осталось незамеченным. Он выразительно приподнял брови.  
— Значит, стал триомагом и даже не подумал о том, что теперь можешь изучать пророчества? Чтобы ты знал, я побежал на Скалу Архимага уже на второй день после испытания.  
— Вот в этом я не сомневаюсь.  
— И кто из нас после этого маг жизни?  
Дженсен пожал плечами. Его никогда не интересовали пророчества.  
— Я был в горах, — сообщил он. — Это помогло.  
Когда Джареду пришлось улететь в Медеву, тревожные сны вернулись, и после первой же ночи в пустой комнате Дженсен решил ненадолго покинуть замок. Путешествие по Вещим горам очистило голову, заставив тени Колец отступить.  
— Тебе бы помогло, повремени ты с испытанием.  
— Я прошел его, — сдержанно напомнил Дженсен.  
— Вырвал, скорее, — поправил Дан. — Если хочешь знать мое мнение, выглядишь ты отвратительно.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Будешь в порядке. Сейчас — нет.  
Дженсен сжал зубы. Он и забыл, каким раздражающим мог быть друг.  
— Магистр Молдвин говорит, ты перевернул вверх дном все пророчества.  
— Если бы, — недовольно фыркнул Дан. — Там почти нет записей Морина, а ведь он самый близкий к нам по времени пророк. Большая часть его книг хранится в кабинете архимага, но архимаг отказывается даже обсуждать это! Я смог увидеть одни лишь корешки!  
Дженсен улыбнулся. Пусть Дан и обвинял его в излишней торопливости, сам он в своей жажде знаний никогда не останавливался на достигнутом.  
— Ну, чтобы прочесть эти пророчества, тебе придется стать архимагом, — поддел он.  
— Двуликий сохрани! — Дан вздрогнул. — Когда старый симулянт хватается за спину и заводит разговоры о преемнике, меня от его многозначительных взглядов бросает в дрожь.  
— Думаю, мастер Милена все же избавит тебя от этой почетной должности.  
— И сохрани ее Двуликий за это! — горячо поддержал ученый ранее произнесенными словами. — Из меня получился бы отвратительный магистр знаний. И еще более отвратительный архимаг.  
Тут Дженсен был с ним согласен.  
— И, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Совет магов не согласится, что звание магистра знаний не означает необходимости подтирать сопли недомагам, делать мне там нечего.  
— А я-то думал, в чем загвоздка, — хмыкнул Дженсен.  
— Эти узколобые консерваторы никак не поймут, что причина низкого числа магов знаний среди нас именно в том, что из ученых нас превратили в наставников.  
— Я помню эту теорию, — с сомнением произнес Дженсен.  
— Это аксиома! — отрезал Дан.  
Дженсен подавил ухмылку.  
— Расскажешь, чем сейчас занимаешься?  
Дан, проигнорировав вопрос, принялся перебирать принесенные книги.  
— Уже решил, куда отправишься? — спросил он.  
— Я…  
Ученый прервал свое занятие и поднял голову.  
— Слышал, — медленно произнес он, — южному принцу грозит стать королем.  
Раздраженный, Дженсен откинулся на скамье.  
— Твои метафоры уже не забавны.  
— Ты думаешь?  
— Джаред не останется в Медеве.  
— Ты не поверишь, насколько сложны медеванские законы наследия.  
— Он боевой маг.  
— Вопрос в том, примет ли Медева в наследники боевого мага. И это куда проще, чем отказ от наследства.  
— Ты же не успокоишься, пока все не расскажешь, да?  
— Я тут немного почитал об их традициях. Заметь, ты мог это сделать и сам.  
— Да говори уже!  
Дан самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Отказ от наследства предусматривает только два варианта. Первый — когда наследник добровольно вступает в семью, где уже есть свой глава. Что примечательно, рожденные от такого союза дети не считаются добровольцами и могут претендовать на наследие обеих семей. — Дженсен об этом знал, поэтому мать Джареда не могла стать наследницей. — И второй вариант — отречение.  
— От наследства?   
— От семьи.  
А вот этого Дженсен не ожидал.  
— По сути, переход в другую семью является тем же отречением. Более мягкой его формой. Все еще будешь утверждать, что южный принц не останется в Медеве?  
У Дана был все основания сомневаться. Джаред всегда ценил семейные узы. Даже когда он выбрал Путь боевого мага, то не отказался от них. Поэтому он не сможет отречься сейчас. Но и перешагнуть через свой Путь у него не получится.  
Получается, Джаред знал об этом, принимая решение лететь в Медеву?  
— Когда появится прямой наследник, этот вопрос так или иначе будет решен, — уверенно произнес Дженсен. — Медева перестала быть домом для Джареда.  
— Но и Алькасар он таковым не считает.  
— Потому что его дом — весь Эрегорн. — Дженсен улыбнулся, вспоминая о партнере, но это же заставило подумать о другом. — Что ты знаешь о предвидении, Дан?  
Друг с любопытством наклонил голову.  
— О предвидении? Или все же о видении? — проницательно уточнил он.  
Предвидением в той или иной мере обладал любой маг жизни, и они оба это знали.  
— Скорее, о сновидении, — признался Дженсен. — Я видел Джареда во снах. Иногда они были яркими, иногда — просто образы. Но один я помню до сих пор: на исходе весны Джаред столкнулся с Бездушными.  
— Ты говорил с ним об этом?  
Дженсен кивнул.  
— Если мы правильно посчитали, сроки совпадают — я видел тот день его глазами. — Он поморщился. — Джареду сильно не понравилась мысль, что у меня может быть пророческий дар.  
— Больше слушай боевых магов, — фыркнул Дан. — Магов жизни за тысячелетнюю историю Алькасара было сотни, но пророков — единицы. Есть другое объяснение увиденному. Как ни противно это говорить, у вас крепкая связь. Неудивительно, что ты видел его.   
— Я видел его и в Кольцах, — признался Дженсен в том, о чем старался не вспоминать.  
— И наверняка что-то неприятное.  
Дженсен не нашелся, что ответить.  
— Вот поэтому я и советовал разрешить все сомнения до прохождения испытания, — хмыкнул Дан. — Ты ведь думал о нем, не так ли?  
Дженсен неохотно кивнул.  
— Передай южному принцу — пусть не паникует. Сомневаюсь, что ты станешь пророком.  
Дышать сразу стало легче.  
— Но если решишься, предупреди, — ухмыльнулся Дан. — Получится занятно.  
— Думаю, одного чокнутого на Алькасар уже достаточно, — парировал Дженсен.  
Дан даже не стал делать вид, что не согласен с его словами.  
— Так что с твоими исследованиями? — вернулся Дженсен к ранее заданному вопросу.  
— Чтобы в них разобраться, тебе придется задержаться в замке как минимум до Равноденствия.  
— А ты сократи рассказ. Ты действительно рассчитываешь создавать артефакты?  
— Артефакт — очень расплывчатое понятие, не находишь? Конкретно сейчас меня интересует прикладное использование некоторых нестандартных символов с долговременным эффектом воздействия на предмет. И желательно — с необходимым мне свойством.  
— Проще сказать ты не можешь, да?  
Дан задумался.  
— Сейчас — да.  
Дженсен не стал спорить. Если у кого и получится создать артефакт, то только у Дана. Что бы тот ни задумал.  
— Значит, твое увлечение историей Алькасара позади?  
Дан долго молчал, и Дженсен вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Именно история Алькасара привела меня к артефактам, — наконец с неохотой проговорил ученый и огляделся. Никого не было, даже мелькающий периодически Джаспер куда-то исчез. — Скажи, Дженсен, ты когда-нибудь думал: почему нам известно о создании Трона, но мы ничего не знаем ни о создателе Колец Стихий, ни о мастере Полуденного Зеркала? Я не беру в расчет Обелиски — они единственные появились до возникновения Алькасара.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Возможно, с Зеркалом и Кольцами было так же.  
— Так же? Ты на своей ферме думать разучился? — едко осведомился Дан. И, как всегда, когда хотел поделиться идеей, торопливо продолжил: — Кольца — часть Алькасара, Дженсен. Они появились либо вместе с ним, либо после его строительства. То же и с Зеркалом.  
— Вполне вероятно, так оно и было, — раздраженно согласился Дженсен. — Что именно не дает твоей голове покоя?  
— Не знаю. А в твою голову никогда не приходила мысль, кем были те заклинатели без Колец и без Зеркала?  
Дженсен не сразу понял, куда клонит Дан, а когда осознал, резко вскинул взгляд.  
— Ты нашел ответ?  
Как без Полуденного Зеркала они находили партнеров, как без Колец срывали Стигму и как обретали собственные стихийные кольца?  
— Ничего конкретного, — уклончиво ответил Дан. — Даже без стихийной магии остается еще предметная и словесная.  
Но это не решало проблемы с раскрытием Знака. Дженсен пять лет ждал партнера. Но что делали те маги прошлого, когда Зеркала, определяющего пары, еще не существовало?  
— Алькасар был построен… Сколько? Полторы тысячи лет назад? — с сомнением предположил Дженсен. — Тогда записи велись очень условно, может…  
— Тысяча триста семьдесят девять лет назад, — отчеканил Дан.  
— Что?  
— Алькасар построили одну тысячу триста семьдесят девять лет назад.  
Дженсен недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— Ты говорил об этом с магистром Молдвином?  
— Что за интерес, если ответ я найду не сам?  
Это было вполне в духе Дана.  
— Значит, ты серьезно намерен создать артефакт?  
— Левый близнец согласился помочь.  
— Левый близнец?  
— Один правый, другой левый, — рассеянно пояснил Дан. — Правый — правая рука, словесный маг. Другому остается левая. К тому же он левша. Только когда они рисуют символы, их невозможно перепутать.  
Дан говорил о магистрах словесной и предметной магии.  
— У них разная энергетика, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Я всегда их различал.  
— Правда? А я никогда не мог.  
— Ну, ты, допустим, не можешь отличить друг от друга половину мастеров Алькасара, а другую половину не знаешь по именам.  
— Наверное, ты прав, — не стал спорить Дан. — Не всем же быть магами жизни.  
— Дело тут совсем не в этом, — уверил Дженсен.   
Он откинулся на скамье и посмотрел на песочные часы. Приближался полдень. Дженсен обещал увидеться с магистром Ним. Целительница хотела показать ему некоторые травы, на которых специализировался мастер Ллойд.  
Дан повернулся к часам, а потом перевел взгляд Дженсену за спину и поморщился.  
— Уже? Недолго же он отсутствовал.  
Дженсен тут же обернулся. По Архиву шел Джаред. Загоревший на солнце Медевы, он казался энергичным и полным сил. Перевязь с руки исчезла, а на предплечьях опять появились следы от ранговых колец. Дженсен пересчитал — четыре. По крайней мере, пока ничего не изменилось.  
Джаред остановился рядом с ним.  
— Если не в комнатах, значит в Архивах, — произнес он вместо приветствия. — Я недолго тебя искал.  
— Приди ты на десять минут позже, уже не застал бы меня здесь.  
— Тогда бы я пошел в сады. Площадку я исключил: сам оттуда спустился.  
Тихо фыркнув, Дан принялся опять раскладывать книги.  
— Как вижу, пока изменений в семейном древе правящего медеванского рода не предвидится, — громко сообщил он.  
— Не знал, что ты ведешь реестр, — парировал Джаред и, подвинув Дженсена, сел на скамью. По крайней мере, взаимная неприязнь между ним и Даном осталась прежней.   
— Я думал, ты вернешься после своего Первого дня, — повернулся к нему Дженсен.  
— Мама так тоже думала, а Натан рассчитывал, что я буду сопровождать его на Единый совет в начале осени. Кажется, я их немного расстроил.  
Джаред не выглядел обремененным нежеланным наследием человеком, но усталость и тревога все же прятались глубоко внутри. Дженсен коснулся когда-то раненного плеча.  
— Как домина?  
Джаред помрачнел.  
— Болезнь замедлилась, но, несмотря на все усилия, целители так и не смогли помочь. Я дал Джеффу слово вернуться по первой же его просьбе.  
Дженсен не убрал руки. Тревога не ушла — было что-то еще, что не давало покоя партнеру.  
— Я собирался встретиться с магистром Ним, — сказал он. — Она ждет меня на обед.  
— Я с тобой. — Джаред первым поднялся на ноги. — У меня есть послание для нее. К тому же, — он ухмыльнулся, — она не простит меня, если я не покажу руку.  
Дженсен встал следом и кинул на Дана быстрый взгляд. Не обращая на них внимания, тот увлеченно читал.  
— Я зайду позже, — сообщил Дженсен другу.  
— Если что, ты знаешь, где меня искать, — не отвлекаясь, отозвался Дан. — Береги руки, южный принц. Боюсь, это судьба.  
— Не скучай, книжник, — махнул Джаред в ответ.  
Покинув Архивы, они коротким путем вышли к садам.  
— Послание магистру Ним касается домины? — спросил Дженсен, когда молчание затянулось.  
Джаред настолько задумался, что ответил не сразу.  
— В том числе, — неохотно признал он. Брови его сошлись. — Дело не только в болезни моей тетки, Дженсен. Это… — Он тихо вздохнул. — Заболело много людей, все с похожими симптомами. Они… словно гниют изнутри. И целители опасаются, что зараза пришла от реки.  
Дженсен вздрогнул. Холодок пробежал по коже, он словно опять ощутил прикосновение смерти. Перед глазами стоял образ умирающего на кухне волка.   
«Зараза идет от реки», — так сказал мастер Ллойд.

***

— Не думал, что настанет день, когда я буду не рад твоему приходу, Ним.  
Целительница нахмурилась.  
— Вы и эту ночь не спали?  
— А какие послания тебе пришли за сегодняшнее утро?  
— Мастер!  
Архимаг закрыл Знак и откинулся на кресле.  
— Успеть нужно так много, Ним, а времени так мало.  
— Никому не станет легче, если вы сляжете. Вечером я принесу ивовый настой.   
Архимаг не успел возразить — дверь кабинета приоткрылась, и внутрь шаркающей походкой вошел магистр Молдвин. Годы давили на него все сильнее, но сейчас и архимаг ощущал себя выдохшимся.  
— Простите за опоздание, — тихо заговорил магистр Молдвин. — Готов поклясться, эта лестница стала на несколько витков длиннее.  
— В следующий раз примите мое приглашение и навестите храм целителей, — вздохнула магистр Ним и требовательно взглянула на архимага. — Вам тоже не мешало бы покинуть башню.  
— Ты всегда о нас заботишься, — улыбнулся тот.  
Недовольно покачав головой, целительница разлила чай. По кабинету разошелся цветочный запах весенних трав.   
Никто не спешил начинать разговор, и тогда она первой поставила полупустую чашку на стол.  
— Гарда, Валдор, Фарм, Шантар, Иллар и Медева, — перечислила магистр. — Голуби приходят из всех этих провинций, и с каждым днем посланий становится все больше. Мне жаль, мастер, но больше нельзя отрицать правду — Эрегорн столкнулся с эпидемией.  
— Сколько погибших? — спросил магистр Молдвин.  
— Сотни, тысячи… Дни становятся засушливее, и зараза будет распространяться только быстрее. Уже через пару недель число жертв перешагнет за десятки тысяч.  
Все упиралось во время. Архимаг сомневался, что способен справиться с этим.  
— Что ты смогла выяснить, Ним?  
— Все свободные целители направились к берегам Медной реки, но это мало что дало. В воде ничего нет. Но то, что все заболевшие жили возле реки, указывает на обратное.  
— Ты уверена, что у домины Медевы признаки той же болезни?  
Магистр Ним кивнула.  
— Первые следы недомогания появились после того, как она удалилась в загородный дворец, чтобы поправить здоровье. Сейчас все процессы внутри нее замедленны, несколько целителей поддерживают в ней силы день и ночь. Домина почти все время спит, но ее тело медленно гниет изнутри.  
— Как не вовремя, — покачал головой магистр Молдвин. — Бездушные в северных провинциях, эпидемия в центральных и угроза смены власти в одной из южных.  
— Когда кимассирийцы пойдут на Адамас, картина станет завершенной, — добавил архимаг, но никто не улыбнулся его мрачной шутке.  
Будь здесь Ронан, он бы оценил.  
Архимаг отпил остывший чай и поставил чашку на стол.  
— Переговоры с военлордом Айсаросса завершены, Ним. Он согласился допустить к северной границе целителей.  
— Но целители не боевые маги, мастер! Я не могу им приказывать, тем более сейчас…  
— Десять дней назад Бездушные впервые за две сотни лет прорвали оборону границы, — перебил архимаг, сообщив только сегодня пришедшие новости. — Пограничью пришлось отступить.  
Какое-то время в кабинете стояла абсолютная тишина.  
— Я подумаю, что можно сделать, — неохотно пообещала целительница.  
— А я напишу своему бывшему партнеру, — вставил магистр Молдвин. — Даже такой отшельник, как он, не мог не столкнуться с последствиями заразы, живя возле реки.  
Слова о магистре Ллойде напомнили о другой проблеме, которую тоже нельзя было игнорировать.  
— Дженсена необходимо как можно дольше удерживать в Алькасаре.  
Магистры переглянулись.  
— Триомаг Дженсен только месяц как прошел испытание, архимаг Рэйнард, — напомнил магистр Молдвин. — Какое-то время он пробудет здесь, но сомневаюсь, что это затянется надолго.  
— У меня есть кое-какие задумки, — призналась магистр Ним. — Я советовала ему отправиться в Валд, это хорошее место для мага жизни. А советница Рианна присмотрела бы за ним и проследила бы, чтобы он не остался незамеченным для Валлиров.  
Магистр Ним позаботилась одновременно и о том, чтобы ее ученик мог продолжать идти по выбранному Пути, и о том, чтобы он не отклонился от своего истинного предназначения. Валдор был хорошим выбором. Не обладая таким влиянием в Совете лордов, как правящие дома Иллара, Шантара или Медевы, Валлиры — правящая семья Валдора — достаточно твердо отстаивали свою политическую позицию и были одними их тех, на чью поддержку архимаг рассчитывал в предстоящей борьбе.   
— Советница Рианна молода и неопытна. Считаешь, ей можно доверить секрет?  
— В противовес своему партнеру, она одна из самых разумных людей, что я встречала, — подтвердила магистр Ним. — Но все случилось до первых вестей о распространяющейся заразе, сейчас в Валде опасно.  
— К тому же мы не должны забывать и о другой опасности, — напомнил магистр Молдвин.  
Архимаг согласно кивнул.  
— Но у нас не получится удерживать его здесь вечно. Во время Осеннего Равноденствия советница Рианна прибудет на Совет. Тогда я и решу, как поступить.  
— Мастер Ронан не согласится с вашим решением продолжать скрывать правду, — заметила магистр Ним.  
— Да, — вздохнул архимаг. — И дух бунтарства он в полной мере передал своему ученику. Всем нам было бы проще, стань Джаред наследником Медевы.  
— Вы все еще можете отдать ему этот приказ как боевому магу.  
— Могу, — неторопливо согласился архимаг, вспоминая события двухлетней давности. — Но станет ли он слушать его? 


	4. 4. Вызов

— …и оставайся здесь. Лесная владычица — не самая приятная компания, поверь тому, кто… Дженсен?.. Дженсен!  
— Что?  
— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — Дан раздраженно взмахнул рукой перед его лицом.  
Дженсен повернулся к нему, но продолжил прислушиваться к глухому стуку тренировочных мечей и коротким насмешливым приказам.  
В сопровождении Дана, Дженсен шел от магистра Ним. Целительница помогала ему с водной стихией. Пройдя испытания, он мог без труда формировать водные потоки, но с их применением возникли сложности. Ему не хватало практики. А Дан, хоть и был триомагом с ведущей водной стихией, своими советами скорее вредил, чем приносил пользу. Обучать он не умел, и Дженсен не понимал, почему мастер Милена еще не оставила попыток заставить его это делать.  
Дан посмотрел Дженсену за плечо и коротко хмыкнул.  
— Кое-кто опять намеревается сломать себе руку.  
— Я тебя слушаю,— напомнил о себе Дженсен. — Валдор — хороший выбор, и если ты тоже считаешь, что начать стоит оттуда…  
— Слушай ты меня, ты бы знал, как я считаю, — перебил Дан. — Оставайся.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.   
Мнение друга было ему известно. Несколько дней назад тот насмешливо предложил ему попрактиковаться в Валде под присмотром его бывшего партнера, и Дженсен, припомнив совет магистра Ним, решил, что это неплохая идея.   
Дан до сих пор злился из-за того разговора, а Дженсена все больше привлекала мысль начать с Великого леса. Город на деревьях-великанах был одним из самых ярких воспоминаний его первого путешествия в Алькасар. К тому же рядом располагался Аквилон — единственная северная провинция, терпимо относящаяся к заклинателям.  
Поэтому он собирался уехать с Рианной после Единого совета.  
С тренировочного двора послышались крики, и Дженсен опять повернул голову. Джаред развлекался с младшими магиками, гордо именуя это занятие обучением. Семнадцатилетние дети ничего не могли противопоставить его боевому искусству. Он легко обходил их неумелые ловушки и играючи сталкивал друг с другом. Его веселый смех раззадоривал магиков едва ли не сильнее, чем обманчивая простота движений.  
— Должен признать, в притягательности полуголым медеванцам не откажешь, — со вздохом заметил Дан, тоже увлекшись сражением.  
Прокрутив эфес, Джаред плашмя вытянул деревянный клинок вдоль предплечья и стремительно обрушил его на оступившегося магика. Длинная пятипрядная коса описала за его спиной широкую дугу.  
— Он хорошо держит баланс, — похвалил Дженсен и услышал, как Дан фыркнул.  
— Лучше бы ты интересовался другими его талантами, — поддел он. — В том числе и теми, которыми мне интересоваться запретил. — Дан все еще не простил ему категоричного отказа изучать Джареда. — Я в Архив Пророчеств. Ты?..   
— Иди без меня, — отрицательно качнул головой Дженсен.  
Он не заметил, как друг ушел. Джареду наконец попались достойные противники. Айсароссцы. Их выдавали не только пятипрядные косы, но и грациозность в атаке.   
Дженсен засмотрелся.   
Два молодых парня кружили возле Джареда: один оставался за спиной, другой двигался лицом к лицу — единственно верная тактика ведения боя двоих против одного. Джаред не стремился обезопасить спину, не пытался вывести противников на одну линию. Казалось, его ничуть не тревожила опасность получить удар из слепой зоны. Как только противники попытались атаковать, он тут же пошел в контратаку. Не отступил, а напал.   
Агрессивный, напористый стиль боя выбил айсароссцев из колеи. Джаред воспользовался их замешательством, как будто только этого и ждал. Уйдя вниз, он подсечкой сбил с ног того, кто стоял перед ним, и уже без проблем разобрался со вторым.   
Магики выглядели разочарованными.  
Джаред широко улыбнулся и помог им подняться. Остальные ученики тут же обступили его. С такого расстояния Дженсен не мог слышать партнера, но видел, с каким вниманием смотрят на того молодые заклинатели.  
Подождав, пока они разойдутся, Дженсен приблизился. На тренировочном дворе почти никого не осталось, только два айсароссца еще отрабатывали удары. Пройдя мимо них, Дженсен остановился у Джареда за спиной.  
Сейчас, в начале последнего месяца лета, стояла жара. На тренировке Джаред ограничился легкими штанами. Его спина блестела от пота, следы от ранговых браслетов яркими полосами выделялись на загорелой коже предплечий.   
Стоило Джареду обернуться, Дженсен кинул ему рубашку. Ловко подхватив ее, тот быстро вытер лицо.  
— Я видел, как ты наблюдал, — поделился он.  
— А я думал, ты полностью сконцентрировался на бое.  
Улыбнувшись, Джаред закинул рубашку на шею и мимоходом потер лучистый шрам под следами браслетов.  
— Как рука? — тут же спросил Дженсен.  
Вместо ответа Джаред демонстративно пошевелил плечом и повращал кистью.  
— Магистр Ним преувеличила опасность. Рука в полном порядке.  
Дженсен сомневался. Джаред дважды ломал кость, ему следовало быть осторожнее.  
— Ты не… — Дженсен замолк, когда к ним подошли два магика.  
— Спасибо за урок, мастер Джаред. — Оба уважительно склонили головы.  
Джаред похлопал их по плечам.  
— Тот проворот был отличной идеей, Корн, — ободряюще сообщил он. — Вы хорошо поработали.  
Оба магика еще раз поблагодарили и ушли с поля.  
— «Мастер Джаред»? — переспросил Дженсен.  
Джаред рассмеялся и рассеянно почесал затылок.  
— Звучит непривычно, — признал он.   
— Звучит, как должно звучать, — не согласился Дженсен. — Значит, ладить с айсароссцами ты научился.  
— У меня был большой опыт, — доверительно признался Джаред, обхватывая его рукой за шею.  
Дженсен толкнул партнера в бок. Уклонившись, Джаред вернул учебный меч на стойку с оружием и повернулся к нему.  
— Знаешь, в этом году четверо из Айсаросса стали магиками.  
— Это редкость.  
— Я думаю, это начало.  
Дженсен встретил внимательный взгляд. Он понял, к чему клонит Джаред. Но он также слишком хорошо знал, насколько сильна в северных провинциях неприязнь ко всему магическому.  
— Как насчет настоящей тренировки, _мастер_ Джаред? — сменил он тему и увидел, как Джаред развернул плечи, уже настраиваясь на бой.  
— Выбирай оружие, — с готовностью предложил он и отбросил рубашку.  
Дженсена позабавило его нетерпение. Но последний их тренировочный бой состоялся больше двух лет назад, и он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что сам не желал его.  
Вместо стойки с мечами Дженсен направился туда, где лежали боевые посохи, и выбрал подходящий. Джаред молча следил за его действиями.  
— Велора пообещала, что день, когда она увидит меня с мечом, станет последним днем моего обучения, — пояснил Дженсен. — Обучение закончилось, а привычка осталась.  
— Должно быть, она грозная женщина, — ухмыльнулся Джаред.  
Вспомнив высокую тонкую девушку ненамного старше его самого, Дженсен тоже хмыкнул.  
— Она достаточно грозная, чтобы прогнать с пастбища спящего вайверна.  
— Впечатляет. — Вместе со словами Джаред сделал первый выпад.  
Дженсен легко отразил удар. За эти два года ему мало приходилось сражаться с настоящим противником, но он никогда не пренебрегал тренировками, и тело помнило, как нужно двигаться.  
Джаред стал сильнее. Сохранив стремительность своих атак, он научился продумывать шаги и считывать движения противника. Такой опыт приобретается только в настоящих боях. Теперь он лучше держал защиту. Все еще открывался с левой стороны, но умело компенсировал этот недостаток использованием обеих рук. Дженсену приходилось прилагать все усилия, чтобы не быть загнанным в угол.  
Только во время поединка он в полной мере ощутил, какая стоит жара. Неподвижный воздух, казалось, звенел от напряжения.  
Джаред нападал — Дженсен защищался, Дженсен атаковал — Джаред уходил в оборону. Широкая улыбка не исчезала с его лица. Прирожденный боевой маг, он давно превзошел Дженсена в мастерстве. Два стихийных кольца значительно увеличивали его скорость и силу, но у Дженсена тоже имелось преимущество, которым был обделен партнер.  
Когда Джаред атаковал снизу, Дженсен точным взмахом выбил меч из его рук, сбил с ног подсечкой и приставил древко к горлу. Одно движение — и посох пробил бы гортань.  
Джаред тяжело дышал, должно быть, еще не осознавая, что бой закончился.  
— Я опять тебе проиграл, — наконец хмыкнул он.  
Убрав посох, Дженсен помог Джареду подняться.  
— Ты давно превзошел меня.  
— Считаешь?  
Джаред действительно был уверен, что его мастерства недостаточно. Тогда Дженсен раздраженно вздохнул и двумя пальцами уперся ему в лоб.  
— Здесь, — сообщил он. — Пока ты не осознаешь этого здесь, я буду побеждать.   
Джаред удивленно моргнул.   
— Поэтому и считается, что превзойти наставника — самая сложная задача.  
— Возможно, ты прав, — признал Джаред.  
Опустив руку, Дженсен улыбнулся.  
— К тому же не только у тебя есть преимущества, — добавил он. — Чтобы предугадать твои движения, мне и стараться не надо. Ты даже не пытаешь закрыться.  
— Теперь я знаю, почему ты побеждал, когда был магиком, — хмыкнул Джаред.  
— Не говори глупости. Когда я был магиком, я побеждал потому, что был сильнее.  
Джаред опять рассмеялся.  
Вытерев вспотевшую шею, Дженсен огляделся. Их бой привлек внимание. Некоторые магики сновали на краю двора, не решаясь начать тренировку. Кивнув им, Джаред первым покинул поле.  
— Жарко, — поделился он, вытирая лицо рубашкой. — Мне кажется, я целую вечность не видел нормального лета.  
— А нечего тогда по утрам забирать одеяло. Ты ведь все равно скидываешь его на пол, — проговорил Дженсен и двинулся к замку.  
Джаред быстро его догнал.  
— Это потому что ты теплее, — доверительно поделился он.  
Вытерев вновь выступивший пот, Дженсен бросил на него хмурый взгляд.  
— Мы всегда можем прогуляться до дамбы и немного освежиться, — с улыбкой предложил Джаред.  
— Собираетесь голышом прыгать с моста вместе с магиками, мастер Джаред?  
Дамбу Дженсен не любил еще со времен вынужденного погружения на дно озера. А после того, как партнер там чуть не погиб, предпочитал, чтобы и тот обходил ее стороной.  
— Ну, кто-то же должен научить их этому, — философски заметил Джаред. — Ты опять в Архивы?  
— Нет, я… — Дженсен свел брови.   
Последние дни воздух звенел тревожным предчувствием. Ему не нужно было слушать доходящие до Алькасара слухи, что понять это. Он слушал ветер.  
И, несмотря на яркий летний день и полный штиль, тот доносил зловоние смерти. 

Склонившись над столом, Дженсен думал над письмом к учителю. Солнце уже село, а он так и не продвинулся дальше первых строк.   
Слухов о жертвах неизвестной болезни становилось все больше. Перед поспешным отъездом в Руан магистр Ним описала Дженсену основные симптомы недуга: синеющие пальцы, пожелтевшие белки, кровоточащие десны, обширное поражение внутренних органов — и это слишком походило на то, с чем он столкнулся на исходе весны. Дженсен беспокоился. Если волк погиб от заразы уже тогда, то что там происходит сейчас? Могли ли животные заразиться? В порядке ли учитель и Велора?  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, Дженсен устало потер виски и, не торопясь, придвинулся к столу. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как открылась входная дверь.  
— Занят?  
Дженсен поднял голову. В свете горящих символов черты лица Джареда выглядели мягче и выразительнее обычного.  
— Нет. — Он отодвинул полупустой лист.   
Джаред казался довольным и расслабленным, почти ленивым. Он легким шагом подошел к софе и упал на нее. Его коса была в беспорядке, и Джаред рассеянно запустил в нее пальцы, спутав окончательно.  
Чувствуя ленивое удовлетворение и абсолютное довольство, Дженсен нахмурился. Эти ощущения никак не могли принадлежать ему, больше часа просидевшему за столом. И все же головная боль отступила.  
— Развлекаешься? — тихо спросил он.  
Не прекращая путать волосы, Джаред улыбнулся.  
— Поможешь с ними? — задрав подбородок, перевернуто посмотрел он. — Кажется, моя рука все еще плохо двигается.  
— Раньше тебе это не мешало.  
— Ты сам сказал, что не занят, — тут же напомнил ему Джаред, и Дженсен негромко хмыкнул.  
Закрыв чернильницу, он потер въевшееся пятно на указательном пальце и встал из-за стола.  
— Садись.  
Джаред с готовностью поднялся и откинул голову на спинку софы. Длинные волосы упали назад. Его губы едва заметно улыбались, а глаза были зажмурены.  
Коснувшись спутанных прядей, Дженсен неторопливо их разделил, а затем настойчиво потянул вниз.  
Джаред неохотно приоткрыл глаза.   
— Перестать выглядеть таким довольным.  
Улыбнувшись шире, Джаред опять зажмурился. Он даже не пытался закрываться — наоборот, щедро делился своими эмоциями.  
Подавив вздох, Дженсен принялся за работу. Больше трех лет он не носил косы, но не забыл, как это делается. Привычное занятие принесло успокоение.  
— Ты выглядишь уставшим, — заговорил Джаред, не открывая глаз.  
Дженсен какое-то время молчал.  
— Мне не нравится то, что я слышу.  
— Да, и мне тоже, — согласился Джаред. — Меня беспокоит столько вещей, до которых, казалось бы, не должно быть дела. Из-за этого я ощущаю себя бесполезным.  
Дженсену было знакомо это чувство.  
— Мастер Ронан еще не вернулся?  
Джаред отрицательно качнул головой, и пряди волос натянулись.  
— Он просил дождаться его, — с досадой поделился он. — Но даже и не подумал сообщить, как долго ждать.  
Дженсен понимал его нетерпение. Он бы и сам улетел в Валд пораньше, особенно теперь, когда слухов об эпидемии становилось все больше, но Дан, равнодушный к новостям о неизвестной болезни, высказался категорически против, и магистр Молдвин неожиданно поддержал его.  
Пока Джаред оставался в Алькасаре, Дженсен согласен был ждать.  
Закончив с косой, он отошел, и партнер тут же лег обратно.  
— Ты пришел сюда спать?  
— Ты что-то имеешь против?   
— До твоих комнат не больше десяти шагов.  
— Их же надо сначала сделать.  
Джаред перевернулся на живот и вытянулся на софе. Места ему было очевидно мало, но, казалось, это нисколько его не беспокоило.   
Дженсен вернулся за стол, чтобы закончить письмо. Нужные слова пришли мгновенно. Маги жизни не лечат людей, но разбираться в происхождении болезней они умеют. Предвидел ли мастер Ллойд подступающую угрозу, когда привел в дом волка? Дженсен хотел знать, нашел ли учитель что-то в крови умершего животного и почему он не счел нужным предупредить об этом своего ученика.  
Раздавшийся стук в дверь отвлек от письма и разбудил Джареда.  
— Ты кого-то ждешь? — сонно спросил он, приподнимаясь на софе.  
Дженсен отрицательно качнул головой. Дан к нему не приходил, да и не стал бы стучать. Эта раздражающая привычка у них с Джаредом была общей.  
За дверью оказался незнакомый заклинатель. Судя по белым отворотам на черной одежде, мальчишка был носителем Стигмы, только в этом году прибывшим в Алькасар.  
— Что-то случилось? — терпеливо спросил Дженсен, поскольку посланник так и не заговорил.  
— Светлого лика, мастер Дженсен, — наконец поприветствовал тот. — Магистр Молдвин просил передать, что вас вызывают в Зал Совета.  
— Зал Совета? — с сомнением переспросил Дженсен. Солнце давно уже село. — Ты уверен, что услышал именно это?  
Он ощутил, как за спиной возник Джаред.  
— Эрик, правильно?   
Увидев его, растерянный заклинатель приободрился.  
— Мастер Джаред, вы здесь! — облегченно выдохнул он. — Вас тоже ждут в Зале Совета. Я ничего не путаю!  
— Уверен, так оно и есть, — утешил ребенка Джаред. — Спасибо, Эрик.  
Он не стал задерживать мальчишку и, когда тот исчез, повернулся к Дженсену.  
— Ну, и какие есть идеи, зачем нас позвали на Скалу Архимага?  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— Чем раньше пойдем, тем скорее узнаем.  
— И как я до этого не додумался!  
Твердо подтолкнув паясничавшего партнера в спину, Дженсен вышел в коридор следом и закрыл дверь.

Скала Архимага обособленно возвышалась по центру расколотой горы. С восточной и западной стороны к ней над разломом тянулись две узкие лестницы, заканчиваясь в основании величественной башни. На самом верху размещались личные покои архимага, ниже находился закрытый Архив Пророчеств, а на первом ярусе расположился Зал Совета, где собирались мастера Алькасара и Магистрат.  
Дженсен никогда не поднимался выше первого этажа, не успев побывать в хранилище пророчеств, а в Зале Совета был лишь раз. Он не любил вспоминать тот случай, и Джаред, судя по тому, как тер запястья, тоже не забыл о наложенном на него в этих стенах Приказе.   
Переглянувшись, они одновременно толкнули массивные створы входных дверей.   
Зал был округлым, с высокими потолками и мраморными колоннами. Семнадцать кресел членов совета незамкнутым кольцом опоясывали располагавшийся перед ними узкий, изгибающийся дугой стол. По центру оставалось пустое пространство, где на полу линии складывались в символ заклинателя — скрещенные по вертикали, горизонтали и диагоналям четыре кольца.  
Остановившись рядом с Джаредом внутри символа, Дженсен осмотрелся. Зал был ярко освещен. Мягкое сияние исходило от стен, потолка и даже пола. Каждый находящийся в зале был отлично виден и не отбрасывал теней.   
Присутствовали почти все магистры. Архимаг сидел по центру, по бокам от него расположились магистр Молдвин и — Дженсен удивился — вернувшаяся из Руана магистр Ним. Рядом с ней сидела магистр Лиэн, а вот магистры-близнецы выбрали места через несколько пустых кресел от остальных.  
Они первыми увидели Джареда и Дженсена и приветливо им помахали. Коротко склонив голову в ответ, Дженсен сосредоточил внимание на архимаге. За прошедшее с последней встречи время волосы старшего заклинателя полностью поседели, но он все еще производил впечатление власти, силы и несгибаемой воли. Синие глаза смотри твердо и уверенно.  
Дженсен безмерно уважал этого мага, в одиночку руководящего заклинателями и поддерживающего мир в Эрегорне. Тот редко показывался в коридорах Алькасара, но им приходилось пересекаться несколько раз наедине, и это встречи оставили за собой глубокой отпечаток. Архимаг не был магом жизни, но видел своих собеседников насквозь.  
Прежде чем заговорить, он окинул их внимательным взглядом.  
— Я извиняюсь за поздний вызов. Но мы бы не поступили так без причины.  
— Что-то… случилось? — спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен коротко посмотрел на него и, придвинувшись, тыльной стороны ладони коснулся его напряженной руки. Вызов не мог иметь отношение к домине Медевы, иначе здесь стоял бы только один из них. Он почувствовал, как напряжение постепенно покидает Джареда.  
Архимаг сложил руки на столе и сцепил их в замок. Как Дженсен ни старался, все равно не смог прочесть его эмоции, маг был наглухо закрыт.  
— У Совета есть к вам просьба. К вам обоим, но для дуомага Джареда это также будет и приказ.  
Дженсен нахмурился.  
— Под просьбой вы подразумеваете какое-то задание? — Он подумал о том, что их с равным успехом могли бы отправить как в Айсаросс, так и в Медеву, но не видел особых причин для вызова сразу обоих.  
Магистр Молдвин зашевелился в своем кресле.  
— Сегодня днем пришло послание от моего бывшего партнера, — скрипуче заговорил он.  
— Мастер Ллойд в порядке? — тут же спросил Дженсен.  
Их опять окинули внимательными взглядами. Слово взяла магистр Ним.  
— Дженсен, ты сталкивался… вы оба столкнулись с заразой, коснувшейся живущих у Медной реки, — начала она. — Джаред, твоя тетя, домина Медевы, сейчас страдает от этой болезни.  
Джаред мрачно кивнул.   
— Опасность оказалась сильнее, чем предполагалось изначально. Большинство целителей отправились к очагам распространения заразы, но число пострадавших продолжает расти. Быстро расти.  
Магистр Ним говорила неохотно, скупо делясь информацией. С чем бы ей ни пришлось столкнуться в Руане, это лишило ее привычной сдержанности и бесстрастности. От целительницы исходило не свойственное ей беспокойство.  
Магистры-близнецы, казалось, не прислушивавшиеся к разговору, подняли головы, стоило магистру Ним замолчать.  
— Заражены целые деревни, — спокойно сказал магистр Доминик. — Вначале заболевают животные, потом люди. Умирают почти все: кто-то раньше, кто-то позже, выживших — единицы. И, что опаснее всего, нам до сих пор не известно, с чем мы столкнулись и как оно распространяется. Некоторые спокойно находятся среди больных неделями, другие падают в горячке уже на третий день. К Медной реке закрыты все доступы, но жара обостряет ситуацию. Людям нужна вода.  
Джаред шагнул вперед.  
— Я спускался в Долину, но все, что слышал, — обычные сплетни. Известия о болезни скрывают намеренно?  
— Пока есть возможность, необходимо предотвратить панику.  
— Считаете, что потом с ней справитесь?   
— Дуомаг Джаред! — осадила его магистр Лиэн.   
Джаред стиснул зубы и промолчал. Дженсен тоже сделал шаг вперед, опять касаясь его рукой.  
— Вы сказали, что у Совета есть к нам просьба, — напомнил он архимагу.  
Тот кивнул.  
— В послании магистр Ллойд пишет, что изучает течение болезни. Возможно, он сможет разобраться с ее первопричиной и найти лекарство, но ему необходимо больше информации. — Архимаг сделал паузу. — Ты был его единственным учеником, Дженсен. Он уверен, что только ты способен понять ход его работы и помочь ему. Для этого он рассчитывает отправить тебя туда, откуда, по его мнению, пошла болезнь.  
Дженсен был прав: мастер Ллойд не оставил без внимания смерть волка.  
— Учитель назвал место?   
На этот раз пауза была продолжительнее.  
— Гарда, — наконец сообщил архимаг. — Магистр Ллойд считает, что зараза зародилась в истоках реки. На это же указывает количество больных в горной провинции.  
— Я поеду, — тут же подтвердил Дженсен.  
Архимаг грустно улыбнулся.  
— Я сожалею, что, завершив обучение, ты не можешь сам выбирать свою дорогу. Иногда судьба распоряжается за нас. Прими мои поздравления с успешно пройденным испытанием, триомаг Дженсен.   
— Я бы никогда не отказал учителю в просьбе.  
Казалось, архимаг одновременно и порадовался, и огорчился его ответу.  
— Он надеется на тебя, — вмешался магистр Молдвин, а затем отрицательно покачал головой. — Нет, он убежден, что ты всецело посвятишь себя этому исследованию. Какая самоуверенность! Ллойд нисколько не изменился!  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
Архимаг посмотрел на Джареда.  
— Ронан говорил мне о своих планах забрать тебя к границе. Уверен, он будет недоволен моим решением, но я приказываю тебе сопровождать твоего бывшего партнера в его путешествии, дуомаг Джаред.  
— Моя Присяга говорит за меня, — склонив голову, произнес Джаред ритуальные слова. — Я принимаю приказ.  
Архимаг улыбнулся поспешности его ответа.  
— В таком случае, я рекомендую вам вылететь на рассвете.  
Дженсен согласно кивнул. Сборы не займут много времени.  
— Будьте осторожны, — добавила магистр Ним. — Не думаю, что вы нуждаетесь в этом предостережении, но без лишней необходимости не приближайтесь к Медной реке и кипятите всю воду, которую будете использовать.  
— Летите вначале в Ферргард, он расположен южнее и пострадал меньше всего, — посоветовал магистр Доминик. — От столицы до поселения рудокопов в истоках реки — всего пара часов на вайверне, не подвергайте себя лишнему риску. Советник Орбан уже в пути на Единый совет, но вас встретят на месте.  
— Маг моего Пути покажет вам все, что необходимо, — закончил с напутствиями магистр Дамиан.  
Переглянувшись с Джаредом, Дженсен опять кивнул.   
Какое-то время архимаг молча их рассматривал.  
— Пусть Светлый лик освещает вам дорогу, заклинатели, — наконец произнес он, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

***

Разглядывая скрытые за облаками пики Гардийского хребта, Дженсен сосредоточенно хмурился.  
— Пустяки, — встав рядом, успокоил его Джаред. — Мы летали и выше.  
Дженсен повернулся к нему.  
— Вайвернам придется тяжело. Может, следовало придерживаться Северного тракта?  
— Они справятся. — Джаред обернулся к дремавшей на скалах спутнице. — Справишься же, девочка?  
В ответ Руа широко, лениво зевнула и пренебрежительно махнула хвостом. Хлесткий кончик задел расположившегося ниже Каазара, и тот недовольно рыкнул. Но стоило вайверне приоткрыть глаза, как ящер, для виду поворчав, сполз ниже по скале.  
Джаред ухмыльнулся. После долгой разлуки вайверны пересмотрели свои отношения. Руа демонстративно игнорировала заметно подросшего сородича, а тот старался держаться к ней как можно ближе и подолгу выбирал место для ночлега.  
Дженсен заметил, что на пастбищах Велоры Каазар вел себя куда наглее. Наблюдая за ним сейчас, Джаред с трудом мог это представить.  
В противовес своему отношению к Каазару, Дженсену Руа симпатизировала. Да что там! Спутница Джареда влюбленной кошкой вилась вокруг его партнера, а он даже не мог упрекнуть ее за это. Симпатизировал Дженсену он не меньше, чем вайверна. Только кошку никогда не изображал.   
Дженсен сел у костра и опять достал записи мастера Ллойда.  
— Разобрался в них? — Джаред прилег рядом.   
Дженсен неопределенно пожал плечами.   
По мнению Джареда, переданные магистром Молдвином заметки не несли никого смысла, но Дженсен продолжал их читать. И даже добился определенных успехов.  
Сумерки быстро сгущались, и Джаред почти не видел скрытого тенью лица партнера. Начертив несколько символов возле костра, он укрепил пламя и, только закончив, заметил обращенный на него взгляд.  
— Ты в этом поднаторел, — сказал Дженсен.  
— Знал бы ты, чему еще я учился, лишь бы сохранить тепло вокруг себя в Айсароссе, — ухмыльнулся Джаред. — Некоторое неприлично озвучивать. Но если попросишь, я могу показать.  
Усмехнувшись, Дженсен покачал головой и отложил записи.  
— Все еще думаешь о том, почему архимаг отправил тебя вместе со мной?  
— Я рад быть рядом с тобой.  
— Я не об этом, Джаред, — мягко произнес Дженсен.  
Перевернувшись на живот, Джаред подложил руки под подбородок и посмотрел вперед.  
— Мне кажется, я догадываюсь о причинах, — неохотно проговорил он.  
Дженсен терпеливо ждал.  
— Возможно, они рассчитывают, что принадлежность к правящему роду одной из провинций поможет там, где будет недостаточно влияния простого мага.  
Джаред повернул голову и увидел, как Дженсен кивнул.  
— Я думал о чем-то подобном.  
— Это немного уязвляет мое самолюбие.  
— Правда?  
Джаред задумался.  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Я еще успею на границу, а пока буду _охранять_ тебя.  
Хмыкнув, Дженсен вернулся к записям, а Джаред вскоре задремал. Разбудили его шорохи и мурчание. Это Руа, спустившись со скал, выпрашивала у Дженсена ласку. Не отвлекаясь от чтения, тот рассеянно почесывал чешуйчатые надбровные дуги, и вайверна довольно тарахтела.  
— Не позволяй ей помыкать собой, — сонно посоветовал Джаред. — Ей все равно, кем командовать. Когда Руак дал слабину, она принялась вить из него веревки.  
— Вайверн мастера Ронана?  
Джаред кивнул и приподнялся.  
— Он оказался ее отцом, представляешь? Я и не догадывался о смысле узоров на спинах вайвернов, пока учитель не рассказал про них. Ты знал, что по этим линиям можно определить родословную вайверна до четвертого колена?  
— Я-то знал. Удивительно, как этого не знал ты. Все еще не понимаю, как мастер Дей закрыл тебе курс по вайвернологии.  
Окончательно скинув дремоту, Джаред весело рассмеялся.  
— Я был настойчив.  
— Это у вас общее. — Дженсен скосил глаза на улегшуюся ему под бок довольную вайверну. Она казалось расслабленной и сонной, но стоило Каазару попытаться приблизиться, как ее хвост предупреждающе заходил из стороны в сторону.  
Посмотрев на невидимые в темноте горы, Джаред вздохнул.  
— Завтра мы наконец-то будем на месте.  
Дженсен закрыл записи и аккуратно сложил их в сумку.  
— Давай ложиться спать.

Ферргарда они достигли поздно ночью. Перелет через горы дался сложнее, чем рассчитывалось. Погода испортилась, ветер усилился. Вайвернам приходилось прилагать немало усилий, чтобы не сбиваться с курса. Они настолько вымотались, что едва держали направление.  
Заметив сигнальные огни столицы, Джаред с облегчением перевел дыхание.  
— Снижаемся! — прокричал он Дженсену.  
Начался ливень, руки скользили по чешуйчатой коже. Джаред постоянно напрягал ноги, чтобы не свалиться с вайверны. Даже в Айсароссе ему не приходилось летать в столь отвратительную погоду.  
Промокшие насквозь, спустя четверть часа они смогли приземлиться на охваченной световыми символами площади. Этим Гарда выгодно отличалась от Айсаросса, где любое долговременное использование магии находилось под запретом. Но сейчас, в темноте и за дождем, видно было не дальше тусклого полукруга. Джаред откинул бесполезный капюшон и успокаивающе похлопал Руа по спине. Вайверне не нравилась непогода, и она раздраженно косилась на вспыхивающие в ночи молнии. Вовремя. Начнись гроза чуть раньше, и им бы пришлось ночевать в горах. Полеты под раскаты грома даже Джаред считал самоубийством.  
— Нужно найти место для ночлега, — прокричал Дженсен, отпуская Каазара.  
Джаред напрасно озирался: если где-то и была таверна, готовая принять позднего путника, разглядеть ее было невозможно. К тому же, скорее всего, они приземлились на окраине города.   
Сморгнув заливающий глаза дождь, Джаред махнул рукой на едва заметную мощеную дорогу. Дженсен кивнул.  
Они покинули освещенную площадку. Где-то под тенью нависающей горы должны были располагаться широкие ворота — вход во внутреннюю часть города. Туда Джаред и стремился попасть.  
Но прежде чем они успели сделать несколько шагов, кто-то вышел им навстречу.  
— Кто здесь?  
В темноте было не разобрать, кто их остановил. Дженсен в несколько пассов разместил световые символы прямо в воздухе, но огоньки почти не давали света за стеной дождя. Опять смахнув с лица воду, Джаред прищурился.  
— Заклинатели, — громко ответил он. — Прибыли по распоряжению Алькасара.  
Лица у стражников были настороженными, но, вопреки ожиданиям, магический свет их не встревожил, а, наоборот, успокоил. Один из них выступил вперед.  
— Мы вас ждали не раньше чем через пару дней. Эй, позовите заклинателя Рейга, он должен был… — Дождь заглушил дальнейшие слова.  
Их провели вниз по склону, под скалу. Именно это Джаред и искал — место, где дорога шла прямо под нависшей горой. Факелы вдоль каменных стен освещали плитки мостовой и обрыв по другую ее сторону.   
Трое стражников — обычные часовые — стояли возле приземистого здания, высеченного прямо в горе. Они тоже вымокли до нитки, но выглядели не в пример бодрее Джареда или Дженсена.  
— Не лучшую погоду вы выбрали для перелетов, заклинатели, — произнес один из них.  
Джаред пожал плечами и перекинул мокрую косу за спину. Он мог бы использовать Огонь, чтобы обсушиться, но по собственному опыту знал, как люди не любят намеренной демонстрации магических способностей. Дженсен прошелся рукой по коротким волосам, стряхивая капли дождя, и Джаред позавидовал ему.   
— Нас ждали только через два дня? — уточнил Дженсен.  
— Позавчера от советника Орбана прилетел голубь с посланием, — доложил один из стражников. — Вы поручены заклинателю Рейгу. Предполагалось, что он должен встречать вас лично, чтобы все здесь показать.  
Переглянувшись с Дженсеном, Джаред повернулся к часовым.  
— Еда и сухая постель, — попросил он. — Сейчас нам будет этого более чем достаточно.  
— Думаю, такое я смогу организовать, — раздался низкий звучный голос, и из-под сводов горы появился еще один человек. — Со Светлым ликом приветствую вас в Гарде, заклинатели. Мастер Рейг еще не вернулся из поселений рудокопов, и вашим сопровождающим буду я.  
Сощурившись, Джаред посмотрел на возникшего в свете факелов мага. Черты его лица показались знакомыми, но упорно ускользали из памяти. Дженсен скованно выпрямился, и только тогда Джаред смог вспомнить: пыльные одежды, пошатывающийся от слабости Дженсен с кровью на заросшем лице и яркая, сильная боль, льющаяся в Джареда через партнерскую связь.  
Эверт.  
Из всех заклинателей Гарды их встретил тот, кто однажды чуть не убил его партнера.


	5. 5. Гарда

Когда Джаред проснулся, Дженсена уже не было. Узкая кровать у противоположной стены оказалась пустой.   
Сев на смятой постели, Джаред потер лицо и с любопытством огляделся. Небольшая комната, куда их вчера привели, в утреннем свете выглядела просторно и необжито. Из мебели была только пара кроватей и два стула у изголовий. Полками для мелких вещей служили вырубленные прямо в скале ниши, потолок также являлся частью горы. Узкое окно над дверью пропускало немного света, окрашивая природный камень в теплые тона, но висящее на стенах оружие лишало комнату всякого уюта.  
Коснувшись секиры, Джаред убедился, что деталь местного интерьера служила не просто украшением. Ему это понравилось. Засунув порезанный палец в рот, он пошарил свободной рукой сбоку. Вещи лежали на стуле, еще влажные после вчерашнего ливня.  
Поежившись, Джаред поспешил достать из мешка что-нибудь сухое.  
На улице светило яркое солнце. Ничего не напоминало о чуть не сбившей их с курса ночной грозе. Покинув комнату, Джаред оказался прямо на мостовой. Над его головой нависала скала, но в десятке шагов впереди солнечные лучи заливали округу ярким светом.  
Ферргард именовали городом-горой, городом-в-горе и городом-под-скалой — все было одинаково верно. Часть столицы раскинулась на горном склоне, уходя далеко вниз. Стены домов, бывало, переходили сразу в утесы, а своды скалы, под которой сейчас стоял Джаред, нависали прямо над зданиями. Расположенные тут маленькие приземистые дома казались зажатыми горной породой.   
Их называли горными сотами. Подобно пчелиному улью, дома размещались на разных ярусах горы, и развитая сеть мостов и переходов позволяла без проблем пробираться между ними.   
Из домашнего обучения Джаред помнил, что в основном в этих сотах находились казармы и оказывающие всякого рода услуги дома. Кузнецы и другие мастера работали и жили в нижней части города, а знать и благородные размещались внутри горы.  
Широкие просторные пещеры некогда позволили гардийцам построить целый город, скрытый от посторонних глаз. Центральная дорога через высокие двустворчатые ворота уходила глубоко в гору, разветвляясь на улицы и переулки. Считалось, что пещеры способны вместить в себя всех жителей Ферргарда, если возникнет необходимость.  
Решив оставить исследование внутреннего города на потом, Джаред двинулся вниз. Столица давно проснулась. Люди были заняты своими делами. Над многочисленными кузницами вился густой дым. Спускаясь по улице, Джаред постоянно слышал звон молота о наковальню. Некоторые кузнецы работали на открытом воздухе. К удивлению Джареда, большинство из них уже на первых этапах ковки привлекали заклинателей.   
Он остановился понаблюдать за работой мономага. Являясь, вероятнее всего, предметным магом, тот без остановки чертил в воздухе символы, которые вплавлялись в клинок и проникали глубоко в сталь. Удивительно слаженная работа.   
Ни в Медеве, ни тем более в Айсароссе ремесленники никогда не прибегали к помощи магии для создания предметов. В провинции Джареда было больше словесных магов. Они становились советниками благородных, решали какие-то мелкие проблемы, некоторые зарабатывали тем, что строили защиту от жары в летнее время года. Но редко кто использовал магию прилюдно и постоянно.  
Здесь же предметные маги работали прямо на улице.  
Неторопливо шагая по мостовой, Джаред с любопытством осматривался. Над низкорослыми, крепко сложенными гардийцами он возвышался по меньшей мере на голову, но все встречавшиеся ему по пути горожане теряли интерес сразу же, как только замечали медальон со знаком заклинателя у него на груди. К работающим тут магам, родом из самых разных провинций, в Ферргарде давно привыкли.  
Чем дольше Джаред наблюдал за людьми, тем больше вопросов у него появлялось. Горожане казались спокойными, занятыми своими делами.   
Пересекая Эрегорн с востока на запад, Джаред с Дженсеном всюду сталкивались с признаками эпидемии: охранные гарнизоны на перекрытых дорогах, бегущие от заразы люди, столбы дыма над целыми поселениями. Здесь же было тихо, как будто болезнь не оказала влияния на жителей Ферргарда.  
Джаред подумал о домине, жизнь которой зависела от того, сможет ли учитель Дженсена найти лекарство.  
Развернувшись, он все-таки решил разыскать партнера.  
Тот нашелся во внутренней части города. В сопровождении встретившего их мага он ходил по целительскому хранилищу и осматривал имеющиеся запасы трав. Увидев Джареда, он улыбнулся и отстранился от заставленного снадобьями стола.  
— Наконец проснулся?  
— И успел изучить половину города, — подойдя ближе, добавил Джаред. — Все выглядит так, как будто ночная гроза нам приснилась.  
— В это время года бури не редкость, — пояснил Эверт.  
Мельком глянув на мага, Джаред сухо кивнул. Дженсен удивленно наклонил голову, а затем на его лице мелькнуло что-то вроде досады.  
Отвернувшись от него, Джаред посмотрел в сторону лечебных залов: возле каждого стояли молчаливые часовые с повязками на лицах.   
— Нашел что-нибудь? — негромко спросил он.  
— Рано говорить, — выдержав небольшую паузу, ответил Дженсен. Он тоже повернулся к лечебным залам, выглядя теперь сосредоточенным. — Десять дней назад мастер Рейг отправился в поселения рудокопов, с тех пор известий от него не было. Думаю, нам нужно как можно скорее попасть в рудники.  
— Вайвернам понадобится час, чтобы откликнуться на призыв, — не стал спорить Джаред. — Мы же успеем пообедать? Завтрак я пропустил.  
Дженсен не рассмеялся, но эти слова его явно позабавили.  
— Я распоряжусь, чтобы вас покормили в казармах, — предложил Эверт.  
— Не стоит, — отказался Джаред, прежде чем Дженсен успел что-то ответить. — Кажется, я видел несколько таверн по пути. Было бы неплохо осмотреться. Не возражаешь? — Он повернулся к Дженсену.  
Немного подумав, тот согласился.

Они расстались с Эвертом на выходе из внутреннего города. Маг обещал принести карты местности к посадочной площадке.   
За воротами светило яркое солнце. Таверна нашлась несколькими ярусами ниже. За обедом они обсудили утренние новости и поговорили о местных традициях. Джаред многое помнил из детства.   
Гарда была одной из патриархальных провинций, наследование в которой передавалось по мужской линии от отца к старшему сыну. Наместники Гарды редко ввязывались в дела Совета лордов, предпочитая тактику невмешательства, до игр Иллара, Шантара и Медевы им не было дела. Единственное, что доставляло Совету проблемы, — это территориальная вражда Гарды и Валдора, периодически переходящая в открытое противостояние. Официально между правящими семьями сейчас царил мир. Но если вспомнить историю, он мог в любой момент закончиться. Гардийцы были не самым терпимым народом.   
Впрочем, эпидемия представляла куда более реальную угрозу.  
Пообедав, они двинулись в обратном направлении. Дженсен шел спокойно, а Джаред опять осматривался. Гардийцы считались упрямыми и твердолобыми, как и окружающие их горы, но то, что он видел, скорее можно было охарактеризовать как невозмутимость. Неужели их ничего не беспокоит?  
— Они боятся, — тихо сказал Дженсен, и Джаред удивленно обернулся. — Страх здесь такой густой, что можно резать ножом. Не смотри, слушай.  
Джаред сосредоточенно свел брови. Может быть, люди казались напряженными, но это никак не походило на панику, которую посеяло бы известие о смертельной болезни.  
— Возможно, ты прав, — нехотя признал он.  
— Что говорит ветер, Джаред?  
— Что?  
Дженсен коротко улыбнулся.  
— За время моего обучения учитель задал мне этот вопрос не меньше сотни раз. Это выводило меня из себя.  
— И поэтому ты решил задать его мне?  
Дженсен рассмеялся.  
— Когда мастер Ллойд спросил меня в последний раз, я понял, каким должен быть ответ.  
— Мне кажется, ты собираешься научить меня той мудрости, которую я не готов постигнуть, — хмыкнул Джаред.  
Они вошли под навес скалы, и он первым заметил фигуру Эверта возле далекой площадки. Нахмурившись, он сжал челюсти.  
— Он тебе не нравится, — тихо произнес Дженсен.  
— Не без причины.  
— Это случилось много лет назад.   
— Значит, ты все-таки узнал его?  
— Как и он меня. — Дженсен замедлил шаг. — Думаю, ему стыдно за свою горячность не меньше, чем мне за свою несдержанность.  
— Он все равно мне не нравится.  
Дженсен раздраженно вздохнул.  
— К тому же, — Джаред ухмыльнулся, — не забывай, мой приказ — обеспечивать твою безопасность. И тот, кто однажды пытался убить тебя, определенно входит в группу риска.  
— Он не… — Дженсен оборвал сам себя и махнул рукой. — Забудь.  
Джаред довольно хмыкнул и помахал рукой кувыркающейся в воздухе Руа. Вайверна казалась отдохнувшей и энергичной.  
Дженсен уже о чем-то говорил с Эвертом. Отвлекшись на спутницу, Джаред услышал только последние слова.   
— … не стоит оставаться на ночь. И я подготовил запасы воды, лучше вам избегать водоемов.  
— Боюсь, они и есть наша цель, — ответил Дженсен, изучая потертую карту. — Спасибо за пометки.  
— Источников больше, чем я указал. Вода стекает с ледников и сочится из гор с разбросом в несколько миль.  
— Думаю, в поселениях найдутся те, кто дополнит карту.  
Их обдало резким порывом ветра, бумага в руках Дженсена завернулась — это вайверна, широко распахнув золотистые крылья, плавно приземлилась по центру площадки. Джаред улыбнулся: его спутница явно красовалась. Каазар терпеливо ждал в воздухе, пока освободится место и для него.  
Растеряв всю царственность, Руа приветливо ткнула Джареда в бок и тут же подставила голову под руку Дженсена. Тот рассеянно погладил мелкие чешуйки, и яркие глаза вайверны довольно сощурились.  
Взобравшись на ее спину, Джаред осуждающе хлопнул по выступающему хребту.  
— В небо, детка, — скомандовал он. — Ты занимаешь слишком много места.  
Вайверна недовольно повела хвостом, но послушалась. Мощные лапы легко оттолкнулись от площадки.  
Джаред, а вслед за ним и Дженсен поднялись в воздух.

***

Над первым показавшимся внизу поселением вился густой дым. Еще на подлете Дженсен знал, что тот шел вовсе не от работающей кузницы: в воздухе стояло удушливое зловоние горящих тел. Каазар обеспокоенно захлопал крыльями, и Дженсен опустил ладонь на мощную спину.  
— Давай найдем место, где ты сможешь сесть, — проговорил он.  
Джаред первым высмотрел среди скалистой местности подходящую поверхность и, махнув рукой, пошел на снижение.   
Они приземлились недалеко от поселения. Дженсен отпустил вайвернов и обернулся к Джареду. Нахмурившись, тот молча смотрел на столбы дыма.  
— Идем, — коснулся его плеча Дженсен.  
Они направились к ветхим, жмущимся друг к другу домам. Медная река поблескивала где-то в низине и не казалась опасной, но запустение в округе говорило о другом. На улицах было малолюдно. Дженсен остановился рядом с одетым в потертое, запыленное облачение стражником и представился. В ответ тот устало махнул рукой в нужном направлении. Джаред уже шагал между теснящихся домов.  
Идя по узкой улице, Дженсен видел свежие пометки на ссохшемся дереве, означавшие, что в доме имеются больные. Местные жители не старались отгородить заразившихся от здоровых, каждый ухаживал за своей семьей. Рискованно и неразумно.   
Дженсен проверил здоровых и осмотрел несколько больных. На его совет перевести их в отдельный дом местные знахарки отреагировали крайне враждебно. Он не стал спорить. Судя по заметкам учителя, зараза не передавалась по воздуху, иначе болезнь быстрее бы разошлась из долин. Опасность представляла кровь, но существовало что-то еще. Что-то, что они упускали.  
Дженсен тщательно изучал признаки болезни и брал зараженную кровь. Его целительских навыков было недостаточно, чтобы помочь умирающим, но он мог немного облегчить боль. Джаред опрашивал родственников заболевших.  
До заката они облетели несколько поселений. Везде было одно и то же: костры, зараженные люди, болезненные стоны и плач детей. Дженсен отметил, что гардийцы не избегали повседневных дел. Несмотря на болезнь, они придерживались обычного распорядка. Это было лишь видимостью контроля, но помогало им держаться.  
В рудниках у истоков реки ситуация оказалась хуже всего. Джаред не пошел вместе с Дженсеном к больным, задержавшись у белых саванов перед кострами.  
Староста — седой мужчина с уставшими глазами — привел Дженсена в небольшой дом, где он и встретился с мастером Рейгом. Заклинатель лежал на соломенном настиле и часто, прерывисто дышал. Потребовался один взгляд, чтобы понять, что маг уже не увидит рассвета. Жизни в нем почти не осталось.   
Дженсен осмотрел желтые белки глаз, приподнял губу над кровоточащими деснами, изучил посиневшие лунки ногтей — свидетельство начавшегося некроза тканей — и покачал головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд старосты. По словам старика, мастер Рейг вернулся из рудников уже больным и потерял сознание, едва достигнув поселения.  
Дженсен рассмотрел желтеющие отметины на руках и ногах. Те напоминали рассасывающиеся гематомы и, возможно, являлись результатом падения. Ему не понравились четкая окружность следов.  
Это напомнило о том, о чем мастер Ллойд умолчал в своих записях, но что прослеживалось между строк. Однако делать выводы было рано.   
Дженсен осторожно потянулся через Знак к лежащему магу. Липкий след болезни пленкой осел у него на коже, вызывая призрачный зуд. Это было похоже на погружение с головой в смердящее болото. Дженсен не остановился. Используя стихийные потоки, он блокировал боль и по дыханию заклинателя понял, что добился успеха. Все внутренние органы больного покрывал едкий налет болезни. Не так, как у волка, который был изъеден заразой насквозь, но сердце у мага пострадало сильнее всего, и это сказалось на остальном.   
Где бы мастер Рейг ни был, он мог дойти до источника заразы.  
Дженсен придал заклинателю немного сил — ложное ощущение облегчения, но ему было необходимо, чтобы тот проснулся. Глаза мастера дрогнули и открылись, однако взгляд их ничего не выражал.  
— Светлого лика, мастер, — успокаивающе произнес Дженсен. — Меня зовут Дженсен. Я маг жизни, которого прислал сюда Алькасар.  
Больной заклинатель рассеянно смочил языком пересохшие губы.  
— Темный лик наблюдает за мной, — тихо простонал он.  
Дженсен влил в ослабленное тело еще немного сил, связывая собственное сознание с сознанием мага. Учитель предупреждал, что делать это опасно и неразумно. Даже ослабленный, заклинатель сопротивлялся, а Дженсен не желал Объединения по-настоящему. У него получилось лишь зависнуть на краю сознания.  
— Мастер Рейг, мне нужно знать, где вы были. Вы что-нибудь помните?  
— Темный лик застилает небо, — сипло произнес больной. Из его глаз покатились вязкие слезы. — Да, он застилает!  
Дженсен ощутил, как его руки кто-то коснулся. Он и не заметил, что Джаред тоже вошел в дом. Обеспокоенный партнер крепко и, должно быть, уже долго сжимал его плечо. Дженсен повернулся обратно к заклинателю.  
— Рудники, — вновь заговорил он. — Скажите мне, что вы видели.  
Неожиданно мастер Рейг резко вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. Руки с силой вцепились Дженсену в запястье.  
— Темный лик! — закричал он прямо ему в лицо. — Темный лик открыл глаза!  
Джаред насильно уложил мага обратно. Все еще удерживая связь, Дженсен ощутил, как пульс больного участился. Тот продолжал что-то шептать, но невнятные фразы походили, скорее, на предсмертный бред. Он слабел и впускал Дженсена все глубже.  
Дженсен попробовал перекрыть импульсы от нервных окончаний к мозгу, чтобы убрать боль, но прекратил попытки сразу же, как осознал, что надвигающаяся смерть грозит затянуть и его. Последний вздох умершего мага он уже не почувствовал.   
Дженсен моргнул, возвращаясь в скудно обставленную комнату. Перед ним лежал неподвижный, уже остывающий труп.  
Джаред настойчиво теребил его за плечо, и Дженсен неохотно отвел глаза.  
— Я отнесу его к кострам, — хмуро сообщил Джаред. — Нам пора возвращаться.  
Дженсен заторможенно кивнул. Собственное тело чесалось и зудело, вызывая желание немедленно вымыться.   
На улице оказалась глубокая ночь.  
— Что это было? — спросил Джаред, когда они уже приземлились на площади в Ферргарде. — На какой-то момент я испугался, что ты втягиваешь его болезнь в себя.  
— Я не мог ему помочь, — покачал головой Дженсен.  
— Ему никто уже не мог помочь.  
— Но я пытался выяснить, что ему известно.   
Вместо того чтобы дать спокойно умереть.  
Джаред обхватил его за плечи и повел по улице.  
— Идем, тебе нужно выспаться.  
У Дженсена не осталось сил спорить.

***

— Эля, мастер заклинатель?  
Улыбнувшись, Джаред отказался от предложения хозяйки и попросил сидра и медовых лепешек.  
Дженсен опять закрылся в целительских хранилищах. Для работы ему предоставили отдельное помещение, и когда они не карабкались по горам, он все время проводил там за изучением проб воды.   
Джаред слабо представлял, чем занимается партнер. Казалось, тот и сам иногда двигался вслепую. Почтовые голуби отправлялись и прилетали каждый день, иногда курьерами были маги на вайвернах, и после каждого такого послания Дженсен работал, забыв обо всем. Он бы и спать забывал, если бы Джаред не забирал его из хранилища.  
Они много ходили по горам. Во время вылетов приходилось постоянно держать Знак открытым, сохраняя защитную сферу. Это выматывало. К тому же Дженсен еще не до конца оправился от испытания. С наступлением осени ему бы стало лучше, не нагружай он себя так сильно.   
Джареду это не нравилось. А собственная бесполезность в дни, когда Дженсен исчезал в хранилищах, не позволяла спокойно сидеть на месте.  
Рассчитывал архимаг на влияние его семьи или нет, этого не потребовалось. Дженсену было предоставлено все необходимое. Свободное время Джаред посвящал изучению города и его жителей. Теперь их тревога и обеспокоенность стали ему очевидны. Он узнал, что больных в столице не меньше, чем в поселениях, но это старались не демонстрировать. Люди и сами не хотели замечать очевидного, а Джаред не был их наместником, чтобы иметь право вмешаться.  
Изучая город, он быстро сошелся с местными стражниками. Те занимались в основном патрулированием улиц и являлись скорее украшением правящей семьи, чем серьезной военной силой. Джаред несколько раз появился на полигоне, но быстро забросил это дело, предпочитая составлять компанию отдыхающим в тавернах. Стражникам не было дела до проблем других провинций, чаще они предпочитали вспоминать о былом или говорить о назревающем конфликте с Валдором. Когда Джаред коснулся в разговоре войны на северной границе, выслушали его только из вежливости. В существование Бездушных никто не верил, а если верили, считали это проблемой магов и северян. Джаред отправил несколько писем мастеру Ронану. Тот должен был понимать, насколько опасны такие настроения среди военных.  
Со стражниками было сложно и просто одновременно.  
Другое дело — кузни. Кузнечное мастерство Джареда завораживало. Как боевой маг, он во многом полагался на огненную стихию и силу созданного совместной работой кузнеца с заклинателем клинка смог оценить по достоинству только в Гарде.  
Джаред обошел несколько кузниц, прежде чем нашел устроившего его мастера. Меч из нефритового железа стоил ему почти всех имеющихся денег, но он не колебался. Это был интересный опыт. Работая совместно с мастером-дуомагом над клинком, Джаред улучшил собственные навыки в области предметной магии. Впрочем, от него много не требовалось — предметные маги знали кузнечное дело наравне с кузнецами. Он заходил раз в несколько дней, чтобы, как говорил мастер, «настроить сталь на себя».  
Сегодня кузнец объявил, что меч почти готов.   
Джаред прогулялся по городу и завернул в знакомую таверну, хозяйка которой была миловидной улыбчивой женщиной.   
Гардийцы в большинстве были не очень приветливы, но Джаред и здесь смог найти себе собеседников. Приближающая свадьба наследника наместника, назначенная на Осеннее Равноденствие, сказывалась на людях благотворно. Несмотря на эпидемию, приготовления шли полным ходом.  
Услышав шум с улицы, Джаред повернул голову: по дороге вели косматых животных, напоминающих быков. За крупной головой возвышался внушительный горб, шерсть на спине и боках была выстрижена, но на холке пряди спускались чуть ли не до земли. Хвост венчала объемная пушистая кисть. Головы у животных были низко посажены, длинные, широко расставленные рога загибались вперед и вверх, а в ноздрях виднелись крупные кольца.   
Яки.  
Джаред видел их издали, но никогда — на улицах Ферргарда.  
— Зачем это? — спросил он у хозяйки.   
Та мельком посмотрела на процессию.  
— Состязания быков, — пояснила она. — Давненько их не было.  
Джаред с любопытством глядел на процессию. Еще одна местная свадебная традиция? Некоторые из них оказались забавными. Например, за пять дней до свадьбы жених надевал женскую одежду и выполнял все надлежащие жене обязанности перед ее семьей. Считалось, что таким образом будущий муж проникается серьезностью роли вступающей под его опеку женщины. День, когда мужчина надевал платье, означал, что тот заявляет о намерении прожить всю жизнь с одной женщиной, и служил началом предсвадебных торжеств.  
К Джареду подсели несколько знакомых стражников.  
— Собираешься попробовать свои силы, заклинатель?  
— Состязания будут между людьми? — удивленно уточнил он.  
— Если сможешь продержаться до конца и сорвешь достаточно лент, то получишь от наместника награду.  
Награда Джареду была не нужна, но он давно не разминался. Из местных состязаний могла выйти интересная забава. Он жестом попросил хозяйку налить сидра своим собеседникам и откинулся на каменной скамье.  
— Ну и что значит «сорвать ленту»?  
Состязания быков оказались скорее испытанием на ловкость. Джаред быстро вник в нехитрые правила.   
После стада огненных сохатых что такое два или три яка, пытающихся тебя затоптать? Джаред вместе со стражниками двинулся к месту соревнований.  
Огромные валуны окружали овальную арену подобно забору. В предвкушении интересного зрелища люди подтягивались к возвышающимся площадкам и рассаживались прямо на земле. Если верить словам прохожих, наместник со своей семьей должен был наблюдать за представлением с балкона внутреннего дворца.  
Джаред со спутниками прошел туда, где собрались участники соревнования. Там уже находились стражники, кузнецы, рудокопы. Все намеревались состязаться за победу.  
— Если участвуешь, никакой магии, заклинатель, — предупредил распорядитель, выдающий баночки с густой, вонючей жижей.  
Кивнув, Джаред взял протянутую мазь. Он был не единственным магом, решившим попытать удачу, стихийные кольца сразу бы заметили.  
Сообщив свое имя, Джаред отошел в сторону и посмотрел на арену, куда уже вывели яков. Несмотря на большое количество народа, животные вели себя спокойно, даже флегматично. Они мотали повязанными лентами рогами и лениво переступали копытами.   
Все изменилось, стоило первым участникам выйти на арену. Раздразненные агрессивным хоровым кличем, грянувшим со стороны зрителей, яки принялись резко мотать головами, фыркать и прядать ушами. Клич повторился, нарастая и ускоряясь. Зазвучали барабаны, и яки с удивительной для таких животных резвостью сорвались с мест.  
Участникам полагалось не только избегать копыт раздразненных быков — на рогах, ногах, косматых хвостах животных были перевязаны цветные ленты. В зависимости от расположения на теле, каждая имела свой собственный окрас. Именно количество сорванных лент определяло победителя состязания.  
Зрелище оказалось жестким. Привыкшие к неровной местности высоких гор, яки проворно двигались и резво прыгали. Стоило оступиться — и участник рисковал угодить под копыта и быть затоптанным.   
Когда по результатам забега определился первый победитель, Джаред с готовностью скинул рубашку и нанес мазь на тело. Несмотря на едкий запах, на его лице расплылась предвкушающая улыбка.  
Второй забег не обошелся без травм. Одному из участников здорово помяли ребра, и вряд ли ему предстояло встать с постели в ближайшие несколько дней.  
Джаред вышел на третий забег. Произошла замена: взмыленных, сопротивляющихся быков с накинутыми на головы мешками увели, и на арену выпустили новых яков.  
Переглянувшись с сопровождавшим его стражником, Джаред широко ухмыльнулся. Он не ошибся, это было весело.  
Первый клич гардийцев ударил по ушам, троекратно усиленный эхом пещеры. Со вторым — все внимание сосредоточилось на быках. Двигая мыском носка в поисках опоры, Джаред в ожидании сжимал руки. Третий клич подхватил бой барабанов, и гонка началась.  
Яки сорвались с мест.   
Одно животное нацелилось прямо на Джареда. Отскочив в сторону, он едва избежал столкновения с другим участником состязания и чуть не попал под копыта зашедшего справа быка. Все происходило слишком быстро. Мазь дразнила обоняние животных, и те кидались к источнику тревоги.  
Четверо против четверых, только люди здесь были соперниками. Снять ленты с косматых хвостов было проще всего, но они и ценились меньше остальных.  
Один як упорно выбирал Джаред своей целью. Опустив рога, он разогнался для очередной попытки, и Джаред скользнул на землю, избегая столкновения. Резкое приземление содрало кожу на ладонях, поднятая пыль арены забилась в горло. Як пробежал мимо. Вытянув руку, Джаред чудом зацепил ленту с заднего копыта.   
И чуть не оказался затоптан другим быком.   
Состязание не ограничивалось во времени, продолжаясь до тех пор, пока не будут сорваны все ленты или участники не покинут арену из-за травм.  
Джаред и его соперники захватили по нескольку цветных повязок. Правила не запрещали отвоевывать ленты у противников, но агрессивно настроенные яки не позволяли людям даже приблизиться друг к другу. И все же несколько раз Джареда пробовали подсекать, а однажды грязно сбили с ног. С нападающими Джаред не церемонился — боевая подготовка была на его стороне.  
Оставив соперника без лент, он бросился к быку, и, ухватившись за рог, вскочил ему на спину. Разгневанное животное тут же взвилось на задние ноги и резво подпрыгнуло. Перемещение было резким — Джаред чуть не свалился — и болезненным. И все же он смог продержаться достаточно, чтобы сорвать ленты с рогов. Соскочив с яка по другую сторону, он снял трофей с переднего копыта.  
Бешеная гонка продолжалась почти четверть часа. К концу легкие разрывало от недостатка воздуха, Джаред едва дышал, но большинство лент было намотано именно на его руку. Не чувствуя под собой ног, он передал их распорядителю и рухнул на скамью. За гудящей кровью ему не было слышно оваций толпы, но он видел, как люди повскакивали со своих мест. Безумие! Он как будто вышел из настоящего боя.  
Начались приготовления к следующему забегу.  
Не дожидаясь, пока тело остынет, Джаред поднялся со скамьи и принялся рубашкой оттирать липкую мазь с рук и груди. Махнув стражникам, он отошел подальше от арены и грянувшего шума — быков опять раздразнивали.   
Дженсен стоял у выхода из пещеры. По его лицу трудно было понять, осуждает ли он способы Джареда развлечься или нет. Сложенные руки свидетельствовали, скорее, об отрицательной реакции. Находящийся рядом Эверт задумчиво смотрел Джареду куда-то в шею.  
Перекинув грязную рубашку через плечо, Джаред бодро улыбнулся.  
— Застали состязание?   
— Этот бессмысленный риск? — едко осведомился Дженсен.  
— А мне казалось, такое как раз по тебе, — тут же встрял в разговор Эверт, и Дженсен удивленно на него покосился. При Джареде это был первый раз, когда гардиец дал понять, что их знакомство началось не со встречи в Гарде.  
— Животные страдают от глупости людей, — сухо пояснил Дженсен.  
— Варварский обычай Айсаросса отправлять детей в метель без еды и припасов, конечно же, лучше, — хмыкнул Джаред.  
Дженсен хотел было что-то сказать, но промолчал. Накинув плащ, он зашагал прочь от арены, на которой заканчивался последний забег.  
— Как насчет ужина? — миролюбиво предложил Эверт. — Финальные состязания начнутся только вечером.   
— Умираю с голоду, — признался Джаред и скривился от запаха мази. — Это вообще оттирается?  
— Отмывается.  
Обреченно вздохнув, Джаред поспешил вместе с Эвертом нагнать Дженсена. Партнер выглядел уставшим, под глазами залегли темные тени.   
— Я думал, ты освободишься не раньше ночи.  
— Я тоже так думал, — мрачно согласился Дженсен.  
Эверт предупредительно кашлянул.  
— Сегодня праздник. Вечером будет торжество, на которое приглашены все.  
— Значит, ты постарался? — понял Джаред.  
Маг пожал плечами.  
Коснувшись плеча Дженсена, Джаред сжал его руку. Партнер казался напряженным, но причина заключалась точно не в состязаниях, в которых ради забавы принял участие Джаред. Его вымотала напряженная работа. Небольшой перерыв пойдет только на пользу.   
Плечо под рукой медленно расслабилось.  
— Если согласитесь поужинать у меня, обещаю чистую воду, — произнес Эверт. — К тому же все таверны сейчас переполнены.  
Джаред покосился на мага. Тот все еще не нравился ему. Но нельзя не признать, что поводов для неприязни он не давал. А обещание чистой воды было готово примирить Джареда с чем угодно. Мазь воняла до рези в глазах. Неудивительно, что яки так на нее реагировали.  
Эверт жил в небольшом доме на склоне горы. Джаред ополоснулся на улице и только потом переступил порог. Внутри было чисто и уютно, совсем не похоже на их с Дженсеном временное жилище. Теплые тона и мягкая мебель скрывали резкость камня.  
Навстречу вышла невысокая миловидная женщина с пышной копной волос.  
— Моя жена, — представил Эверт. — Дора.  
Джаред удивленно моргнул.  
Дора оказалась улыбчивой и разговорчивой. Накрывая на стол, она поделилась подробностями предстоящих предсвадебных торжеств и пересказала пару забавных случаев. Поразительно, как такая живая и общительная женщина смогла сойтись с хмурым, молчаливым гардийцем.  
Дженсен с Эвертом тихо разговаривали о рудниках, и Джаред, кивая хозяйке, успевал вставлять в разговор и свои замечания.  
Они уже осмотрели почти все известные истоки реки, но так и не обнаружили ничего существенного. Смерть старшего заклинателя, дуомага Рейга, оказалась тяжелым известием для магов Ферргарда. Все были растеряны. Советник Орбан должен был вернуться не раньше чем через месяц, и сейчас семья наместника осталась без старших заклинателей. Это могло привести к волнениям.  
— Гардийцы — стойкий народ, — проговорил Эверт. — Мы не бросаем своих и терпеливо переносим бедствия.  
Что не мешало им быть упрямыми и вспыльчивыми.  
Дверь кухни приоткрылась, и в комнату вбежала маленькая девочка, таща в руках крупного кота.  
— Пап, мам, смотрите, кого принес Джилл! — пыхтя от напряжения, восторженно воскликнула она. — Он сказал, его бросили, я ведь могу взять его себе? Ну пожалуйста!..  
Увидев посторонних, девочка смешалась.  
Не сдержав изумления, Джаред приоткрыл рот.  
— Она твоя? — неверяще уточнил он у гардийца, а затем опять посмотрел на затихшего ребенка.  
На вид той было лет пять, не меньше.  
— Ох, Лейна, милая, он же не выживет в неволе. — Дора первая поднялась с места и направилась к дочке. — Мне жаль, детка, но его придется вернуть обратно.  
В детских глазах заблестели слезы.  
Джаред только сейчас разглядел, что животное в маленьких руках было вовсе не взрослым котом, а пятнистым детенышем. Коротконогий барс.  
Дженсен осторожно поднялся со стула и присел на корточки перед ребенком.  
— Лейна, правильно? — мягко заговорил он.  
Встретившись с ним взглядом, девочка отступила на шаг и настороженно кивнула. Джаред опять удивился. Дженсен не очень хорошо умел ладить с детьми, его собственные племянницы обожали его, но предпочитали избегать общения.   
Эверт за столом ощутимо напрягся.  
— Лейна, я могу посмотреть на твоего нового друга? — не обращая внимания на общую настороженность, так же мягко спросил Дженсен.  
— Я… — Казалось, ребенок растерялась еще больше, прижимая котенка к себе.  
Джаред пораженно затаил дыхание. От посетившей его догадки кровь в жилах заледенела. Дженсен никогда бы не повел себя так, как повел, если бы на то не было повода. И Джаред знал только одну причину, которая могла вынудить его действовать сейчас. Эверт тоже напрягся и приподнялся со стула.  
Маленький барс зашипел, выпуская когти, усы ощерились, и Дженсен словно одеревенел. Девочка была готова заплакать.   
Не теряя времени на размышления, Джаред вытянул руку, и на его ладони вспыхнул огонек. Окружив его вихревым потоком воздуха, он заключил пляшущее пламя в прозрачный шар. Спасибо мастеру Ронану.  
— Эй, малышка, давай ты мне котенка, а я тебе это, — предложил он. Огонек танцевал в сфере и согревал руку.   
Завороженная игрой пламени, девочка медленно кивнула.  
Дженсен быстро забрал котенка себе и, стараясь не оцарапать руки, поднял повыше. Джаред передал шар девочке.  
— Иди, поиграй в своей комнате, детка. — Встревоженная, Дора подтолкнула малышку к выходу. Не торопясь уходить, девочка оглянулась на барса.  
Дора сама увела дочку.  
— Долго магия не продержится, — предупредил Эверта Джаред. Тот кивнул. Будучи магом, он и сам понимал, что стоит закрыть Знак, и связь со стихией разорвется.  
Дженсен внимательно осмотрел детеныша, уделив особое внимание глазам. Янтарные зрачки хищника внимательно смотрели за движениями его руки, и когда Дженсен поднял руку вверх и вбок, взгляд последовал за ней, мелькнули затянутые желтизной белки. Детеныш был болен, вот почему его бросила мать.  
Прикоснувшись к барсу, Дженсен сотворил несколько умиротворяющих символов и поднял голову.  
— Ты можешь выяснить, откуда он? — спросил он Эверта.  
— Джиллгор — мой племянник, — хмуро пояснил тот. — Это запрещено, но мальчишки периодически наведываются к Утесам Скорби — по горам до них не больше двух дней пути. Так они испытывают себя. Недоумки! Им давно пора было надрать за это уши!  
Джаред с Дженсеном переглянулись.  
— Там есть источники реки? — спросил Джаред.  
— Насколько я знаю, нет.  
— Проверить не помешает. — Дженсен переложил протестующе заворчавшего барса на стул. — Его нужно накормить и посадить в клетку там, где никакой ребенок не сможет до него добраться. Лучше, если это место будет рядом с лечебными залами.  
— Я прослежу.  
— И отправь всех мальчишек к целителям. Сегодня же.  
Эверт мрачно кивнул.  
Джаред поднялся со стула.  
— Значит, финал придется пропустить, — без сожаления произнес он и посмотрел на Дженсена. — Я зову Руа?  
Тот утвердительно кивнул.  
Выходя из дома, Джаред неохотно разорвал связь со стихией и закрыл Знак. Оставшуюся ни с чем маленькую Лейну было жаль, но ее безопасность важнее.   
Прощаясь, Эверт благодарил их обоих. 


	6. 6. Сеть

Когда они достигли Утесов Скорби, солнце уже клонилось к закату.   
Обрывы круто скатывались в пропасти, дно которых скрывало плотное полотно облаков. Изъеденные ветрами камни образовывали дыры, пустоты и целые пещеры, а арочные туннели пронизывали скалы насквозь. Дорог не было, только тропы, пролегающие по кромке обрыва или по природному каменному мосту-перешейку. Опасное, неприветливое место, где ничего не стоило оступиться.  
Эверт предупредил, что некоторые из пещер ведут глубоко в горы и затеряться в них проще простого. Если там есть истоки реки, найти их будет сложно.  
Они сели на неровной площадке недалеко от рогатой скалы, которую как ориентир описал племянник Эверта. Раздувая ноздри, Руа недовольно пофыркивала — ей не нравился разреженный воздух. Скалы, на которых она выросла, были не менее опасны, но находились гораздо ниже.   
Отпустив вайверну, Джаред повернулся к Дженсену.  
— Я по обрыву, — первым выбрал направление тот.  
Джаред, соглашаясь, кивнул.  
— Солнце скоро сядет. — Он осмотрел возвышающиеся скалы. С неба их мощь не воспринималась так подавляюще.  
— Барс был найден где-то здесь, — отозвался Дженсен. — Сейчас достаточно разыскать место.  
Джаред опять кивнул и окружил себя защитной сферой — скорее по привычке, чем для безопасности. А вот ветровая преграда пригодится — камни под ногами казались не слишком надежными. Ухватившись за ветви одиноко росшего дерева, Джаред подтянулся и взобрался на тонкий перешеек. До соседнего утеса было с десяток футов над пропастью, но он быстро преодолел их и спрыгнул на ровную площадку. Дженсен уже скрылся за поворотом.  
Утесы оказались коварны: камень под ногами крошился, земля сползала, а ветви редких деревьев могли сломаться в самый неподходящий момент. Передвигаться приходилось с осторожностью.   
Стараясь не упустить друг друга из виду, они не расходились далеко. Указания подростков, как добраться до места, были неточны и расплывчаты. Подступающие сумерки только осложняли поиски.  
Джаред прошел через узкий проход между скалами и остановился. Наконец-то! Из расщепленного камня на голой земле росло большое раскидистое дерево.  
— Здесь! — позвал он Дженсена. — Я нашел!  
Валун окружали высокие, обросшие ветвистыми кустарниками скалы. Пока Дженсен осматривал треснувший камень и желтеющее листьями дерево, Джаред изучал округу. В одном месте живая изгородь провалилась, но было непохоже, что здесь прошло животное. Джаред все же отодвинул колючие ветви. За ними обнаружилась тесная темная щель, и невозможно было понять, то ли это просто глубокая трещина, то ли более обширный грот.  
Извернувшись, Джаред с трудом начал протискиваться внутрь. Каменные стены цеплялись за одежду и, прежде чем расширились, все-таки прорвали рубаху. Одолев теснину, Джаред рассеянно ощупал прореху и только потом огляделся. Света было недостаточно, но ему и так стало понятно, что он нашел очередную пещеру. Ее стены изнутри оказались гладкими и покатыми.  
— Раньше здесь текла река, — произнес Дженсен за его спиной.  
Джаред обернулся. Тень партнера в узкой полоске догорающего дня шевельнула рукой, и на стенках пещеры проступили световые символы.  
Повернувшись, Джаред опять осмотрелся. Изгибы и повороты не позволяли увидеть, как далеко простиралась пещера. Не исключено, что она могла оказаться одной из тех, что уходили глубоко в горы, тогда на ее изучение потребуется немало времени. Но в пещерах всегда стояла ночь, и теперь спрятавшееся солнце не имело значения.   
Переглянувшись с Дженсеном, Джаред кивнул — остаемся.  
— Будь осторожен, — предупредил Дженсен.  
Им и раньше приходилось исследовать горы изнутри. Они освещали себе дорогу символами и оставляли метки, чтобы найти путь обратно. Продвигаться приходилось медленно, на пути то и дело встречались камни, сверху свисали сталактиты, попадались под ноги мелкие кости.  
Пещера вывела их к голой площадке, окруженной изъеденной проходами скалой. Дженсен был прав, много лет назад здесь текла река, но могли ли сохраниться какие-то ее источники до сих пор?  
Дженсен углубился в гору, а Джаред остался изучать боковые проходы. Один привел его прямиком к обрыву. Над головой нависла загнутая кромка скалы. Джаред дошел до самого края, прежде чем понял, что рискует свалиться вниз. Он резко остановился. Потревоженные светом и шумом летучие мыши заметались под потолком.   
Джаред отошел от обрыва. Нужно было возвращаться.   
Потерев звенящие от поднявшегося писка уши, он отмахнулся от самых назойливых паникеров. Если хоть один из них оцарапает его, Дженсену это не понравится.  
Стрекот стал только громче. Наводя панику, мыши заметались по пещере и неожиданно черной тучей ринулись наружу. Отшатнувшись, Джаред пригнулся. Хлопанье множества крыльев почти оглушило его. Распластавшись по земле, он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как вместе с мышами над ним пронеслась быстрая тень. Стая исчезла за краем навеса.   
Опустив руки, Джаред медленно выпрямился. В возникшей тишине он отчетливо услышал хриплое прерывистое шипение, замершая тень над обрывом поднялась в полный рост одним дерганым движением.  
Джаред не поверил собственным глазам.   
Бездушный. Напротив него стоял и агрессивно скалил зубы Бездушный. Злобная тварь из северных земель.  
Как белоглазый здесь оказался?  
Бездушный не стал ждать. Гибкое тело бросилось вперед, худые конечности потянулись к горлу. Отскочив, Джаред тут же завел руку за спину. Меча не было. Опять.  
Извернувшись, Бездушный вновь кинулся к Джареду. На этот раз согнутые пальцы смогли зацепиться за косу. Игнорируя боль, Джаред пригнулся и ударил тварь под дых. Огонь увеличил его силу. Разжав руку, Бездушный отлетел в сторону и ловко приземлился на четыре конечности. У него было худое, долговязое тело с торчащими из-под кожи ребрами, узкие разрезы лишенных радужки глаз внимательно следили за Джаредом.  
Предсказать следующую атаку твари было абсолютно невозможно, нескоординированные движения не позволяли прочесть ее намерения. Джаред напал первым. Он ушел вниз, подсек взвившуюся тварь ударом ноги и оказался по другую сторону от нее.   
Ловкости Бездушному было не занимать, но Джаред не позволил напасть на себя снова. Огненные языки обвили подорвавшееся с места тело. Бездушный отшатнулся и захрипел, открывая рот в беззвучном вопле. Покатившись по каменному полу, он принялся извиваться в попытках убежать от огня. Джаред ногой придавил его горло и резко нажал. Щелкнуло — ему удалось сломать Бездушному шею. Тело под ногами, дернувшись в последний раз, обмякло.  
Какое-то время ничего не происходило, а затем Джареду в нос ударила вонь жженной плоти. Он очнулся.  
Дженсен!  
Джаред кинулся обратно по меткам.  
Бездушный мог быть не один.  
— Дженсен! — Его голос гулким эхом разнесся по пещерам. — Дженсен!  
Он издалека услышал шум боя. Рванув туда, Джаред достал из-за пояса короткий кинжал — единственное оружие, которое у него с собой было.   
Дженсен дрался с Бездушным. Тварь оказалась женского пола, но это нисколько не умаляло ее силы. Она нападала, выискивая малейшие слабые места. Дженсен отражал мощные удары, защищаясь неизвестно где подобранной палкой. Он двигался легко и грациозно, как будто все еще был воином Айсаросса, но Джаред по себе знал, насколько обманчива пластика тела Бездушного. Даже магу жизни ее не прочитать. Ссохшаяся древесина импровизированного посоха уже трещала.  
Занеся кинжал, Джаред подошел к твари со спины. Дженсен предостерегающе крикнул, и, резво обернувшись, Джаред тут же отскочил в сторону: на него неслось сразу двое Бездушных.  
— Надо уходить! — прокричал он.  
В тесных пещерах стремительность и гибкость Бездушных оборачивались смертоносной силой. Твари использовали для опоры все — стены, потолки, скальные выросты. Они отталкивались от любых поверхностей, чтобы усилить атаку, и изворачивались прямо в воздухе.  
Использовать стихию Джаред не мог, стены и так сыпались камнем, и любое неосторожное движение грозило обвалом.  
— Дженсен!  
Вращая палкой, Дженсен отступил к проходу. Точным вихрем воздуха он отбросил Бездушных к камням. Скалы заходили ходуном. Палка в его руках все-таки переломилась пополам.  
— Бежим! — гаркнул Джаред и кинулся в проход. Дженсен побежал за ним.  
— Вода! — сообщил он на бегу. — Ее волосы были сырыми от воды.  
Нашел о чем думать!  
Джаред напряженно высматривал знаки, чтобы не сбиться с пути. Бездушные не отставали. Они спотыкались, подскакивали, хватались за выступы и текуче обходили встречаемые препятствия. Джаред и не предполагал, что они так далеко углубились в гору. Световые символы на стенах почти погасли.  
— Мы не успеем! — крикнул Дженсен.  
Джаред и сам это понял. В скорости они значительно уступали проворным тварям.   
Увидев висящий под сводом пещеры отросток скалы, Джаред потянулся к Огню.  
— Вместе, — разгадал его затею Дженсен.   
Коричневые ленты земли сплелись с огненными языками и с удвоенной силой ударили по горной породе. Пол задрожал, каменный нарост обрушился точно за их спинами. Оставалось надеяться, что ненадежный потолок выдержит.  
Обвал помешал Бездушным, но не остановил: через несколько поворотов они опять показались позади. Когда лицо обдал холодный ночной воздух, Джаред увеличил скорость. До выхода оставалось недалеко.  
Они с трудом протиснулись между скал, отталкивая ветви кустов. Тонкий месяц осветил расщепленный камень и возвышающееся над ним дерево. После тусклого света пещер снаружи казалось слишком темно. Джаред разместил несколько символов прямо в воздухе.  
Бездушные выползли наружу, едва он закончил вязь. Их оказалось двое — один или отстал, или был придавлен камнями. Шагнув назад, Джаред спиной соприкоснулся с Дженсеном. Твари закружили вокруг них, ловкие и стремительные в своих размывчатых движениях. Джаред отражал удары, не давая Бездушному обойти себя и напасть на Дженсена, а Дженсен прикрывал спину ему. Но на утесах пришлось разделиться.  
Джаред увел последовавшую за ним тварь за поворот и, балансируя на крутом обрыве, смог сбросить ее в пропасть. Упав с такой высоты, Бездушный не выживет.   
Переведя дыхание, Джаред все же заглянул вниз. Никого.   
Нужно было помочь Дженсену.   
Выпрямившись, он отошел от уступа. И тут же чуть не полетел вниз. Отставший от первых двух Бездушный неожиданно появился из-за скалы. Сильные руки вцепились Джареду в плечо, большой палец вдавился под ключицу, на миг ослепляя болью. Джаред пошатнулся, но смог уйти в сторону и оттолкнуть тварь. Та кинулась опять, не слишком расторопно — нога у нее оказалась повреждена, и это дало Джареду преимущество.  
Взобравшись на скалу, он, не видя, куда бежит, по узкому перешейку спустился на другую сторону. Камень ободрал ладони, и скользкие от крови руки уже едва держались за скалы. Бездушный пополз следом.   
Передвигаясь вдоль кромки обрыва, Джаред лавировал между скалами. Он не мог даже развернуться, чтобы напасть на тварь Огнем, приходилось идти дальше практически на ощупь. Бездушный шумно приволакивал ногу, оступался, но так и не сорвался в пропасть.  
Нащупав опору, Джаред сформировал огненный шар. Удар пришелся по касательной, едва опалив Бездушного. Рассерженно зашипев, тот пополз быстрее. Атаковать дальше было неразумно, скала мешала, а ненадежная почва грозила оползнем.  
Джаред передвигался, почти не видя, куда ступает, и не мог знать, куда попадет, одолев очередной выступ. В незнакомой местности, практически в полной темноте, он сильно рисковал. Горы могли опередить тварь, забрав его жизнь раньше.  
Раздался яростный рев, послышалось знакомое хлопанье крыльев. Наконец-то! Руа темным силуэтом возникла перед скалами, но выступы утесов и узкое пространство между ними не позволяли ей протиснуться внутрь. Каазар вместе с Дженсеном тенью показался с другой стороны.  
Протиснувшись мимо скал, Джаред поспешил к открытым утесам. Бездушный скользнул за ним. Сделав неестественно-стремительный рывок, тварь смогла зацепиться за отворот рубахи и подтащить Джареда к себе.   
Отодрав сжимающиеся пальцы, Джаред отступил на шаг. Скала под ногой неожиданно поехала, и, потеряв опору, он начал спиной назад заваливаться в пропасть. Воздушный поток — Дженсен! — ненадолго замедлил падение, и мощные лапы Руа немедленно подхватили Джареда. Сильные когти впились в ключицы и под лопатки, Джаред взвыл от резкой, пронзившей тело боли. Лапы вайверна вовсе не предназначались для переноски людей.   
Дважды махнув крыльями, Руа сбросила его на ровную площадку соседнего утеса. Покатившись по камням, Джаред зашипел. От удара он ушиб спину и, скорее всего, содрал всю кожу. Оглушенный, он глухо застонал и попробовал встать. Дженсен уже был рядом.  
— Бездушный…  
— Руа разобралась.  
Джаред облегченно лег обратно. Спину сводило, плечи пекло, и он чувствовал, как рубашку пропитывает кровь.  
— Ты как? — склонился над ним Дженсен.  
— Сейчас. Дай мне минуту. — Джаред мотнул головой. Кажется, он был в порядке. Не считая того, что не собирался двигаться с места как минимум вечность. После внезапного нападения сердце все еще стучало.  
— Идем. — Дженсен помог ему встать. Он не выглядел раненым, но двигался тяжело и прижимал руку к ребрам.  
Вместе они доковыляли до пещеры. Джаред успел немного оклематься. Плечи и спина все еще болели, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы вызывать серьезное беспокойство.   
Световые символы над деревом еще не исчезли. Смотря в зияющий чернотой узкий проход, Джаред нахмурился. Там могли находиться другие белоглазые твари, но он не готов был выяснять это прямо сейчас. Неподалеку от пещеры лежало тело Бездушного, с которым расправился Дженсен. Подойдя ближе, Джаред осмотрел светлые свалявшиеся волосы и перекошенное смертью изможденное лицо. Грязные тряпки почти не прикрывали маленькую грудь, один сосок отсутствовал.  
Нагнувшись, Джаред неохотно коснулся еще влажных волос — Дженсен оказался прав. Сырой была и одежда. Он приподнял верхнюю губу твари и поморщился: гниль почти не коснулась зубов. Совсем как тогда.   
Выпрямившись, он отступил.  
— Как они здесь оказались? До северной границы тысячи миль по непроходимым горам.  
Теперь Дженсен присел рядом с телом, и, пошарив в кошеле на поясе, достал стеклянную колбу. Сцедив вязкую, загустевающую кровь, он качнул головой.  
— Они были рядом с водой, — повторил он.  
Джаред его понял.  
— Считаешь, они и есть причина?  
— Считаю, они не могут быть непричастны. — Закупорив колбу, Дженсен встал. Он долго молчал, прежде чем продолжил: — Мастер Ллойд, он никогда не писал напрямую, но… думаю, он допускал возможность, что причиной болезни стал яд.  
— Яд? — переспросил Джаред. — Но как…  
— Не знаю, — с досадой ответил Дженсен. — И учитель не знает. Если бы он знал, как можно отравить целую реку, то не вынуждал бы меня продираться через загадки. По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это.  
Джареда интересовал еще и вопрос, кому потребовалось это делать, но он не стал его задавать. Бездушные были неразумными тварями, а единственным историческим врагом всего Эрегорна считалась только Кимассирия. Слухи о приближающейся войне ходили давно, но как бы кимассирийцы смогли такое сделать?  
— Если я прав, те, кто в этом замешан… Они до сих пор могут быть здесь.  
— Архимаг знал об этом, — неожиданно понял Джаред.  
— Скорее, предполагал, — поправил Дженсен. — Думаю, это еще одна причина, почему тебе приказали сопровождать меня.  
— И давно ты это понял?  
Дженсен смерил его внимательным взглядом.   
— Про тебя? Только что. А про предполагаемый яд — как только открыл записи учителя.  
Джаред раздраженно вздохнул и повел плечами. Рубашка присохла и теперь стягивала раны.  
— Мне не нравится, что они умалчивают о таких вещах.  
— Мы ничего не знаем наверняка. — Дженсен подошел ближе и осмотрел пропитанную кровью ткань. — Пора возвращаться. Нужно обработать твою спину, а я не хочу это делать здесь, раны могут опять открыться.  
Джаред не стал спорить.  
На горной площадке ждали вайверны. Увидев его, Руа обнюхала плечо и виновато опустила голову.  
— Ты спасла меня, детка. — Джаред утешающе погладил узкую морду. — Это всего лишь царапины.  
Дженсен опять посмотрел на его спину, но ничего не сказал.  
— Летим обратно, — решительно скомандовал Джаред.

***

Пошевелившись, Дженсен согнул затекшую в неподвижности руку. Миллионы иголок пробежали под кожей, возвращая пальцам чувствительность и прогоняя остатки сонливости. Судя по бьющему в окно солнцу, рассвет давно миновал.  
Дженсен повернул голову и приподнялся. Джаред уже проснулся. Стоя у изножья кровати, он внимательно изучал узоры на широком лезвии секиры. Палец медленно прослеживал все линии и изгибы оружия. Партнер казался полностью поглощенным своим делом.  
Сощурившись, Дженсен осмотрел его голую спину и задержался взглядом на багровеющих гематомах. Оставленные вайверной раны наконец начали затягиваться. У самого Дженсена еще ныли ребра после встречи с Бездушными — тварь его тогда здорово приложила, — но Джареду досталось больше.  
Джаред, он… Он без оружия убил двоих Бездушных. И убил бы третьего, не доверши дело Руа. Поразительно. Партнер и сам не осознавал той силы, которой обладал. Он ушел далеко вперед.   
Дженсен должен был ощущать досаду, но чувствовал лишь гордость. Предсказуемо.  
Опустив руку, Джаред обернулся.  
— Проснулся?  
Кожа под его ключицами тоже темнела синяками и подживающими ранами.   
— Ты рано встал, — заметил Дженсен и сел на постели. Ребра предсказуемо заныли, и он поправил повязку.  
— Сегодня пятый день предсвадебных торжеств, — напомнил Джаред. — Забыл? Сын наместника в женских юбках обходит город.  
— Да, да, — соглашаясь, зевнул Дженсен. — Странно, что вы, медеванцы, не додумались до этого первыми.  
Улыбнувшись, Джаред присел к нему на постель.  
— Первыми? Мы бы скорее ходили по улицам голышом.  
— Вот в этом я не сомневаюсь, — сухо согласился Дженсен, окидывая партнера коротким взглядом.  
Джаред рассмеялся, нисколько не смущенный непрозрачным намеком.  
Вытянув руку, Дженсен коснулся кожи у подживающей раны.  
— Уже лучше, — заключил он. — Я опасался, что начнется заражение, к тому же…  
— А мне бы подошли женские одежды?  
— …на когтях вайвернов яда нет, но неизвестно, чем они до этого питались.  
— Без одежды я хорош, но платье…  
— Тебе следует быть осторожнее, и прекрати сдирать корку.  
— Платье может невыгодно подчеркнуть мое телосложение. Как думаешь…  
— Джаред!  
Джаред казался беспечным, в глазах плескалось подначивающее веселье. Дженсен сдался.  
— Пожалуйста, никогда не надевай платья, — со вздохом попросил он. — Пообещай мне это.  
Джаред какое-то время раздумывал.  
— Обещаю, — с серьезной торжественностью произнес он и тут же ухмыльнулся. — Наверное, это означает, что теперь я никогда не смогу жениться на гардийке.  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза. Джаред смеялся, даже когда не смеялся.  
— Как твои ребра?  
Дженсен открыл глаза.  
— Уже лучше. — Он подвинулся, освободив место, и кивнул на постель. — Давай, ложись. Раз уж есть время, разомну тебе спину.  
Джаред мгновенно послушался. Вытянувшись на кровати, он обхватил руками тонкий валик подушки и опустил на него голову.  
— Знаешь, все висящее здесь оружие сделано совместно с магами, — невнятно сообщил он. — Я только сейчас смог увидеть символы.  
Дженсен не стал оборачиваться к секире. Он опять рассматривал Джареда. Помимо отчетливых следов когтей, его спину украшали желтеющие синяки. А вчера, помогая в кузне, партнер ухитрился еще и потянуть мышцы.  
Нагнувшись, Дженсен положил руки под лопатками и прихватил кожу. Из-за ушиба ощущения должны были быть не самые приятные, но Джаред расслабленно молчал. Дженсен в тишине начал массаж.  
Партнер был в отличной форме и, этого нельзя было отрицать, хорошо сложен. Настоящий воин. Возраст сделал его крепче, а через пару лет он станет еще сильнее. Благодаря быстрой природной регенерации, на гладкой коже практически не оставалось шрамов.  
— Мне уже почти неинтересен сын наместника в платье, — довольно вздохнул Джаред и потянулся.  
Дженсен хмыкнул. Руки сильнее сжались на пояснице, сминая застывшие мышцы, большие пальцы сдавили по бокам позвоночник и точечно помассировали. По телу под ладонями прошлась дрожь. Джаред прогнулся и тут же выгнулся.  
— Ох!.. Еще раз! — нетерпеливо приказал он.  
Дженсен повторил, и Джаред замурчал от удовольствия. Мышцы расслабились.  
— А теперь на лопатке, левее. Чешется.  
— Заживает, — поправил Дженсен и все же коснулся кожи возле раны. Пальцы осторожно прошлись по засохшей кромке, проверяя, нет ли воспаления.  
Джаред мелко вздрогнул и напрягся. Пальцы продолжили движение.  
— Все, это выше моих сил! — фыркнул он и, приподнимаясь, завозился на постели.  
Дженсен убрал руки, позволив ему сесть. Обложившись одеялом, Джаред рассеянно потянулся к лопаткам.  
— Пойдешь со мной на шествие?  
Дженсен качнул головой. Рука под его неодобрительным взглядом медленно опустилась, так и не коснувшись раненой кожи.  
— Поработаю в хранилищах.  
— Ответа из Алькасара еще не было?  
Дженсен опять качнул головой и нахмурился. Голуби прилетали каждый день, но это были ответы на старые послания. Учитель все так же молчал.  
Сообщение о столкновении с Бездушными в Гарде восприняли с недоверием. Дженсен не осуждал местных: мало кто поверил бы. Но зараженная кровь говорила сама за себя. Не страдая от ее последствий, найденные Бездушные оказались носителями болезни. Каким-то образом их организмы сопротивлялись заразе, и Дженсен никак не мог понять причину. Вместе с прибывшим магом он отправил учителю образцы крови, а магистру Ним — голубя с кратким описанием своих исследований.  
— Ты все еще считаешь, что мастер Рейг мог столкнуться с Бездушными, когда ушел в рудники? — отвлек его от размышлений Джаред.  
Дженсен неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— На его теле были отметины как от хватки. Я не думаю, что причина в падении.  
Но убежать от Бездушных не так-то просто.  
Дженсен не стал озвучивать это вслух.  
Они вернулись к Утесам на следующий день, но больше никого не нашли. В пещере случился обвал, и путь внутрь оказался перекрыт. Остался там кто-нибудь или нет, они не знали. Как не знали, как Бездушные туда попали и почему были заражены.  
До трупа, брошенного ими у камня, добрались, скорее всего, падальщики. Дженсен жалел, что они не сожгли тогда тело.  
— Я написал мастеру Ронану. — Джаред, не вставая, потянулся за рубашкой. — Что-то происходит, и учителю могут быть известны причины.  
Он просунул голову в ворот и беспечно улыбнулся.   
— Но это не повод, чтобы работать во время праздника. Уверен, что не хочешь пойти со мной?  
— Возможно, позже, — ответил Дженсен.   
Джаред спустил ноги на пол и вздрогнул.  
— Ледник какой-то, — пожаловался он. — Вот увидишь, скоро эта каменная коробка покроется льдом, и мы с большей вероятностью подхватим простуду, чем речную заразу.  
Развеселившись, Дженсен хмыкнул.  
— Я бы предложил тебе свою постель, но ты и так здесь сидишь, а вдвоем, боюсь, мы на ней просто не поместимся.  
— Ты недооцениваешь мою изобретательность, — улыбнулся в ответ Джаред и натянул штаны. — Я найду тебя позже.  
— Развлекайся.

Джаред появился в хранилищах уже через пару часов. Сев за свободный стол, он молча опустил голову на сложенные руки и зевнул. Дженсен продолжил работу.   
У него опять не получалось разобраться в причинах распространения заразы в организме Бездушного, но он уже научился выявлять то ощущение грязи, которое несла за собой болезнь. И это слишком сильно походило на симптоматику отравлений.  
Дженсен добавил пару капель крови в наполненную водой чашу и хмуро наблюдал, как кровь медленно растворяется, придавая жидкости легкий окрас. Уже зная, что почувствует, Дженсен пропустил струи водной стихии через чашу. В воде заразы не было, но тонкая пленка «грязи», подобно маслу, распределилась по ее поверхности. Смертоносная пленка, которая покрывала почти все полотно Медной реки.  
Дженсен разорвал связь со стихией. Пальцы вывели над чашей несколько укрепляющих символов.  
— Зачем это? — тут же спросил Джаред.  
— Сохранение состояния, — коротко ответил Дженсен.  
— Нетипичное применение.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
— Учитель в этом был мастер. Он использовал простые символы тепла, чтобы отгонять от животных клещей.  
— Да, я до сих пор под впечатлением от созданного им способа размножения. Ты же понимаешь, что это лишает процесс всякого удовольствия? Это противоестественно.  
— Животные спариваются только для продолжения рода, Джаред.  
— Мне до сих пор больно об этом слышать.  
— Ты еще большее животное, чем они.  
— Зато я умею любить.  
— То, что…  
— Пойдешь со мной к жрицам? — перебил Джаред. Дженсен удивленно замолк. — Брат отправил несколько верховных жрецов на праздник в знак уважения к наместнику. Они должны были уже прибыть.  
Дженсен долго молчал, и Джаред все это время пристально его разглядывал.  
— Жрецы на свадьбе скорее оскорбят невесту, — наконец выговорил Дженсен.  
Тихо поднявшись из-за стола, Джаред прошелся по хранилищу и остановился возле клетки с маленьким барсом.  
— Ты все еще не до конца понимаешь, что означает быть медеванским жрецом. — Он коснулся железных прутьев, и детеныш сонно завозился. — Надеюсь, ты поправишься, маленькая кошка.  
Обернувшись к Дженсену, Джаред, улыбнулся и приподнял бровь.  
— Значит, тогда пообедаем?  
Дженсен медленно кивнул.   
Они покинули внутренний город и направились к знакомой таверне. Небо затянуло облаками, и Джаред хмурился, наблюдая за приближающейся грозой.  
— Когда я сказал про оскорбление, — тихо заговорил Дженсен, — я имел в виду отношение к этому гардийцев.  
Джаред искоса на него посмотрел и ухмыльнулся.  
— Я знаю, — самоуверенно заявил он. — Но меня расстроил твой отказ.  
— Я не…  
— Не бери в голову. — Джаред, улыбаясь, закинул руку ему на плечо. — Мне больше достанется.  
И не отпуская Дженсена, он завел его в таверну. Расцепились они только у стола.  
Когда принесли заказ, первые звуки грома потрясли горы. Джаред опять нахмурился.  
— Гроза задержит голубей, — тревожно заметил он.  
Дженсена тоже это беспокоило. Было слишком много вопросов, на которые они не знали ответов, и дело касалось не только шедшей от реки заразы. Возможно, им следовало опять вернуться к Утесам Скорби.  
— Думаешь, твой учитель найдет лекарство? — спросил Джаред.  
— Если кто и сможет, то только он, — уверенно ответил Дженсен. — Теперь мы знаем больше.  
— Вопросов тоже стало больше.  
Джаред говорил не о болезни. Как боевого мага его занимал вопрос безопасности жителей Гарды.  
Дженсен же беспокоился о распространяющейся заразе, остановить ее сейчас было самым важным.  
— Ты далеко продвинулся?  
Дженсен пожал плечами и попытался объяснить то, что уже знал сам.  
— У зараженной субстанции быстрый период распада, и опасность она представляет только в жидком состоянии. Это как большие масляные пятна на поверхности. Невозможно добраться до воды, не пройдя через них. При попадании в кровь зараза начинает вместе с ней циркулировать по телу. Печень пытается очистить организм, от этого желтеют глаза. Когда пленка оседает на всех внутренних органах, процесс становится необратимым. Это все, что я смог узнать.  
— Считаешь, это яд?  
— Так может работать яд, — поправил Дженсен. — Но я могу и ошибаться.  
Джаред выпрямился.  
— Ты сделал более чем достаточно.  
Хотел бы Дженсен думать так же.  
— У меня… — Он задумчиво потрогал пальцами воздух и неохотно продолжил: — Что-то вроде предчувствия. Я что-то упускаю.  
— Опять твой ветер?  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
— Как прошло утреннее шествие? — спросил он.  
— В коренастых гардийцах в юбках нет ничего привлекательного, — пожаловался Джаред. — Но, кажется, я встречался с наследником Гарды и раньше. Судя по возрасту, он должен был прибыть в Алькасар во время нашего второго или третьего года обучения.  
Дженсен пожал плечами: он никогда не запоминал лица тех, кто приезжал в Алькасар лишь ради традиционного годового курса. Все они были или благородными, или разбогатевшими купцами.  
Отодвинув опустевшую тарелку, Дженсен допил сидр. Джаред тоже закончил с едой.  
— Опять собираешься в хранилище? Или, может, все же составишь мне компанию?  
— Не оставил мысли сводить меня к жрецам?  
— Вообще-то я имел в виду кузню, — ухмыльнулся Джаред. — Меч готов. Я думал, тебя это заинтересует.  
Он был прав, Дженсена действительно занимало прикладное применение магии. Будь у него больше свободного времени, он бы обязательно поучился у здешних предметных магов. Весь его опыт в это области ограничивался работой над браслетом для Джареда в Руане. Но создание меча дело куда более тонкое.  
Дженсен колебался.  
По небу опять пронеслись раскаты грома.  
— Я загляну в голубятню, и сразу же направлюсь к тебе, — решил он.

Если посланий нет, сегодня можно было отдохнуть. Другое предложение Джареда все еще не оставляло его мысли. Не то чтобы Дженсен действительно об этом размышлял.  
— Вы вовремя, господин заклинатель. — Старый смотритель держал в руках вымокшего голубя. — Счастливец заплутал в дороге, но успел до грозы.  
Птица беспокойно ворковала и порывалась раскрыть влажные крылья. К лапе был привязан туго свернутый свиток. Успокоив голубя мимолетным прикосновением, Дженсен отвязал послание. Оно было из Алькасара, а не от учителя. Дженсен смахнул охранные символы, сломал печать и нетерпеливо развернул бумагу. И тут же тихо выдохнул. Первая за все время хорошая новость.  
Поблагодарив смотрителя, он поспешил к Джареду. Дождь мелко моросил. Гроза приближалась. Порывы ветра теребили плащ, и тот громко хлопал за спиной.  
В кузнице заканчивали с мечом. Не отвлекая сосредоточенного на символьной вязи партнера, Дженсен наблюдал за предметным магом. Тот искусно сплетал то, что в виде заготовки давал ему Джаред. Поразительное мастерство! Вот где Дану следовало попрактиковаться, прежде чем пробовать создавать артефакты.  
Кузнец закончил свою часть работы. Он продемонстрировал баланс и гибкость лезвия. Нефритовая сталь под его руками была подобна зеркалу, на которой затейливой вязью отпечатывались последние, невидимые неодаренному человеку символы.   
Меч был длинным, по руке Джареда. Расписанный магическими узорами желоб расширялся к основанию, рукоятка выглядела просто, с обычной кожаной обмоткой. Дженсен не заметил на эфесе никакой символики, кроме выгравированного на набалдашнике символа заклинателей. Это был хороший меч.  
Гардийские клинки по праву считались лучшими. Адамасская сталь была жестче, но из нее было проще ковать легкие сабли, да и в Адамасе сейчас мало кто интересовался кузнечным делом.  
Дженсен улыбнулся тому благоговению, с каким Джаред принял клинок. Он провел пальцами по гладкой, еще нетронутой стали и широко, по-мальчишески, улыбнулся.  
— Он прекрасен, — сказал Дженсен.  
Джаред повернулся.  
— Ты пришел?  
— Ненадолго. — Дженсен тоже коснулся меча и с почтением кивнул обоим мастерам. — Великолепная работа.  
— Сообщение из Алькасара? — тихо спросил Джаред, возвращая меч кузнецу, который тут же занялся ножнами. — Они прислали ответ?  
— Лучше. Они прислали мне мастера. — Целитель сильно поможет Дженсену в исследованиях, особенно теперь. Однако редкий целитель был еще и наездником, поэтому их передвижения так затруднялись. — Судя по посланию магистра Ним, он должен прибыть сегодня вечером.  
Джаред с сомнением посмотрел в окно.  
— Гроза его задержит.  
— Я все же схожу к площадке. Если не пересечемся, то оставлю сообщение стражникам. Его необходимо встретить.  
Коснувшись обрезков кожи, оставшейся от ножен, Дженсен оценил выделку. Кожа была упругой и прочной. Он не смог определить, какому животному она принадлежала, но первосортной у кузнецов оказалась не только сталь.  
— Мне пойти с тобой?  
Дженсен посмотрел на ножны — кузнец сноровисто обтягивал деревянные обкладки — и покачал головой.  
— Помокнуть я могу и один. Дождись уже окончания работы и забери меч.  
Джаред хотел пойти с ним, Дженсен это чувствовал. Но забрать меч он хотел не меньше.  
— Утром мы его опробуем, — добавил Дженсен.  
— Не жди долго под дождем, — неохотно смирился Джаред. — И я хочу послушать, что скажет этот посланник о другой нашей проблеме. — Он говорил о Бездушных, но Дженсен сомневался, что у целителя будут ответы на их вопросы.  
— Встретимся за ужином.  
Убрав обрывок кожи в карман, Дженсен легко хлопнул партнера по плечу. Прикосновение разгладило хмурую складку на его переносице. На прощание Джаред рассеянно улыбнулся.  
Покинув кузницу, Дженсен двинулся вверх по склону. Направляясь к площадке, он тоже нахмурился: не только Джареда интересовало, что думал Совет магов об их встрече с Бездушными, Дженсен тоже хотел знать ответы.  
Ветер растрепал его плащ и бросил в лицо первые капли. Небо на горизонте рассекла яркая молния, и с оглушительным раскатом грома темную тучу наконец прорвал яростный ливень.  
Гроза началась.

***

— Джаред!  
Джаред обернулся и увидел приближающегося к нему Эверта. Рядом с гардийцем вышагивал высокий худой незнакомец. Его одежды потяжелели от воды, а на осунувшемся лице лежала тень усталости.  
Махнув стражникам, Джаред двинулся им навстречу. Чем ближе он подходил, тем отчетливее проступал на потемневших одеждах незнакомца вышитый отпечаток ладони — эмблема целительства.  
— Разве Дженсен не должен был вас встретить? — отложив знакомство, спросил мага Джаред.  
— Именно поэтому мы здесь, — ответил Эверт, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Ты видел его?  
— Несколько часов назад. Он пошел на площадку, а после собирался вернуться в хранилища.  
— Его там нет. И не было с тех пор, как вы вместе их покинули.  
Джаред нахмурился. Дженсен не отправился бы в горы по такой погоде, тем более, один, но, возможно, он решил сменить вымокшую одежду на сухую.  
Эверт переминался на месте, оглядываясь по сторонам, целитель рядом с ним устало ждал.  
— Я проверю наши комнаты. — Джаред шагнул по направлению к временному жилищу, но Эверт придержал его за локоть.  
— Его там нет, — повторил он и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Его нигде нет. Я бы не потревожил тебя, если бы сам не осмотрел все места.  
Что-то в его голосе заставило Джареда насторожиться, где-то в затылке мерзко заскребло предчувствие. Но Дженсен не мог просто взять и исчезнуть. Картины прошлых лет мелькнули в воспоминаниях.  
Джаред требовательно заглянул гардийцу в глаза.  
— Что еще? — резко спросил он. — О чем еще ты умалчиваешь?  
Недосказанность висела в воздухе.   
Эверт колебался.  
— Говори, — жестко приказал Джаред.  
— На площадке кто-то находился, — выдавил гардиец. — Стражники уверяют, что Дженсен должен был встретить посланника.  
— Но он не мог этого сделать, — добавил незнакомый маг. — Потому что я прибыл только сейчас.  
Джаред сжал зубы.  
— И… — Эверт тяжело вздохнул. — И никто не видел, чтобы Дженсен вернулся.  
 _«…те, кто в этом замешан… Они до сих пор могут быть здесь»._  
Громко призывая Руа, Джаред бросился к посадочной площадке. 


	7. 7. Предназначение

— Вы знали об этом. Вы знали об опасности, о риске, но не посчитали нужным предупредить нас. Вы трусли…  
— Джаред! — резко осадил его мастер Ронан.  
Джаред замолк, но не отвел от архимага требовательного взгляда.  
Он злился. Злость была единственным, что удерживало его от того, чтобы сорваться в бессмысленные сейчас поиски. И от куда более безнадежных мыслей, что эти поиски могут оказаться уже ненужными.   
Джаред хотел знать, где его партнер.  
В тот день он напрасно облазил местность у посадочной площадки, выискивая следы борьбы. Ничего. Лишь обрывок выделанной кожи прилип к камням — тот самый лоскут, который Дженсен прихватил с собой из кузни. Но самого Дженсена нигде не было.  
Этого не могли сделать Бездушные, этого не могли сделать обычные наемники. Дженсен все еще оставался айсароссцем, а интуиция мага жизни предупредила бы его о любой опасности.  
Если только угроза не исходила от того, кого Дженсен не стал бы опасаться…  
Не оттолкни его Руа в сторону, не прегради дорогу, Джаред ранил бы Эверта. Он был слишком потрясен тогда внезапным исчезновением партнера. И испуган.   
Двое суток ушли на безуспешные поиски. Каазар напрасно звал спутника, переполошив своим кличем весь Ферргард. А потом прибыло послание от мастера Ронана с приказом ничего не предпринимать и немедленно возвращаться в Алькасар.  
Они знали. Они знали об опасности.  
Джаред сбросил руку учителя с плеча и выпрямил спину. Во время его обвинительной речи архимаг сохранял спокойствие. Однако его сдержанность и молчаливая неподвижность только подстегивали желание возобновить односторонний разговор.  
Данрагнал рядом нетерпеливо заерзал. Случайно услышав, что речь о Дженсене, он ультимативно объявил мастеру Ронану, что идет к архимагу с ними, или поднимает на ноги всех прибывших на Единый совет магов. Джаред не возражал: книжник был другом Дженсена и сейчас — самым вероятным союзником.  
В кабинете архимага находились и магистр Молдвин с магистром Ним. Старый магистр знаний почти утонул в мягком кресле, а целительница, обхватив себя руками, стояла у распахнутого окна.  
Никто из них не казался удивленным ночной встречей.  
— Успокойся, Джаред, — произнес мастер Ронан, снова положив руку Джареду на плечо.  
— Вам следовало позаботиться о его спокойствии, предупредив о возможных препятствиях, а не усмиряя сейчас, — едко вставил Дан. — Где Дженсен?  
— Ты переходишь черту, Данрагнал, — заговорил магистр Молдвин.  
— Я все время перехожу черту, магистр. Пора бы вам привыкнуть.  
— Ваше присутствие здесь, мастер Данрагнал, является лишь проявлением доброй воли мастера Ронана, — сдержанно напомнила магистр Ним.  
— То-то я смотрю, Магистрат собрался в изрядно поредевшем составе, — парировал Дан, сложив руки на груди.  
Даже Джаред не позволил бы себе такой неприкрытой угрозы. Но книжник был прав. Присутствующие здесь являлись приближенными архимага, и это слишком походило на сбор единомышленников.   
— Ваш язык не поспевает за…  
— Прекратите, — тихо приказал архимаг, и все тут же замолкли.  
Окинув присутствующих внимательным взглядом, глава Алькасара остановился на Джареде. Какое-то время они молчали.  
— Я должен извиниться перед тобой, Джаред, — наконец, спокойно проговорил архимаг. — Я надеялся, что незнание защитит вас. Все оказалось иначе. Это моя ошибка.  
Бывший доминус Медевы, дед Джареда, часто говорил, что мудрый предводитель всегда найдет в себе силы признать ошибку. Архимаг Рэйнард был великим магом и мудрым человеком, но от сознания этого гнев Джареда только усилился.  
— Что вам известно?  
— К сожалению, меньше, чем нам всем хотелось бы. И больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
Дан громко фыркнул.  
— О том, что случилась беда, — заговорил магистр Молдвин, смерив ученого осуждающим взглядом, — мы узнали в тот же день, когда прибыл голубь с сообщением о Бездушных. Тогда же от моего бывшего партнера пришло срочное послание.  
В старых узловатых пальцах мелькнула небольшая, туго скрученная записка. Старый маг неловко ее развернул и зачитал с листа, как будто не смог запомнить написанные в ней два слова:  
— «Спасите его».  
Джаред забрал послание и внимательно перечитал. Данрагнал заглянул ему через плечо.  
— Очень развернуто, — скептически заключил он. — Даже если брать во внимание, что у магистра Ллойда был только один ученик.  
— У нас есть все основания считать, что послание все же относится к Дженсену, — произнес магистр Молдвин.  
— Я лечу к нему. — Джаред не собирался терять время. Он решительно развернулся к выходу, но мастер Ронан задержал его.  
— Подожди, Джаред.  
Джаред окинул учителя резким взглядом, который тот спокойно проигнорировал.  
— На этот раз я не допущу, чтобы ты уехал неподготовленным. Прежде ты должен кое-что узнать.  
В голосе мастера Ронана не прозвучало упрека или недовольства решением архимага — он всегда оставался на стороне своего бывшего партнера, даже если был не согласен с ним.  
— Это важно, — добавил он.  
Джаред нетерпеливо кивнул и, сжав и разжав кулаки, повернулся к присутствующим. Архимаг непроницаемо смотрел на мастера Ронана. Казалось, они безмолвно спорят. Джаред уже видел такое раньше, очень давно, в старой столице. Тогда победа осталась за архимагом, но теперь выиграл учитель.  
— Я буду вынужден отдать Приказ, чтобы быть уверенным, что ничто, сказанное здесь, не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты, — твердо сообщил архимаг.  
— Вынуждать вы собрались нас, но никак не себя, — фыркнул Данрагнал.  
Архимаг остановил на нем тяжелый взгляд, и книжник вызывающе вскинул подбородок, а потом сел прямо на пол, всем своим видом демонстрируя смиренное ожидание. Постукивающие по плитке пальцы полностью выдавали его нетерпение.  
Джаред потер запястья. На Приказ потребуется время, он не мог столько ждать.  
— Обещания молчать будет достаточно, мастер, — мягко вмешалась магистр Ним. — Ни в Джареде, ни в… мастере Данрагнале у меня нет сомнений. В этом вопросе.  
Не знай она изначально о грозящей Дженсену опасности, Джаред отнесся бы к ее словам с большей благодарностью.  
Подумав, архимаг коротко кивнул. Магистр Молдвин сразу же зашевелился в кресле.  
— Есть пророчества, которые нельзя игнорировать или пренебрегать ими, — приподнявшись, медленно заговорил он. — Поэтому пророки всегда ограждались от посторонних, поэтому же в Архив Пророчеств могут войти только подготовленные…  
— И, конечно, поэтому же часть пророчеств прикарманили архимаги, — вставил Дан, не отрывая глаз от стеллажей за спиной архимага.  
— Это была необходимая мера.  
— Действительно?.. Я столько времени потратил на то, чтобы стать триомагом, только для того, чтобы обнаружить жалкие…  
— Я хочу знать, что с Дженсеном, — теряя терпение, перебил Джаред. Он посмотрел на архимага. — У вас есть что мне сказать?  
— Мальчишка, мало я тебя…   
Архимаг жестом остановил мастера Ронана.  
— Магистр Молдвин хотел подготовить вас. Но ты прав, Джаред, времени нет. Необходимо как можно быстрее найти твоего бывшего партнера. И причина не только в том, что он помогал в поисках лекарства. Если куда более важное обстоятельство. Оно важнее всего, что вы можете себе представить. И связано это с созданным три сотни лет назад пророчеством. Пророчеством о… новом короле. Об истинном короле Эрегорна.  
— Этого не может быть! — тут же выпалил Дан, вскидывая голову. — Невозможно!  
Архимаг смерил его коротким взглядом и уверенно продолжил:  
— Когда заклинатель, пять лет прождавший своего часа, обрел партнера, мы знали, что Трону недолго осталось пустовать без короля. И мы знали, кому суждено взойти на Трон. Я поклялся сохранить этого ребенка и проследить, чтобы он выполнил ему предначертанное. Но я не смог сберечь его.  
У Джареда опустело в голове. Слишком невероятным было то, что сказал архимаг. Слишком далека была старая легенда от действительности. Он не мог поверить, но не мог и не верить.  
— Именно поэтому Дженсена необходимо вернуть как можно скорее, — добавил магистр Молдвин. — Он — новый король и тот, кто сядет на Трон.  
— Я хочу увидеть это пророчество, — подрываясь с места, возбужденно потребовал Дан. — Вы больше не имеете права прятать его от меня!  
— Данрагнал!  
— Я знал, что книги последнего пророка были сокрыты намеренно! Я подозревал нечто подобное! Но король? Чушь!  
Джаред отстранил книжника и шагнул к архимагу.  
— Вы знали, что Дженсен будущий король, но отправили его в Гарду? Почему вы вообще скрыли правду от него?  
— Спокойней, парень. Это не та новость, с которой легко свыкнуться.  
Джаред ожег учителя злым взглядом.  
— Вы тоже знали и молчали! — Он осмотрел кабинет. — Вы все знали!  
— Дженсен не был готов принять правду, — спокойно объяснил архимаг. — А количество врагов у нового короля только растет.  
— Пусть не тогда, когда он был магиком, но вы могли сказать ему позже, когда он закончил обучение. Когда три месяца назад стал, темный лик, триомагом! Триомагом! Он через два года после обучения получил третье кольцо, а вы все не решались сказать ему правду? Так вы надеялись защитить его?!  
— Он только прошел испытания… — заговорила мастер Ним  
— И вы не сделали это, отправив его в Гарду! Зная, какой опасности его подвергаете!  
— Боюсь, поездка в Гарду стала скорее необходимостью, — вмешался старый магистр. — Только Дженсен был способен проделать эту работу. К сожалению, за всю свою жизнь мой партнер обучил лишь одного мага.  
— Вы бы не сказали ему и после, — внезапно понял Джаред. Как же он сейчас презирал этих трясущихся над своим знанием стариков! — Вы вообще не собирались этого делать!  
— Дженсен должен был отправиться в Валдор, — спокойно ответил архимаг. — Было решено доверить тайну советнице Рианне. Под ее руководством он пошел бы по предназначенному ему пути.   
— Вы должны были сказать ему правду, отправляя в Гарду! — отрезал Джаред.  
— Я хочу увидеть пророчество, — требовательно влез в разговор Дан.  
Архимаг тихо поднялся с места и, приложив кольцо, взял с полки старый ветхий том.  
— Я сожалею о том, что отправил вас неподготовленными, но я не могу этого изменить. Единственное, что я могу, — это подготовить к опасности тебя.  
Он опустился в кресло и положил руку на рукопись.  
— Я лечу в Фарм, — сообщил Джаред. — Учитель Дженсена может знать что-то еще.  
— Погоди, — опять остановил его мастер Ронан. — Рэйнард прав, ты должен знать все. Пророчество о короле — только часть истории.  
— И история эта старше пророчества, — добавил магистр Молдвин, — старше всех войн за престолонаследие. Она началась, когда завершалась эпоха, и привела к тому, что стало ее концом. Смерть Последнего короля… Враги королевской династии никогда не ослабляли своего внимания. Они показали себя семьсот девяносто лет назад. В то лето гора, бывшая одним целым, была расколота пополам, и те, кто сделал это, начали первую в истории войну заклинателей…

Праздник Осеннего Равноденствия Джаред встретил в небе.  
В полете можно было не думать ни о чем, сосредоточиться на ветре, на скорости, на надежной мощи крыльев. Бездействие вело к страху.  
Джаред ненавидел страх. Справиться с ним и преодолеть то, что его вызвало, — к этому он всегда стремился. Но здесь оказался бессилен — опасность грозила не ему.  
Был ли Дженсен новым королем или нет, слишком многие верили в это. А у будущего короля всегда найдутся враги. К тому же… Джаред не мог не думать об услышанном в кабинете архимага. Существовали те, кто представлял опасность куда большую, чем любые политические интриги.  
 _Предатели._  
Восставшие против монархии заклинатели, решившие, что способны сами править Эрегорном. Противостояние магов раскололо гору пополам, и оно же разделило сам Алькасар. Неудивительно, что маги прошлых лет решили это скрыть.  
Восставшие заклинатели потерпели поражение и бежали. А через несколько лет после этого был убит Последний Король и трон Эрегорна опустел на многие сотни лет. Стало ли создание Трона архимагом Последнего Короля еще одним барьером для стремящихся к власти изменников-заклинателей? Как близко подошел тогда Эрегорн к поражению? Те заклинатели не добились своего, но лишили страну короля.  
Руа отнесло сильным порывом ветра, и она недовольно рыкнула. Джаред похлопал спутницу по шее. Она устала, у него и самого давно закоченели пальцы.  
— Еще немного, девочка.  
Они пролетали над широкими равнинами Фарма. Желтые поля сменялись маленькими городками, везде горели праздничные костры. Но чем ближе они становились к Медной реке, тем чаще дым праздничных костров сменялся чадом погребальных. Болезнь не исчезла.  
Используя огненную стихию, Джаред поддерживал силы и в себе, и в спутнице. Позже им обоим придется расплачиваться за эту гонку.  
У него была точная карта, и все же пришлось потратить немало времени, прежде чем они нашли нужное место посреди равнины. Солнце уже поднялось высоко, когда Джаред увидел невысокий дом с пристройкой, хлевом и конюшней. Несмотря на позднее утро, животных на пастбищах почти не было. Вокруг стояла тишина.  
Нигде не виднелось и признаков догоревшего праздничного костра, как будто главное торжество осени обошло эти места стороной. Приземлившись неподалеку от дома, Джаред опять осмотрелся. Поблизости паслись несколько кобыл, в ногах одной из них прятался жеребенок. На вайверну они не обратили внимания.   
Шантарианцы.   
Дженсен говорил, что его учитель разводил шантарских лошадей, но Джаред слабо в это верил: шантарцы не делились своими секретами.  
Он осмотрел поле, обошел сарай и заглянул в загоны. В стойлах переминались беспокойные коровы. Джаред двинулся дальше. Земля под ногами покачивалась — последствия длительного полета, — в голове звенело от усталости и бессонных ночей. Выглядел он, должно быть, неважно.  
Он дошел до дома, шагнул на крыльцо и решительно постучал в деревянную дверь.  
На стук никто не ответил. Джаред немного подождал и постучал повторно, громче, на случай, если обитатели дома еще спят. Тишина. Потеряв терпение, Джаред коснулся ручки, и в этот же момент дверь скрипнула и приоткрылась. Через узкую щель можно было увидеть только абрис лица и большой глаз с незначительной, но характерной раскосостью. Он смотрел угрюмо и настороженно.  
— Светлого лика. — Отступив на шаг, Джаред позволил себя изучить. — Я заклинатель из Алькасара, и мне необходимо как можно скорее увидеться с мастером Ллойдом.  
В полном молчании Джареда враждебно оглядели и неохотно приоткрыли дверь шире. На пару дюймов, только кошка бы и прошла.  
— Старик болеет, приходите в другой раз, — неприветливо сообщил женский голос, и дверь начала закрываться.  
Джаред резко выставил руку.  
— Это срочно, — настойчиво произнес он и тут же наткнулся на свирепый взгляд.  
— Это всегда срочно, — зло передразнила хозяйка дома. — Вы прилетаете, оставляете свои послания, а потом он ночами запирается в мастерской. Это из-за вас он заболел! Больше ни один заклинатель не переступит порог этого дома! Достаточно!  
— Мастер Ллойд заболел?  
— Уходи!  
В любое другое время Джаред проявил бы больше учтивости, но он не спал несколько суток, устал до потемнения в глазах, а беспокойство за Дженсена съедало изнутри.   
Он решительно надавил на дверь — сил молодой женщины не хватило, чтобы ему противостоять, — и вошел внутрь.  
— Это срочно, — извиняющимся тоном повторил он, смягчая грубость вторжения, и быстро окинул взглядом коридор. В какой-то из комнат находился старый заклинатель. Проще было осмотреть их все.  
— Убирайся из моего дома! — Ему перегородили дорогу, и Джаред, не останавливаясь, отстранил помеху.  
Плечи под его руками вздрогнули. Даже занятый своей целью, он заметил, как в панике расширились большие глаза. Сильнейший страх отразился на красивом лице.  
Потрясенный догадкой, Джаред резко отступил на шаг и развел руки в стороны.  
Хозяйка дома оказалась моложе, чем он предполагал. И поразительно красива. Высокая и стройная, она была всего на несколько лет старше него и сейчас безуспешно пыталась скрыть страх от вторжения незнакомого мужчины. Слишком явный и слишком характерный страх, как будто когда-то раньше ей уже приходилось его пережить. И не только его.  
Джареда словно по голове огрели. Он знал, что значил этот взгляд.  
— Ты Велора, правильно? — Он плавно отодвинулся еще на шаг, продолжая держать руки поднятыми. — Дженсен рассказывал о тебе. Я его партнер, меня зовут Джаред.  
Девушке все-таки удалось совладать с собой, но, скорее, благодаря ее собственной выдержке, чем произнесенным словам.  
— Я здесь из-за Дженсена.  
Узкий подбородок непримиримо вскинулся вверх, спина одеревенела, подчеркивая хрупкость фигуры.  
— Дженсен никогда бы не побеспокоил болеющего старика, — резко ответила девушка.  
— Если бы не обстоятельства, и я бы так не поступил. — Джаред осторожно двинулся вперед. — Это не займет много времени.  
При его приближении девушка опять вздрогнула и обожгла его ненавидящим взглядом.  
— Дальше ты не пройдешь, заклинатель.  
Джаред не мог терять времени.  
— Извини. — Он быстро взял ее за окаменевшие плечи и решительно отстранил.  
— Да осветит тебя Темный лик! — вырываясь из его рук, бессильно выплюнула она.  
Джаред молча вошел в первую дверь.  
Комната встретила его полумраком и теплом. На окнах висело подобие штор, не пропускающих дневной свет и сквозняки. На столешнице горело несколько свечей. Они, испуская тонкий аромат, скорее предназначались для сокрытия запаха болезни, чем для освещения. В дальнем углу стояла небольшая кровать, на которой кто-то спал.  
Несмотря на свечи, тяжелый запах болезни осел на всех предметах и насквозь пропитал воздух. Это не было легкое недомогание. Учитель Дженсена оказался серьезно болен.  
Уже догадываясь, что увидит, Джаред подошел к постели и посмотрел на спящего. Дыхание того было прерывистым и тяжелым, старческое лицо осунулось, щеки глубоко впали.  
— Убедился? Теперь уберешься отсюда?  
— Не понимаю. — Джаред растерянно потер шею. — Он ведь постоянно отправлял Дженсену послания, он должен быть здоров.  
Смешанное со стыдом отчаяние захлестывало его, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Учитель Дженсена был его единственной надеждой.  
— Почти весь скот вымер, лошади тоже. Он дни и ночи проводил в мастерской, создавая лекарство, — со злой горечью сказала Велора. — Он перепробовал все, но так и не смог ничего добиться. А затем приехал последний посланник, с кровью. Он оживился, опять закрылся в мастерской. Пять дней прошло, прежде чем я заметила, что его глаза пожелтели! — Ее голос зазвенел, но непонятно — от ярости или от подавляемых слез. — Он отравил сам себя! Чтобы найти лекарство, он решил пожертвовать собой!  
Джаред на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом с болью посмотрел на спящего старика.  
— Мне жаль, но мне нужно с ним поговорить. Только он может мне помочь.  
— Убирайся отсюда!  
— Ты не понима…  
Неожиданно, старик зашевелился, коротко кашлянул, а затем и вовсе зашелся в кашле.  
— Велора, — слабым голосом позвал он.  
— Я тут. — Девушка решительно обошла Джареда и взяла больного за руку.  
Отдышавшись, старик попробовал сесть. Джаред отступил в тень.  
— Мои записи… Мои записи здесь?  
— Я убрала их.  
— Их необходимо закончить.  
— Не сейчас! — отрезала Велора.  
— Вздорная девчонка! — раздраженно выдохнул старик. — Так или иначе, я умру, но то, что я оставлю после себя, еще имеет значение.  
— Дедушка Ллойд!.. — В голосе молодой женщины Джаред услышал слезы.  
— Ничего, ничего, — успокаивающе ответил тот и опять попытался приподняться. — А сейчас иди и принеси их. Мне необходимо поговорить с нашим гостем наедине.  
Джаред вздрогнул. Он и не подозревал, что обессиленный старик обнаружил его присутствие.  
Как только они остались одни, Джаред шагнул к кровати и почтительно склонился.  
— Светлого лика, мастер Ллойд.  
— Едва ли, — отмахнулся старый маг и зашелся в новом приступе кашля. — Подойди ближе, ну же!  
Джаред поспешно присел у кровати. Старик на постели казался мертвецом. Дженсену было бы больно увидеть учителя таким.  
— Твой дух обеспокоен, мой мальчик.  
Эти слова вызвали у Джареда невеселую улыбку.  
— Вы умираете.  
— Все умирают. Моя смерть — мой выбор. Я не боюсь смерти, а ты?  
— Есть то, чего я боюсь гораздо больше смерти. Меня зовут Джаред, мастер Ллойд. Я партнер Дженсена, и я…  
— Да, да, — покивал старик, — ты тот, кто заставил себя столько ждать. Очень, очень долго ждать. Я знаю тебя, мой мальчик. Я тоже жд…  
Приступ кашля помешал дальнейшим словам, на изрезанных временем губах запузырилась кровь.   
Джаред огляделся. Взгляд упал на кусок чистой белой ткани, и он подал его старому магу. Платок быстро пропитался кровавыми пятнами.   
Когда кашель прошел, Джаред помог старику сесть.  
— Мое тело гниет изнутри, — отдышавшись, сипло заговорил тот. — Уже недолго осталось. Поздно спасать, но можно спасти других. Нужно спасти других… — Речь мага становилась невнятной, тихой. Он как будто угасал на глазах.  
В дверях показалась Велора. Так и не подойдя к постели, она замерла с бумагами в руках. Старый маг, щурясь, смотрел на Джареда. Даже в полумраке было заметно, как по его белкам разлилась желтизна.  
— Я не вижу тебя, мой мальчик. Выйди на свет.  
Света в комнате не было. Джаред осмотрелся и все же приподнял штору. Комнату осветили лучи солнца.  
— Так лучше. — Дрожащая рука вытерла выступившую на губах кровь. — Теперь сюда, ближе.  
Джаред опять сел перед кроватью. Сейчас он смог лучше разглядеть старое лицо. Совсем недавно оно было живым и подвижным. Возраст не смог скрыть характерную раскосость глаз, а болезнь очертила высокие скулы. Учитель Дженсена был шантарцем — вот почему он сумел развести редкую породу лошадей. Джаред с сожалением подумал, что старому магу никогда больше не увидеть свои конюшни. Дженсен тоже не сможет попрощаться с учителем. Тот не проживет и пары дней.  
Мастер Ллойд сполз по кровати и посмотрел на застывшую в дверях Велору.  
— Не смогу их закончить, — с сожалением проговорил он и взглянул на Джареда. — В Алькасар.  
— Я передам их магистру Ним, — немедленно пообещал Джаред.  
— Да, — облегченно прикрыл глаза маг. — Ним всегда была умной девочкой. Ним разберется.  
— Мастер, я должен вас спросить, — нерешительно начал Джаред. — Я знаю, что вам известна правда о Дженсене, и он…  
— Спаси его, — перебил старый маг и, приподнявшись, вцепился Джареду в рукав. — Спаси моего ученика. Я бессилен это сделать.  
— Но я не знаю, где он. Вы можете помочь?  
— Помочь, найти, помочь… — Мастер Ллойд захрипел. — Дженсен… ищи Дженсена… Там… Да. За закрытыми границами, за дорогой без дорог. Там! За кольцом огня, за землей огня и за стеной воды. Ищи его там… — Дыхание мага сорвалось, как будто длинная речь лишила его последних сил. — Только так ты найдешь его.  
Джаред беспомощно сжал кулаки.  
— Но что…  
— Он бредит. — Велора решительно шагнула к постели.  
— Найти, помочь, найти… — тихо бормотал старик. — За закрытыми дорогами, за границей без дорог… Найти… Спасти…  
— Дедушка!  
— Мастер Ллойд! — Джаред в отчаянии схватил безвольную кисть.   
Захлебнувшись вдыхаемым воздухом, старый маг широко распахнул глаза и с неожиданной силой вцепился в Джареда в ответ. Пальцы стиснули запястье и вдавились в кожу.   
Глаза их встретились, и на мгновение пелена болезни покинула взгляд старика.  
— Король! — выкрикнул он с силой. — Да здравствует король!  
Воздух с шумом покинул грудную клетку, старческие пальцы разжались, рука безвольно соскользнула на постель и, глухо стукнувшись, замерла. Когда Джаред поднял взгляд, он уже знал, что увидит: глаза прожившего долгую жизнь заклинателя закрылись навсегда.  
В ушах эхом звучали последние слова. _«Да здравствует король!»_ Можно ли было расценивать их как утверждение, что Дженсен жив?  
Велора с каменным лицом подошла к постели и, отстранив Джареда, деловито расправила тонкую простыню. Накрыв ею лицо старика, она медленно выпрямилась.   
— Забирай записи и убирайся, — услышал Джаред равнодушный голос.  
Он не стал спорить. Его присутствие сейчас только усугубило бы горе женщины. Она не примет помощи от незнакомца.  
Джаред медленно поднялся, последний раз посмотрев на старого мага.  
— Пусть Светлый лик окутает вас своим светом, мастер Ллойд, — тихо попрощался он и покинул комнату.  
Джаред не получил ни одного ответа, зато стал свидетелем смерти близкого его партнеру человека. Когда он улетал, отчаяние сменилось горечью.

***

— …семеро отправлены к Двурукому на границу, еще трое сопровождают целителей в Айсгор. Да, и военлорд Тирина наконец согласился с серьезностью угрозы. Всего-то и потребовалось, чтобы Бездушных засекли на их границах, и теперь… Рэйнард?..  
— Я слушаю тебя, Ронан, — не поднимая головы от письма, подтвердил архимаг. — Что с Гардой?  
Раздался раздраженный вздох.  
— Слушай ты меня, то не спрашивал бы сейчас об этом.   
Архимаг поднял взгляд от пергамента и в ожидании продолжения терпеливо посмотрел на квадромага.   
— Хорошо, освежим твою память. Я выбрал четверых, чтобы заглянуть в каждую щель Утесов Скорби. Если там кто-то и был, — а я в этом уверен, — они его найдут. Не его, так его следы. Нужно время.  
— У нас его нет.  
— У нас его нет с тех пор, как трупы первых заклинателей были обнаружены на склонах Вечных гор. Обходимся тем, что имеем.  
Архимаг закрыл чернильницу и отодвинул бумаги.  
— Я должен знать, кто предатель, Ронан, — непреклонно произнес он. — Информация об отправке Дженсена в Гарду была доверена узкому кругу лиц. Я тщательно подошел к этому вопросу.  
Квадромаг хмыкнул.  
— Знал весь Совет магов и, по меньшей мере, половина Ферргарда. Не так уж это и мало, не находишь?  
— Но и не много.  
Взгляд боевого мага стал серьезнее.  
— Я займусь этим, если хочешь.  
Архимаг покачал головой.  
— Ты нужен мне для другого, ты же знаешь. Светлый лик, каждый день промедления отдаляет его от нас все больше. Ты должен был сразу же отправиться в Кимассирию!  
Промолчав, боевой маг наклонился к графину и спокойно разлил вино по бокалам.  
— Это беспокоит меня так же, как и тебя. Но мы оба понимаем, что на подготовку нужно время. К тому же я рассчитываю на помощь магистр Ллойда. — Ронан отпил вина. — Ты выглядишь растерянным, мой друг. Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на Едином совете.  
— Дженсен — единственное, что сейчас действительно важно.  
— Важно защитить Эрегорн. Мне тоже небезразличен этот мальчик, Рэйнард, однако мы должны признать, что провинции прожили семьсот лет без него.  
— Он будущий король.  
— Но еще не король, — весомо аргументировал Ронан. — Я лишь надеюсь, что он жив.  
Архимаг бросил на него хмурый взгляд.  
— Он жив.  
— Тогда позаботься, чтобы к его возвращению осталась жива и его страна.  
Архимаг наклонил голову.  
— Ты прав. Ты прав. Я стал рассеян.  
Они помолчали.  
— Возможно, время пришло, Рэйнард. Людям пора узнать правду, хотя бы часть ее. Они должны знать о войне, которая идет уже несколько лет.  
— Если мы расскажем о Расколе, люди отвернутся от Алькасара, — решительно отверг предложение архимаг. — Сейчас этого никак нельзя допустить.  
— А Совет магов?  
— Многие советники верны своим провинциям, а не мне. И я никак не узнаю, есть ли среди них доносчики.  
Это был не первый подобный спор. Ронан нахмурился. Он не понимал — не понимал как предводитель, — как много завязано на вековой лжи и обмане.  
— Военлорды северных провинций, наместники и наместницы центральных, домина и доминус южных — все они плетут свою сеть, Ронан. Ввести сюда новые фигуры означает нарушить тот хрупкий баланс, что был обретен. После Всеобщего совета подозрительность среди лордов только возросла. Торговля с Кимассирией давно подорвана, и на Юге шепчутся о войне, но, несмотря на все мои усилия, никто не верит в это всерьез. Центральные провинции угасают от неизвестной болезни, и, если мы не найдем лекарство, придется, скорее, поддерживать наместников, чем рассчитывать на их поддержку. Север же подвергается постоянным атакам, а отправленные нами маги не справляются с продолжающим расти числом Бездушных. Мы не можем сейчас объявить о враждебно настроенных заклинателях. Не можем.  
— Ты слишком осторожничаешь.  
— Интересы слишком многих я должен соблюдать.  
Ронан тихо вздохнул. Допив вино, он покрутил на дне его остатки. Архимаг взглянул на свой полный бокал.  
— Скоро Единый совет закончится, магики вернутся с отдыха, и тогда я отправлюсь в старую столицу. Если мне удастся убедить адамассцев начать собирать армию, посмотрим, что можно сделать с остальным.  
— Вернется Джаред с ответами или нет, мы сразу же отправляемся в Кимассирию. У меня все готово.  
Архимаг нерадостно кивнул.  
— Значит, уже выбрал сопровождающих?  
— Дуомаги Фэлан и Крэйг, — незамедлительно отозвался Ронан. — Они только возвратились из Никсы, поэтому никак не могут быть причастны к произошедшему в Гарде. И Джаред знает их и доверяет им, они пойдут за ним в огонь.  
— Да, эти ваши огненные связи… — рассеянно согласился архимаг.  
— Это не пустой звук, Рэйнард. Джаред их предводитель.  
— Именно это меня и беспокоит. Мальчик слишком своеволен.  
— Он переживает за партнера и злится на нас, но он прирожденный боевой маг и предводитель, — заступился за ученика Ронан. — А обучение Натаниэля сделало его гибким в вопросах политики. Он поймет наши мотивы. Он понимает гораздо больше, чем говорит вслух. И он видел, чем я занимался на Севере.  
— Я не… — Архимаг опустил взгляд на кольцо с символом заклинателя. — Кто-то поднимается сюда.  
— Неужели наконец-то новости?  
— Или какой-то советник решил поговорить наедине.  
Они молча ждали.  
— Теперь я уверен, что это магистр Молдвин, — кисло заметил Ронан спустя несколько минут. — Никому больше не требуется на это столько времени.  
И действительно, стоило ему закончить, как дверь открылась и старый маг шаркающей походкой зашел внутрь. Следом за ним проскользнул Данрагнал.  
— Эти лестницы становятся все длиннее.  
— Выпейте воды, магистр. — Архимаг поднялся и сам наполнил графин из кувшина. — Вы могли бы позвать меня в Архивы.  
— Мог бы, — вставил Данрагнал и хмуро посмотрел на Ронана. — Если бы боевые маги занимались своим делом и нашли предателей в замке.  
— Данрагнал! — осадил ученого магистр Молдвин.  
— Насколько мне известно, магистр Дамиан только позавчера возвратился в Алькасар, а магистр Лиэн еще отсутствует, — не унимался маг.  
— Магистры отсутствуют по моим поручениям, — теряя терпение, скупо напомнил архимаг.   
— Но это не означает, что они не могли побывать где-нибудь еще. Например, в Гарде.  
— Я буду подозревать всякого, — спокойно согласился Ронан. — И выясню, кто за этим стоит.  
— Обязательно выясните, но только не сегодня. Южный принц вернулся.  
— Джаред здесь? — переспросил Ронан. — Так быстро?  
— Быстро было бы, стой он уже тут, — фыркнул Данрагнал. — Но южный принц решил первым увидеть цветочное ди… Магистр Ним, вы меня напугали!  
Вошедший вместе с целительницей Джаред возвышался над ней, как башня. Он выглядел неважно, казался усталым и вымотанным, но когда поднял глаза, решительно встретил взгляд архимага.  
Он готов был идти дальше. И архимаг знал, что ничто не собьет его с выбранного пути. 


	8. 8. Должник

— Я найду его, приятель. Я обязательно найду его и верну домой.  
Низко рыкнув, Каазар ускользнул от ладони. Зеленые глаза смотрели сердито и осуждающе. Вздохнув, Джаред все же похлопал по чешуйчатому боку.  
— Извини. Я не могу взять тебя с собой.  
Каазар отошел к стене и, отвернувшись, лег на камни. Поза его выражала одновременно и злость, и обиду, и сильную тоску. Джаред устало прикрыл глаза. Дженсен смог бы найти нужные слова, у него всегда это получалось, а он даже не представлял, как будет объясняться со своей спутницей. Руа придет в бешенство. Но мастер Ронан выразился однозначно: вайвернам в Кимассирию нельзя. Из всех отправленных за горы наездников не вернулся ни один. Однако более надежный путь по земле займет месяцы.   
Эта вынужденная задержка приводила и без того взвинченного Джареда во все большее нетерпение. Он не хотел спорить еще и с вайвернами.  
— Я тоже за него переживаю, — сказал он чешуйчатой спине. — За стеной, без дороги, с дорогой — неважно. Я найду его.  
Каазар лежал неподвижно, не реагируя на слова.   
Вайверны были способны слышать зов наездника, это являлось свойством запечатленных на их шеях силков, но Дженсен или находился слишком далеко, или не имел возможности позвать своего спутника. Джареду одинаково не нравились оба варианта.  
— Береги себя, — на прощание тихо произнес он и развернулся к выходу из пещеры.  
Стоило ему сделать несколько шагов, как острая морда ткнулась под руку. На Джареда посмотрели большие, с изумрудными вкраплениями, грустные глаза.  
— Мне тоже его не хватает, приятель.  
Каазар зажмурился, позволив почесать себе роговые дуги. Слабо улыбнувшись, Джаред пригладил тонкие чешуйки и обхватил мощную шею.  
— Я найду его, — пообещал он.  
Внезапно входная дверь резко распахнулась, и тяжелая створка гулко ударилась о стену. В проеме возник нетерпеливо оглядывающий пещеру Данрагнал.  
— Вот ты где, — раздраженно заметил он. — Я и так потратил на это достаточно времени. Идем.  
Пригнув шею к полу, Каазар угрожающе оскалил зубы. Из горла вырвалось шипящее рычание.  
— Да, я впечатлен, большая ящерица. — Ученый повернулся к Джареду. — Нуждаешься в повторном приглашении? Я не…  
Вайверн ринулся вперед, и Данрагнал отшатнулся.  
— Темный лик, проклятье!  
Бесцеремонно вытолкнув ученого из пещеры, Джаред сумел захлопнуть дверь за мгновение до того, как ядовитые зубы успели бы вцепиться в какую-нибудь конечность долговязого тела. За надежным слоем древесины по стенкам пещеры забил сильный хвост. Казалось, выложенный плитками пол пошел ходуном.  
— Я думал, что ты умный! — придерживая дверь, рявкнул Джаред.  
— Умный человек и не доверится тому, что не понимает речи и в любой момент способно сбросить со спины.  
С трудом закрепив засов, Джаред выпрямился.  
— И как ты на лошадь-то с такими мыслями садишься, книжник?  
— А я и не сажусь. Ноги надежнее.  
Джаред раздраженно вздохнул. Логика, всецело отражающая любовь к путешествиям.  
— Зачем ты меня искал?  
— Удачи на дорожку пожелать рассчитывал, — ехидно отозвался Дан.  
— Не понимаю, почему Дженсен вообще тебя терпит.  
— Он и не терпит, южный принц. Ему незачем. А вот ты ревнуешь.  
— А мне тоже незачем, — парировал Джаред. — Есть еще что добавить?  
— Только то, что нужно поговорить. Сейчас.  
Несмотря на легкомысленный тон, Данрагнал был серьезен. Затолкав раздражение подальше, Джаред с сожалением оглянулся на сотрясающуюся дверь и позволил увести себя вниз. Книжник был, конечно, той еще занозой в заднице, но Дженсен вроде как считал его своим другом.  
Они спустились с Драконьей Башни и направились к Архивам. Данрагнал ни на мгновение не затихал, остроты сыпались с языка, но мыслями ученый находился так же далеко, как и молчаливо следующий за ним Джаред.  
В Архивах было пусто: учеба после праздника Равноденствия еще не возобновилась. Возле стеллажей стоял только перекладывающий книги Джаспер. Кивнув магу, Джаред прошел мимо.  
Данрагнал выбрал стол, который Джаред слишком хорошо помнил по прошлым годам. Тогда Дженсен проводил здесь больше времени, чем где-либо еще. Он и ночевал бы за этим столом, если бы Джаред вовремя не уводил его в комнату…  
— Здесь. Кажется, я оставил его здесь. — Данрагнал нетерпеливо разворошил горку старых свитков и свежих заметок.   
Джаред отметил взгляд, которым одарил книжника ответственный за Архивы мастер. Джаспер злился, но, так и не вмешавшись, скрылся в другой части Архивов.   
— Вот оно! — воскликнул Дан и стряхнул пыль со свитка. Судя по отметкам на снятой печати, пергаменту было место на третьем ярусе, а никак не в доступной для учеников-заклинателей части Архивов. — Чтобы разыскать Дженсена, вам понадобится помощь Двуликого, не меньше. И хотя обратить на вас Светлый лик вне моих возможностей, кое-что я сделать могу.  
— Главное, чтобы это был не взгляд Темного.  
— Темный вам не поможет, — серьезно ответил Дан, и Джаред не понял, издевается он сейчас или нет. — Дай руку.  
Джаред смерил ученого испытывающим взглядом, но тот только выжидающе смотрел в ответ. Сдавшись, Джаред вытянул руку.  
— Не эту, — тут же раздраженно оттолкнул ее Дан. — Другую, с браслетом. Живее.  
Джаред поменял руки и нахмурился.  
— Что ты собрался делать?  
Постоянно сверяясь со свитком, Дан принялся тонкими пальцами выводить символы в воздухе.  
— Я бы объяснил, но ты все равно не поймешь. Не стоит даже пыта…  
Джаред резко перехватил выписывающую символы руку.  
— Этот браслет дал мне Дженсен, — четко выговорил он. Пальцы сильнее сжали узкую кисть.  
Данрагнал какое-то время молчал, затем высвободил руку и недовольно потряс ей.  
— Варвар, — огрызнулся он и, недовольно поморщившись, продолжил: — Именно потому, что его создал Дженсен, он мне и нужен.  
Они могли переглядываться сколько угодно, но к вечеру Джареду необходимо было быть на площадке Ветров, а он еще не сделал и половины из списка запланированных дел.   
Однажды Дженсен сказал, что Данрагнал никогда не ошибается. Джаред надеялся, что это так.  
Положив руку на стол, он повернул браслет. Мелкие рубины мягко вспыхнули на свету. Книжник опять принялся за дело.  
— Это было создано им для тебя, — заговорил он, не отвлекаясь от работы. — Это ваша связь. Не партнерская, но лучше, чем ничего.  
— Ты собираешься связать нас браслетом?   
— Двуликий, что за невежество! — Недовольный, Дан на мгновение отвлекся от работы. — Никогда больше не говори так! — Он осуждающе фыркнул и покачал головой. — Дженсен должен был внимательнее следить за этим. Еще одна его ошибка.  
— Эй, если…  
— Не дергайся, если не хочешь, чтобы я выжег их у тебя на коже!  
Джаред замер. Несколько символов аккуратной вязью легли на браслет. Данрагнал отложил свиток, но работу продолжил. Он что-то бормотал, вертел золото, использовал стихию, и Джаред совершенно запутался в его действиях.  
— Идти через Солнечную пустыню — глупая затея, — неожиданно заговорил Дан.  
Джаред удивленно вскинул бровь. Впрочем, он был согласен. Глупая и долговременная. Он пытался убедить учителя отправиться морем — в конце концов, у него был для этого собственный корабль, — но мастер отказался. Единственным известным им портом являлся Джануб — пограничный город-таможня Кимассирии. К нему же вел Южный тракт. И там же, по убеждению мастера Ронана, их должны были ждать в первую очередь.  
А высаживаться на заросшем непроходимыми джунглями побережье означало затратить еще больше времени, чем на преодоление пустыни и гор.  
В Медеве постоянно ходили слухи о тайных тропах, которыми пользовались контрабандисты Адамаса, в то время как медеванцы предпочитали путь по морю. Джаред не верил в наличие проходов, но мастер Ронан все равно собирался вести их в Солнечную пустыню. Через опасное, гиблое место, где заправляли грабители и разбойники.  
Адамас был богатой провинцией, но власть там сосредоточилась в разных руках. Гильдии торговцев противостояла неофициальная гильдия воров. Правителям Адамаса приходилось мириться с их существованием. Лишь поделив территорию, они смогли сохранить власть над населенной частью провинции. Гильдия воров забрала себе пустыню.  
— Мастер Ронан уверен, что сможет договориться с контрабандистами.  
Дан пренебрежительно хмыкнул.  
— Так же, как они договорились две сотни лет назад?  
Заклинатели избегали пустынной земли. Никто уже и не помнил причин, ходили только смутные слухи, что магам там не место.  
— Не используй магию в песках, южный принц. Если, конечно, хочешь выйти оттуда живым.  
— Чт…  
— Готово.  
Джаред невольно опустил взгляд на браслет. Тот нисколько не изменился, но ощущался иначе. Повертев руку, Джаред всмотрелся в постепенно исчезающие символы.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— То, что теоретически тебе поможет.  
— Теоретически?  
— Я бы даже сказал, гипотетически.  
Джаред хмуро посмотрел на ученого.  
— Опять твои эксперименты?  
— Я жалею лишь, что не рассказал о них Дженсену больше, когда была возможность. — Дан с досадой отбросил выбившиеся из тесьмы волосы. — Если бы я только знал раньше! Если бы они не скрывали… — Он раздраженно замолк.  
Обсуждать здесь услышанное в кабинете архимага он не стал.  
— Я видел эти дыры. Знал о них, но не счел требующими срочного внимания. Знал ведь! История имеет свойство повторяться. Понимаешь?  
Джаред не понимал. Он повертел браслет на руке.  
— Если сомневаешься в его эффективности, то поехал бы с нами.  
— И какой помощи ты от меня там ждешь? — колко спросил Дан, тут же отбросив сожаления.  
Удивительно, но Джаред только сейчас смог увидеть, насколько расстроен был книжник все это время. Это примирило с необходимостью выслушивать едкие комментарии. Не только он был зол на архимага и не только он беспокоился о Дженсене.  
— От меня, изучающего тексты, — Дан вздохнул, — будет больше пользы. А ты верни его. — Он кивнул на браслет. — Это должно помочь. Я все сказал. Теперь уходи.  
Джаред и не собирался задерживаться. Он поднялся из-за стола.  
— Удачи в поисках ответов, книжник.  
— Удачи в поисках загадок, — рассеянно отозвался Дан, уже читая какой-то свиток.  
Он был как никогда прав.  
Знаменуя полдень, песочные часы пришли в движение, и Джаред двинулся к выходу из Архивов.  
— Южный принц! — окликнули его у дверей.  
Джаред обернулся. Подняв голову, Дан беспокойно теребил прядь над ухом.  
— Помни о том, что видел у дамбы. Не смей недооценивать _их_. Слишком хорошо это было спрятано. Они умеют прятаться. Мы сами их этому научили.  
Джаред кивком подтвердил, что не забудет о предупреждении.

Он уже должен был быть на площадке Ветров, когда в коридоре его остановил Натаниэль. Не перехвати первый наставник за руку, Джаред так и прошел бы мимо, не заметив его.  
— Джаред?  
— Натан? Ты здесь?  
— Я член Единого совета, — сдержанно напомнил тот.  
Джаред совсем забыл о проходящем совете. Дни перед отъездом слились в один: магистр Ним все-таки вынудила его принять какое-то снадобье, и большую часть времени Джаред проспал.  
— Не думал, что ты приедешь.  
— Я не мог пропустить совет второй раз подряд.  
Джаред опустил голову. Он помнил то лето. Тогда же Медева осталась без прямого наследника. Это заставило вспомнить о другом, в чем Джаред также не мог помочь.  
— Извини, я спешу. — Он оглянулся на пустой коридор. Время поджимало.  
— Настолько, что не поговоришь со старым другом? — Натаниэль свел брови, голубые глаза потемнели. Взъерошив короткие выгоревшие волосы, он сложил руки на груди.  
Натан всегда мог жестами выразить неодобрение, которое не облекал в слова.  
— Как тетя? — идя навстречу его безмолвному требованию, спросил Джаред.  
— Слышал, ты помогаешь магистру Ним в исследованиях? — вместо ответа задал вопрос Натаниэль.  
Поколебавшись, Джаред неопределенно кивнул. Об исчезновении Дженсена в Алькасаре знали единицы.  
— Я всего лишь боевой маг, Натан, — криво улыбнулся он. — Меня отправили в Гарду, скорее, служить глазами Алькасара.  
И защищать Дженсена. Только вот Джаред об этом не знал.  
— Теперь у меня другое задание.  
— Настолько важное, что ты пренебрегаешь своими прямыми обязанностями?  
— Я…  
— Домина умирает, — ответил Натаниэль. Джаред вздрогнул. — Целители поддерживают жизнь в ее теле, но долго так продолжаться не может. Месяц, в крайнем случае, два.  
Джаред помнил свою тетку непреклонной и волевой правительницей. Ему было десять лет, когда после смерти деда она заняла опустевший трон и уверенно правила все это время. Но с того момента, как домина лишилась дочери, она как будто потеряла себя.  
— Магистр Ним должна скоро создать лекарство… — глухо начал Джаред.  
Натаниэль качнул головой.  
— Если и так, к тому времени будет слишком поздно. Уже слишком поздно. — Сделав паузу, он посмотрел Джареду в глаза. — Я приехал не на Единый совет, Джаред. Я приехал за тобой.  
Этого можно было ожидать.  
— Я боевой маг.  
— И у Алькасара их больше тысячи, чтобы бегать по поручениям архимага.  
Джаред крепко сжал челюсти.   
Долг перед семьей, долг перед провинцией. Даже выбрав Путь боевой магии, он ощущал их влияние. Джаред любил семью, скучал по ней, но он не мог стать тем, кем они хотели его видеть.  
«В верности Алькасару, в верности архимагу, в верности королю — присягаем!» — такой была его клятва.  
Произнося слова Присяги два года назад, Джаред предполагал, что будет служить Алькасару. Но клялся он королю. И ему не нужно было слышать пророчество, чтобы знать, чью спину он будет всегда прикрывать.  
— Я не поеду в Медеву, Натан, — твердо произнес Джаред. — Я не могу стать ни наследником, ни советником Джеффа. Прости.  
— Ты…  
Джаред достал бумагу, которую намеревался отправить позже — возможно, из Руана. Однако следовало сделать это гораздо раньше. Свиток был скреплен гербовой печатью его дома и запечатан словесным символом, сорвать который можно было только в присутствии адресата.  
Джаред протянул его наставнику.  
— Я не могу стать наследником ни сейчас, ни через год, когда Джефф будет обязан объявить преемника.  
Натан молча смотрел на протянутый свиток и не спешил его принимать. Они оба знали, что внутри. Отречение. Тяжелый, но необходимый выбор. Двуликий свидетель, Джаред не хотел этого. Еще месяц назад он собирался поддержать Джеффа в начале его правления. Его всю жизнь готовили быть правой рукой домины или доминуса Медевы, и теперь ему приходилось отказаться и от своего дома, и от своей семьи.  
— Я верю, что у Джеффа скоро появятся дети, — тихо добавил Джаред, чтобы смягчить свой отказ. — Истинный наследник скоро будет рожден. Это не я. А пока моей младшей сестренке придется постараться за него.  
Натаниэль, по-прежнему молча, взял свиток.  
— Наблюдая, как ты растешь, — медленно начал он, — я никогда не предполагал, что ты в итоге выберешь Алькасар.  
Натаниэль ошибся: он выбрал не Алькасар. Замок в горах, вдалеке от людей, так и не стал для него тем домом, которым он всегда был для Дженсена. Джаред выбрал не заклинателей.  
И он знал, где сейчас его место.  
Натаниэль пронзительно смотрел ему в глаза, и Джаред прямо встречал его взгляд. Наконец наставник спрял свиток в рукаве.  
— Я придержу его у себя, — скупо сообщил он. — Возможно, угроза потерять брата станет для Джеффа достаточным мотивом, чтобы обзавестись собственным наследником.  
Джаред опустил глаза. Облегчение оказалось неожиданно сильным.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил он старшего друга.  
— Пусть Светлый лик освещает тебе дорогу, боевой маг. — Натаниэль легко хлопнул его по плечу, и вместе с прикосновением Джаред почувствовал, как его отпускают.   
— Пусть Темный обходит тебя стороной, — благодарно ответил он, и быстро развернувшись, поспешил к Драконьей Башне.

***

— Мастер?  
— Они улетели, Ним.  
— Вам следует вернуться в Зал Совета, мастер. Сегодня последний день, и вы должны попрощаться с советниками.  
— Несомненно. — Архимаг отошел от окна. — Попроси Двурукого зайти ко мне после.  
— Вы все-таки решили рассказать ему?  
— Только то, что он должен знать.  
Целительница нахмурилась.  
— А лекарство? О нем вы тоже собираетесь объявить?  
— Это даст им надежду.  
— Но я еще не закончила с записями магистра Ллойда.  
— Ты разберешься, Ним. Раз он был уверен, что ты разберешься, значит, так и будет.  
Целительница не разделяла его убежденности.  
— Идем. — Архимаг положил руку на обманчиво хрупкое плечо. — Пришло время закончить Единый совет.

***

— Ка’ал кашар, шарр… О, Темный лик!  
— Темноликий, мой друг, Темноликий, — поправил Крэйг. — Привыкай.  
Джаред хмуро посмотрел на адамассца. Забытые знания возвращались медленнее, чем хотелось. Кимассирийский язык, на котором раньше он мог свободно заговорить с заехавшим в Медеву торговцем, заржавел. Крэйг, казалось, не испытывал подобных трудностей. Рожденный и выросший в Адамаве, он владел кимассирийским как родным и легко вспомнил подзабытое.  
Их лагерь располагался неподалеку от деревушки в пересыхающем устье Золотой реки. Это было небольшое поселение, по краям которого имелись свежие постройки — шантарцы тоже предпочли уйти от несущей заразу Медной реки.   
Мастер Ронан провел их через Руан и Самандар, прежде чем направился к пустыне. По пути он всюду собирал карты и сведения, испытывая этим терпение Джареда.   
Загадка мастера Ллойда дала им больше вопросов, чем ответов. Но в одном они сошлись наверняка: «за закрытыми границами» означало «в Кимассирии». Дальше Джануба торговые обозы не продвигались.  
Поэтому Джаред заново учил язык. Они должны были сказаться местными.  
— Давай опять. Шагар маракорш, кадарш эль бур… буг… Проклятье!  
— Баграм, — с ухмылкой поправил Крэйг. — Ты уверен, что раньше знал его?  
Знал, но не мог сосредоточиться.  
— Всегда можно изобразить немого, — равнодушно заметил Фэлан, не прерывая работы над почти законченной деревянной фигуркой. Кинжал аккуратно стесывал лишнюю древесину.  
— А вот тебе следует отъесться, мой тонкокостный друг. Немота не спасет от разоблачения, если эти кости не перестанут греметь.  
— Мои кости способны…  
Джаред встал и отошел немного в сторону. Ему не нравилось, что приходится скрывать правду от друзей. Они считали, что идут убедиться в реальности угрозы новой войны и в вероятности нарушения торгового соглашения, и не знали ни о Дженсене, ни о заклинателях-предателях, что ждали их за горами.  
Никто из них не спросил Джареда о его партнере, решив, что тот еще не закончил обучения. А Джаред не знал, какой дать ответ, если этот вопрос все же прозвучит.  
Подавленные, вайверны лежали на заросшем редкой травой песке. Мастер Ронан ушел договориться о лошадях, и вайвернам уже сообщили о возвращении домой.   
Джаред приблизился к Руа, и та тут же выжидательно вскинула голову.  
— Присмотри за Каазаром, — тихо попросил он. — Улетайте вместе к Драконьим скалам.  
Вайверна негодующе взвилась, все еще не веря, что ее отсылают обратно.  
— И не смей подбивать Руака следить за нами. — Джаред твердо смотрел в золотистые глаза, пока не убедился, что его поняли. — Не грусти, детка. Я люблю тебя.  
Вайверна отвернулась.   
Джаред коснулся золотистой чешуи, но не успел больше ничего сказать.  
Послышалось тихое ржание, и на освещенную костром землю вышел мастер Ронан. Под узды он вел четырех крупных лошадей.  
Спор у костра затих.  
— Двуликий сотри мне глаза, дромемары! — восхищенно выдохнул подскочивший с места Крэйг. — Вы какой-то артефакт Алькасара за них заложили? Поверить не могу! На крысином развале за них бы запросили золота на их вес!  
Дромемары были высокими, горбатыми животными с костлявыми ногами и мощными копытами. Их шерсть была жесткой и курчавой, не такой, как у лошадей, а заостренные вытянутые морды казались непропорционально маленькими.  
— Сейчас мы по другую сторону пустыни, — хмыкнул мастер Ронан. — И я не адамассец.  
У разделенного пустыней Шантара и Адамаса были весьма сложные политические отношения. Дромемары являлись ценным товаром, но высоконравственные шантарцы неохотно продавали их в Адамас, зная, в чьи руки они рано или поздно попадут. Помесь лошадей ценили за быстроту, хотя они и уступали в выносливости верблюдам.  
К сожалению, даже дромемары выиграют не много времени.  
— Мы можем выезжать? — нетерпеливо спросил Джаред.  
— На рассвете, — ответил учитель. — Нужно пополнить запасы провизии.  
Руа рассматривала скакунов, как будто размышляла, не пополнить ли запасы провизии и ей. Животные нервно вздрагивали и раздували ноздри. Джаред обнял вайверну за шею и настойчиво потянул за выступающие роговые наросты на голове.  
— Мы слетаем за водой, — коротко сообщил он и учителю, и спутнице. — Поторопитесь.

Несмотря на то, что шел второй месяц осени, в пустыне стояла жара. Воздух, тяжелый и иссушающий, дрожал от палящего зноя. Ветер, казалось бы, должен был приносить облегчение, но лишь песком оседал на губах. Вокруг виднелись только однообразные дюны с редкой порослью жесткого кустарника.  
Это было медленное, нерасторопное путешествие. Дромемары ползли по песку, самые жаркие часы отряду приходилось пережидать в самодельной тени.  
Пришпорив скакуна, Джаред подъехал ближе к учителю.  
— Вы уже выбрали дорогу? — негромко спросил он.  
Мастер Ронан коротко кивнул.  
— Тараканий перевал был бы самым простым решением. Но им пользуются контрабандисты, а это означает надзор гильдии.  
— Таможня на скрытой тропе? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Джаред. — Налоги они тоже берут?  
— Есть другой путь. Проход узкий и ненадежный, дромемаров придется оставить. Пройти там может только человек. Будет дольше, но безопаснее.  
— Мы все еще можем полететь в Медеву. Джефф…  
— Я не знаю кимассирийского побережья, Джаред. Но мне известен путь через горы и дорога через равнины. Я предпочту не рисковать.  
Джаред облизал обветренные губы. Песок скрипнул на зубах.  
— У вас интересное представление о риске, учитель. Мы в пустыне, где всем заправляет гильдия воров, а заклинатели не самые жалуемые гости. Еще и эти неясные слухи и ваш запрет использовать магию…  
— Мы вошли в земли гильдии, нужно быть осторожнее.  
— Разве вы не убеждали, что в состоянии договориться с ними?  
— Но предпочел бы этого не делать.  
— Вы знаете что-то еще. — Джаред не спрашивал, он был уверен в этом.  
Мастер Ронан долго молчал, прежде чем неохотно заговорить:  
— У Алькасара с гильдией договор. О невмешательстве.  
— Дого… Значит, вот что имел в виду Данрагнал, говоря о неспособности договориться?  
— Этот Данрагнал слишком много болтает, — поморщился мастер Ронан.   
Очевидно, не только Джареда раздражали привычки книжника. Кажется, один лишь Дженсен мог найти с ним общий язык.   
Мастер Ронан продолжил:  
— Официально считается, что после заключения Торгового соглашения войны с Кимассирией больше не было, но это не совсем так.  
Джаред понимающе кивнул.  
— Пятая война за престолонаследие. В Медеве высказывались подозрения, что Адамас нашел поддержку на стороне, прежде чем развязал конфликт.  
Последняя война стала самой кровавой войной в истории Эрегорна. Адамас рассчитывал захватить Трон. Провинция была невероятно сильна в то время — власть домины едва не превосходила власть архимага. Затяжное противостояние длилось пятьдесят лет. Отбиваясь от полчищ Бездушных, северные провинции не смогли вмешаться в конфликт, и представлять интересы истинного короля было некому. Центральные и южные провинции грызлись между собой, пока целые поколения не стали жертвами их борьбы за власть. Королевские земли до сих пор хранили на себе отпечаток той войны, и кости павших все еще лежали нетронутыми в плодородной почве.  
— Притязания Адамаса подкрепили Предатели, — подтвердил мастер Ронан. — Архимаг был убит, а новый оказался слишком неопытен, чтобы повлиять на Совет лордов. Они не смогли предотвратить войну.  
Тогда собрание было расформировано. Между Шестьдесят вторым и Шестьдесят третьим Всеобщим советом прошло пятьдесят пять лет вместо четырех положенных. Только после уничтожения Бездушных заклинатели при скупой поддержке северных провинций смогли повлиять на исход битвы.   
В Айсароссе говорили, что, уничтожая Бездушных, Алькасар не мог позволить себе разборчивость. Было много жертв. Конфликт с магами обострился, а перемирие с Севером закончилось ровно в тот момент, когда было подписано мирное соглашение.  
Ту войну Адамасу не простили ни шантарцы, ни медеванцы. Больше ста лет южная провинция выплачивала штрафы пострадавшим соседям. Династия прервалась, политическую власть Адамас так и не смог восстановить и решил сосредоточиться на экономике.   
— Глава гильдии воров был тем, кто выдал домину Адамаса, — добавил мастер Ронан.  
Джаред вздернул брови. А вот об этом в истории не говорилось.  
— Взамен гильдия затребовала себе пустыню — никому не нужный, продуваемый ветрами кусок земли. И Адамасу, и Алькасару это показалось выгодной сделкой. В обмен на помощь архимаг дал слово не вмешиваться в дела гильдии и не появляться на их землях без крайней на то необходимости.  
— Так это и есть причина ходящих о пустыне слухов? Обещание?  
— В знак благодарности главе гильдии был преподнесен особый дар — старый артефакт. Стоит воспользоваться магией в пустынных землях, и он тут же покажет это. А это означает нарушение договора. Судить такого мага гильдия берется сама, — хмуро сообщил мастер Ронан. — Поэтому мы можем войти в пустыню. Но это совсем не означает, что нам удастся из нее выйти.  
— И, зная это, вы привели нас сюда?  
— Здесь нас ждут меньше всего.  
Здесь они потратят недели на дорогу.   
Джаред посмотрел вперед. На горизонте были видны только песчаные дюны. Солнце уже село, начинало стремительно холодать. Сегодня Джареду придется опять полагаться лишь на согревающую силу браслета.  
Фэлан уже выбрал место для ночлега и распаковывал поклажу под одиноким кактусом. Крэйг скорее мешал, чем помогал, вертясь рядом и предлагая на ужин снятых с растения личинок.  
Избирательность Фэлана в еде была поводом для шуток еще в годы обучения.  
— Как долго вы собираетесь скрывать от них правду? — тихо спросил Джаред.  
— По меньшей мере, пока не достигнем гор.  
— Это может быть опасно.  
— Они боевые маги.  
— Если я решу, что есть риск, то расскажу им, — предупредил Джаред.  
Мастер Ронан окинул его хмурым взглядом.  
— И откуда в тебе столько своеволия?  
Джаред оскалил зубы в усмешке и не стал давать очевидный ответ. Но веселость быстро его покинула.  
— Думаете, мы встретим гильдию?  
— Не сомневайся, мы их встретим. Вопрос в том, захотят ли они встретиться с нами… Займись спальником, Джаред. Скоро совсем стемнеет.  
Они не пользовались ни световыми символами, ни магией. А дров, чтобы разжечь костер, попросту не было. Приобретенные в Руане фосфорные стержни скорее делали видимыми очертания лагеря, чем освещали его, и единственным источником света служила луна, которая с каждой ночью становилась все тоньше.  
Джаред подошел к друзьям.  
— Червячка? — предложил Крэйг.  
— Давай, — согласился Джаред.  
Лицо Фэлана не дрогнуло, но в глазах проступило отвращение, пока они демонстративно поедали местный деликатес.  
— Мне кажется, он скорее умрет от голода, чем заставит себя это съесть, — доверительно поделился Крэйг. — В Тирине, когда мы охотились на болотах, он голодал больше пяти дней подряд.  
Джаред хмыкнул. Ему тоже посчастливилось побывать в знаменитых тиринийских топях. Им он предпочел бы и компанию Бездушных, и холод высокогорных северных троп.  
— Ты много знаешь о гильдии воров? — раскатав спальник, спросил он друга.  
Крэйг пожал плечами.  
— Я вырос в трущобах. Как думаешь, много я знаю о гильдии?  
Джаред откинулся на тонком одеяле и выжидательно наклонил голову. В Адамасе и, в частности, его столице, Адамаве, сохранилось глубокое социальное неравенство. Богатый класс аристократии боролся за власть с купечеством, а все остальные были отброшены далеко за границу нищеты. Гильдия воров для многих становилась единственным способом выжить.  
— Из трущоб дорога только одна, — подтвердил Крэйг. — Не будь я отмечен Стигмой, пришел бы к ним.  
— Насколько хорошо они организованы?  
— Ты еще спроси, есть ли у них полководцы, — фыркнул Крэйг. — Они деловые люди. Разбойники, не без этого, но не армия.  
— Тебя послушать, так это вполне приемлемо, — вмешался Фэлан.  
— Так Двуликий на то и двуличный бог, — парировал Крэйг.   
Джаред рассмеялся.  
Вернувшийся в лагерь мастер Ронан сразу же лег на спальник. По дыханию Джаред понял, что учитель не заснул, но и вмешиваться в их беседу тот не стал.  
Дромемары тихо всхрапывали и махали тонкими, гибкими хвостами. Один пробовал на вкус иголки кактуса, другие стоя дремали. Концы поводьев были закопаны в песок, чтобы животные не сбежали.  
— Я отлить, — объявил Крэйг, неохотно поднимаясь с места.  
— Хотя бы в этот раз не потеряйся, — хмыкнул Джаред.  
— Твои остроты давно затупились.  
Крэйг направился прочь от лагеря.  
— Ты выглядишь озабоченным, — тихо заметил Фэлан, стоило ему раствориться в темноте.  
Джаред неловко пожал плечами.  
— Слишком многое случилось.  
— Думаешь, целители справятся с болезнью?  
Для обоих друзей оказалось потрясением творящееся по берегам Медной реки. А Фэлан еще переживал за родную провинцию, где поток смертоносной воды разделялся на два рукава.  
— Я в этом уверен, — подтвердил Джаред. — Целители справятся, а мы втроем еще повоюем на границе. Помнишь наши поединки на выбывание? Я скучаю по тем временам.  
— Слова старика, — фыркнул вернувшийся Крэйг. Поправив штаны, он лег на спальник. — Тебе двадцать четыре, а не восемьдесят четыре, мой южный родич.  
— И мне кажется, ты забываешь, что тебе столько же, — с короткой улыбкой поддел Фэлан.  
Переглянувшись с ним, Джаред широко ухмыльнулся.  
— Мастер Крэйг, да?  
Крэйг раздраженно переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Ослепи вас Темный лик, щенки! Я самый лучший мастер!  
Джаред с Фэланом громко рассмеялись.  
Неожиданно мастер Ронан резким движением сел на спальнике. Оборвав смех, Джаред покосился на учителя, и тот коротко кивнул.   
Гильдия.  
Невзначай передвинув руку, Джаред сжал рукоять меча. Он тоже почувствовал присутствие чужих, но до последнего думал, что ощущения обманывают.   
Гильдии в них не было никакого интереса — они не походили на торговцев, чтобы их грабить, и они не использовали магию. Самое большее — местные хозяева просто поздороваются.  
В песок со свистом вонзилась стрела. Арбалетный болт гильдии.  
— Темный лик!  
Джаред вскочил на ноги, и его спальник пробило сразу же несколько коротких стрел.  
— Учитель!  
— Защищаться! — рявкнул тот.  
Это не было попыткой запугать — на них действительно нападали. Крэйг и Фэлан уже стояли, касаясь Джареда плечами.  
Еще одна стрела едва не задела его волосы.  
— Проклятье! — Пригнувшись, Джаред ногой засыпал едва испускающие свет стержни. — Расходимся!  
Песок замедлял их движение, но последние два года Джаред учился драться на снегу. Арбалетные стрелы свистели в воздухе, не задевая. Он не мог видеть нападавших, лунный свет выхватывал лишь размытые силуэты.  
Джаред сбил с ног первого — разбойник оказался широк в плечах и высок, но недостаточно умел. Второго он обезвредил ударом эфеса в лицо — хруст сообщил о сломанном носе. Летящая стрела чиркнула по плечу, рубашка прорвалась. Боли Джаред не почувствовал, да и вряд ли бы смог ее в тот момент ощутить. Он кинулся к третьему противнику. Фэлан бесшумно двигался у него за спиной, как всегда, быстрый и смертоносный.  
Воздух зазвучал сражением. Они не могли использовать магию, но они оставались боевыми магами.  
Рядом коротко зашипел Крэйг — скорее всего, одна из стрел нашла свою цель. Но Джаред не почувствовал, чтобы друг пошатнулся или споткнулся, его следующий удар был точным и сильным.  
Джареда отвлек новый противник, и, пригнувшись, он припал на колено. Над головой пролетел клинок, а в следующий момент блеснувшая в свете луны сталь нацелилась ему прямо в горло. Отбив удар, Джаред перекатился в сторону и рывком вскочил на ноги. Фэлан и Крэйг остались у спальников.   
Теперь Джареда окружали две тени. Они удивительно быстро ориентировались в темноте, компенсируя недостаток боевых умений этим талантом. Джаред же сражался практически вслепую. Он больше не видел Крэйга или Фэлана, а мастер Ронан исчез еще в начале сражения. Старик лучше их троих был способен позаботиться о себе.  
Стрелы оказались самой большой проблемой. Одна все-таки нашла Джареда, вонзившись в бедро, другая зацепила скулу. Кровь горячей струей побежала по щеке. Не чувствуя ран, Джаред оглушил еще одного нападающего и подрезал сухожилия второму. Яростный крик боли прорезал ночь.   
Развернувшись, он вступил в схватку с подоспевшим неприятелем. Его удар был искусно отражен и тут же сменился стремительной контратакой. Чужая сабля со звоном встретилась с мечом, скользнула по лезвию, а затем быстро атаковала с другой стороны. Джаред едва успел парировать. Удары противника были быстрыми, четкими, но без какого-либо ритма. Как будто он действовал наобум, но всегда угадывал. Джаред никогда не сталкивался с таким стилем боя. Отскочив назад, он ушел в оборонительную стойку, но враг не стал снова нападать. В лицо неожиданно швырнули горсть песка. Вскрикнув, Джаред отшатнулся, запнулся и упал. Глаза жгло, а при падении стрела глубже вошла в бедро, вызвав судорогу в мышцах. Сабля обрушилась сверху, едва не отсекла ему голову.  
Заставив себя двигаться, Джаред вскочил и провернул эфес в ладони.   
Внезапно по окружности лагеря вспыхнули огни. Яркий свет резанул по раздраженным глазам, и Джаред непроизвольно прикрыл их рукой. В этот миг к его горлу приставили наточенный клинок.  
— Сдавайся, боец, — приказал за спиной низкий рычащий голос.  
Джаред дернулся, и лезвие надавило на кожу. Больше он не двигался. Глаза все еще жгло.  
Просвистела стрела, а потом Джаред услышал громкую ругань Крэйга, сменившуюся болезненным стоном. Фэлан протестующе вскрикнул.  
— Бросить оружие, — послышался спокойный приказ мастера Ронана.  
Джаред медлил, но все же разжал хватку и тут же почувствовал, как меч упал на песок. Свет стал ярче, на глаза навернулись слезы. Удивительно, от этого стало легче. Его толкнули в плечо, и сабля переместилась, целясь острым концом в спину.  
Рядом кто-то встал. Джаред не мог повернуться, но по осторожному быстрому касанию узнал друга.  
— Ты как? — едва слышно спросил Фэлан в общем шуме.  
— Ничего не вижу, — так же тихо ответил Джаред. Давление на спину стало сильнее. — Что происходит?  
— На нас нацелено, по меньшей мере, полсотни арбалетов.  
— Молчать, — одернул за спиной низкий голос.  
— Хороши же у гильдии манеры, — произнес Джаред и сплюнул налипший на губы песок.  
Сабля вонзилась сильнее, прорезая рубашку. Джаред почувствовал, как по спине потекла кровь, пробитое стрелой бедро запульсировало ответной болью.   
Достаточно было малейшего контакта с Огнем, чтобы все это прекратить.  
 _«Не используй магию в песках, южный принц. Если, конечно, хочешь выйти оттуда живым»._  
Джаред не открыл Знак.  
Зрение медленно возвращалось. Стоявшие разбойники неожиданно пришли в движение, и между высоких чадящих факелов возник силуэт всадника.  
— Почему они еще живы? — раздался резкий вопрос. — Приказ был однозначен.  
Арбалетчики зашевелились, наводя стрелы. Джаред напрягся. Темный лик с ним, с Данрагналом, и Темный лик с ним, с договором! Он не собирался здесь умирать.  
— Мне нужно повторять дважды? — зло осведомился наездник.  
— Но…  
— Убить!  
— У меня приказ взять живыми, — вмешался за спиной Джареда все тот же низкий голос. Как будто рычал зверь — вот как он звучал, но интонация не казалась нарочитой.  
Джаред постепенно смог разглядеть всадника. Это был крупный мужчина в свободном одеянии, с покрытой тканью головой. Черные глаза с откровенной ненавистью сверлили говорившего. И кто бы ни стоял за спиной Джареда, замерших разбойников он страшил явно больше, чем всадник на дромемаре. Арбалетчики не шевелились.  
— Я консул этих земель, — жестко сказал всадник, выпрямляясь в седле.  
Неизвестный за спиной Джареда или не обладал титулами, или не счел нужным о них напомнить. Не бросайся он во время боя песком и не грози сейчас проткнуть Джареду спину, Джаред, может быть, смог испытать к нему больше уважения. Рану в бедре дергало, скулу пекло. Если наконечники были смазаны ядом, остальное уже не имело значения, даже магия.  
— Не тебе мне указывать, гиена! — выплюнул наездник.  
— У меня приказ взять живыми, — повторил неизвестный.  
Всадник пришел в бешенство.  
— Приказ?! Кто…  
— Я, мой дорогой брат, я, — внезапно раздался из толпы веселый голос.— Не злись. Я позволил себе вольность?  
Гильдийцы расступились, и вперед вышел еще один человек. Стоя боком, Джаред смог увидеть белый плащ и прячущий верхнюю половину лица капюшон. Коротко стриженная борода не скрывала большой подвижный рот, скалящийся сейчас в широкой усмешке.  
Всадник смерил человека в плаще неприязненным взглядом, но заговорил сдержанно.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Любопытствую? — пожав плечами, предположил незнакомец.  
— Твое любопытство и так доставляет главе достаточно проблем.  
— Твоя правда, Танкред, — весело согласился тот. — Но пока я остаюсь его младшим братом, вам придется с этим мириться.  
Наездник сжал поводья и раздраженно дернул удила.  
— Теперь ты удовлетворил любопытство?  
— Ты так думаешь? Передо мной стоят адамассец, валдиец и, судя по этой чудной косе, айсароссец. А старик и вовсе непонятно кто. И ты считаешь, что я удовлетворил свое любопытство? Глупости! Мой интерес только возрос. Что за спешка с их убийством?  
— Даже твое своеволие имеет границы! Я…  
— …консул этих земель, — услужливо дополнил незнакомец. — Да, я помню. И ты помни об этом.  
Угрозу ни с чем нельзя было спутать.  
Всадник резко умолк.  
Благодарно улыбнувшись тишине, неизвестный обошел лошадь и приблизился к пленникам. Теперь Джаред не видел его, но слышал.  
— Адамассец, — уверенно подытожил тот. — По крайней мере, что здесь делаешь ты, я могу понять.  
Опять зашелестели шаги.  
— Старик-полукровка. Трудная задачка. Иллариец?  
— Наполовину, — сухо согласился мастер Ронан.  
— Полагаю, все остальное слишком неопределенно.  
Не став ждать ответа, гильдиец остановился возле Фэлана.  
— Валдиец. А вот тут уже начинаются загадки. И что-то мне подсказывает, что ответы мне не понравятся.  
Звук тихих шагов раздался совсем рядом. Джаред стоял боком, не смея пошевелиться из-за упирающейся в спину сабли. Он почувствовал, как его профиль внимательно изучили, и заметил взмах рукой. Повинуясь жесту, неизвестный за спиной потянул голову Джареда вбок, чтобы дать рассмотреть его затылок.  
— Надо же. Действительно айсароссец.  
Джаред вызывающе усмехнулся и, сбрасывая удерживающую руку, повернулся лицом к говорящему.  
— Медеванец, — поправил он, проигнорировав вжимающуюся в спину сталь.  
— Медев… — Разбойник оборвал сам себя. Он резко выпростал руку из свободного одеяния, и Джареда за подбородок развернули вбок, почти выворачивая шею, а потом вниз. — Пусть свет выжжет мне глаза! Ты!  
Так же резко он отступил назад и торопливо приказал:  
— Убери железку, Каракал, ты угрожаешь моему спасителю.  
Джаред не успел ничего уточнить. Незнакомец одним движением скинул с лица капюшон. Показавшиеся темные глаза весело блестели.  
— Ну… давно не виделись, мастер заклинатель! Как погляжу, все еще лезешь в каждую проигрышную драку. Не надоело?  
Джаред удивленно выдохнул. Он узнал этого человека.   
Йенс. Его звали Йенс.  
И сейчас Йенс, ухмыляясь, смотрел на него.

— Я жажду подробностей, — тихо сообщил Крэйг. — Брат главы гильдии?  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Это была случайность. Тогда я думал, что помогаю неудачливому бродяге.  
Их привезли в лагерь. Скорее всего, он был лишь временным пристанищем, но внутри оказалось многолюдно.   
Из пленников Джаред и его спутники превратились в гостей: им помогли устроиться, раны обработали и перевязали. Но настороженного внимания это не ослабило.  
— Значит, вот он, тот, кто упрятал заклинателей за решетку, — неодобрительно заметил мастер Ронан.  
Джареду нечего было на это ответить. Крэйг фыркнул.  
— Удачлив, как и всегда.  
Их разговор прервали: Йенс приблизился с подносами, полными еды. Следом за ним шагал высокий, по меньшей мере, на ладонь выше Джареда, лысый мужчина с испещренным шрамами лицом — тот самый угрожавший саблей. Пожалуй, Джаред понял, почему гильдийцы тогда не спешили стрелять. Великан умел произвести впечатление: бровей, как и волос, у него не было, а почти выцветшие желтые глаза рассекала противоестественная вертикальная щель зрачка. Всю дорогу он был молчаливой тенью Йенса, не спускавшей с пленников глаз.  
— Поздний ужин? — радушно предложил Йенс и доверительно добавил: — Танкред немного расстроен. Я бы позвал его присоединиться, но опасаюсь, это испортит вам аппетит.  
— Вы спасли нам жизнь, — осторожно поддержал беседу мастер Ронан.  
— Спас жизнь? — фыркнул Йенс. — Четырем боевым магам? Едва ли. Уверен только в том, что пятьдесят моих людей завтра увидят рассвет.  
— Точная стрела в сердце так же убьет мага, как и всякого другого, — возразил мастер Ронан.  
— Я знаю, кто ты, старик. Теперь уж точно знаю. И предпочту не проверять.  
— Проверки ни к чему, — согласился квадромаг.  
Джаред переводил взгляд с учителя на гильдийца. Разговор был большим, чем просто обмен любезностями.  
Йенс протянул Джареду кубок, а затем покачал головой.  
— Монета, господин заклинатель, монета! Вспомни вы о ней, в моем прямом вмешательстве не было бы необходимости.  
— Я был занят, пытаясь не ослепнуть, — парировал Джаред.  
Йенс рассмеялся.  
— Теперь вы в безопасности. Мы выбрали для лагеря хорошую землю.  
— Да? — скептически пробормотал зевающей Крэйг. — И чем же эта дюна отличалась от предыдущей?  
— Вы же адамассец, господин, — укорил гильдиец.  
— А я городская крыса, — с широкой улыбкой пояснил Крэйг. — О сельских красотах только наслышан.  
Йенс хмыкнул, а затем опять рассмеялся.  
— Занятная у тебя компания, — обратился он к Джареду.  
Джаред не стал возражать.  
Йенс вел себя как приветливый хозяин. Угощал, без умолку болтал, сетовал на проблемы в делах — так же он вел себя и при первом их знакомстве. Джаред не мог сдержать улыбки. Этот разбойник ему нравился. И тогда, и сейчас.  
— Любопытная вышла встреча, — проговорил Йенс, когда еды почти не осталось.  
— И, как я понимаю, вы, скорее всего, не скажете, кто ей поспособствовал, — ухватился за слова мастер Ронан.  
Гильдиец хитро прищурился.  
— А вы скажете, куда и зачем держите путь?  
Мастер Ронан вежливо попросил долить вина. Движения выдавали растущее раздражение.  
— Ты вернул свой долг. — Джаред нашел в кошеле монету и протянул Йенсу.   
Не касаясь, тот внимательно ее изучил и широко развел руки.  
— Как я уже сказал, спасал я здесь не вас. Она все еще принадлежит тебе.  
Крэйг настойчиво закивал головой, лучше знакомый с вопросами чести у адамассцев, и Джареду пришлось послушаться.  
— Ну а где владелец второй монеты? — спросил гильдиец. — Там, в столице, вы казались неразлучными. Партнеры, да?  
Пальцы Джареда дрогнули, и монета скатилась в песок. Мастер Ронан предупреждающе кашлянул.   
Джаред и сам понимал, что нападение на них было спланировано. Кто-то узнал и сообщил об этом гильдии. Не кто-то. Перебежчик. Неизвестный в Алькасаре, заказавший гильдии убийство магов. А значит, те, кто забрал Дженсена, знали, что за ним идут. С таким же успехом можно было на вайвернах пересечь южную границу.   
Джаред решительно поднял монету и спрятал ее в кошель на поясе, а затем открыто посмотрел гильдийцу в глаза.  
— Дженсен в Кимассирии, — прямо ответил он. — Не по своей воле. Он искал причины возникновения болезни в истоках реки и выяснил, что это был яд. Кимассирийцы замешаны в отравлении, и они забрали его.  
И Фэлан, и Крэйг резко вскинули головы. Джаред жалел, что приходится рассказывать об этом таким образом, но он не собирался больше терять времени. Он слишком долго ждал.  
— Я слышал о напасти с водой, — осторожно согласился Йенс. — Но проход в Кимассирию на юге, а истоки Медной реки на тысячи миль севернее.  
Что ему было известно? Как много он знал о заказе?  
— У заклинателей свои источники информации, — вмешался мастер Ронан. — И они надежны.  
Йенс какое-то время молчал, а затем решительно кивнул.  
— Значит, так и есть. — Он хлопнул ладонями и потер руки. — Тогда я иду с вами.  
Джаред свел брови.  
— Ты уверен, что правильно понял…  
— Монет было две, господин заклинатель, — перебил гильдиец. — И владелец одной из них сейчас в опасности, а владелец второй скоро добровольно ей подвергнется. В чем тут можно быть неуверенным?   
Он ухмыльнулся.   
— Я открою вам Тараканий перевал. И поведу дальше. Любой здесь подтвердит, что лучшего проводника по кимассирийским землям вам все равно не найти.

***

Он не мог открыть глаз. Он понимал, что находится в сознании, но отяжелевшие веки не подчинялись. Его неумолимо затягивало в сон, хотя тело и разум пытались противостоять этому притяжению. Никогда раньше ему не было так сложно скинуть с себя сонное оцепенение.   
Он попробовал пошевелить рукой, и оказалось, что она ему тоже не подчиняется. В голове вяло заскользили мысли, несвязные, разрозненные, как осколки разбитого зеркала. Зеркало нужно было собрать. Так он и поступил, переворачивая осколки и опуская их на место. Проступившее отражение заставило его замереть, образ тут же рассыпался, и стекло разлетелось на куски.  
Вместо голоса из горла вырвался невнятный хрип. Дженсен судорожно вздохнул и чуть не подавился воздухом. Сквозь ресницы он видел слабый свет, но на веках отчетливо проступало только разбитое зеркало. Собрать, он должен был его собрать, он должен был собрать себя… Образ в незаконченном отражении принадлежал ему. В первый момент он не понял этого. Память молчала.  
Дженсен начал заново. Постепенно. Это заняло немало времени. Возможно, он опять уснул, возможно, прошло всего несколько секунд. Чувствительность к телу возвращалась, глаза удалось открыть, но молочная пелена с неясными очертаниями за ней не позволила ничего увидеть. Паника, что он ослеп, засела в глубине сонного сознания. Ему нужно было двигаться, но Дженсен не мог заставить себя встать. Тогда он потянулся к единственному, на что мог положиться уже долгие годы. К магии.  
Вместо Знака он соскользнул по гладкой стене зеркала. Магии не было. Она исчезла.  
Дженсен в панике распахнул глаза.  
— Ч… — севший голос сорвался. — Г…  
Из горла вырывалось какое-то шипение, нисколько не напоминающее слова.  
Молочная пелена перед ним дрогнула, и Дженсен с облегчением понял, что хотя бы зрение ему не изменило. Над ним склонился незнакомец. Дженсен не мог сконцентрироваться на его лице, поэтому выбрал только одну деталь. Глаза. Он смотрел в пронзительные голубые глаза, затемненные тенью иссиня-черных ресниц. На него с таким же вниманием смотрели в ответ.  
Дженсен опять попробовал заговорить.   
На лоб легла прохладная ладонь.  
— С пробуждением, ваше величество. Добро пожаловать в Эш-Шамс.  
Дженсен пытался заговорить, спросить, но зеркало опять рассыпалось на куски, и он вынужден был заново им заняться. Наверное, он опять спал, только прикосновение прохладных пальцев все еще жгло кожу, а услышанные слова — мысли. 


	9. 9. Перевал

— Я не верю ему, — хмуро сообщил мастер Ронан.  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Он мне нравится.  
— Он шпион.  
— Но он спас нас. Признайтесь, вы просто злитесь, что он не ваш шпион.  
Мастер Ронан окинул его раздраженным взглядом. Судя по всему, гильдия имела куда более тесные контакты с Кимассирией, чем он рассчитывал.   
— Вы сами говорили, что очень условно представляете дорогу, — добавил Джаред. — Он знает больше.  
— Считаешь, что шарады магистра Ллойда дадутся ему легче?  
— Если он поможет найти Дженсена, мне безразлично, как он зарабатывает деньги.  
— Твои нравственные принципы продажнее руанских шлюх, парень.  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
— Я же из Медевы. А вот вы, как оказалось, лучше знакомы с нравами Иллара.  
Мастер Ронан искоса посмотрел на него, а затем покачал головой.  
— Я никогда не жил в Руане, Джаред. Это семья моей матери была родом из тех мест.  
— Вы, — Джаред помялся, — никогда о себе не рассказывали.  
— Нечего рассказывать, — пожал плечами учитель. — Моя мать сама была ребенком, когда обнаружила, что беременна. Она работала прислугой в Алькасаре, а наделивший ее брюхом мальчишка был, скорее всего, одним из приехавших на обучение благородных. Когда живот начал расти, она вернулась к родственникам в Долину Заклинателей. Там я и родился.  
Джаред удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Вы выросли в Долине?  
— Я вырос в Алькасаре, — хмыкнул мастер Ронан. — Стоило мне начать ходить, мать вернулась на работу. А потом уже не было смысла куда-то уезжать. Рэйнард так мне завидовал! Пф! Он назвал меня выскочкой при первой встрече! Иногда я думаю, что он стал архимагом, только чтобы поселиться в моем доме.  
Джаред громко рассмеялся.  
— Значит, вы поэтому считаете себя правым указывать Совету? Они тоже живут в вашем доме?  
Мастер Ронан усмехнулся, но когда продолжил, говорил серьезно.  
— У этого дома нет хозяина. Только смотрители. Я трижды наблюдал, как сменялся глава Алькасара, и трижды смотрел, как заклинатели рисуют символы грома на чистом небе.  
Панихида по архимагу. Джаред был слишком мал, чтобы помнить об этом. Джефф рассказывал, что в день смерти предыдущего архимага раскаты грома разносились по всем провинциям. Так заклинатели выражали свою скорбь.  
Отвернувшись от учителя, Джаред посмотрел вперед. Вдоль горизонта тянулись высокие горы, обманчиво близкие с такого расстояния.  
— Я так полагаю, до них не меньше четырех дней, — понял его мысли мастер Ронан, а затем едко добавил: — Но твой улыбчивый приятель, уверен, знает наверняка.  
Джаред улыбнулся.  
— Раз вы советуете, уточню у него.  
Проигнорировав угрюмый взгляд, он пришпорил дромемара, чтобы нагнать остальных. Сопровождающие их гильдийцы тихо переговаривались. Йенс возглавлял отряд. Джаред обогнул бежавшего трусцой великана и повел скакуна рядом с гильдийцем.  
Крэйг уже успел рассказать то немногое, что знал о местных традициях. Гильдия поделила пустыню на четыре части. Йенс не был консулом ни одной из них, и все влияние, которым он располагал, давал ему статус кровного брата главы гильдии. Разбойники неохотно, но слушались его.  
Земли, где на них напали, принадлежали западному консульству. Джаред не знал, о чем договорились Йенс с Танкредом, но консул их не сопровождал. Влияния у брата главы гильдии оказалось больше.  
Заметив Джареда, Йенс приветливо махнул рукой.  
— И как вам жаркое солнце солнечной пустыни, господин?  
— Не жарче, чем в Медеве, — ухмыльнулся Джаред.  
Гильдиец с досадой прищелкнул языком.  
— Эта коса сбивает с толку.  
— Я прожил среди айсароссцев два года, Йенс. Если интересуешься солнцем, езжай туда летом — тогда оно не заходит за горизонт целыми сутками.  
Йенс выглядел заинтересованным.  
— Да, я слышал об этом явлении. Там действительно так холодно?  
— Как в тени Темного лика. В Айсгоре сейчас уже лежит снег.  
— Желтый снег мне предпочтительнее, — ухмыльнулся Йенс.  
Джаред поглядел на песчаные дюны, а затем перевел взгляд на горы.   
— Расскажешь, что представляет из себя Тараканий перевал?  
Йенс тоже повернул голову к горам.  
— По большей части он полностью соответствует своему названию. Комфортно там только тараканам. Обрывы, пещеры, тесные ущелья. Периодически случаются камнепады и грязевые оползни. Как понимаешь, не самое мое любимое место. Там легко потеряться. Но… — он ухмыльнулся, — что имеет, то и ценим. Проход охраняется. Гильдии тоже нужно как-то зарабатывать.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что у вас это неплохо получается, — поддел Джаред.  
Йенс рассмеялся.  
— Каждый вертится, как умеет. У тебя для этого есть твой талант, у Каракала — его звериные инстинкты, а у меня — мои мозги.  
В который раз услышав странное имя, Джаред оглянулся на молчаливо следовавшего неподалеку великана.  
— Ты поэтому называешь его рысью? Из-за инстинктов?  
Йенс тоже повернул голову.  
— Облик у него, может, и не кошачий, но зрение и слух — определенно.   
Он ничего не сказал о глазах, как раз подходящих кошачьим.  
— Откуда он? Его внешность мне незнакома.  
— Вероятно, из-за того, что родился он по ту сторону гор.  
— Он кимассириец?! — изумился Джаред.  
Йенс расхохотался.  
— Он настолько же кимассириец, насколько ты — эрн, господин. Земли за горами населяют разные народы.  
— И как посмотрю, ты многое о них знаешь.  
— Дела требуют бывать там чаще, чем мне бы того хотелось.  
Джаред внимательно взглянул на гильдийца.  
— Некоторые сочли бы твои дела предательством.  
Йенса это замечание опять развеселило.  
— Я верноподданный доминуса Адамаса, Джаред. Гильдия давно разделила сферы влияния, больше я никому и ничего не должен.  
Джаред вспомнил летний день и обороненные бродягой слова, заставившие его тогда пересмотреть свои взгляды.   
_«И что ты будешь делать, если все-таки сядешь на него?»_  
— А как насчет долга перед Эрегорном?  
Йенс весело улыбнулся.  
— Я прагматичный человек, господин. Я не следую за идеей. Дай мне лидера, способного заставить в него поверить, и я пойду за ним.  
— И кого же ты считаешь способным?  
— А вот это, мой друг, очень спорный вопрос, — философски ответил Йенс и хитро прищурился. — Как думаешь, Трон в состоянии его разрешить?  
Джаред улыбнулся, но веселья не почувствовал. Как много знал Йенс? Был ли его вопрос данью их прошлой встрече или намеком на что-то большее?   
Дженсен все еще находился неизвестно где, а они слишком медленно продвигались ему навстречу.  
— Ты мне нравишься, Йенс, — честно признался Джаред. — Ты хитрый и скрытный, но ты мне нравишься.  
Йенс широко ухмыльнулся.  
— Надо же. Не боитесь, что ваше происхождение может ввести меня в заблуждение и дать напрасные надежды?  
Джаред искренне рассмеялся.  
— Ты же прагматичный человек, — напомнил он. — Ты сам мне это сказал.  
— Поразительно, — хмыкнул Йенс. — Вы не похожи ни на одного мага, которого я знаю, Джаред. И поэтому — это будет моим ответным признанием — вы мне тоже очень нравитесь.   
Джаред опять улыбнулся.  
— Но будь осторожен, — серьезно добавил тот. — Твои враги — опасные люди.   
Их глаза встретились, и Джаред медленно кивнул. Хотел бы он знать ответы на свои незаданные вопросы.  
— Старый маг мне не доверяет, — пожаловался Йенс, когда молчание затянулось.  
— Разве его можно винить? Ваша гильдия хорошо хранит секреты. И знает куда больше, чем он рассчитывал.  
— Я уважаю заклинателей, мой друг. Еще больше я уважаю их политическую непричастность, когда они уже давно могли бы все разрешить иначе. Но ни ты, ни я не можем отрицать того влияния, которое они имеют на провинции.  
— Я тоже заклинатель, — веселясь, напомнил Джаред.  
— Поэтому я и сказал, что ты не похож ни на кого, с кем я был знаком. Ну, и благоразумия тебе определенно не хватает. Может… — Йенс помялся и решительно продолжил: — Может случиться так, что твоему партнеру уже не потребуется помощь.  
Он заговорил о том, о чем подумал бы любой разумный человек. А Джаред не мог открыть всей правды.  
— Он жив, Йенс, я это знаю.  
— Считаешь, слов умирающего мага достаточно, чтобы быть в этом уверенным?  
— Мастер Ллойд был магом жизни, но причина не только в этом. Если бы Дженсен был мертв, я бы знал. — Уверенный, что так и есть, Джаред коснулся браслета на запястье. Рубины мягко вспыхнули на солнце.  
Йенс не выглядел убежденным, но спорить не собирался.  
— Тогда я найду его для тебя, — хлопнул он Джареда по плечу.

Тараканий перевал оказался неприветливым местом. Не способных передвигаться по горам дромемаров пришлось оставить у подножья гор.   
Как только Джаред со спутниками миновали невидимых часовых, их со всех сторон обступили узкие стены ущелья. Дорога была неровной, извилистой, иногда приходилось обходить обвалы и подниматься в горы. Деревья встречались здесь редко.  
На четвертый день Йенс привел спутников к пещерам, разительно отличавшимся от тех, что Джаред видел в Гарде. Это были узкие тесные проходы со скользким дном и поросшими мхом стенами. Липкая паутина свисала с низких сводов, а из-под ног разбегались мелкие грызуны.  
Чем дальше они продвигались вглубь гор, тем протяжнее и запутаннее становились проходы. Но это было лучше, чем подобие дороги над обрывами, которым сменялась сеть пещер.  
Они передвигались один за другим, по большей части сохраняя молчание. Йенс шагал впереди, а Каракал замыкал цепочку.  
Проход стал шире, и Джаред смог поравняться с гильдийцем. Смахнув с лица липкую паутину, он всмотрелся в темноту пещеры.  
— Долго еще?   
— Мы уже должны были достигнуть пещеры Светлячков. От нее восемь дней пути. Если идти через Перешеек, то пять.  
— Перешеек?  
— Большой природный мост над пропастью, — пояснил Йенс. — В тех местах периодически случаются оползни, и при особом невезении тебя может смыть с гор. Мы редко выбираем тот путь.  
Джаред как мог усмирил свое нетерпение.  
— Сейчас это опасно?  
— Нет, если не будет дождей.  
— Темный лик, что за пакость?! — с отвращением воскликнул позади Фэлан.  
— Неженка, — заржал Крэйг.  
Джаред почувствовал, как и его плеча коснулись склизкие нити — не паутина, как он подумал раньше, что-то другое. Йенс поспешно приподнял факел, а затем широко улыбнулся.  
— Наконец-то!  
Он сунул факел в сочащуюся по стене воду, и огонь с шипением погас. Каракал проделал то же самое. Глаза Джареда постепенно привыкали к темноте, и вскоре он заметил, что вокруг мерцает множество точек: отряд со всех сторон окружал дождь из светящихся нитей.  
— Пещера Светлячков, — торжественно объявил Йенс.  
Джаред огляделся. Тусклого мерцания было недостаточно, чтобы осветить стены, но хватало, чтобы передать их очертания.  
— Передвигайтесь осторожнее, — предупредил гильдиец. — При контакте с кожей эти чудесные создания вызывают эффект, который нам сейчас пришелся бы совсем некстати.  
Проще было бы проползти по дну пещеры, чем уклоняться от бесконечных нитей. Насыщенный мускусный запах пропитал спертый воздух пещеры.  
— Что за эффект? — увернувшись от новой россыпи бисера, поинтересовался Джаред.  
Даже в темноте он увидел, как блеснули в ухмылке зубы гильдийца.  
— Полагаю, так они дают понять, что готовы к спариванию.  
Крэйг, шедший позади, споткнулся.  
— Стимуляторы?!  
— Одни из самых сильных, — со смешком подтвердил Йенс. — На черном рынке некоторые готовы отдать за них последние деньги.  
Джаред прикрыл лицо рукавом и осторожно обогнул свисающую нить.  
— В Медеве жреца, использующего такое, изгнали бы из храма, — с отвращением произнес он.  
Крэйг пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
— Разве вы не пользуетесь маслами и не жжете травы?  
— Только для расслабления, — отрезал Джаред. — Не для искусственного желания.   
Йенс обернулся.  
— К чести твоей провинции скажу, что ни один медеванец не приходил ко мне за этим товаром.  
Джаред перевел дыхание. Он и сам не понимал, почему так остро это воспринял. Навязчивый запах раздражал.  
— Расскажи о Кимассирии, — попросил он Йенса.  
Только обогнув последние свисающие нити, гильдиец расслабленно выпрямился и заговорил:  
— Кимассирийцы по большей части кочевники, идут за теплом зимой и возвращаются в прохладные земли летом. Их становища сезонны, дома ненадежны, а поля не ухожены. Но есть и те, кто живет оседло, не покидая границ своих земель до конца жизни. Несмотря на, казалось бы, полную разобщенность, у кимассирийцев сильный религиозный культ. Они разделили Двуликого на две сущности и поклоняются Светлоликому, страшась Темноликого. Адепты Светлоликого сопровождают сенешариаты и живут во всех становищах, а… Направо, здесь выход.  
Что-то из этого Джаред уже знал, что-то слышал от мастера Ронана. Ухо зацепило незнакомое слово.  
— Сенешариаты? — покидая пещеру вслед за гильдийцем, переспросил он.  
— Племена, народы. — Йенс пожал плечами. — Так они себя называют. У сенешаля сенешариата абсолютная власть над своими людьми, и он же принимает все решения. Что до взаимоотношений между… Дерьмо верблюжье! Когда это случилось?!  
Дорогу над обрывом перекрывали валуны. Джаред осмотрел место и нахмурился. Похоже, все произошло несколько дней назад: завал выглядел свежим. Попытайся они его расчистить, могут спровоцировать еще один камнепад.  
Догнавшие их путники тоже всматривались в перегородившие дорогу глыбы.  
Йенс опять выругался.  
— И полугода не прошло, как расчистили предыдущий! Темный лик! Хаген будет недоволен! — Он почесал затылок и кисло посмотрел на спутников, а потом под ноги. — Боюсь, теперь у нас одна дорога — через Перешеек.  
Мастер Ронан свел брови.  
— Идемте, — поторопил их гильдиец, — лучше здесь не ночевать.  
Каракал первым двинулся по ненадежному спуску, а Джаред задержался, чтобы дождаться учителя.  
— Мастер?  
— Подозрительно вовремя случился этот камнепад, — хмуро ответил тот на невысказанный вопрос.  
Их спутники уже начали спуск.  
— Вы подозреваете Йенса? — прямо спросил Джаред. — Но какой ему смысл помогать нам в пустыне и подставлять здесь?  
— Как он и сказал, спасали тогда не нас. Мне не нравится, как гладко все складывается. Может, это связано с нашей проблемой, а может, он просто собирается нас продать.  
— У него долг жизни передо мной, — напомнил Джаред. — Вы сами согласились, что свои долги адамассцы возвращают. Признайте, вас просто нервирует, что гильдии известно больше, чем вы рассчитывали.   
Мастер Ронан тихо вздохнул и посмотрел вниз. Остальные уже отошли на достаточное расстояние.   
— Договор, Джаред, — напомнил он. — Мы знали об их деятельности, но не имели права вмешиваться. Теперь я думаю, не было ли это самой большой ошибкой с нашей стороны.  
— Считаете, гильдия связана с Предателями?  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы Джаред об этом не думал.  
— Не я считаю, — вдохнул мастер Ронан. — Как я уже говорил, Данрагнал слишком много болтает, но его замечания не лишены смысла.  
— Он так считает?  
— Он много что считает, — недовольно заметил учитель.  
— Дженсен говорит, что книжник никогда не ошибается.  
Мастер Ронан хмыкнул и двинулся к спуску.  
— Он сказал мастеру Молдвину, что гильдия выдала домину в обмен на артефакт, а не наоборот.  
Джаред удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Он думает…  
— …что Предатели заранее позаботились о сохранности пути через горы. И если он прав, то гильдия на протяжении двух сотен лет сохраняла отношения с изменниками. Имей это в виду, когда будешь общаться со своим приятелем.  
Слова не были пустым предостережением.  
— Я буду настороже, — пообещал Джаред. — Но сейчас у нас нет другого выхода. Данрагнал, может, никогда и не ошибается, но я тоже верю своим инстинктам.  
Мастер Ронан кивнул.  
— Нас ждет война, Джаред. Не только заклинателей. Весь Эрегорн будет воевать. Это предсказано пророчеством.  
А еще оставались Бездушные, которых становилось все больше и больше. Война уже шла на северных границах. Могло ли случиться так, что сейчас повторились бы события двухсотлетней давности?  
Джаред решительно начал спуск.  
— Нам нужно найти Дженсена.  
— Найдем, Джаред. Найдем.

Джаред шел вслед за легко передвигающимся Фэланом. Казалось, друга не беспокоила пропасть под ногами — он двигался по природному перешейку как по мостовой. Джаред тоже неплохо держал равновесие, но до выросшего на деревьях валдийца ему было далеко, а вот Крэйг ругался сразу на двух языках, заодно практикуя и кимассирийский. Камень крошился, скала под ногами казалась хрупкой и ненадежной.  
Остановившись, Джаред поднял голову: над ними нависало тяжелое свинцовое небо, облака клубились у острых скал, не способные пройти дальше к пустыне. Воздух был тяжелым и влажным, по телу тек липкий холодный пот.  
— Эй!  
— Иду.  
Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем они достигли конца Перешейка. Облегченно скинув походный мешок и пристроив рядом меч, Джаред сел на камень. Крэйг привалился рядом с ним, тяжело дыша и дергая ворот рубашки, чтобы немного остудить разгоряченную кожу.  
— Прыгает, как кошка, — повернув голову, с отвращением произнес он.  
Следуя за его взглядом, Джаред посмотрел на мост: Каракал заканчивал переход. Казалось, передвижение над пропастью доставляет ему еще меньше сложностей, чем Фэлану. У великана был плавный перетекающий шаг и грация большого зверя.   
Смахнув со лба пот, Джаред нахмурился.   
— Я уже где-то видел такую поступь.  
Небо над головой тихо загремело, и бессильно лежащий на камнях Йенс выругался.  
— Подъем, господа, отдыхать будем позже.   
Он первым поднялся на ноги, и другие последовали его примеру. Джаред осмотрел ненадежный спуск и покачал головой. Йенс не преувеличил, говоря, что это сложный путь.  
По заросшим кустарником выступам они спустились в узкое ущелье. Чем ближе звучал гром, тем мрачнее становился гильдиец.  
Ущелье было тесным и изрезанным. Мелкий ручей протекал между камней, ведя к выходу из каньона, валуны возле него были влажными и скользкими. Передвигаться быстро здесь не получалось, а Йенс постоянно торопил.  
Первые капли упали Джареду на лицо. Сверкнула молния, и гром грянул прямо над головой, усиленный эхом гор.  
— Насколько это опасно? — прокричал Джаред, прикрываясь рукой от участившихся капель.  
— Если дождь скоро не прекратится, нас попросту смоет с гор.  
Как бы вторя словам Йенса, дождь усилился. Вместе с водой по стенам ущелья поползли грязь и щебень. Маленький ручей рос на глазах, бурля порогами и заводями.  
— Моча Двуликого! — выругался Крэйг, оказавшись по колено в воде.  
Узкое ущелье превратилось в скользкий лабиринт, который, если дождь усилится, грозил стать настоящей рекой. Стекая, вода начала образовывать маленькие водопады. Небольшой оползень скатился Джареду под ноги. Земля вперемешку с камнями и травой превратилась в грязевую жижу. Выругавшись, Джаред обогнул ее и чуть не упал на скользком мху.  
— Надо где-то переждать, — подхватил его под локоть Фэлан.  
Джаред мотнул головой.  
— Думаешь, Йенс так не поступил бы, если бы это было возможно?  
Он выпрямился и прикрылся рукой, защищаясь от сыплющихся камней.  
— Идем.  
Они поспешили нагнать ушедший вперед отряд.   
Небо потемнело, преждевременные сумерки опустились на горы, освещаемые частыми вспышками молний. Скалы нависали по бокам, лишая остатков света. Ущелье стало шире, но теперь они не видели, куда ступают. Поток грязной воды, извиваясь, бежал по изгибам каньона.   
Дождь стеной скрывал дорогу, видно было не дальше пары футов.  
— Мы близко! — прокричал Йенс, едва слышимый за шумом дождя. — Осторожнее, здесь…  
Гром заглушил его последующие слова.  
— Нас смоет! — крикнул Крэйг. — Нужно переждать!  
— Негде!   
— Держитесь рядом! — приказал мастер Ронан.  
Они, оскальзываясь, спешили по камням. Мокрая, тяжелая одежда затрудняла движения. Казалось, на Джареде не осталось ни одной сухой нитки. Поток подталкивал его в спину, грозя сбить с ног при малейшем неосторожном движении. Течение подхватывало обломки веток и перекатывало камни.  
Шум стоял такой, как будто рушились скалы. Джаред бежал, не тратя времени на выбор дороги, остальные не отставали.  
— Обрыв! — в спину предупредил Йенс. — Скоро обрыв!  
Джареда подхватило потоком, протащило вперед, он уперся ногами, сопротивляясь течению и хватаясь за валуны. Вода пенилась и бурлила. Опора уходила из-под ног, пальцы соскальзывали, не позволяя ухватиться. Скалы закончились неожиданно — они просто оборвались, как будто срезанные ножом. Джаред завис на краю пропасти и резко отшатнулся к стене. Разросшийся ручей бурым водопадом срывался вниз.  
Йенс рядом с ним прижался к узкому выступу скалы и перевел дыхание. Остальные вывалились из ущелья, избегая усиливающегося водопада.  
— Спуск по краю! Уходим отсюда!  
Скалы перед ними под резким наклоном обрывались вниз. Где-то выступы были шире, где-то уже. Дождь все еще лил, но грязевой поток остался позади и теперь не грозил сбить с ног. Двигаясь над уступами, они приступили к медленному спуску.  
Йенс шел первым, Джаред сразу за ним. Камни были мокрыми, дождь и порывы ветра били прямо в лицо, но также прижимали обессилевших людей к скалам, давая дополнительную опору. Йенс осторожно выбирал дорогу, так что двигаться приходилось медленно. Джаред резко выдыхал, подолгу ожидая, пока он шагнет дальше.  
Все случилось в одно мгновение.  
Неожиданно земля поехала вниз. Часть выступа, на который ступил Йенс, закрошилась и просела. Джаред бросился на помощь, но скала поддалась и под ним.   
Оба заскользили. Только покатость спуска не позволила им тут же рухнуть вниз.  
— Темный!..  
Стукнувшись головой о камень, Йенс завалился на спину. Джаред съехал вслед за ним и, дотянувшись, смог ухватить гильдийца за шиворот. Тот всем весом повис на его руке.  
— Джаред! — Пальцы учителя мазнули по запястью, но рука соскользнула.  
На мгновение Джаред потерял опору. Йенс камнем потянул его вниз, кожу на ладони содрало о скалу в попытках уцепиться за выступ. Извернувшись, Джаред смог ухватиться за выступающую корягу. Падение резко прекратилось, но от рывка прострелило плечо и руку. Зажмурившись, Джаред судорожно выдохнул. Мышцы на руке сильно тянуло, и не до конца зажившая рана в бедре отозвалась на это пульсирующей болью. Ногу тоже дергало, что грозило судорогой.  
— Джаред! — раздалось сверху.  
— Я здесь! — крикнул он, смаргивая капли дождя.  
Йенс наконец пришел в себя и смог ухватиться за его руку.   
Они висели прямо под обрывом, рядом не было видно никаких выступов.  
— Ты всегда вначале действуешь, а потом думаешь? — прокричал ему снизу Йенс.  
— Лучше лезь наверх! — огрызнулся Джаред.  
Ветка медленно выскальзывала из пальцев, и, кажется, Джаред слышал ее недовольный треск. А может, это было его воображение.  
Он посмотрел наверх. До выступа, где остались их спутники, было футов десять. Фэлан и Крэйг уже перепрыгнули на другую сторону, но никак не могли добраться до них — любое приближение к обрыву обернулось бы новым обвалом. Если бы они не бросили мешки в ущелье, можно было бы воспользоваться веревкой.  
— Давай! — Джаред согнул руку, подтягивая гильдийца, и тот спешно пополз вверх. Одной рукой он ухватил Джареда за ногу. Бедро опять задергало болью, и Джаред стиснул зубы.  
Тихо выругавшись, Йенс схватился за корягу. По его виску струилась кровь, лицо посерело, а взгляд расфокусировался. Это было плохо.  
— Какой план?  
— Спасаться, — выдохнул Джаред. Когда висевший на нем груз исчез, стало немного легче.  
— Хороший план.  
Бравада нисколько не обманула Джареда — после удара гильдиец едва сохранял сознание.  
Коряга начала неумолимо клониться вниз под их весом.  
— На плечи, быстро!  
Йенс неловко пошевелился, и Джаред отполз в сторону, чтобы дать ему опору. Свободной рукой он ощупывал камни, пытаясь ухватиться еще хоть за что-то, если ветка все-таки не выдержит.  
— Джаред! — услышал он сверху, а затем его накрыла тень.  
Каракал прыжками съехал по скале, его торс обхватывала скрученная жгутом ткань плаща.  
Он подхватил и вытолкнул Йенса наверх, вынуждая его ползти по канату. Когда тот исчез за крошащимся обрывом, Каракал подал руку Джареду.  
На мгновение вспомнился их бой в пустыне и брошенный в глаза песок, а затем Джаред решительно сжал протянутую ладонь. В тот же миг коряга не выдержала и сорвалась вниз.  
Чистое везение, что не раньше.  
Только наверху Джаред почувствовал, как колотится его сердце. Их оттащили от обрыва к широкому уступу и помогли сесть. Дыхание сбивалось. Выгнув спину, Джаред сполз по скале и тут же зажмурился: ногу запоздало свело судорогой.   
Мастер Ронан быстро ощупал его плечи и руки.  
— Переломов нет.  
— Иначе это было бы уже не смешно, — слабо улыбнулся Джаред, стараясь расслабить сжатые мышцы.  
— В следующий раз думай.  
— Я и подумал.  
То, что без подмоги Йенс упадет, он понял за долю секунды.  
Джаред посмотрел на гильдийца. Тот уже немного пришел в себя, но позволял великану себя поддерживать. По его лицу вместе с разводами грязи стекала кровь.  
Он сокрушенно покачал головой.  
— Я затеял этот поход, чтобы вернуть долг, но, похоже, сейчас он только возрос. — Зубы блеснули в слабой усмешке. — Еще немного, и мне придется продать себя в рабство.  
— Твое счастье, что в Эрегорне его нет, — хмыкнул Джаред.  
Ногу немного отпустило. Он поднялся и осторожно выпрямился. Звуки грома стали тише — гроза уходила. Поморщившись от боли в мышцах, Джаред сделал два шага к краю и остановился. Дождь почти прекратился, и теперь он смог увидеть то, что скрывала стена воды: вместе с обрывом под ногами заканчивались и Вечные горы. Скалы уходили далеко вниз, а за ними раскинулась широкая равнина.  
Они все-таки добрались до Кимассирии.

***

Стиснув зубы, Дженсен смотрел на бесшумно передвигающихся детей. Бесполезно. Сколько бы он ни спрашивал, они только сильнее вжимали бритые головы в костлявые плечи и старались ходить еще тише.   
Так продолжалось несколько дней. Больше никого в комнате не появлялось. Смутное воспоминание о первом визитере казалось Дженсену ненадежным сном, слабость все еще сковывала тело, память подводила.  
Он не знал, ни где он, ни как здесь оказался. Комната не имела окон, а единственным источником света являлись многочисленные свечи. С пробуждением Дженсена их зажигали, а где-то к ночи они догорали.  
Сейчас высота свечей была не больше пары дюймов. Молчаливые дети принесли ужин. Девочка расставила еду, а мальчик вынес из-за ширмы ночную вазу.  
Дженсен следил за тем, как он покидает комнату. Когда мальчик пересек порог, он тихо выдохнул и потер широкие браслеты на запястьях. Все это раздражало.  
Дженсен повернулся к девочке.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил он. — Почему я не могу выйти? Где я?  
Вздрогнув, девочка тихо подняла поднос.  
Бесполезно — он знал, что ему не ответят.  
Желание оттолкнуть сервированный стол стало почти непреодолимым. Дженсену надоело ждать, он хотел получить ответы на свои вопросы. Почему он здесь? Что за браслеты на его руках? Что случилось с его памятью? Почему дверь не пропускает его? И почему… и почему пропала его магия?..  
Дженсен сжал кулаки и вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть стол, резко поднялся с низкого кресла. Он обошел светлую комнату и через арку шагнул в смежное помещение. Кровать за вуалью балдахина едва проглядывалась — по крайней мере, та молочная пелена ему не привиделась. Все кругом было разных оттенков белого, даже песчаные стены имели светлый тон. Дженсен сделал круг и замер возле резной ширмы, тоже белой.   
Вернувшись с чистой вазой, мальчик осторожно поставил ее на место.  
Дженсен мгновенно развернулся, схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. Мальчишка испугался, но вырваться не попытался. Как и другие до него. Надавив пальцами на щеки, Дженсен вынудил ребенка открыть рот — и тут же отдернул руку.  
И этот такой же! Как и все предыдущие.   
Ни у одного из посещавших эти комнаты маленьких слуг не было языка.  
Мальчик плотно сомкнул губы.  
Не отпуская его, Дженсен повернулся.  
— Идем. — Он подтолкнул ребенка к двери.  
Глаза, казавшиеся слишком большими из-за отсутствия волос на голове, испуганно расширились. Но совесть недолго мучила Дженсена. Так не могло больше продолжаться.  
Подведя мальчика к порогу, он открыл дверь и, направив ребенка вперед, шагнул следом. Бесполезно. Физический контакт не помог: рука Дженсена натолкнулась на невидимую стену, а ребенок беспрепятственно вышел в коридор.  
— Темный лик! — выругался Дженсен. Он не знал, как отсюда выбраться.  
— Неординарное мышление, — раздался тихий голос, и Дженсен резко вскинулся. В коридоре стоял незнакомец. — Но это не поможет.  
Дженсен узнал глаза, а затем вспомнил и голос.   
Незнакомец кивком отпустил застывшего мальчика и жестом велел покинуть комнату замершей с его появлением девочке. Дождавшись, пока они уйдут, он пересек порог и, остановившись рядом с Дженсеном, наклонил голову в приветствии. Темные пряди длинных волос лишь слегка колыхнулись при этом движении.  
Отойдя от двери, Дженсен напряженно замер.  
— Вы не слишком торопились.  
Незнакомец выпрямился.  
— Ваше недовольство оправданно, — спокойно заметил он. — Прошу извинить, что не смог прийти раньше.  
Дженсен нахмурился. Речь незнакомца была правильной, но слова немного тянулись, в произношении присутствовала шипящая мягкость.  
Дженсен заново, на этот раз внимательнее, его осмотрел.  
Мужчина оказался одного с ним роста. Свободный светлый балахон не скрывал прямой осанки и расправленных плеч. Черты смуглого лица были тонкими, почти женственными, раскосость глаз подчеркивалась черными бровями вразлет. Линия усов переходила в короткую бородку, скрывающую очертания подбородка, однако тщательно выбритую по бокам. Волосы были распущены и ниспадали до витого пояса, перехватывающего широкий балахон. Ничто в одежде не указывало на статус этого человека, но поведение детей говорило само за себя.   
— Где я? — потребовал ответа Дженсена.  
Незнакомец ответил неторопливо, но и не дразня медлительностью:  
— Мы зовем это место Эш-Шамс. Алькасаб Эш-Шамс, цитадель Солнца.  
 _«С пробуждением, ваше величество. Добро пожаловать в Эш-Шамс»._  
Дженсен опять нахмурился. Название резануло ухо.   
Ему не нравился этот человек, все инстинкты мага жизни предупреждали об исходящей от него опасности, но в то же время в нем было нечто, вызывающее почти противоестественный интерес.   
Против детей Дженсен не собирался применять силу, но сейчас перед ним стоял его тюремщик.  
Незнакомец огляделся.  
— Вы еще не ужинали. — Он кивнул на расставленную еду. — Не желаете?  
— По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что сейчас время ужина.  
Единственным средством измерения времени для Дженсена были свечи, но то, что они догорали, совсем не означало, что уже темнело.  
— Я ничего не собираюсь от вас скрывать, — заверил незнакомец. Его мелодичный акцент стал отчетливее. — Сядьте, и мы поговорим.  
Еще мгновение Дженсен сверлил его пристальным взглядом, а затем неохотно сел, но так и не притронулся к еде.  
— Что со мной произошло?  
Не ответив, мужчина разлил по бокалам воду, и только сейчас Дженсен заметил, что их было два.  
— Ваше тело находилось в оцепенении сна больше месяца. Поэтому сознание сейчас сбито с толку, и, вероятнее всего, память подводит вас.  
Пока все сходилось. Последнее, что Дженсен помнил, — это Джаред в кузне, нетерпеливо наблюдающий за изготовлением меча. Где сейчас был его партнер?  
— Месяц?  
— Предполагалось, что вы проспите, по крайней мере, еще один.   
Дженсен сжал руку на кубке.   
Какое-то время в комнате стояла тишина. В полном молчании незнакомец закончил наполнять тарелку фруктами и орехами и, поставив ее перед Дженсеном, выпрямился в кресле.  
— Мое имя Шейрах, — наконец заговорил он. — И я очень давно ждал нашей встречи, ваше величество.  
— Почему вы так ко мне обращаетесь? — спросил Дженсен. Он знал, что те слова ему не померещились.  
Человек какое-то время спокойно смотрел ему в глаза, а затем в легком кивке склонил голову.  
— Потому что вы тот, кто вы есть, — ответил он. — Истинный король и наследник Эрегорна.  
Озноб прошил тело Дженсена, рука дрогнула, и вода пролилась на пол.   
— Глупости.  
— Вы знаете, что я не солгал, — мягко возразил Шейрах. — И вы знаете, что я говорю правду. Вы не можете этого не знать, являясь тем, кем являетесь.  
Дженсен резко поднялся с кресла.  
— Где я? — потребовал он ответа. — Зачем я здесь? И кто вы такой?  
— Я ваш преданный слуга, ваше величество. И я тот, кто способен помочь вам достигнуть истинного величия. Того величия, которого вы достойны по праву, предсказанному свыше, и праву, идущему от вашего дара.  
Бессмысленные слова.  
Схватив нож, Дженсен мгновенно приставил тупое лезвие к горлу незнакомца. Другой рукой он потянул его за волосы, запрокидывая голову.  
— Кто вы такой? — раздельно повторил он.  
Шейрах не казался обеспокоенным.  
— Это не поможет, ваше величество.  
— Меня зовут Дженсен.  
— Это не поможет, Дженсен.  
Дженсен крепче сжал нож. Он мог убить этого человека. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Он слишком долго ждал.  
— Почему я не могу выйти?  
— Комната запечатана.  
— Откройте ее.  
— Не могу.  
— А кто может?  
— Никто не может. Печати более пятисот лет.  
Он не лгал.  
— Что насчет моей магии?  
— Тоже запечатана, браслетами на ваших руках.  
Что-то такое Дженсен и предполагал.  
— Снимите их.  
— Это тоже невозможно.  
Дженсен стиснул зубы. Он уже предугадывал следующие слова. Шейрах его не разочаровал.  
— Предназначение этих браслетов — ограничивать магию, никто и никогда не сможет их снять. Мне жаль, ваше величество, они с вами останутся на всю жизнь.  
Хотел бы Дженсен, чтобы он солгал. Но проклятый дар мага жизни подсказывал, что и эти слова были правдой. Никогда больше не воспользоваться магией? Чувствовать ее, но быть неспособным дотянуться?  
Рука Дженсена дрогнула, нож вдавился в горло.   
В тот же момент тело пронзила сильная боль.   
Вскрикнув, он разжал руку и упал на колени. Задетая тарелка перевернулась, фрукты рассыпались по полу. Дженсен оглох и ослеп. Из носа заструилось тепло, металлический запах крови заполнил воздух.  
Шейрах поднялся над ним и заговорил. Дженсен не мог разобрать слов, корчась на полу. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал такой боли. Выкачивая кровь, сердце громко стучало, кожа натянулась и как будто стала чужой. Его словно разрывало изнутри. А затем все прекратилось так же внезапно, как и началось.  
— Я вас предупреждал, — раздался в оглушающей тишине спокойный голос. — Это не поможет.  
Дженсена все еще потряхивало. Он не мог понять, как это оказалось возможно, но понимал, что именно с ним сейчас произошло. Знал наверняка, потому что уже пережил такое однажды. Только тогда это было в разы слабее.   
Его атаковали магией.   
И сделал это не кто иной, как стоящий над ним человек.  
— Кто ты? — прохрипел Дженсен, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Магию запрещено использовать для нападения — первое правило, которое вбивают в головы наставники. Осмелившийся на такое должен немедленно предстать перед Советом. — Ты… маг?  
Но почему тогда Дженсен не увидел колец? Он ничего не увидел.  
Человек смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Маг?.. Я Первый заклинатель, ваше величество. Не маг, — звучно ответил он. Его глаза сощурились. — Я тот, чьи предшественники были изгнаны из Алькасара, а память о них стерта из истории страны. Но Эрегорн — наш общий дом, и мы вернем его, мы возвратим заклинателям их истинное величие.  
Он замолк, и Дженсену в ладонь легла влажная ткань. Тот непослушной рукой вытер лицо и почти заполз обратно в кресло.  
Шейрах тоже сел.  
— Вся история Алькасара построена на лжи и обмане, — спокойнее продолжил он. — Они скрыли свои корни, свое происхождение, сожгли все упоминания об инакомыслящих и отправили нас в забвение. Но мы выжили. И мы возвращаемся домой.  
У Дженсена все еще звенело в голове.  
— Вы атаковали меня магией. Это запрещено.  
— Я сожалею, что причинил вам боль.  
Он действительно сожалел, и в то же время Дженсен не сомневался, что, напади он опять, Шейрах поступит так же. Руки мелко подрагивали. Дженсен понимал, что скоро станет хуже. И рядом не было магистра Ним, чтобы помочь.  
— Я попрошу кого-нибудь принести вам обезболивающего. — Шейрах поднялся. — Боюсь, вы слишком слабы.  
По чьей вине?  
— Кого-нибудь? — холодно спросил Дженсен. — Тех несчастных детей, которым вы вырвали языки?  
Мужчина остановился в дверях.  
— Они рабы, — сдержанно пояснил он, — и место, где они живут, предполагает подобную жертву.  
— В Эрегорне нет рабства, — отрезал Дженсен.  
Шейрах мирно встретил его взгляд, и Дженсена опять прошиб озноб.  
— Но вы не в Эрегорне, ваше величество. Вы в Кимассирии. 


	10. 10. Кимассирия

— Считаешь, положиться на сомнительные связи гильдии — лучшая идея, конокрад?  
— А ты предлагаешь мне опираться на неопределенные предсказания бредившего старика, старик? — парировал Йенс. — И пусть я конокрад, ехать на одной из моих лошадей ты не брезгуешь.   
Квадромаг прожег гильдийца раздраженным взглядом.  
— Ты не можешь быть проводником, если ведешь нас неизвестно куда.  
— Это ты не можешь найти одно, избегая встреч с другим. Те, кто причастен к исчезновению, должны быть наделены определенной властью. А власть, так уж сложилось, принадлежит правителям.  
Логика Йенса сработала бы в любой другой раз, но только не в этот. Бежавшие заклинатели могли быть где угодно и совсем не обязательно обладали какой-то властью, кроме той, что позволила им затеряться среди кимассирийцев.  
— В Кимассирии стороны света соотносят со стихиями, — отстаивал свою точку зрения мастер Ронан. — Восток значит огонь, а Шарк, к тому же распложен прямо за Гардийским хребтом.  
— Ты ищешь смысл в пустых словах. Я был в восточном городе — там высокие стены, но зимой за ними пусто. В становищах мы сможем узнать больше, в сенешариате Тайры у меня есть связи…  
— Не хочу прерывать ваш крайне результативный двухчасовой спор, — едко вмешался изучающий схематичную карту Крэйг, — но разве Тхамеру не означает «алый лес»? Чем не земля огня?  
Оба спорщика смерили его хмурыми взглядами.  
— По крайней мере, язык ты подтянул, — колко отметил Йенс, а затем ворчливо добавил: — Кимассирийцы восток называют востоком, запад — западом, а красный лес — красным лесом.  
— За этим лесом есть город, — настоял Крэйг и указал точку на карте. — Может быть…  
— За этим лесом хвойный лес, а никакой не город. Шималь — всего лишь легенда.  
Мастер Ронан угрюмо поддержал гильдийца.  
— Я был там несколько раз. Если город и существовал, его давно уже нет.  
— Но вы должны…  
Джаред терял терпение. Не слушая, как учитель и гильдиец, объединившись, критикуют Крэйга, он вернулся к занимавшемуся костру. Стругавший деревяшку Фэлан прервался и поднял на него внимательный взгляд, а затем, ничего не сказав, опустил голову и продолжил работу. Стружка аккуратно ложилась к его ногам. Непривычно темные выкрашенные пряди падали через плечо, делая друга неузнаваемым.  
Джаред ощупал собственные волосы, собранные в высокий хвост. Йенс позаботился не только о лошадях, провианте и направлении, он создал им прикрытие. Теперь он был Мадсом, торговцем из Джануба, а они — его охранниками, сопровождающими богатого господина в поисках нового товара. В тихом становище, которое они миновали в этом качестве, лишних вопросов не задавали. Йенс рассчитывал, что легенда поможет и в более густонаселенных местах, куда он собирался направиться потом, и против чего активно возражал мастер Ронан.  
— Сожалею по поводу Дженсена.  
Джаред поднял голову. Это был первый раз, когда Фэлан заговорил о цели их путешествия. Они обсуждали дорогу, указания мастера Ллойда, нежелательность использования магии на чужой земли — что угодно, но не Дженсена.   
Потеребив край одежды, Джаред криво улыбнулся.  
— Я должен был сказать вам раньше.  
— Не должен был, — тихо возразил Фэлан, не прерывая работы.  
Не должен был. Боевому магу необязательно знать цель похода, если ее знает предводитель. Фэлан всегда умел емко выражать суть.  
— Он будет в порядке, — добавил он и поднял голову.   
Джаред улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Да. Будет.  
Дженсен, определенно, мог постоять за себя. Он стал триомагом, едва минуло два года после обучения, и вопросом нескольких лет было его присоединение к Совету магов. Поэтому, кто бы ни заманил его в ловушку, ему придется приложить все усилия, чтобы его там удержать.  
Фэлан продолжил заниматься резьбой, а Джаред достал вяленое мясо. Запасы подходили к концу. Придется пройти хотя бы одно становище, чтобы их пополнить, нравится это мастеру Ронану или нет.  
Крэйг резким шагом приблизился к огню и, откинув сапогом стружки, упал на пожухлую траву рядом с партнером.  
— В следующий раз, если решу вмешаться в их флирт, заткните мне рот, — раздраженно попросил он.  
— Мяса? — предложил Джаред.  
— Можно и мясом, — хмыкнув, согласился Крэйг и взял протянутый кусок. — Они спорят друг с другом, как две склочницы, но стоит вмешаться — рискуешь остаться без зубов. — Он ожесточенно впился в мясо. — Раздражает! Это раздражает!  
Фэлан закончил с фигуркой и, равнодушно осмотрев ее, кинул в огонь.  
— Значит, они ни к чему не пришли?   
— Они пришли к трем дорогам в три разные части света, — кисло ответил Крэйг. — Учитывая, что мы идем с четвертой, я бы не назвал это успехом.  
Джаред нахмурился. Если так будет продолжаться, он вмешается. Вне зависимости от того, что думают учитель или гильдиец.  
Вернувшийся с охоты Каракал продемонстрировал им двух зайцев и принялся ловко потрошить добычу. Его движения были точными и плавными, разделывание тушек походило скорее на ритуал, чем на приготовление пищи. Этот великан все еще оставался для Джареда загадкой. Родом из здешних мест, он не походил ни на кого из встречавшихся им кимассирийцев, а при столкновении с сородичами предпочитал сохранять молчание. С того момента, как они пересекли горы, он намотал на шею черную вуаль, которой часто прикрывал лицо, но и не подумал спрятать бритую голову.   
Промозглый порыв ветра раздул Джареду плащ, напомнив, что до зимы осталось не больше месяца. Чем севернее они продвинутся, тем холоднее и неприветливее будет становиться погода. Дожди и снег неизбежно замедлят их продвижение, а отсутствие в Кимассирии мощеных дорог только ухудшит обстановку.   
_«За дорогой без дорог»._  
По крайней мере, в этом мастер Ллойд оказался прав.  
— … а сенешариат Асад уже должен был прийти в южное становище, — говорил Йенс, вместе с квадромагом появляясь у костра. — Там мы можем узнать, какие слухи до них доходили в период зимнего становища.  
— Асады — не самые общительные среди кимассирийцев.  
— Но у них есть неоспоримое преимущество: они благосклонны к чужим деньгам. — Йенс демонстративно похлопал по сумкам.  
— Мы идем в становища? — спросил Джаред, не дожидаясь нового спора.  
— Мы идем за ответами, мой друг, — посмотрел на него гильдиец и вызывающе ухмыльнулся квадромагу. — Кажется, я почувствовал запах жареного мяса, старик. Не голоден?  
Мастер Ронан недовольно сложил руки на груди.

Они двинулись на север. Становищ становилось больше. Чтобы пересечь некоторые, приходилось затрачивать не один день. Йенс предпочитал идти напрямик, мастер Ронан — обходить стороной. Становище Асад дало мало информации. Местные жители были заняты обустройством перед наступающей зимой и ничем больше не интересовались. Некоторые сенешариаты следовали их примеру, другие еще продолжали дорогу, а третьи только начинали ее.  
— Они просто бросают все и уходят? — Фэлан с интересом смотрел, как сенешариат размером с Руан начинает сноровисто сниматься с места.  
— По большей части, да, — ответил Йенс. — За кражу в Кимассирии положено рабство, а, став рабом, ты перестаешь быть человеком.  
— И после этого ты украл их лошадей, — хмыкнул Крэйг.  
Йенс весело оскалился.  
— Не украл, а увел обманом. Видишь ли, жесткость существующего закона, как правило, компенсируется количеством лазеек в нем. Ты не можешь прийти и расхитить оставленное на зимний период становище, но можешь напоить и обобрать того олуха, который сам же и останется в этом виновен. Или же можешь отобрать желаемое силой, в поединке.  
Джаред уже видел эти сражения. Не только его заинтересовала кошачья манера боя кимассирийцев — на согнутых ногах и с вытянутыми вдоль предплечий кинжалами. Крэйг был ей очарован. Прошлым вечером многие в сенешариате, даже зная, что выезжать им на рассвете, сидели у костров, где навесы из шкур животных служили укрытием от непогоды. Кимассирийцы распивали напитки, торговали друг с другом и дрались.   
Никто из них не выглядел заинтересованным в чем-то, кроме настоящего момента.  
— Это простая жизнь, — заметил Фэлан.  
Джаред кинул взгляд на отъезжающий сенешариат. Они собрались и снялись с места, как будто переместить такое количество народа ничего не стоило. Как и накануне вечером, никто не обращал внимания на задержавшегося торговца с охраной.   
Фэлан был прав, это была простая жизнь, но кимассирийцы больше тысячи лет нападали на Эрегорн, а для этого надо иметь цели позначительнее, чем поесть и поспать.  
— Их города такие же? — спросил Джаред.  
Йенс пожал плечами.  
— В них не пускают чужаков. Кроме Джануба. — Он покачал головой и хмыкнул. — Иногда мне кажется, что адамассцев в Джанубе больше, чем кимассирийцев. Слухи о войне плохо сказываются на честной торговле, но не на контрабанде.  
— Разве ты не бывал в Шарке?  
— Да, как и мой ворчливый старый друг. Но он все равно настаивает на поездке туда.  
— Твое предложение двинуться в центр еще более бессмысленно, — вставил мастер Ронан.  
— А вот я за север! — жизнерадостно вставил Крэйг. — Но меня опять никто не…  
— Все верховные сенешали соберутся в Шарке.  
— К началу лета, — хмыкнул Йенс. — Чтобы выпить и подраться.  
— Эти вулканы на западе тоже могут сойти за огненную землю, — задумчиво продолжил Крэйг. Его по-прежнему не слушали.  
— Ты сам говорил, что нам нужно больше информации.  
— Вот когда ты определишься, старик, чему…  
— Прекратите! — резко приказал Джаред. — Хватит! Вы не можете все время спорить. Учитель, пожалуйста… — Он посмотрел на квадромага.  
Тот знал точку зрения Джареда, знал, что он был не согласен с приказом молчать о заклинателях. То, что Йенс и квадромаг искали разных людей, и было причиной их споров. А Дженсен все это время оставался неизвестно где.  
Джаред скорее ощутил, чем увидел, как Фэлан и Крэйг встали у него за плечами. Их присутствие придавало спокойствие. Друзья поддержат его, если он решит говорить.   
Он заставил себя сесть.  
— Я хочу найти Дженсена, — тихо выговорил он. — А для этого вы должны договориться и работать вместе. Пожалуйста.  
Мастер Ронан и Йенс переглянулись, а затем оба посмотрели на него. В глазах учителя Джаред видел то недоверие, которое тот испытывал к гильдийцу. По этой же причине он предостерегал от использования магии во время путешествия по чужим землям. Мастер Ронан не доверял никому, кроме Джареда, и слишком привык полагаться только на себя.  
— В пяти-семи днях пути начинается становище Садаака, — осторожно заговорил Йенс. — В межсезонье туда стекаются десятки сенешариатов, а главы трех из них входят в число восьми верховных сенешалей Кимассирии. Ты можешь не доверять связям гильдии, старик, но нельзя отрицать их полезность. С востока, запада или севера — там мы поймем, откуда дует ветер.  
Джаред пристально посмотрел на учителя, и тот коротко кивнул.  
— Шарк — это только версия, — признал он.  
— Значит, становище Садаака, — подытожил Джаред.

Становище Садаака оказалось огромным лагерем, раскинувшимся на многие десятки миль от горизонта до горизонта. В отличие от других становищ, здесь вместе с палатками и шатрами периодически встречались и глиняные хижины, и невысокие бревенчатые дома.   
С первого взгляда казалось, что люди живут и спят где придется, но чем дальше отряд продвигался вглубь становища, тем отчетливее вырисовывался порядок. Пастбища были освобождены для животных, возле палаток горели костры, в родники складывались припасы, чтобы те не испортились раньше времени. Шатры — а иногда это были сложенные из деревянной основы дома, обтянутые тканью и шкурами — вмещали в себя целые семьи. Затейливые палатки принадлежали торговцам.  
Различия между сенешариатами в этом становище проявлялись наиболее очевидно. Некоторые и в жару, и в холод ограничивались набедренными повязками, а тело расписывали узорчатыми знаками, другие кутались в звериные шкуры с головы до ног, а третьи предпочитали тесно обтягивающую кожу убитых животных. Кимассирийцы использовали для изготовления одежды и ткань, но значительно реже.   
Стоящие в отдалении от разбросанных палаток богатые шатры были сделаны из однотонного светлого материала, люди, выходящие оттуда, носили на себе золото, а мех на отворотах их плащей был тщательно выделан. Возле таких шатров обычно вилось до десятка полуголых рабов. В жестком сукне, босые, все как один наголо выбритые, они отражали ту сторону жизни Кимассирии, с которой Джаред не готов был мириться.   
Рабство.   
Слухи об этом доходили до Эрегорна. В Кимассирии все еще существовало рабовладение, а раб — не человек.  
Джаред был возмущен.  
Йенса забавляла его реакция, но он серьезно предупредил, что попытка заступиться за раба будет воспринята как покушение на чужую собственность. Джаред веселья Йенса не разделял. Спокойное отношение мастера Ронана к этому вопросу тоже коробило.  
Погода окончательно испортилась, затяжные дожди превратили землю в грязь, и даже подобие дорог в становище не исправило ситуации. Они вынуждены были остановиться, чтобы переждать непогоду. Задержка позволила Йенсу заняться расспросами местных. Мастер Ронан часто ускользал вслед за ним и растворялся среди кимассирийцев. Оба искали ответы.   
Собственная бесполезность давила на Джареда едва ли не сильнее, чем необходимость ждать.  
— Я пройдусь, — сообщил он стоящему над булькающим котлом Фэлану.  
— Не забывай, кто ты, — беспечно напомнил Крэйг и, оттеснив партнера, к неудовольствию последнего, добавил местных специй в кипящее варево.   
Джаред махнул рукой. Его кимассирийский все еще оставлял желать лучшего, но среди такого количества сенешариатов это не будет сильно заметно.  
Большая ярмарка тянулась вдоль жилых палаток. Тенты спасали от дождя, а доски под ногами — от грязи, но толчея затрудняла движение с тем же успехом, как это сделали бы дождь или слякоть. Дым от костров стелился по ткани тентов и неохотно просачивался вверх. В лагере торговцев стоял резкий запах сырой древесины и преющей травы.   
Прикрывая лицо, Джаред обошел местных менял. Здесь можно было увидеть и домашний скарб, и холодное оружие, и продовольствие. Лавки с украшениями из костей и перьев привлекали внимание женщин, но больше всего народу толпилось у чужеземных товаров. Джаред заметил и посеребренные кубки с золотыми кольцами руанского происхождения, и выделанные ковры из Тирина, и резные поделки Валдора. Торговля между странами все еще процветала.  
Он поправил за спиной тщательно перемотанный меч и остановился у лавки с холодным оружием. Гардийские клинки из нефритовой стали были редкостью в Кимассирии — Совет лордов запрещал их экспорт, поэтому все мечи по эту сторону гор, несомненно, приехали сюда незаконным путем. Джареду нужно было что-то менее приметное.  
— Этот, — попросил он торговца. — Покажи мне этот.  
Грузный мужчина протянул ему короткий, чуть загнутый меч. Лезвие испещряли зазубрины, баланс был нарушен, но Джаред все же сделал несколько пробных выпадов.  
В затылке потянуло, как будто за ним кто-то наблюдал. Провернув клинок, Джаред отдал его владельцу и сделал шаг в сторону.  
Ощущение не ушло.   
Коснувшись кинжалов, Джаред провел пальцами по заточенной стали и, опустив голову, скосил глаза в сторону. Наблюдатель не таился. Возможно, просто любопытный прохожий.  
Торговец недовольно кашлянул, и Джаред выбрал пару изогнутых кинжалов.  
— Беру их.  
Серебряная монета перекочевал в чужую ладонь. Джаред оставил оружейную лавку и отправился дальше. Его преследователь не отставал.   
Джаред неторопливо двинулся по ветвистой системе проулков ярмарки. На мгновение ему показалось, что слежка отступила. Затылок больше не сводило от чужого взгляда, он расслабился, но затем, так же внезапно, чужое внимание вернулось.  
Крепче сжав рукоятки кинжалов, Джаред осмотрел проулок. Людей было много. Воспользовавшись этим, он шагнул за богато расшитый шатер с руанскими украшениями. Ощущение слежки вновь пропало.   
Переждав мгновение, Джаред обогнул палатку по дуге и замер в тени. Или наблюдающий не был настолько заинтересован в нем, или изначально следил не за ним.  
Неожиданно на плечо легка тяжелая ладонь. Вскидывая кинжал, Джаред стремительно развернулся, но удар был остановлен твердой рукой. А от последующих действий Джаред удержался сам, заметив ткань на покрытом шрамами лице и знакомые глаза с вертикальными разрезами зрачков. Каракал отрицательно мотнул головой и подтолкнул его к дороге. Он остановился возле золотых изделий и принялся внимательно их рассматривать. Джаред неохотно последовал его примеру. Какое-то время за ними наблюдали, а потом мимо прошли три человека. Поравнявшись с Джаредом, они задержали на нем взгляды и двинулись дальше. Их светлые одеяния волочились по грязной земле, шаг был четким и уверенным.  
Подняв к лицу кольцо-печатку, Джаред слегка повернул голову. У всех троих его несостоявшихся преследователей оказались наголо выбритые с боков головы, а длинные черные волосы на затылке были убраны в высокие хвосты. Толпа расступалась перед ними, торопясь уступить дорогу. Люди сходили прямо в грязь, чтобы избежать столкновения. Создавалось впечатление, что эти трое полностью потеряли интерес к Джареду и теперь просто двигались дальше.  
— Кто… — тихо начал он.  
— Кирхи, — коротко ответил Каракал и натянул на лицо вуаль, скрывая и глаза. На них неприветливо покосился торговец. — Идем.  
Кирхи. Местные служители культа Светлоликого. Йенс и мастер Ронан единодушно решили избегать тех мест, где существовал риск с ними пересечься. Оба в категоричной форме приказали не связываться со священнослужителями, и ни разу до этого Джареду не доводилось их встретить. Все, что он знал о кирхах, — что они ярые приверженцы Светлоликого, сплотившие сенешариаты общей верой и готовые принести в жертву любого, кто на эту веру посягнет. Не самый лестный портрет.  
Вернув торговцу кольцо-печатку, Джаред с любопытством вытянул шею и, проигнорировав Каракала, шагнул за кирхами.  
Те остановились у покрытого волчьими шкурами шатра. Все предполагаемые покупатели тут же растворились.   
Джаред нахмурился.   
Один из кирх вытянул руку вперед, и двое его сопровождающих вошли внутрь. Они вывели под руки приседавшего от страха мужчину. Ужас отчетливо проступал на бледном лице, но торговец не сопротивлялся, не пытался спорить и покорно разрешал себя вести.  
Никто из толпы не заинтересовался проишествием, люди проходили мимо с равнодушными лицами.  
Надавив на плечи, торговца вынудили опуститься на колени. Стоящий напротив кирха медленно приблизился к нему и руками обхватил склоненную голову. Сравнявшись в лице с цветом одеяний удерживающих его священнослужителей, торговец в ужасе приоткрыл рот, но крика так и не последовало.  
Джаред подался ближе.  
Человек резко выгнул спину, коротко застонал и, вырвавшись, обхватил руками горло. Вместе с душащим его кашлем на губах выступила кровь.   
Джаред дернулся, но на плечо легла рука, удержав на месте. Он резко обернулся: это оказался не Каракал. Позади стоял Йенс, который в ответ на злой взгляд напряженно качнул головой.  
— Уходим.  
Торговец, больше никем не удерживаемый, постанывая, валялся на земле. Джаред неохотно отвернулся от него, позволяя гильдийцу себя увести. Каракал следовал прямо за ними.  
— Что это было? — стоило им отойти подальше, потребовал ответа Джаред. — Что они с ним сделали?  
— У кирх свои методы и свой суд, — поколебавшись, произнес Йенс. — Не вмешивайся в это, Джаред. Они ограниченны в своей вере, но умны и образованны, а наш маскарад не самый надежный.  
— Что они с ним сделали?   
Йенс какое-то время молчал.  
— Кара Светлоликого, — коротко проговорил он. — По крайней мере, так они это называют. Разумнее предположить, что это был яд.  
Джаред свел брови.  
— Они настолько опасны?  
— Они фанатики, а фанатики всегда опасны. — Йенс торопился покинуть торговые палатки и явно не горел желанием продолжать разговор. — Видел их головы? В знак преданности Светлоликому они сбривают часть волос. Ты уже должен был понять, что это здесь значит.  
Бритая голова — знак рабства, своеобразная отметка, которой клеймят уже не человека. Джаред посмотрел на молчаливо следующего за ними Каракала.  
— А он, значит, твой раб? — тихо спросил он.  
Йенс покосился на Джареда, выглядя при этом раздосадованным.   
— Он мой раб настолько, насколько позволяет сам себе.  
— В Эрегорне нет рабства! — жестко отрезал Джаред.  
Оглядевшись, Йенс осуждающе покачал головой.  
— Ты же смотрел ему в глаза? Такое здесь встречается. Редко. И еще реже воспринимается лояльно. Его народ не терпит ни уродств, ни физических дефектов, ни психических отклонений. Эти шрамы на лице — последствия изгнания. Я спас его, и он отдал свою ненужную жизнь мне. Это его решение.  
Джаред был зол. На этот дикий народ, на так легко приспосабливающегося Йенса, на то, что Дженсен обязательно столкнется с рабством, и что он столкнется не только с ним.   
— Что ты делал в королевской столице, Йенс? Что искал, когда тебя собирались убить? Какую информацию рассчитывал получить?  
Йенс не стал делать вид, что оскорблен его обвинениями.  
— Я деловой человек, Джаред. И у меня нет господина, — просто ответил он. — А когда у делового человека нет господина, его повелителем становятся деньги.  
Предпочтя не развивать эту тему, Джаред первым направился к их лагерю.  
Ему нужно было найти Дженсена.

Это было похоже на поиски в темноте.  
— Птички говорят, ветер поднимается, — зайдя в палатку, сообщил Йенс. — И что-то подсказывает мне, несет он за собой сплошные тучи. Верховные сенешали к весне соберутся в Шарке.  
Джаред отложил карты вулкановых гор.  
— Не летом? Значит, все-таки восток?  
Йенс неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Даже если мы будем опираться на шараду-предсказание, я не имею представления, ни что означает «кольцо огня», ни что такое «стена воды», а моим певчим друзьям нужно нечто более весомое, чем пара загадок. Шарк указывает на один ориентир, так же, как и вулкановые горы или Тхамеру. Некоторые говорят о Гарбе, но подходы к нему еще более неприступны, чем его стены. — Йенс стащил мокрый плащ. — Что-то намечается, Джаред, здесь слишком много людей. В сенешариате Тайры я бы смог узнать больше. Мой нос чует грозу, но у меня нет уверенности, что это та гроза, которую мы ищем.  
Джаред потер затылок.  
— Забавно. — Он криво усмехнулся. — Однажды Дженсен говорил о подобном. Он спросил меня, что говорит ветер. Кажется, теперь я начинаю понимать, что он имел в виду.  
— Твой партнер — мудрый человек.  
— И ты не веришь, что он жив, — вздохнул Джаред.  
Йенс промолчал.  
Джаред свернул карты.   
— Я найду учителя.  
Он откинул полог палатки и чуть не налетел на шагнувшего внутрь Крэйга. Тот ловко избежал столкновения и с ухмылкой приподнял руку. На запястье что-то болталось.  
— Трофей, — поделился он.  
Разглядев связку птичьих лап, Джаред хмыкнул.  
— Если рассчитываешь сделать из этого обед, не показывай на этот раз Фэлану.  
— Ни в коем случае. Для него я приготовил змею, — ухмыльнулся Крэйг и повесил импровизированное ожерелье на шею.  
Адамассец приспособился к жизни в Кимассирии, как будто всегда здесь жил. Изучая местное боевое искусство, он дрался с охотниками, а, торгуясь с купцами, пополнял коллекцию кинжалов для Фэлана. Медленное продвижение по становищу он воспринял как возможность развлечься, а заодно собирал новости там, куда дорога была заказана и мастеру Ронану, и Йенсу.  
Выйдя из палатки, Джаред кинул взгляд в сторону костра. Фэлан внимательно наблюдал, как Каракал плетет широкую конусную шляпу — такими пользовались местные во время дождя, — и медленно повторял за ним. Они тихо переговаривались и казались всецело поглощенными процессом. Солома в руках этих двух опасных людей смотрелась так же неуместно, как топор в руках ребенка.  
Джаред покинул лагерь.   
Желтые листья густо устилали землю, скрывая вечную грязь. Из-за постоянно моросящего дождя пахло сыростью и преющей листвой. Дым костров клубился над землей и неохотно растворялся в свинцовом небе.  
Джаред слабо представлял, где искать учителя, но он не мог больше сидеть на месте. Прошло слишком много времени.  
Не ошибся ли он, приняв требование учителя? Мастер Ронан не доверял Йенсу и опасался, что тот знает больше, чем рассказывает. Но что, если Данрагнал был прав и гильдии уже известна правда? Кого они пытались перехитрить?  
Кутаясь во влажный плащ, Джаред уступил дорогу кирхам и хмуро посмотрел им вслед. Священнослужители ему не нравились, а идея возведения веры в культ казалась абсурдной. Двуликий существовал вне зависимости от того, верили в него люди или нет. Кичащиеся своей чистотой праведники — вот кем были кирхи. Но их слепая вера представляла куда большую опасность, чем кимассириец с кинжалом.  
Джаред обошел палатки торговцев и задержался у больших костров, где ближе к вечеру соберется много народу, чтобы выпить и подраться. Сейчас возле огня женщины чинили одежды, те, что постарше, занимались приготовлением пищи, рядом бегали дети. Вот кому непогода никак не мешала — маленькие ноги с удовольствием месили слякоть, а смех отражал отношение детей к дождю.  
Рассеянно потерев разводы грязи на запястье, Джаред подавил вздох. Немного чистой воды им всем бы не помешало.  
Мастер Ронан нашел его сам: на плечо Джареда неожиданно легла рука, и, обернувшись, он встретился взглядом с учителем. Глаза квадромага оказались подчернены углем, седые волосы — убраны в высокий хвост, а на плечах лежала волчья шкура. В таком виде он мог легко сойти за выходца какого-нибудь северного сенешариата.  
Учитель кивком велел следовать за ним и пошел прочь от костров.   
Они миновали жилые палатки, обошли хранилища провизии и поднялись на пологий холм. По другую его сторону тянулись ряды шалашей еще одного сенешариата — там точно так же горели костры и сновали люди.   
Джаред оперся на ветку дерева.  
— Йенсу сооб…  
— Иди сюда, — перебил мастер Ронан и махнул рукой. — Смотри.  
Джаред неохотно подошел ближе и уставился на раскинувшийся лагерь, но тут же обернулся.  
— Верховные сенешали перенесли собрание на весну. Йенс уверен, что что-то затевается.  
— Какая наблюдательность.   
— Так вы зна…   
— Смотри, Джаред.  
Джаред заставил себя вновь повернуться к лагерю. Учитель не стал бы испытывать его терпение сейчас. По крайней мере, Джаред на это надеялся. Шатры, на которые он смотрел, ничем не отличались от тех, что находились по ту сторону холма. Люди перемещались по самодельным улицам, сидели у костров. Некоторые сражались на кинжалах. Тягучая кимассирийская речь звучала почти грубо с такого расстояния. В котлованах с огнем жарилось нанизанное на прутья мясо. За едой почти не следили, только время от времени переворачивали самодельные вертела. Обычная картина, но ее неправильность цепляла взгляд.   
Джаред подался ближе и озадаченно свел брови, а затем в удивлении их поднял.  
— Дети. Их нет.  
Перед ними раскинулся целый лагерь, но нигде не было слышно ни детского смеха, ни веселых криков. Ветер доносил только звон клинков и грубый смех.  
— Как и женщин, — добавил мастер Ронан. — Или стариков. Одни мужчины.  
— Что… — Джаред оборвал сам себя. Он и сам понял, что это значит. И что именно затевается.  
Только в одном случае в лагере могут быть одни мужчины.  
Сцепив руки на затылке, Джаред громко выругался.  
— Темный лик. Темный лик!  
— Джаред! — осадил мастер Ронан.  
Армия! Это была армия! Кимассирийцы собирали войска!  
Джаред резко обернулся к учителю.  
— Их нужно предупредить. Южная граница не выдержит атаки, Адамас должен быть готов. Мы должны… — Он осекся.  
Дженсен.  
Темный лик!  
Мастер Ронан поднял на него мрачный, решительный взгляд.  
— _Я_ должен, — твердо поправил он. — Не мы. Я должен ехать в Эрегорн. — Он тяжело вздохнул. — Боюсь, что не сделай я этого, королю некуда будет возвращаться. Тебе придется продолжить поиски одному, ученик.

***

— «Пять летних дней пяти разных лет» — об этом говорит пророчество. Вас обманывали, Дженсен. Им нужно было убедиться, что это вы. Но чтобы начать обучение, партнер не обязателен. И они это знали. Наши общие предшественники не связывали себя с чужими людьми и не проходили Колец. Знания передавалось от учителя к ученику, ребенок обучался с ранних лет, и к двадцати-тридцати годам Стигма постепенно стиралась. А Алькасар в то время являлся не более чем местом общего сбора и хранилищем знаний. Вот истинное предназначение замка в горах.  
Сохраняя молчание, Дженсен сидел неподвижно.   
_«…кем были те заклинатели без Колец и без Зеркала?»_  
Пятилетнего ожидания можно было избежать.  
Дан знал ответ. Должен был знать. Но решил не говорить, к каким выводам пришел, изучая старые книги. Щадил ли он чувства друга, умолчав о своих догадках, или решил, что это не имеет значения?  
Дженсен убрал напряженные руки под стол и прямо встретил взгляд Первого заклинателя.  
— Еще каримского сока? — мирно предложил тот.  
Заставив пальцы разжаться, Дженсен принял протянутую чашу. Теплый напиток согревал изнутри, но легкость в теле скорее беспокоила, чем умиротворяла. Смочив губы, Дженсен вернул чашу на стол. Рука расслабленно легла рядом.  
На губах Шейраха мелькнул призрак улыбки.  
— Я мог бы рассказать вам настоящую историю создания Стихийных Колец, Дженсен. О первых четырех и о четырех последующих через столетие ошибок. Это было темное время…  
Первый заклинатель приходил каждый день. И говорил. О том, кем были заклинатели, о том, что они умели, о расцвете знаний и конфликте сил. Он говорил вне зависимости от того, хотел Дженсен слушать его или нет.  
— Вы раскололи Алькасар надвое, — произнес Дженсен и вновь обхватил округлую чашу пальцами. — Вы начали ту войну.  
— Мы защищали свои традиции. — Шейрах поднес свою чашу к губам. — Необходимость связывать себя с другим человеком означает зависимость, Дженсен. Зачастую она приводила к смерти, а Срывание Стигмы оставляло на Знаке кровоточащую рану. Вы думаете, что она затягивается, но на самом деле это не так. И этот рубец делает вашу магию нечистой.  
— Стихийная магия — такая же магия, в ней нет ничего нечистого.  
— Она неконтролируема.  
Отпив из чаши, Дженсен качнул головой.  
— Возможно, это и было опасно раньше. Сейчас все иначе.  
— Едва сорвав Стигму, ваши магики начинают разрушать все вокруг. Или вы будете отрицать это?  
— Мастера контролируют их.  
— Стихию нельзя контролировать.  
— Это предубеждение, — отрезал Дженсен.  
Наклонив голову, Шейрах подпер ее рукой и спокойно улыбнулся. Ясные голубые глаза считывали собеседника так, будто принадлежали магу жизни.  
— Жаль, мы не встретились раньше, Дженсен. Я мог наблюдать, но не сумел добраться. Вас слишком тщательно оберегали. — Дженсен промолчал. — Я не стараюсь изменить ваше мышление. Но вы должны понять, что есть те, кто верит в другую правду — в то, что, ослепленные мощью стихии и быстрым открытием Знака, заклинатели принесли в жертву свои чистоту и свободу. Истинная магия не оставляет следов.  
Шейрах шепнул несколько слов, и комната озарилась светом. Дженсен не почувствовал ничего. Ничто не указывало, что сидящий перед ним человек только что использовал магию. Казалось, у Шейраха полностью отсутствует внешняя сторона Знака — стихийные кольца, тогда как внутренняя, как и у всякого заклинателя, была тщательно скрыта. Его магия действительно оставалась незаметной.  
Дженсен должен был признать, что познания Шейраха в словесной и символьной магии — элементарной магии — превосходят все, что он встречал раньше. К тому же… Дженсен опустил взгляд на сковывающие его браслеты.   
— Вы говорите о свободе, но выйти отсюда я не могу, а на руках у меня цепи.  
— Это было сделано для вашей же защиты от стихии.  
Дженсен раздраженно одернул рукава, пряча браслеты.  
— Зачем я вам, Шейрах?  
— Вы король.  
— Я заклинатель и триомаг.  
— Только не с ограничителями. Поймите, Дженсен, если бы их надел я, ничего бы не произошло. Но то, что вы не в силах дотянуться до Знака, означает, что ни словесная, ни символьная магия никогда не станут в вас чисты.  
Дженсен резко отодвинул чашу с остывшим соком и поднялся на ноги.  
— У вас странные способы добиваться моего расположения.  
— Я делаю это ради вас, Дженсен. Стихийная магия несет в себе тень Темноликого.  
— Двуликий — единый бог.  
Не ответив, Шейрах разлил остатки напитка из кувшина в обе чаши.  
— Сядьте, Дженсен. — Мягкая просьба не оставила возможности ослушаться. — Не будем о религии, вера приходит только сама. — Он поднял на Дженсена спокойный взгляд. — Однажды вы поймете.  
Убежденность обещания отозвалась в Дженсене холодом. Озноб прошил тело и осел в немеющих кончиках пальцев. В комнатах было тепло.  
— Я отвечу на ваш вопрос, — проговорил Шейрах.  
— На какой из? — возвращаясь в кресло, устало спросил Дженсен. Словесные пикировки с Первым заклинателем выматывали не меньше, чем когда-то обучение у магистра Доминика. А ночные попытки выбраться лишали Дженсена остатков сил.  
— На вопрос, почему вы здесь.   
— Разве вы уже не ответили?  
Их беседы шли по кругу, цикл за циклом, спираль за спиралью.  
Голова кружилась.   
Хотел бы Дженсен знать, что это за сок, которым угощает его Первый заклинатель.  
— Людям нужен тот, кто их поведет.  
— И вы считаете, что это я?  
— Вы король.  
Сжав зубы, Дженсен взял полную чашу и демонстративно вылил содержимое на стол. Последняя тягучая капля пустила череду кругов по растекающейся луже.  
— А приказу короля нельзя сопротивляться, — бесстрастно добавил Шейрах, передвинув руку.  
Дженсен оторвал взгляд от лужи и удивленно на него уставился.  
— Значит, вот чего вы хотите? — не сдержав изумления, спросил он. — Чтобы я отдал Приказ архимагу?  
Шейрах движением руки испарил воду со стола, и пряный запах вуалью накрыл комнату.  
— Алькасар силен, — не стал спорить он. — Но его путь ведет к разрушению. Архимаг Последнего Короля хотел обезопасить страну и создал для этого Трон, а обернулось все веками войн за власть. Так было, и так будет всегда. Людей необходимо направлять.  
— Кому? Вам?  
— Заклинатели выбраны и отмечены Светлоликим, Дженсен. Глупо это отрицать.  
Дженсен вдохнул вязкий, липкий воздух и, не скрывая отвращения, резко выдохнул.  
— Вы хотите править людьми как _заклинатель_?  
— Желание тут не имеет значения. Призвание заклинателей — направлять.  
Поднявшись, Дженсен заметался по комнате. Он не верил — не мог верить — тому, что слышал.  
— Вы тоже это понимаете, Дженсен. — Выразительный голос Шейраха звучал тихо и от этого впечатление было еще сильнее. — Почему мы отличается от остальных? Зачем нам была дана эта сила? Ничто в этом мире не происходит просто так.  
— То, что вы об этом говорите, не означает, что так оно и есть.  
— Я не извращаю факты, я всего лишь принимаю их. Способны ли вы сделать тоже самое?  
Отвернувшись, Дженсен потер виски.  
— Я хочу побыть один.  
Не споря, Шейрах поднялся с кресла. Было слышно, как зашелестели его одежды.  
— Отдыхайте, ваше величество. Продолжим наш разговор завтра.  
Шаги направились к двери, и Дженсен, опустив руку, обернулся.  
— Вы так уверены в предназначении заклинателей направлять, но почему тогда дети, проносящие мне еду и заправляющие мою постель, — безмолвные рабы? Это ваше правление?  
— В мире каждому определено свое место.  
Дженсен опять отвернулся. Спиной он продолжал ощущать внимательный взгляд, но вскоре дверь бесшумно закрылась.   
Оставшись один, Дженсен прикрыл глаза. Нос все еще забивал сладковатый запах разлитого напитка, легкость в теле сменилась слабостью. Этой ночью придется поспать. Дженсен не мог больше выжимать из себя низшую магию, пытаясь найти лазейку в защите стен. Браслеты в совокупности с комнатой оказались идеальной ловушкой. Совершенной.  
Однако сегодня Шейрах рассказал о своих намерениях, а чтобы их осуществить, Дженсен не мог оставаться здесь. Выход должен был существовать.  
Его беспокоили пробелы в памяти. Он знал только то, что Первый заклинатель счел необходимым рассказать. Что произошло в Гарде? Кто привез его сюда? Почему это случилось именно сейчас?  
Память молчала. Шейрах уверял, что причина в длительном оцепенении сознания. Еще один таинственный прием, которым владели здешние заклинатели.  
Бессилие и гнев — вот что ощущал сейчас Дженсен. Он мог вести светские беседы со своим тюремщиком, мог ужинать с ним или прогонять его из комнаты, но все это оставалось лишь иллюзией свободы. Дженсен еще помнил, что произошло в тот день, когда он решил сопротивляться. Шейрах не будет колебаться, а позже назовет это уроком.  
Так дрессируют собаку.  
Дженсен распалял в себе ненависть. Пока он ненавидел Шейраха, он мог сопротивляться силе его слов.   
Дверь приоткрылась, и в проем скользнули два ребенка, оба мальчики. Не поднимая головы, один принялся убирать со стола еду, а другой — носить ведра в отгороженную резной ширмой ванную. Дженсен и не заметил, что свечи почти догорели и пришло время ночи. Световые символы Шейраха еще работали.  
Наблюдая за рабами, Дженсен прислонился к стене. Он давно оставил попытки заговорить с ними, но неизменно проверял наличие языка у нового прислужника.   
Чем бы Шейрах ни прикрывал свой поступок, поступать так с детьми было варварством. Поступать так с любым человеком.  
Один из мальчиков унес поднос с посудой и вернулся с полным воды кувшином. Перехватив сосуд, Дженсен поставил его на стол и развернул к себе мальчишку. Этого он раньше не встречал.   
Взяв за острый подбородок, Дженсен задрал ребенку голову и неожиданно замер. Пальцы так и не надавили на щеки, чтобы открыть рот. Дженсен удивленно рассматривал светлые, почти бесцветные глаза: зрачок вытягивался вертикально слишком явно, чтобы быть человеческим.  
— Кт… кто ты? — Дженсен усилил хватку.  
Мальчик широко открыл рот: за выступающими резцами зияла пустота.   
Резко опустив руку, Дженсен шагнул назад.  
— Уходите, — приказал он. — Уходите, дальше я сам.   
Широкая вытянутая ванна была заполнена едва ли наполовину.  
Дети колебались, а кимассирийского Дженсен не знал.  
— Идите! — Он дополнил приказ жестом и подтолкнул ближе стоящего мальчика в плечо.  
Несмотря на то, что он прогонял их каждый раз, они все равно долго переминались, прежде чем уйти. Дождавшись, пока дверь закроется, Дженсен потер лицо. Кем был этот ребенок? Что за напиток принес с собой Шейрах? Перед глазами плыло.   
Дженсен неловко снял свободный балахон — единственную одежду, которую ему дали, — и бросил его на табурет.  
Лишь коснувшись воды, он осознал, что его еще бьет озноб. Вода обжигала. Возможно, следовало просто лечь в постель, но липкий пот остывал на теле и зудом сводил кожу.   
Дженсен опустился в воду и взял брусок мыла.   
Ополаскиваясь, он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как входная дверь вновь открылась. Иногда дети возвращались.  
— Я же просил уйти, — не оборачиваясь, раздраженно сказал он.  
Его все еще коробила мысль, что в комнаты в этот момент могли вернуться маленькие девочки-рабыни. Обычно резкого тона оказывалось достаточно, чтобы они тут же исчезли, но на этот раз дверь прикрыли, а вошедший остался в комнате.  
Темный лик, по крайней мере, сейчас они могли его не трогать?!  
— Значит, это правда, — раздался тихий резкий голос.  
Дженсен быстро повернул голову. Мыло выскользнуло из рук, и он напряженно сжал пальцами широкие борта ванны.  
Из-за ширмы вышел человек — мужчина с длинными черными волосами, тщательно выбритыми по бокам и затянутыми в высокий хвост. Светлые глаза смотрели холодно, с ненавистью, губы крепко сжимались, превращая тонкие черты лица в злую маску.   
Разжав пальцы, Дженсен выпрямил спину.  
— Кто вы?  
Игнорируя вопрос, незнакомец пренебрежительно его изучал. Он задержался на лице, осмотрел плечи, опустил взгляд ниже. Губы разжались, но черты лица стали еще резче. Без одежды, по пояс в воде, Дженсен от этого осмотра ощущал злость, стыд и уязвимость.  
— Значит, это правда, — повторил незнакомец. У него был отчетливый тягучий акцент, который почти отсутствовал у Шейраха. Он встретился глазами с Дженсеном, и его рот искривился в насмешке. — _Король_.  
Злость перевесила. Пренебрегая очевидной угрозой, Дженсен отвернулся и поднялся из воды. Стоящий перед ним человек был опасен. Он пришел сюда и не скрывал ни враждебности, ни презрения.   
Встав на пол, Дженсен хотел было протянуть руку к балахону, но так и не сделал этого. Одеться означало проявить слабость, а сейчас Дженсен не мог себе этого позволить. В конце концов, Джареда никогда не волновала нагота.  
Выпрямившись, Дженсен спокойно встретил взгляд незнакомца.  
— Кто вы? — повторил он вопрос.  
Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вбежал еще один незнакомец — почти мальчишка, едва перешагнувший порог совершеннолетия. У него оказались такие же выбритые по бокам и убранные в высокий хвост волосы, только пряди были светлыми, завивающимися на концах. Подросток мимоходом взглянул на Дженсена и тут же споткнулся. В светлых глазах отразилась неприкрытая паника. Опомнившись, он отвел взгляд и нерешительно шагнул к мужчине. Его рука просительно вытянулась, но так и не коснулась его.  
— Господин…  
Тот даже не обернулся, не спуская с Дженсена ненавидящего взгляда. Инстинкты мага жизни передавали чистую, незамутненную ярость.  
После воды тело быстро остывало, и по спине Дженсена прошел мороз.  
— Он должен быть мертв, — наконец выговорил незнакомец.  
Дженсен запретил себе двигаться с места.  
Мальчик теперь выглядел еще более испуганным. Он уставился в пол, избегая смотреть на Дженсена, а затем перевел умоляющий взгляд на мужчину.  
— Господин, вы не должны здесь находиться, Первый…  
— Уходи, Сион.  
— Господин!..  
— Это мой долг.  
Беспричинная ненависть этого человека была вполне способна толкнуть его на убийство. Дженсен скосил глаза, оглядывая комнату в поисках вероятного оружия.  
Дверь опять отворилась. Приблизились тихие шаги. Понять, кому они принадлежат, не составило труда.   
Едва показавшись из-за ширмы, Шейрах остановился.  
Он посмотрел на застывшего Дженсена — оглядел его с головы до ног, и желание накинуть одежду стало нестерпимым, — а затем повернулся к незнакомцам.  
— Первый! — Мальчик упал на колени. — Первый, я пытался…  
— Все в порядке, Сион. — Шейрах подошел ближе и успокаивающе коснулся пальцами щеки подростка. — Ты можешь идти.  
Не поднимая головы, тот встал с колен и с облегчением покинул комнату.  
Какое-то время стояла тишина.  
— Оденьтесь, ваше величество, — наконец заговорил Шейрах.  
С прямой, напряженной спиной, Дженсен отвернулся и быстро накинул балахон. Ткань тут же прилипла к влажной коже.  
— Тебя не должно быть здесь, Шайяго.  
— И как долго ты собирался скрывать его от меня?  
— Шайяго…  
— Я — верховный кирха!  
— И именно поэтому, — Шейрах повысил голос, но закончил с обычной мягкостью, — я не сказал тебе, брат.  
Дженсен быстро осмотрел обоих. Обращение не служило данью местной традиции: сходство между мужчинами было очевидным.   
Лицо Шайяго окаменело.  
— Ты должен был убить его.  
— Не тебе это решать.  
— Он носитель нечистой магии.  
— Он скован узами, его магия больше не имеет значения.  
Шайяго прожег Дженсена яростным взглядом, а затем вновь повернулся к Шейраху.  
— Ты принял неверное решение, брат. То, что он король, тем более должно означать…  
— Достаточно, Шайяго. — Шейрах едва изменил тон. Его брат опустил голову. — Достаточно. Тебе следует уйти. Поговори с Сионом. Мальчик испуган.   
Шайяго вскинулся.  
— Сион — мой ученик, Первый, и даже ты не можешь в это вмешиваться.  
Шейрах едва заметно кивнул и примирительно улыбнулся.  
— Ты прав. Извини. — Он коснулся его рукой. — Мы поговорим позже, брат.  
Шайяго неохотно кивнул. Перед уходом он опять скользнул взглядом по Дженсену.  
— Вы все подпадете под тень Темноликого, — убежденно сообщил он. — Я не склоню головы перед колдуном. — И резко развернувшись, он покинул комнату.   
Дверь с грохотом закрылась.  
Одернув прилипший балахон, Дженсен обошел молчащего Шейраха и направился к креслам в другой части покоев. Первый заклинатель последовал за ним. Он выглядел немного усталым, даже, возможно, был расстроен, но проницательность не ушла из ясного взгляда.  
— Извините моего брата, Дженсен. Он глубоко верующий человек и с большой нетерпимостью относится к сосудам нечистой магии.  
— Я это заметил, — сухо согласился Дженсен. — Что значит «верховный кирха»?  
— Как и все кирхи, он представитель воли Светлоликого. Его мнение важно для меня.  
— Именно поэтому вы задели его упоминанием о его ученике?  
Шейрах с удивленным любопытством наклонил голову. Он задумчиво улыбнулся и опять осмотрел Дженсена, чуть дольше задержавшись на влажной ткани балахона.  
— Мы поговорим завтра, ваше величество. Я попрошу прислать вам одежду на замену.  
Дженсен едва удержался от того, чтобы не одернуть балахон.   
— Отдыхайте, — добавил Шейрах, прежде чем уйти. — Нам обоим нужен сон.  
Дженсен думал, что не заснет этой ночью — неожиданная встреча встряхнула его, — но едва голова коснулась подушки, он провалился в сон.   
Только проснувшись поздно утром, Дженсен понял, что означали слова Шейраха о необходимости сна, и для чего предназначался каримский сок в их чашках. 


	11. 11. Найденыши

— Как блохи скачут на собаку, — сплюнул Крэйг. — У меня чесотка начинается от их наплыва.  
— Они не двигаются. — Джаред потер обветренные губы. — Почему они до сих пор не двигаются?  
— Считаешь, будет лучше, пойди они на юг? — Крэйг покачал головой. — По мне, так пускай сидят здесь весь год.  
— Они чего-то ждут. — Джаред отвернулся от лагеря. — Идем.  
Он первым начал спуск с холма, и друг быстро поравнялся с ним.  
— Думаешь, мы проведем здесь еще одну ночь?  
— Нужно дождаться Йенса.  
Мастер Ронан покинул их, как только убедился, что обнаруженный отряд — лишь начало. Разрастающаяся армия стелилась по восточной стороне становища, уходя далеко на север. Это не было похоже на организованные войска, но количество вооруженных людей превосходило все, что Джаред раньше видел. Если не убедить доминуса Адамаса закрыть границу, южную провинцию сметут просто за счет преимущества в живой силе.  
Их небольшой отряд медленно продвигался по становищу, минуя осевшие на зиму сенешариаты. Ожидание тяготило, но дорога на восток оказалась перекрыта армией, и Йенс рассчитывал добыть информацию у других осведомителей. Он часто исчезал, однако на этот раз его отсутствие затянулось. От гильдийца не было известий уже пять дней.  
— Еще несколько ночей, и его большая кошка сгрызет себе хвост, — недовольно хмыкнул Крэйг.  
Когда Йенс задерживался, Каракал становился беспокойным, но никогда не уходил на поиски. А Йенс никогда не брал его с собой. Положение раба не позволяло великану свободно передвигаться по становищу, и тем более было непонятно, почему тот продолжает цепляться за этот статус. Но его решение принадлежало только ему.  
— Оставь Каракала в покое, — попросил Джаред. — Фэлан его успокоит.  
Удивительно, но эти двое действительно неплохо понимали друг друга, обходясь минимумом слов.  
— Это меня и беспокоит, — проворчал Крэйг. — Они стругают деревяшки и плетут шляпки. Уверен, будь сейчас весна, а не зима, это были бы веночки.  
— Ты просто ревнуешь, — хмыкнул Джаред, но улыбка быстро сошла с его лица.   
Он плотнее запахнул плащ. Затяжные дожди сменились мокрым снегом, который таял, не касаясь земли. Было сыро и холодно, а промозглый ветер лишал остатков тепла.   
Несмотря на непогоду, в становище царило оживление. Джаред обошел ветхие жилые постройки со скудно горящими кострами и двинулся вглубь торговых и общественных палаток. Под защитой деревьев оказалось теплее. Люди здесь занимались ежедневными делами: торговали, готовили пищу, чинили одежду. На чужаков мало кто обращал внимание.   
Огибая скопления народа, Джаред уверенно шел к их небольшому лагерю.  
— Что это?.. — оживленно вытянул шею Крэйг. — Кажется, там что-то происходит?  
Джаред повернул голову, следуя за его взглядом. Неподалеку от них по толпе катилось волнение, но это была не драка. Драками здесь никого не удивить. Кто-то изумленно вскрикнул, кто-то, злобно зашипев, отшатнулся в сторону, с лотка торговца посыпался товар, загремели покатившиеся по настилу котлы.  
— Шариирский выродок! — заорал торговец. — Стой! Стой, паршивец!  
Опрокинулся еще один лоток. Руанские изделия полетели в грязь, и люди кинулись их поднимать. Торговец махал руками, стараясь разогнать народ и подобрать как можно больше товара.  
Джаред с Крэйгом переглянулись. Им было лучше не привлекать внимания. Джаред кивнул на проход между палатками и шагнул в сторону.   
Неожиданно ему в ноги что-то врезалось. Пошатнувшись, он с изумлением увидел растянувшегося на земле мальчишку. Оглушенный столкновением, тот мотал головой.  
Это он вызвал столько шума? Еще один воришка?   
Ребенок был дезориентирован, но быстро вскочил и настороженно вскинул голову. Черные глаза на грязном лице враждебно сверкали, однако эта напускная ярость не могла скрыть глубоко загнанный страх. Сколько ему было лет? Пять? Шесть?  
Толпу рассекали резкие приказы, народ подавался назад, преследователи приближались.   
Шагнув к узкому проходу, Джаред распахнул полу плаща и кивком указал мальчику на укрытие.  
Должно быть, только отчаяние вынудило того довериться незнакомцу. Мгновение поколебавшись, мальчик тенью скользнул под плащ, и Джаред опустил отсыревшую от влаги полу. В голень ему тут же вцепились маленькие пальцы, дрожащее тело прилипло к ноге и притаилось. Невзначай став боком, Крэйг прикрыл их с уязвимой стороны и принялся похабно пересказывать последние сплетни. Джаред его слушал, но не слышал.  
В толпе мелькнули светлые одежды. Кирхи.  
Крэйг перешел к обсуждению женщин, с которыми он проводил ночи. Сальные шутки были совсем не смешны, но он сам же над ними громко смеялся.  
Скользнув по ним взглядами, священнослужители прошли мимо.   
Весело ухмыльнувшись, Джаред кивком велел Крэйгу продолжать. Азарт и тревога смешались в одно. Он чувствовал, как напряженно прижался к его ноге мальчик. Казалось, тот сорвется с места при малейшей опасности. Джаред не мог его успокоить, но мог ему помочь.  
Замолкнув, Крэйг прочистил горло. Кирх нигде не было. Джаред на пробу шевельнул ногой, и маленькие пальцы медленно расцепились.  
— Они ушли.  
Он отвел полу плаща, и мальчик опасливо выглянул наружу. Покинув укрытие, он посмотрел вверх, но не бросился бежать, а лишь отступил на шаг. И тут же запнулся. Крэйг придержал его за плечо, не дав упасть.  
Ребенок был грязным и худым, а его одежда — такой драной, словно ее владельцу пришлось ползти через что-то узкое и цепкое. Волосы ребенка оказались коротко подстрижены, но не сбриты. Значит, не раб.  
Это всего лишь маленький ребенок, зачем кирхам его преследовать?  
Опустившись на колено, Джаред посмотрел на замершего мальчика. Крэйг заслонял их от любопытствующих глаз.  
— Привет. — Джаред улыбнулся. — Ты как? В порядке?  
Крэйг тоже наклонился, смотря сверху вниз.  
— Что ты сделал, пацан? — весело спросил он. — Помочился на их шатры?  
Ребенок нахмурился и дернул плечом. Джаред жестом велел Крэйгу отпустить его.  
— Мы хотим помочь, — искренне произнес он. — Твоя семья далеко? Тебя отвести к ним?  
Мальчик молчал, исподтишка оглядываясь. Он уже искал возможность незаметно сбежать.   
Джаред переглянулся с Крэйгом: ребенок казался не просто напуганным, он был как загнанный в клетку звереныш, неожиданно почуявший свободу. Непохоже на то, чтобы он случайно попался кирхам на глаза.  
Опять раздался шум, и мальчик вздрогнул. Сжавшись, он попробовал прошмыгнуть мимо Крэйга, а когда не получилось, бросился в обратном направлении. Вытянув руку, Джаред смог ухватить край его одежды. Изношенная туника натянулась, показалась серая от грязи шея и торчащие ключицы.   
— Подож…  
Упираясь ногами в землю, ребенок изо всех сил принялся вырываться. Извернувшись, он ухитрился выкрутиться, хлипкая ткань туники треснула на спине.   
Они начинали привлекать внимание.  
— Да отпусти ты… — Осекшись, Крэйг пораженно замолк. — Темны… Темноликий темнолик! Джаред!..  
Джаред едва не разжал хватку от потрясения. На спине мальчишки под острым крылом лопатки отчетливым белым пятном проступала метка, которую ни с чем невозможно было спутать.  
— Откуда это у тебя? — потрясенно выдохнул Джаред.  
— Джаред… — Крэйг передвинулся, чтобы закрыть их от взглядов посторонних.  
Не тратя слов, Джаред подхватил ребенка под мышки и взял на руки. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы мальчик наконец затих. Прикрывая его плащом и стараясь не столько огородить от посторонних взглядов, сколько защитить от холода, Джаред быстрым шагом двинулся в сторону лагеря.  
Стигма, это была Стигма.  
В голове царила пустота. В Кимассирии нет Обелисков. В Кимассирии нет магов. Кроме тех, что бежали сюда многие столетия назад.  
Мальчик больше не пытался вырваться. Он затих и, казалось, выжидал. По крайней мере, дрожать он тоже перестал.  
Фэлан, отойдя от булькающего котла, молчаливо приподнял бровь.  
— Йенс еще не вернулся? — Джаред оглядел небольшой лагерь, остановив взгляд на мрачно точившем клинок Каракале. — Плохо.   
Он присел перед костром со стороны раскидистого дерева и, распахнув плащ, поставил ребенка на землю. Мальчишка выглядел настороженным, но срываться с места не спешил. И все же Джаред держал руку на его плече.  
— Кажется, я вижу незнакомое лицо, — улыбнулся Фэлан.  
— Его преследовали кирхи, — коротко ответил Джаред, оглядывая ребенка. Тот был худым, очень худым, а одежда едва ли защищала от холода.  
Каракал замер и повернулся в их сторону. В этот же момент Фэлан увидел Стигму. Глаза его распахнулись, но лицо сохранило бесстрастность.  
— Он…  
Фэлан не спрашивал и Джаред не стал отвечать. Вместо этого он потянулся к одной из сумок и достал немного вяленого мяса и хлеба.  
— Держи. — Он протянул мальчишке еду, одновременно отпуская его плечо. — Горячего пока нет, но думаю, тебе сейчас все равно.  
Ребенок недоверчиво рассматривал пищу, а затем резко схватил и тут же затолкал все в рот.  
Джаред сжато улыбнулся и поспешно отвернулся: понимание злостью оседало в груди, и натянутая улыбка превращалась в оскал. Он встретился глазами с друзьями, покачал головой и заставил себя опять обернуться к ребенку. Ему нужно было убедиться в своей догадке.  
— Ты ведь давно не ел, да?  
Занятый едой, мальчишка все же кивнул, и Джаред прикрыл глаза. Крэйг цветисто выругался, а Фэлан едва слышно втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
Потому что последний вопрос, в отличие от других, был задан на другом языке. И мальчик его понял.   
Это не таинственный Обелиск затерялся в Кимассирии, это ребенок прибыл сюда из Эрегорна. Сохрани их всех Двуликий!  
— Джаред… — Фэлан посмотрел в сторону.  
Джаред уже и сам заметил белые одеяния кирх. Поспешно присев перед жующим ребенком, он дружелюбно улыбнулся. Ему всегда было легко общаться с детьми, пусть так будет и сейчас.  
— Тебя нужно спрятать. — Он ободряюще сжал острое плечо и заметил, как мальчишка опять дрожит. — Одеться тоже не помешает, но вначале — спрятаться.  
Ребенок прижал к себе оставшийся кусок хлеба, его глаза предупредительно сощурились. Удивительно, этот малыш всерьез собирался отстаивать свое право на еду. В любое другое время Джареда это бы позабавило.  
Он осмотрел несколько мешков, один из них был наполовину пуст.  
— Фэлан… — попросил он. Из них четверых валдийец меньше остальных мог вспугнуть настороженного ребенка.   
Фэлан понял с полуслова. Он тоже присел рядом и улыбнулся.  
— Давай я тебе помогу.  
Кирхи приближались, а им все не удавалось убедить мальчика спрятаться в мешке. Решилось все тогда, как тот сам заметил выбритые головы. Глаза его расширились, и он тут же нырнул в мешок. Пристроив его рядом с другими, Джаред вернулся к костру.   
Когда кирхи поравнялись с лагерем, Фэлан хлопотал у котла, Крэйг точил кинжал, а Каракал, низко опустив голову, неподвижно сидел на камне.   
Остановившись рядом, кирхи осмотрели каждого. Один приблизился и резко вздернул Каракалу подбородок. Он бесцеремонно осмотрел покрытое шрамами лицо и задержался взглядом на вертикальных разрезах зрачков.  
— Чей раб?   
Каракал молчал.  
— Ты, — обратился кирха к Джареду. — Отвечай на вопрос.  
Джаред пристально рассматривал кирху. Как тесно священнослужители были связаны с бежавшими заклинателями? Знали ли, для кого разыскивают детей? Была ли эта связь неслучайной?  
Если Джаред попытается допрашивать кирху, его тут же осудят. Ему было все равно.  
— Мой, святейший, мой, — неожиданно появился в лагере Йенс. — Не требуйте многого от охраны Мадса, они не рабы, но мозгов там немного. Эй, долговязый, следи за котлом, выкипит же все! — прикрикнул он на Фэлана и, покачав головой, обернулся к кирхе. — Повар он ужасный, но каримский сок варит отменно. Не желаете?  
— Откуда этот? — проигнорировал предложение кирха.   
Йенс небрежно шлепнул Каракала по плечу.  
— Отец спас урода еще ползающим щенком, да осветит Светлоликий его жалостливое сердце, с тех пор тот и таскается за мной, как верный пес. Давно это было, помнится, я тогда…  
— Говорит?  
Йенс замолк, а затем развел руки и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Нем, святейший. Сколько его знаю, нем. Даже когда шакал ему ногу драл, не издал ни звука. Ни разу не слышал, чтобы…   
Не дослушав, кирха отвернулся. Он опять изучал Каракала: коснулся лица, приподнял верхнюю губу и осмотрел зубы.  
— Твой раб принадлежит тебе, торговец, — наконец произнес он с неохотой.  
Йенс почтительно поклонился.  
Джаред ниже опустил голову, пряча глаза. Взгляд его точно не понравился бы сейчас кирхам. Он был натянут, как тетива, и, кажется, это все-таки не осталось без внимания.  
— Может быть, все же каримского сока? — опять торопливо предложил Йенс. — Гарантирую, спать будете как млад…  
Джаред почувствовал, как внимание со стороны кирх ослабло.  
— Мы ищем ребенка четырех лет от роду, — вновь перебил один из них. — Коротко стриженный, черноволосый, худой.  
Обманчиво расслабленный, Джаред выпрямился. Йенс удивленно заморгал и как бы незаметно-демонстративно осмотрелся по сторонам. В шатре неподалеку от них располагалась многодетная семья.  
— Сегодня я видел достаточно детей, святейший, — признался он. — И по меньшей мере четверть из них подходила под ваше описание.  
— У этого ребенка светлое родимое пятно на спине.  
Йенс вежливо приподнял брови, словно не осмеливаясь озвучить вопрос, как он смог бы разглядеть пятно под одеждой.  
— Извините, святейший.  
Кирха жестом велел осмотреть их небольшую палатку, и, ничего не найдя, приказал двигаться дальше.  
— Кирхи, ищущие ребенка, — хмыкнул Йенс, как только они ушли. — Не позавидую тому бедолаге, что спрятал мальца.  
Джаред с друзьями переглянулись. Йенс сложил руки на груди.  
— И почему от этих взглядов у меня желудок стягивает в узел? Ничего не хотите рассказать, господа?  
Решив не рассказать, а показать, Джаред шагнул к мешкам и осторожно потормошил один из них. Никто не отозвался. Встревоженный, Джаред поспешно ослабил веревку и заглянул внутрь.  
Из горла вырвался невольный смешок.   
Беспокоился он зря. Потому что, несмотря на подозрения, несмотря на встречу с кирхами, на злость и непонимание, зрелище стоило того, чтобы его увидеть: мальчик спал, подложив одну руку под щеку, а другой крепко сжимал недоеденный кусок черствого хлеба.  
Наклонившись, Йенс не сдержал изумленного восклицания.  
— А я думал, что это я умею преподносить сюрпризы!

— Мы не можем взять щенка с собой, — шепнул Крэйг.  
— Мы не можем оставить его здесь, — возразил Джаред.  
Он ни мгновения в этом не сомневался.   
Их дети в Кимассирии. Когда он думал об этом, ярость застилала глаза. Злость заставляла стискивать зубы и сжимать кулаки. Но Джаред не мог сейчас бросить все и разыскивать кирх. Пока не мог.   
Мешок зашевелился. Мальчик, проснувшийся, как только они тронулись в путь, в который раз выглянул наружу. Наморщив нос, он стряхнул с волос застрявшие листья и огляделся. Опасливое любопытство появилось на грязном лице, которое все же не утратило настороженности.   
Их отряд переместился на несколько миль севернее. Йенс, велев ждать, опять исчез. Он обещал принести детскую одежду и убедиться в отсутствии разыскивающих ребенка преследователей, но не дал никакой возможности с ним поговорить об обнаруженной Стигме. С ними всеми поговорить.  
Отбросив подозрения, Джаред присел перед мальчиком. Ребенок напрягся: подвижный рот сжался, брови нахмурились, темные глаза засверкали. Он не спешил доверять незнакомцам, но и бежать не собирался.  
— У тебя есть родители? — спросил Джаред.  
Мальчик мотнул головой.  
— Может, старший брат или сестра?  
Ответом ему было отчужденное молчание.   
Джаред подавил вздох.  
— Ну, хотя бы где жил, ты помнишь? — скептически спросил Крэйг, и ребенок тут же спрятался за Джареда, неприязненно косясь на адамассца.  
— Хорошо у тебя получается, — поддел Фэлан.  
— Сам попробуй, умник! — огрызнулся Крэйг.  
Пожав плечами, Фэлан протянул мальчишке сладкую лепешку. Отпустив плащ Джареда, тот вышел вперед и тут же схватил угощение.  
— Что он не благородный, это точно, — фыркнул Крэйг. — Повадки — как у звереныша. Не мальчишка, а волчонок.  
— Девочка, — неожиданно сказал Каракал.  
Джаред обернулся к бесшумно складывающему дрова великану.  
— Чего? — за него переспросил Крэйг.  
— Девочка, — сиплым голосом повторил Каракал и, вытянув тонкую хворостину, махнул ей в сторону ребенка. — Она. — Он опять сосредоточился на разведении костра: хворост был отсыревшим.  
Джаред моргнул и удивленно посмотрел вниз.  
— Ты… девочка?  
Фэлан осуждающе покачал головой. Джаред и сам понял, как нелепо это прозвучало.  
Жующий лепешку ребенок рассеянно кивнул и протянул руку.  
— Еще?.. — невнятно попросил он.  
— О, Двуликий!   
— Держи. — Фэлан протянул еще одну лепешку. — Ты ведь не здесь родилась, да?  
— Трущобы, — жуя, сообщили в ответ. — Я из трущоб.  
Крэйг фыркнул.  
— Адамасская крыса! К тому же девчонка. Неудивительно, что она смогла сбежать. Этому мы учимся раньше, чем начинаем ходить.  
— Как тебя зовут? — отстранив партнера, мягко продолжил расспросы Фэлан.  
Взглянув на него исподлобья, девочка молча отступила на шаг.  
— Я — Джаред, — тут же представился Джаред и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
Грязное лицо потемнело еще сильнее. Девочка уставилась в землю, ее маленькие руки сжались, и лепешка, крошась, соскользнула в грязь.  
— …меня нет имени, — расслышал Джаред тихое признание.  
Переглянувшись с Фэланом, он подавил вздох и уверенно положил руку на маленькое плечо. Дождавшись, пока ребенок поднимет голову, он широко ей улыбнулся.  
— На самом деле, это не важно, — утешил он. — Имя у тебя есть, истинное имя, только ты его пока не знаешь. Но однажды узнаешь.  
На него посмотрели подозрительным, недоверчивым взглядом.  
— И я позабочусь, чтобы ты попала туда, где сможешь его узнать, — добавил Джаред. — А до тех пор я буду звать тебя… — Он огляделся и, остановив взгляд на Каракале, улыбнулся. Почему бы и нет? — Ящерка. Будешь Ящеркой. Не возражаешь?  
— А можно я тогда буду звать ее Крысенышем? — фыркнул Крэйг.  
Поднявшись, Фэлан молча отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Что?! Ну что я такого сказал!  
Йенс незаметно появился в лагере. Скинув наполненный мешок, он подошел к Джареду и кисло посмотрел на ребенка.  
— Хотя бы спрячь его. У меня две ново…  
— Ее, — поправил Джаред.  
— Ее? — переспросил Йенс.  
— Ее, — подтвердил Джаред. — И ей надоело сидеть в мешке.  
— Я думал, в тебе больше благоразумия, — с болью в голосе упрекнул Йенс. — Хотя чему я удивляюсь?   
— Этого ребенка привезли сюда насильно.  
— Ни ты, ни я не знаем этого наверняка.  
— Она жила в трущобах, Йенс. — Джаред прямо посмотрел гильдийцу в глаза. — И ты не мог этого не знать.  
Йенс ему нравился, но симпатия не всегда означает доверие. Джаред ему не доверял.  
Бесшумно поднявшись, Каракал темной стеной возвысился над ними. Оглянувшись, Йенс раздраженным взмахом отослал его заниматься костром.  
— Я вызвался быть проводником, а не спасать всех проданных в рабство детей, — миролюбиво заметил он и вернулся к разбору мешка. — Не я придумал этот мир, Джаред, я просто в нем живу.  
Джаред опустил взгляд на девочку и заставил себя расслабить плечи.  
— Я не оставлю ее здесь, — твердо произнес он.  
— Я и не рассчитывал на это, — хмыкнул гильдиец. — Я знаю того, кто приглядит за ребенком, пока мы будем в дороге. Кстати, это первое, что я собирался сообщить, когда меня перебили.  
— И ты уверен, что этот кто-то не отдаст детеныша первому же встречному кирхе? — скептически спросил Крэйг.  
— Ты всегда можешь взять его с собой, — услужливо предложил Йенс.  
— Ее, — со вздохом поправил Джаред. — Говори уже. Это кто-то — один из твоих осведомителей?  
— Идти против кирх — идти против Светлоликого, — фыркнул Йенс. — Никто из моих птичек не решится на это. Я говорю о знахарке. У них нет таких предубеждений, и с кирхами они не ладят.   
— На это есть причины? — поинтересовался Фэлан.  
— Кто знает? — Йенс криво ухмыльнулся. — Кирхи называют их ведьмами под тенью Темноликого. Может потому?  
Джаред оставил остроту без внимания.  
— Ты сказал, у тебя две новости, — напомнил он. — Какая вторая?  
Йенс пожал плечами и нехотя проговорил:  
— Знахаркам запрещено появляться в становищах. Нам… придется сделать крюк.

— Это безумие!  
— Я хочу больше знать о кирхах.   
— Я думал, ты хочешь найти своего партнера.  
— Шарк — это просто догадка, Йенс, ты сам об этом говорил. У кирх был отмеченный Стигмой ребенок.  
— Мне жаль разочаровывать тебя, но из трущоб Адамавы за последние десять лет в рабство были проданы больше сотни детей-рабов. Этот знак — совпадение.  
Джаред стиснул зубы. Это могло быть так, а могло и не быть.  
— А ты, Йенс? — тихо спросил он. — Ты когда-нибудь торговал детьми?   
Море или Тараканий перевал — вариантов провести живой товар не так уж и много, а моряки из адамассцев были посредственные.  
Гильдиец какое-то время молчал.  
— Это тоже бизнес, Джаред, хоть и грязный. После поражения домины Мехис в последней войне у Адамаса больше не было достойного лидера. Отношения гильдии с Кимассирией носят лишь деловой характер. Но, отвечая на твой вопрос, — нет, я никогда не торговал детьми.  
Джаред поверил ему.  
— Узнай, где собираются кирхи, — попросил он. — Как только найдем твою знахарку, то двинемся туда.  
Йенс пожал плечами.  
— И все возвращается к тому, что мы должны идти в Тайру. Его сенешаль носит титул Пятого верховного сенешаля Кимассирии. И там кирх больше, чем мне хотелось бы когда-либо встретить.  
— Тебе они не нравятся, да?  
Йенс с отвращением фыркнул.  
— Они никому не нравятся. Но они неплохо платят.  
Джаред задержал на нем взгляд. Сомнения вернулись. Была ли у гильдии связь с бежавшими заклинателями? Делал ли культ для них грязную работу? Или не подозревал, что его используют?..  
Чем дальше они продвигались, тем холоднее становились дни. Становище испещрили утоптанные снежные дорожки.  
У них было три лошади на пятерых — двух забрал мастер Ронан, третью Йенс продал, когда обнаружил, что у той загноилось копыто. Остальные теперь были нагружены сумками и мешками, подтверждая «легенду» странствующего торговца. Все это привело к тому, что в день они приходили не больше пятнадцати-двадцати миль.  
Когда палатки наконец начали редеть, утрамбованный снег сменился нетронутым снежным полотном. Это еще больше замедлило продвижение. Йенс подолгу выбирал дорогу. К счастью, далеко идти не пришлось: знахарки жили на западной окраине становища.  
Джаред ожидал увидеть сенешариат, но это были скорее разрозненные одинокие хижины из речного камня в двух-трех милях друг от друга. Местные целители жили обособленно. И бедно.  
Знакомая Йенса оказалась тощей, костлявой женщиной средних лет. Она встретила их неприветливым взглядом и, только рассмотрев Йенса, с неохотой позволила войти в свой тесный дом.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы она с энтузиазмом отнеслась к идее приглядеть за ребенком. Джаред заметил, как несколько золотых перекочевали из кошеля Йенса в ее руку.   
Ящерка хмуро разглядывала женщину, поджимая губы. Джаред не хотел ее оставлять. К новости о расставании девочка отнеслась неоднозначно. Глаза ее смотрели настороженно, испуганно и как-то обреченно, но она не сказала ни слова. И все же Джаред опасался, что при первой возможности она сбежит.   
Он обещал себе присмотреть за этим ребенком.   
Прощание вышло скомканным. Причесанная и умытая Ящерка смотрела исподлобья и в ответ на ободряющую улыбку отвернулась в сторону. Но стоило Джареду подняться с колен, как маленькие пальцы тут же вцепились ему в штанину.  
Джаред снова присел.  
— Я вернусь, — пообещал он. — Я обязательно вернусь.  
Ящерка не выглядела убежденной, но руки разжала.  
Фэлан опустился рядом и протянул девочке вырезанного из дерева медведя. Раскинув передние лапы и в рыке распахнув пасть, тот стоял на задних лапах. Фигурка была сделана с поразительным искусством, что только усилило грозный эффект.   
— Когда я был в твоем возрасте, у меня был такой же. Я был уверен, что он способен защитить меня от всякого зла.  
Ящерка осмотрела медведя и нерешительно взяла его в руки. Ощупав гладкое дерево, она пальцем коснулась выступающих острых клыков и улыбнулась. Складка на ее лбу разгладилась.  
Благодарно хлопнув Фэлана по плечу, Джаред решительно встал.  
Пришло время продолжать поиски.

***

— Ты ведь не из здешних мест?  
Мальчишка в проеме вздрогнул, и Дженсен поморщился. Он не хотел напугать. У него и так довольно редко появлялись новые собеседники.  
— Я принес вам книгу, ваше величество, — смотря в пол, произнес подросток.  
— Оставь ее на столе. И, Сион, я уже просил: не называй меня так.  
Быстро смахнув нарисованные символы, Дженсен завел подрагивающие руки за спину и вышел из арки смежной комнаты. После использования низшей магии его мутило.  
Принесенную книгу он проигнорировал, догадываясь, о чем она. Даже на расстоянии Шейрах пытался влиять на него. В старых записях говорилось об истории заклинателей, о расколе, о традициях, но что из этого было фактами, а что — точкой зрения, Дженсен не знал.  
Когда Шейрах не мог прийти сам, он отправлял к нему мальчишку — каждый раз с новой книгой. В том, что посыльным всегда был Сион, тоже заключался определенный смысл. Дженсен подозревал, что это было особым знаком расположения к нему и наказанием для непосредственного наставника подростка.  
Ребенок интересовал Дженсена. В нем не было ни искушающей образованности Шейраха, ни яростной ненависти Шайяго, но он следовал за этими двумя и являлся учеником одного из них.  
Светлые волосы, тонкая кожа, форма глаз — все указывало на то, что мальчик не местный. Дженсен почти не сомневался бы, что он родом из Фарма, если бы не его произношение — Сион неплохо знал эрнский, но его тягучий акцент и привычка сглатывать слова говорили сами за себя. Он вырос здесь, в Кимассирии.  
— Где ты был рожден?  
Мальчик опять вздрогнул. По крайней мере, его страх — не ненависть Шайяго, с этим Дженсен справится. Визиты верховного кирхи оставили не самые приятные впечатления, а Шейрах, хоть и должен был знать об этих встречах, напрямую больше не вмешивался. Но настойчиво продолжал выбирать посыльным Сиона.  
— Отвечай, — жестко приказал Дженсен.  
— Я не знаю, ваше величество.  
— Я просил не называть меня так.  
Дженсен подошел ближе и, взяв подростка за подбородок, наклонил его голову. За ухом белела едва заметная белая метка. Стигма.  
— Ты из Фарма.  
— Мое происхождение не имеет значения, ваше… господин. Я заклинатель.  
Отпустив его, Дженсен сел в кресло и жестом велел мальчишке сделать то же самое. Книга так и осталась нетронутой, и тот с отчаянием на нее посмотрел. Ему пришлось сесть.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — мягче спросил Дженсен.  
— Весной исполнится шестнадцать, господин, — не поднимая головы, ответил мальчик.  
Он был старше, чем выглядел. И он был заклинателем. Дженсен подавил гнев.  
— Ты отмечен Стигмой, и ты родом из Эрегорна, Сион. Ты мог бы пройти обучение в Алькасаре и стать настоящим магом.  
Подросток резко вскочил.  
— Мое тело не коснется скверная магия, я чист и предан Светлоликому! — с возмущением воскликнул он, а потом, спохватившись, поклонился. — Простите, ваше величество, я не имел права так с вами говорить.  
Дженсен потер лоб, пытаясь отогнать головную боль — слишком частого его спутника в эти дни. Низшая магия, как всегда, выматывала.  
— Как ты здесь оказался, Сион? — устало спросил он. — Сион — это твое истинное имя?  
Подросток неохотно кивнул.  
— Его для меня прочел учитель.  
К горлу подкатила тошнота, и Дженсен не был уверен, что причина заключалась в его слабости. Знак являлся частью и сутью заклинателя. Насильно прочесть его было как… Когда они с Джаредом видели Знаки друг друга, они были на равных. Лишь абсолютное доверие позволяет открыть свой Знак другому. Дженсен сделал бы это для Джареда и только для него. Но когда взрослый заклинатель читает Знак отмеченного Стигмой ребенка, это неправильно. Это дает одному полную власть над другим. И это было… это было как насилие.  
— Шейрах опять не придет? — резко спросил Дженсен и тут же пожалел, что позволил злости затронуть голос.  
Сион дернулся и склонил голову.  
Дженсен смягчился.   
— В моих комнатах бывает странный мальчик-слуга, — заговорил он на отвлеченную тему, чтобы дать подростку возможность взять себя в руки. — У него кошачьи глаза и гибкое тело. Кто он?  
Сион выпрямился.  
— Шариирский ублюдок, — пожав плечами, ответил он. — Этот раб — урод.  
Знаний кимассирийского было недостаточно, чтобы правильно истолковать значение. Дженсен сомневался, что в неосознанно грубо прозвучавших словах заключалось только лишь оскорбление.  
— Среди вас много таких? Откуда он?  
— Они уроды, господин, — настойчиво повторил Сион.  
— Это я уже понял, — сухо заметил Дженсен.  
Он не мог не думать, что Джаред был немногим старше стоявшего перед ним мальчишки, когда они познакомились, но он никогда не видел в нем ребенка.  
— Первый очищается перед обрядом, — неожиданно ответил на ранее заданный вопрос Сион. — Он не может к вам прийти.  
— Что за обряд?  
— Близится самый короткий день в году, господин. Первый и верховный кирха защищают нас от тени Темноликого и призывают взор Светлоликого.  
Дженсен свел брови.  
Зимнее Солнцестояние? Уже?  
Неожиданно стены, с которыми он думал, что смирился, сдавили с новой силой.  
Дженсен устало отвернулся от мальчишки.  
— Сегодня я буду читать один, Сион. Уходи.  
— Ваше величество?  
Дженсен открыл книгу. Он больше не смотрел на ребенка, и вскоре тот ушел.  
Дождавшись, пока дверь закроется за ним, Дженсен отложил книгу.  
Зимнее Солнцестояние.  
В этих комнатах не существовало времен года. Означало ли это, что он находится где-то на юге? Или камни согревала символьная магия?  
Поднявшись с места, Дженсен коснулся песчаных стен. Пальцы нащупали несколько знакомых линий. Вне сомнений, это были символы. Дженсен оказался не первым магом, которого против воли удерживали в этом месте. След другого мага еще сохранился на стене.  
Должен быть способ выбраться отсюда. Сосредоточившись, Дженсен попробовал начертить проявляющие символы, но ничего не вышло — у него совсем не осталось сил.   
Возможно, завтра.  
Он провел дни, исследуя комнату в поисках зацепок. С магией он смог бы больше, возможно, нашел бы способ обойти ловушку. Но все попытки снять браслеты оказались бесполезны. Шейрах был убежден, что ему никогда от них не избавиться.  
Свечи догорали. Некоторые из них потухли, и комната погрузилась в полумрак, напоминая, что подошло время сна. Дверь бесшумно отворилась, и Дженсен обернулся на этот неуловимый звук. По крайней мере, они могли бы стучать, прежде чем войти.   
В проеме стоял Шейрах.  
— Разве вы не должны очищаться? — равнодушно спросил Дженсен, убирая руку со стены.  
— Я подумал, вам будет одиноко.  
— Как трогательно.  
Сон откладывался.  
— Вы злитесь, ваше величество?  
— С чего бы? — Дженсен потер браслеты и сложил руки на груди. — Сегодня я узнал, что почти три месяца не покидал этих комнат. Все это время фанатично настроенный псих только и ищет возможности меня убить, а я не могу даже защититься, чтобы моя голова тут же не взорвалась от боли. С чего бы мне злиться, Шейрах?  
— Вы не читали то, что я вам передал?  
Дженсен несдержанно выругался, разомкнул руки и заметался по комнате. Он не мог больше говорить с этим человеком. Тщательно сохраняемое самообладание трещало по швам.  
— Этот мальчик, Сион, он из Фарма? — резко спросил он.  
— Это имеет значение?  
— Как ребенок, рожденный в Эрегорне, оказался здесь?  
Шейрах какое-то время молчал, а затем, сдаваясь, вздохнул. Он сел в кресло, в полумраке его кожа казалась особенно смуглой.  
— Полагаю, вы все равно узнаете.  
Дженсену не нужно было узнавать, он и так уже понял.  
— Вы крадете их. Крадете и привозите сюда!  
— Дженсен, заклинатели более тысячи лет обучались магии с младенчества. Это их судьба.  
— Вы крадете детей, которые должны были отправиться в Алькасар!  
Кто-то должен был помогать им в Эрегорне, сами бы они не справились. В Алькасаре ничего не знали о заклинателях Кимассирии. Разве что архимаг и Совет, но почему они не вмешались? Почему позволили такому произойти?  
Дженсен хотел подойти и вытряхнуть Первого заклинателя из кресла.  
— Эти дети воспитываются так, как полагается по праву их предназначения.  
— И именно поэтому одних вы крадете из семей, а другим отрезаете языки? — зло спросил Дженсен. — Что еще вы делаете, Шейрах? Что вы сделали с тем несчастным ребенком, который больше напоминает животное, а не человека?  
Это был первый раз, когда он не смог себя контролировать. Бесполезные попытки открыть комнату, близость зимнего праздника — все это иссушало. Бессилие привело к отчаянию.  
— Мне не следовало сегодня приходить, вы расстроены. — Шейрах поднялся, и Дженсен быстро перехватил его за локоть.  
— Но вы уже пришли.  
Первый заклинатель опустил взгляд на обхватывающие его руку пальцы.  
— Не вынуждайте меня, ваше величество.  
Встретившись с ним взглядом, Дженсен неохотно разжал хватку. Он знал, что будет, реши он применить силу.   
Подняв руку, Шейрах коснулся пальцами его лица. Так он успокаивал Сиона много дней назад. Дженсен окаменел под этим личным, утешающим прикосновением.  
— Мне жаль, что вы страдаете, Дженсен. Если бы я мог сделать это безболезненно, я бы так и поступил, но вы слишком много лет провели в Алькасаре. Потребуется время.  
Шагнув назад, Дженсен прервал контакт. Дрожь прошлась по телу.  
— Время для чего?  
— Чтобы вы поверили.  
Непоколебимая убежденность этих слов лишала остатков уверенности.  
— Нам нужно о многом поговорить, но, к сожалению, я стеснен во времени.  
— Зато у меня его предостаточно, — сухо ответил Дженсен и, не прощаясь, направился в другую комнату. Шейрах ушел так же бесшумно, как и появился.  
Оставшись один, Дженсен сел на постель и потер лицо. Он все еще чувствовал прикосновение прохладных пальцев к щеке, в ушах звучало уверенное обещание. Тело била невольная дрожь.  
Он тихо вздохнул.  
— Лучше бы тебе поторопиться, Джаред. 


	12. 12. Шарииры

— Джаред, поторопись.  
Вздрогнув, Джаред растерянно потер запястье и опустил голову: внизу нетерпеливо поджидал Крэйг.  
— Я думал, войска расположились на востоке, — перехватывая ветку, заметил Джаред.  
— Йенс тоже так думал, — кисло ответил Крэйг. — Тайра прямо за ними, а нам опять идти в обход. — Он задрал голову. — Ты так и будешь изображать белку или, может, все-таки уже спустишься?  
Хмыкнув, Джаред спрыгнул с дерева.  
— Больше уважения к белкам, Крэйг. Все-таки твой партнер родился на деревьях.  
— И с тех пор, как железа на нем стало больше, чем тряпок, я не рискую его этим дразнить. — Крэйг с досадой покачал головой и пожаловался: — Он даже спит с кинжалами, представляешь?  
— Ты всегда можешь лечь со мной, — с ухмылкой предложил Джаред. — Обнаженное тело, знаешь ли, согревает куда лучше, чем сталь.  
— Давно не расслаблялся? — ехидно поинтересовался Крэйг.  
Джаред усмехнулся, но улыбка быстро сползла с лица.  
— Мне было немного не до этого.  
Крэйг тоже прекратил веселиться. Ничего не сказав, он крепко хлопнул Джареда по плечу и первым принялся продираться через кусты.  
— Йенс не в восторге от твоей идеи напроситься на драку с кирхами, — тихо заговорил он, когда они вышли к палаткам.  
Джаред искоса посмотрел на друга. Ни он, ни Фэлан никак не дали понять, что они думают о торговле отмеченными детьми, а ответы Йенса скорее приводили к новым вопросам. Гильдиец слишком осторожничал и слишком многое скрывал.  
Прежде чем уехать, мастер Ронан вынудил Джареда дать обещание рассказать спутникам правду о заклинателях лишь в крайнем случае. Был ли это он? Связь кирх с бежавшими изменниками могла оказаться и несущественной.  
Джаред опять потер запястье и вновь посмотрел на огни военного лагеря.  
А теперь еще и это! Еще одно препятствие и еще одна загадка.  
— Как думаешь, — повернул он голову к Крэйгу. — Из нас вышли бы хорошие наемники?  
Крэйг уставился на него с восхищенным недоверием.  
— Собираешься пойти напрямик? Нашему болтливому другу это не понравится.  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Мне тоже это не нравится, но если эта армия отличается от тех, что мы видели, я хочу знать, чем именно. — Покрутив браслет на руке, Джаред решительно кивнул. — Дело не только во времени, Крэйг. Мы должны знать больше. Идем. Пару миль до темноты мы еще успеем пройти.

Крэйг был прав: Йенсу это не понравилось. И не понравилось еще больше, когда он выяснил, что внутрь им не пройти. Лагерь оказался закрыт, и посторонних в него не пускали. Они были вынуждены идти по краю, среди разношерстного наемного сброда, и все это время гильдиец не оставлял попыток проникнуть внутрь.  
В стане наемников было шумно. Скучающий народ пил и дрался, занимаясь этим большую часть дня и ночи. Остальное время уходило на сон. Здесь не было ни торговцев, ни семейных шатров, и Йенсу пришлось изменить облик небольшого отряда. Он продал лошадей и большую часть скарба. Ночевали они у общих костров, рядом с наемниками.  
Во время стоянок возможности поговорить не оставалось. Это напрягало больше, чем постоянное присутствие воинственно настроенных кимассирийцев.  
Ближе к ночи Джаред и его спутники задержались у отдаленного ручья, чтобы пополнить запасы воды и перекусить вдалеке от костров. Йенс ушел вперед. Несмотря на медленное продвижение на север, в последние дни потеплело, что позволило им задержаться вдали от лагеря немного дольше. Берег ручья, когда Джаред к нему приблизился, оказался едва тронут льдом. Ополоснув руки, он потер лицо и поморщился.  
— Ненавижу холод.  
Фэлан протянул ему полупустой мех, и Джаред осторожно его наполнил.  
— Зачем нам вода, когда везде снег? — с отвращением проворчал присевший рядом Крэйг.  
— Если погода не изменится, он быстро растает, — отозвался Джаред и поднялся.  
Расстилавшееся перед ними снежное полотно сменялось клочками засохшей травы и прогалинами голой земли. В становище снега почти не осталось, только грязь и лед.  
Йенс вернулся, когда они заканчивали скудный ужин.  
— Мы уже на землях Тайры, но армейские палатки тянутся дальше на восток, — хмуро поделился он. — Я рассчитывал, что сегодня мы с ними распрощаемся.  
— Наскучило изысканное общество местных оборванцев? — беспечно спросил Крэйг.  
Гильдиец смерил его раздраженным взглядом.  
— Иерархия сенешариатов более жесткая, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Это земли зимнего становища Тайры, и нужна веская причина, чтобы они допустили сюда чужаков.  
— Это могут быть и люди сенешариата, — тихо произнес Джаред.  
— Скоро я обо всем узнаю. Идемте. Я нашел место для ночлега.  
Они направились к лагерю наемников, и Джаред поравнялся с гильдийцем.  
— Ты увиделся со своим человеком?  
Йенс косо посмотрел на него.  
— Скорее, передал весточку, — неохотно поправил он и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Мы встретимся на рассвете.  
Джаред не успел спросить, почему. Его плечо задели. Стойкий запах дешевого пойла вился следом за незнакомцем, пока он, покачиваясь, шел мимо. Казалось, сегодня в становище оживленнее обычного.  
Джаред быстро убедился в правоте гильдийца: эти земли принадлежали сенешариату. Они не прошли и полумили, как хаос временного лагеря сменился разбросанными домами и сезонными постройками. Здесь тоже жили наемники, но встречались и обычные жители становища. Появились палатки торговцев. Везде царило возбужденное оживление.  
Несмотря на то, что солнце едва коснулось горизонта, ярко горели высоко сложенные костры. Бревна трещали, жар и свет распространялся далеко вокруг. На пожухлой сырой траве сидели люди и выпивали.  
Избегая столкновения в узких проулках, Йенс привел отряд к небольшому шатру. Передав беззубому старику пару серебряных монет, он торопливо махнул на проход.  
— Сегодня лучше иметь крышу над головой.  
Пригнувшись, Джаред первым вошел в тесную палатку. Внутри стоял затхлый, спертый воздух, волчьи шкуры лежали прямо на земле, а удерживающая шатер палка торчала ровно посередине. Не самая надежная конструкция.  
— Что-то намечается? — спросил он.  
— Долгая Ночь.  
— Долгая Ночь? Солнцестояние?  
Йенс кивнул. Только сейчас Джаред заметил, насколько он был обеспокоен.  
— Долгая ночь — ночь Темноликого. Кимассирийцы суеверны, они жгут костры, приносят жертвы и молятся Светлоликому, прося оградить их от внимания слуг Темного. После того, как напьются до невменяемости. — Он поморщился. — Этой ночью умрет людей больше, чем за весь предыдущий сезон. Нам лучше не привлекать к себе внимания.  
— Они сами режут друг друга и обвиняют в этом злого бога? — фыркнул Крэйг. — Удобное оправдание убийства.  
Джаред выглянул на улицу: казалось, с заходом солнца народу там стало еще больше. Традиции Кимассирии принадлежали Кимассирии, но его заинтересовало другое. Слишком много костров. Слишком много огня.  
Джаред потер запястье.  
— Я немного прогуляюсь, — сообщил он, складывая сумки в угол палатки и вновь отгибая полог.  
Каракал перехватил его за плечо, и Джаред обернулся.  
— Я не собираюсь искать неприятностей, просто пройдусь.  
— Боюсь, у нас разные понятия о неприятностях, — хмыкнул Йенс.  
— Я слышал тебя, — успокоил взвинченного гильдийца Джаред. — Я ненадолго.  
И, не дожидаясь новых возражений, он покинул палатку.

Йенс все же отправился за ним. Джаред не возражал.  
Стемнело. Алое зарево освещало низко нависшее небо. Казалось, горел целый лес, а не отдельные костры. Жар опалял лицо, зима ненадолго отступила к краям становища. По лагерю разносился гулкий стук барабанов, разодетые тени танцевали у огня, другие сплетались в драке, третьи возносили молитвы Светлоликому. Грубый смех смешивался с шумом стычки.  
Чем темнее становилось, тем ярче делались представления. Люди молились, стоя по колено в грязи и обращая слезящиеся глаза к огню. Страх перед надвигающейся ночью они заливали горячительными напитками. Дым костров пронизывал липкий привкус дурмана.  
— Нам лучше вернуться, — озираясь по сторонам, предпринял очередную попытку Йенс.  
Джаред не ответил. Йенсу просто не нравилось, что праздник отсрочил встречу с соглядатаем. Гильдиец давно стремился в сенешариат Тайры и был теперь недоволен как задержкой, так и тем, что обнаружил не то, что ожидал.  
Джаред вышел в широкий проулок. Развернувшееся перед ним становище поражало. Целые поля были освобождены под костры. Вереницы огней тянулись на мили. За цепью костров Джаред увидел сплошную ленту пламени. Зарево лизало нависшие облака и освещало пространство, образуя незамкнутое кольцо. Это место привлекло немало кимассирийцев.  
Чем ближе Джаред подходил, тем выше казалось окольцовывавшее площадку пламя. Несмотря на протесты Йенса, Джаред направился внутрь, в тесный проход между огнями. Жар опалил с боков. Толпа стала плотнее. Громкий резкий смех сливался с треском поленьев.  
Зимний праздник кимассирийцев отличался от всего, что Джаред когда-либо видел. Первобытная жестокость мешалась с безудержным весельем, сам воздух пьянил, как будто слуги Темноликого действительно бродили в тенях.  
Неожиданно рядом с Джаредом возникли Крэйг и Фэлан, а следом за ними и Каракал. Лицо великана почти полностью было скрыто вуалью.  
Йенс застонал.  
— Я для чего отдал две монеты за пропахший дерьмом шатер?  
— Именно потому, что он так благоухает, находиться там невозможно, — поддел Крэйг.  
— Я ожидал это услышать от кого угодно, но только не от тебя.  
— К хорошему легко привыкаешь, — ухмыльнулся Крэйг. — Я не был в трущобах больше восьми лет.  
Не обращая внимания на спутников, Джаред шел в центр огненного кольца. Оно было больше, чем ему показалось сначала. Огонь охватывал площадь размером с просторный зал. Толпа перетекала по внутреннему кругу, как будто совершая одно им понятное паломничество. Неужели, окружив себя огнем, они верили, что находятся в безопасности от взгляда Темноликого?  
Джаред рассекал толпу, стремясь вглубь. Наконец пространство перед ним расчистилось. Шагнув вперед, он выпрямился и резко замер. Глаза широко распахнулись. В спину пихнули, но он не двинулся с места.  
В центре огненного кольца находилась клетка. Невысокая и узкая. Прочное дерево удерживало взаперти человека. Женщину. Ее руки и ноги были привязаны по разные стороны решетки. Унизительное, неудобное положение. На грязном, мокром от пота теле плясали далекие блики огня. Женщина была абсолютно нага. Стоя сбоку, Джаред видел силуэт ее высокой груди с острыми торчащими сосками и округлость выступающего живота под согнутой спиной.  
— Ты не хочешь подви… Темноликий темнолик! — пораженно выдохнул Крэйг.  
Под одобрительный смех окружающих из толпы выступил коренастый мужчина. Он зашел к пленнице сзади и вплотную притиснулся к прутьям. Руки, на миг замерев у паха, пролезли через решетку и похотливо облапали узкие бедра. Он нетерпеливо притянул их к себе, натягивая путы пленницы, а затем резким, грубым толчком соединил их тела.  
Выгнувшись, женщина дико, отчаянно зашипела, ее голова стукнулась о низкий потолок решетки. Смех толпы слился со смехом насильника. Вкинув руку в победном жесте, он еще раз толкнулся бедрами. И еще раз. Клетка затряслась. Пленница задергалась, но, привязанная, была бессильна что-то сделать.  
В глазах у Джареда потемнело.  
— Это… — Он рванул вперед, и в плечи тут же кто-то вцепился, не давая сделать и шагу. — Пустите!  
С одной стороны его удерживал Каракал, с другой — Йенс.  
— Не глупи. Ты не можешь вмешаться.  
Джареда колотило. Жертва содрогалась в толчках. Толпа смеялась.  
— Отпустите! — рявкнул он. — Это же насилие!  
Насильник резко, быстро двигал бедрами. Женщина тихо поскуливала. Лохматые спутанные волосы скрывали опущенное к дну клетки лицо, она больше не вырывалась.  
Ком отвращения подкатил к горлу. Насилие — худшее преступление над человеком. Джареда трясло. Магия отчаянно рвалась наружу: помешать, прекратить, остановить. Он еще раз дернулся в хватке, но так и не смог сдвинуться с места.  
Насильнику понадобилось не больше пары минут. Джаред видел, как сжались его пальцы на женских бедрах, притягивая к себе жертву в последнем глубоком движении. Излившись внутрь, он небрежно оттолкнул согнутое тело и лениво заправил опадающий член. Пленница безвольно повисла. Привязанные руки не позволили ей упасть, но колени почти касались слипшейся соломы.  
— Двуликий! — уловил Джаред потрясенный выдох пробившегося к ним Фэлана.  
Насильник еще не смешался с толпой, как вперед выступил следующий. Представление предполагало продолжение.  
А сколько их было до этого?  
Джареда мутило. Он не мог на это смотреть. Он не мог бездействовать: в Медеве за такое полагалось казнь. Магии не нужны были руки — она уже бурлила в крови. Это было проще вздоха, проще движения век. Он мог в мгновение ока открыть Знак и выжечь здесь все настоящим Огнем.  
Джаред подался к клетке вместе с очередным претендентом на развлечение, не слыша ничего за стуком крови в висках. Насильник примерился со спины, вздергивая пленницу на ноги, и в следующий момент та резко выгнулась и выкрутила голову, чтобы посмотреть на обидчика. Голова двинулась вбок в плавном тягучем движении, шея запрокинулась, вытянулась, согнулась. Плавно и рывком.  
Джаред похолодел. Застыл на месте. Он знал эти движения. Слишком хорошо знал. По нему мимолетным, диким взглядом скользнули вертикальные зрачки бесцветных глаз. И он как будто упал в пропасть. Магия схлынула, оставляя за собой оглушающее опустошение. Джаред пошатнулся.  
Бездушная.  
Пленницей в клетке была Бездушная.  
Джареда затянули обратно в толпу, сместили потоком паломников. Теперь он стоял с жертвой лицом к лицу, и только по сотрясающим ее тело толчкам мог догадаться, что очередной насильник принялся за дело.  
Йенс крепко удерживал его на месте, а Джаред никак не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд. Он смотрел на согнутое тело, на колыхание полных, налитых грудей, на округлый живот, неестественно большой для ее костлявого тела, просто огром…  
— Она же… она беременна! — Джаред отшатнулся. Сухой спазм сжал горло.  
— Идем отсюда. — Йенс настойчиво тянул его назад. Ни Фэлана, ни Крэйга рядом уже не было. — Джаред, уходим!  
— Она ждет ребенка!  
— Иногда такое случается.  
— Ты знал! — Джаред вырвался.  
— Тише!  
Гильдиец упрямо тащил его из толпы, подальше от кольца огня и продолжавшегося внутри него насилия.  
— Йенс… — Джаред предупреждающе перехватил его руку и едва не вывернул ее.  
Неизвестно, гнева или потрясения в нем было больше.  
Людей стало меньше. Гильдиец встряхнул рукой. Он старался сохранять невозмутимость, но получалось не слишком хорошо.  
— Бездушные идут через северную границу из Кимассирии, Джаред, — вздернул он подбородок. — За морем их почти не бывает, но это не значит, что здесь их нет совсем.  
После жара огненного кольца Джареда пробила дрожь. А может, дело было вовсе не в холоде. Перед глазами все еще стояла ужасная клетка с ее ужасной пленницей.  
— Джаред! — Их нашли Крэйг и Фэлан.  
Джаред смотрел только на гильдийца.  
— Почему? Почему, Йенс? Ты ведь знал, но решил молчать об этом!  
Плавно шагнув к ним, Каракал переместился за спину гильдийца. Он был готов вмешаться.  
— Не так громко, — вытянув руку, попросил Йенс.  
Та женщина была беременна. Двуликий сохрани! Кем… Чем станет ее ребенок?  
Джаред хотел встряхнуть гильдийца, но прежде, чем он успел это сделать, Каракал мягко шагнул вперед, оттесняя того в сторону, и Джаред столкнулся с ним. Обычно узкие зрачки в темноте расширились, наполнившись угрожающей чернотой. Голова плавно наклонилась. Великан нависал над ним грациозной хищной тенью.  
Внезапно осознав, Джаред отшатнулся, попятился еще на шаг.  
— Это неправда! — выдохнул он.  
Чем станет ее ребенок?  
Он должен был догадаться раньше! Это же было так очевидно! Плавный шаг, почти бесцветные глаза и вертикальный разрез зрачков. Он должен был понять раньше!  
Ответ на его незаданный вопрос стоял прямо перед ним.  
— Сюда идут кирхи, — тихо предупредил Фэлан.  
Джаред быстро обернулся. Четверо в белых одеяниях двигались прямо на них. Окружая со всех сторон худого жилистого подростка, они вели его вперед. Руки мальчика были перетянуты веревкой, на глазах лежала плотная ткань.  
Йенс тихо выругался, но не успел ничего произнести.  
Кирхи поравнялись с ними и остановились.  
— В этот час всем положено молиться у костров, — сказал один из них.  
— Для того мы и здесь, святейший, — поспешно заверил Йенс, преображаясь на глазах. Он торопливо поклонился. — Как раз направлялись к священному костру.  
Кирха не казался удовлетворенным их ответом. Он внимательно осмотрел замершего с опущенной головой Каракала и нахмурился.  
— Следуйте за нами, — приказал он и окинул взглядом костры. — Свидетельство силы Светлоликого очистит вас.  
Глаза Йенса забегали, он искал возможности отказаться, но не находил ее.  
— Как прикажете, святейший.  
Джаред молчал. С приходом священнослужителей крохи самообладания вернулись к нему. Один из кирх оказался женщиной — ее собранные в хвост волосы были светлее, чем у жителей Кимассирии, а разрез глаз выделялся среди прочих. Заметив интерес Джареда, она встретила его равнодушным взглядом и, положив руку мальчику на спину, легко надавила. То, с каким покорным безмолвием он подчинился нажиму ее ладони, поразило Джареда. От подростка исходили волны ужаса — как много дней назад от торговца на ярмарке.  
Что еще за варварский обычай привел к этой процессии?  
Обогнув неподвижно стоявшего Каракала, Джаред направился следом за кирхами. Йенс двигался рядом. Люди расступались, обтекая священнослужителей, как вода — камень. Они шли к кольцу огня.  
— Расходитесь, как только сольетесь с толпой, — тихо шепнул Йенс.  
Джаред посмотрел на него. Злость ушла вместе с последним откровением. Он не винил гильдийца за его тайну. У каждого из них были свои причины сохранять молчание. Как Джаред никогда не заговорит о предназначении Дженсена, так и Йенс стремится обойти стороной секрет своего необщительного спутника.  
Мастер Ронан знал. Должен был знать. В том числе и поэтому не доверял гильдийцу.  
Они опять вошли в разомкнутое кольцо огня. Пламя стало ниже, но воздух прогрелся сильнее. Ни клетки, ни ее невольницы больше не было. Кирхи вывели плененного мальчика в центр. Их сторонились, задние ряды опаляло огнем. Смех и безудержное веселье в один миг сменились тишиной, как будто у всех присутствующих разом пропал голос. Джаред и сам чувствовал давящее превосходство застывших в центре людей. Сила местного культа была абсолютна перед невежеством народа.  
— Долгая Ночь настала, — громко возвестила выступившая вперед женщина-кирха. Она подняла руку, вытягивая ее в темное небо. — Долгая Ночь идет.  
— Долгая Ночь идет! — хором отозвалась толпа.  
— Чистая душа да обратит тьму во свет! Осветим же ночь жизнью священной жертвы!  
— Свет! Свет! Свет!  
— Сильная воля и чистое сердце…  
— Они собираются… — проговорил Крэйг севшим голосом.  
— Нужно уходить, — поторопил их Йенс.  
Это была не казнь преступника. Жертва. Ребенок.  
— Светлоликий откроет нам путь! — прокричала кирха, вскидывая уже обе руки. — Светлоликий с нами!  
— Светлоликий! Светлоликий! Светлоликий! — притоптывая ногами, как в трансе, скандировали кимассирийцы.  
Джаред решительно шагнул вперед.  
Он не смог помочь женщине в клетке — да и нуждалось ли то существо в помощи? — но смотреть, как из слепой веры убивают невинного ребенка, он не собирался.  
Йенс перегородил дорогу.  
— Именно потому, что я знал, чем все обернется, я просил тебя провести эту ночь в шатре.  
Джаред встретил его взгляд. Толпа гулко скандировала, оглушая силой своей веры. Злости больше не было, только уверенность в своей правоте.  
— Но сейчас я здесь, Йенс, — мягко заметил он.  
— Это бессмысленное геройство.  
— Нет, это, — он кивнул на связанного мальчика, — бессмысленная смерть.  
— Жертва! Жертва! Жертва!  
Кирха отвернулась от толпы и приблизилась к ребенку. Она лишь коснулась застывших плеч мальчика, и его ноги подкосились. Лицо исказила гримаса ужаса, но он даже не пытался сопротивляться, как будто оцепенел.  
— Жертва! Жертва! Жертва!  
Нужно было действовать. Для того, чтобы устроить переполох, Джареду хватило бы одной огненной вязи, одного всплеска стихии. Потянуться к магии после стольких месяцев тишины было как вдохнуть чистый воздух вместо дыма.  
Выругавшись, Йенс схватил его за руку.  
— Не делай этого, парень. Не так.  
В голове Джареда было пусто: концентрация обострила мысли, но сделала их незначимыми. Джаред знал, чем рискует, но знал ли об этом гильдиец?  
— Почему? — отстраненно спросил он, в действительности не нуждаясь в ответе.  
Йенс встретил его взгляд и не сдержал дрожи. Сомнение на его лице смешалось с досадой и страхом.  
Он знал.  
Джаред понял это так же легко, как считывал сейчас каждого в толпе. Стихия обостряла восприятие, он едва приоткрыл Знак, но уже мог чувствовать на грани реальности, а может, дело было в сегодняшней ночи, когда связь усиливалась в разы.  
— Жертва! Жертва! Жертва!  
Джаред смотрел теперь только на склонившегося перед кирхой пленника.  
— Темный с тобой! — Йенс встряхнул его за плечи. — Ты же должен это видеть! Она использует магию!  
Слова зазвенели в опустевшем сознании. Знак захлопнулся, и Джареда откатом швырнуло в тело. Скандирование толпы гулом ударило по ушам.  
_«Она использует магию!»_  
Но Джаред ничего не видел. Только руки женщины, сомкнувшиеся на голове жертвы. Из-под тряпки на глазах мальчика сочилась кровь.  
Джаред попятился назад, спину опалил жар огня.  
— Жертва! Жертва! Жертва!  
Он нагнулся к костру, схватил горящую ветку и, замахнувшись, широкой дугой швырнул ее в центр.  
Тлеющая ветка разлетелась россыпью углей. Толпа взорвалась криками.  
И огнем.

— Выглядишь отвратно.  
Джаред принял протянутую воду и жадно выпил.  
— Это все Солнцестояние, — выдохнул он. — Мне пришлось отрывать себя от Знака, чтобы не сорваться. Теперь там пустота.  
— Пустота у тебя в мозгах! — едко заметил Йенс, поспешно собирая вещи. — Чем ты думал?!  
— Все же обошлось, — пожал плечами Джаред.  
— Ничего не обошлось! Они запомнили тебя и теперь будут искать.  
Джаред еще раз пожал плечами.  
Когда одежды светловолосой кирхи вспыхнули, религиозный экстаз схлынул с толпы, а оцепенение покинуло мальчишку. Не теряя времени, тот бросился бежать. Джаред смог его перехватить, разрезал в толчее веревки, а после того, как повязка упала с глаз, кивком указал на выход. Ответом ему был благодарный отчаянный взгляд.  
Подросток сумел сбежать, и этого было достаточно.  
Огонь укрыл их. Видели кирхи зачинщика паники или нет, Джаред не знал, но ни о чем не жалел. И это злило Йенса больше всего.  
Будь Джаред в себе, возможно, он не поступил бы так опрометчиво, но сегодняшняя ночь влияла на него сильнее, чем он сам мог бы предположить.  
Он потер запястье.  
— Сядь, Йенс.  
— Теперь и думать не стоит, чтобы идти через сенешариат. Тебя будут искать. Мой…  
— Сядь, — твердо приказал Джаред.  
Йенс неохотно послушался. Выходка Джареда его разозлила, но не только Джаред сегодня напортачил.  
— Я должен знать: почему ты сказал, что та кирха использует магию?  
— Потому что знал, что это тебя остановит?  
Джаред не обмануло наигранное легкомыслие, он не спускал с гильдийца внимательного взгляда.  
— Проклятая ночь! — сплюнул Йенс и, сдаваясь, буркнул: — Кирхи подчиняют людей. Они называют это даром Светлоликого. Как по мне, это трюки и фокусы. Но некоторые… некоторые считают это магией.  
— Чушь! — фыркнул Крэйг.  
— Они останавливают взглядом, лишают воли прикосновением и причиняют боль шепотом. Вот на что они способны.  
— Это суеверия, — тихо сказал Фэлан.  
— Может быть. Но я видел, как сильные мужчины падали на колени, лишь столкнувшись с кирхой взглядом. Что бы ни давало им такую власть, я не хочу иметь с этим дело.  
Джаред потер лоб.  
Йенс был проницательным и умным человеком, но он никогда не обучался в Алькасаре, подобно благородным. Он не знал, по каким принципам работает магия и что с ее помощью можно сделать, а что нельзя.  
Если бы кирхи использовали магию, он бы это увидел.  
— Магия есть магия, — подтвердил Крэйг. — Вокруг той кирхи не было стихийных колец.  
Рука Джареда дрогнула и соскользнула вниз.  
Не было.  
Понимание оглушило своей кристальной ясностью.  
Не могло быть.  
Двуликий, как он мог так ошибаться! Почему не счел это важным? Почему забыл? Рассказывая о бежавших заклинателях, магистр Молдвин говорил о различности целей, о превосходстве над другими людьми и о жажде власти, но он также упоминал, что одной из причин стало разное видение развития магии. Предатели признавали только два направления из трех. Они не владели стихийной магией. И никогда не проходили испытаний.  
А значит, на их Знаках не было стихийных колец. Не могло быть.  
Темный лик!  
— Крэйг прав, это не может быть правдой, — обратился к гильдийцу Фэлан. — Если бы кирхи использовали магию, мы бы это увидели. Там ничего не…  
— Было, — тяжело перебил его Джаред. — Было, — мягче добавил он и, на миг прикрыв глаза, решительно продолжил: — Думаю, пора о кое-чем вам рассказать.  
Мастер Ронан не одобрил бы этого, но его здесь не было.  
Больше Джаред не колебался. Как он был уверен в том, что обязан предотвратить бессмысленную жертву, так и не сомневался в том, что должен рассказать правду. Давно должен.  
Отдаленный шум отвлек их. Настороженно поднявшись, Каракал слегка отодвинул свободный край палатки.  
— Шарииры.  
В неровном свете свечи Джаред увидел, как посерело при этих словах смуглое лицо Йенса. Шагнув к выходу, он тоже выглянул наружу и сипло выругался.  
— Шариирские выродки! Темный лик, что за ночь! — застонал он.  
Джаред встал рядом.  
Вдали между палаток скользили расплывчатые гибкие тени. Небо только начало светлеть, и в сумраке темные силуэты казались ненадежной дымкой. Нечеловеческая пластика их тела ни на мгновение не вызывала сомнений, чем они были. Шарииры. Бездушные.  
Они проносились, не тревожа сна людей, и это не было похоже на то, что Джаред видел на северной границе. Бездушные никогда не таились перед атакой, они нападали все скопом, но абсолютно бесцельно.  
Гибкая тень выскользнула из стоящего в отдалении шатра, таща за собой безвольное тело. Вслед за ней появился еще один силуэт. У него был размеренный шаг, лишенный стремительной плавности Бездушных. Джаред сощурил глаза. Неизвестный прошел мимо тлеющего костра, и догорающие угли осветили белые, свободно падающие до земли одежды. Кирха. Это был кирха.  
Он вытянул руку, и Бездушный, развернувшись в указанном направлении, проник в очередной шатер.  
— Нужно уходить, пока они далеко. — Джаред перекинул обмотанные ножны за плечо и проверил кинжалы.  
— Нас заметят.  
— Нет, если мы выйдем с другой стороны. — Он переместился в противоположный угол шатра и вспорол ткань. — Ну же!  
Джаред не понимал, как тут оказались Бездушные, но не верил в совпадения. Могло ли случиться так, что тени Темноликого, которыми стращали кимассирийцев, имели вполне реальную форму? Но почему кирхи велели им вырезать своих же людей? И самое главное: как они контролировали Бездушных?  
Спутники поочередно выбрались из палатки. Йенс безмолвно кивнул на узкий проход, и Джаред согласно опустил голову. Сумерки помогли им остаться незамеченными.  
Быстро миновав шатры, они вышли к тлеющим праздничным кострам. Пьяные наемники спали где попало. Бездушные или двигались слишком медленно, или искали другую цель, но у костров так и не появились.  
— Мой человек будет ждать меня на рассвете, — напряженно шепнул Йенс.  
Джаред посмотрел на небо. До рассвета оставалось не больше получаса.  
— Где вы договорились встретиться?  
— В складских рядах. Это неподалеку от торговых палаток.  
— Веди.  
Вдалеке приглушенно вскрикнули, но звук быстро оборвался.  
— Как будто смотритель решил выгулять псарню, — тихо произнес Крэйг.  
— Быстрее, — поторопил Йенс. Присутствие Бездушных нервировало его больше, чем он пытался показать.  
— Чего они добиваются?  
— Кто знает. Надеюсь, ты прав и это выгул псарни, а не охота.  
Через четверть часа они достигли торговых палаток. Йенс велел ждать и исчез в тени.  
Прислушиваясь к тишине, Джаред осматривал сонный лагерь.  
Время тянулось медленно. Шелест ветра и движение теней заставляли вглядываться в темноту. После долгой ночи становище спало, однако вскоре оно проснется. Исчезнут ли к тому моменту Бездушные?  
Джареду на плечо легла рука, и, подняв голову, он встретился взглядом с Каракалом.  
— Шариирские выродки, — своим низким раскатистым голосом произнес тот. — Не шарииры. Выродки. Они обучаемы.  
Джаред непонимающе моргнул. Фэлан первым понял смысл этих слов.  
— Они разводят полукровок? — с ужасом переспросил он. — Зачем? Как… _армию_?!  
Джаред изумленно посмотрел на великана.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь?  
— Запах. — Каракал убрал руку с его плеча и махнул в сторону закрытого лагеря. — Много злости, много решеток. Шарииры.  
— Но Йенс…  
— Йенс думает здесь, — Каракал постучал пальцем по виску. — Я не думаю, я ощущаю. Теперь ощущения стали сильнее.  
В закрытом лагере находились шарииры.  
Развлечение у костра больше не выглядело данью жестокой традиции, это было сделано нарочно. Бездушная должна была понести.  
— Не такие, как я, — тихо добавил Каракал и стукнул по груди. — Здесь старая кровь, много поколений. Там — людей нет.  
Джареда замутило.  
Перед ними возник Йенс, и они встретились взглядами. Гильдиец первым отвел глаза.  
— Я договорился о помощи, — неловко сообщил он. — Идемте.  
Йенс нервничал, и было с чего.  
Начинался рассвет. Стояла почти мирная тишина, ничто не указывало на то, что где-то здесь бродят Бездушные.  
— Йенс, как ты…  
Йенс отер испарину со лба.  
— Йенс?  
— Мы почти пришли.  
Вытянув руку, Джаред остановил его.  
— В чем дело, Йенс?  
Гильдиец хмуро встретил его вопрос. Поморщившись, он передернул плечами.  
— До сегодняшнего дня все Бездушные, что я видел, находились исключительно в клетках. Я немного нервничаю.  
На редкость противоречивое вышло замечание, учитывая, что в его постоянном спутнике текла кровь Бездушных.  
— В северных становищах развлекаются тем, что вынуждают тварей драться друг с другом. Поразительно, на что способны шарииры, когда голодны. Ужасное зрелище.  
Болтая, Йенс немного успокоился, тень привычной усмешки наползла на лицо. Он постучал пальцами по руке Джареда, как бы намекая, что неплохо бы его отпустить, и ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну, а теперь, когда я выговорился, можешь успокаивающе похлопать меня по плечу, и мы пойдем дальше. Мой человек не будет ждать вечно.  
Джаред хмыкнул. И почему он еще доверял Йенсу? Он опустил руку.  
— Еще кое-что. — Джаред принял это решение мгновенно. — Прежде, вам нужно об этом знать. — Он перевел дыхание и решительно расправил плечи. — Ты… был прав, Йенс, кирхи владеют магией.  
Его спутники изумленно вскинули головы. Скорее всего, их поразила внезапность его признания, а не его слова.  
— Что ты…  
— Они потомки заклинателей, восемьсот лет назад восставших против власти короля и сбежавших в чужую страну после поражения. И они не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы подчинить Эрегорн своей воле. Алькасар… — Джаред шагал по тонкому льду, но не колебался. — Алькасар хранил эту тайну на протяжении веков, но… Вы все должны быть осторожны.  
Выдохнув, он похлопал Йенса по плечу.  
— Вот теперь мы можем идти дальше.  
Джаред сделал шаг, прислушиваясь к молчанию за спиной. Назад дороги не было. Ее не было давно. Теперь о расколе среди заклинателей знали не только маги, и он был готов встретиться с последствиями.  
Йенс тихо выругался. Джаред обернулся. Потирая щетину на подбородке, гильдиец коротко, невесело ему усмехнулся, а затем, как будто признавая поражение, опустил голову.  
— Темный лик, парень, и почему все моменты, которые ты выбираешь, оказываются настолько своевременными?  
Джаред непонимающе нахмурил брови. Покачав головой, Йенс поднял на него сожалеющий взгляд.  
— Ты помнишь нашу первую встречу, Джаред?  
— Почему ты спра… — Джаред оборвал сам себя.  
_«Я всего лишь обычный человек, и я испугался».  
«Я немного нервничаю»._  
И тогда, больше трех лет назад, и сейчас, говоря о причине своих страхов, Йенс солгал. И тогда, и сейчас решение бежать принимал только он сам.  
Вот что беспокоило мастера Ронана. Джаред должен был понять раньше.  
— Ты продал нас, — уверенно произнес он.  
— Технически — только собирался продать, — поправил Йенс. — Я изменил решение.  
Джаред взглядом остановил потянувшихся к оружию Крэйга и Фэлана.  
— И в чем причина?  
— В твоих словах, вероятно. Как и тогда — в твоей решимости стоять за неизвестного бродягу до конца. Ты умеешь переубеждать, Джаред.  
Йенс изначально собирался их продать. Вот почему он так настойчиво вел их в сенешариат Тайры. Но почему сюда?  
— И что теперь? Нас ведь ждет никакая не птичка, так?  
— Если проводить аналогии, скорее нас ждет дракон, — признался Йенс. — И в свете того, что я сейчас услышал, он, вероятно, уже предупредил кирх. Лучше нам убраться из сенешариата до того, как они придут сюда.  
Джаред пожал плечами, расслабляя сведенные от напряжения мышцы.  
— Ты все еще проводник, Йенс. Показывай дорогу.  
Может, мастер Ронан и оказался прав относительно намерений гильдийца, но Джаред был прав в остальном.  
Йенс больше не терял времени. Он решительно повернул в другую сторону. Джаред переглянулся с друзьями и, кивнув, сжал их плечи.  
— Тяжелая ночь.  
— Скажешь это, когда она закончится, — раздраженно проворчал Крэйг.  
Обойдя Каракала, Джаред нагнал Йенса. Коротко взглянув на него, гильдиец криво улыбнулся и первым свернул за угол. Джаред пошел следом.  
Неожиданно впереди выскочила проворная тень.  
— Осторожно!  
Отшатнувшись, Йенс уклонился от атаки и тут же нанес удар кинжалом. Зашипев, Бездушный отскочил в сторону и яростно затряс раненой рукой. Он слизнул кровь, выпрямился и замер. Его голова мелко подрагивала, как будто он старался следить сразу за всеми противниками.  
Полукровка. Он и походил на Бездушного, и отличался от него. Дикость в его глазах мешалась с вполне осознанной ненавистью.  
— Проклятье! — Предугадывая атаку, Джаред бросился вперед и оттолкнул Йенса в сторону. Тварь, скользнув по земле, сбила его с ног и, развернувшись, обрушилась на подоспевшего Крэйга, подсекая и его.  
Крэйг всей своей тяжестью врезался в Джареда, выбив воздух из его легких, и тут же перекатился, придавливая руку. Бездушный на мгновение завис, выбирая, на кого напасть первым. Возникнув позади, Фэлан в одно движение рассек открытое горло. Бездушный булькнул. В тот же миг на Джареда и Крэйга хлынул поток горячей крови, и мертвое тело с гулким стуком упало сверху. Его мышцы все еще конвульсивно сокращались, кровь толчками выходила наружу.  
Спихнув труп, Джаред сплюнул кровь. Крэйг рядом выругался.  
— Говорил же, что это еще не конец, — отплевываясь, прохрипел он и оттолкнул тело подальше.  
Джаред ничего не ответил, только помог ему сесть. Йенсу пришел на помощь Каракал. Больше никаких признаков присутствия Бездушных не было.  
Джаред как мог вытер лицо. Внезапность нападения выбила его из колеи.  
— Так и собираетесь отлеживаться? — Фэлан равнодушной практичностью вытер короткий меч о тело Бездушного и протянул руки Крэйгу и Джареду.  
— И это тот же человек, что вырезал для ребенка игрушку, — посетовал Крэйг и решительно принял протянутую руку. — Иногда у меня от тебя мурашки по коже, партнер.  
Поднявшись, Джаред посмотрел на практически обезглавленный труп, а затем на отряхивающего плащ Йенса.  
Никто больше не сказал ни слова. Нужно было торопиться. Шум за спиной известил о том, что погони не избежать.  
В небе поднималось сверкающее зимнее солнце.

День клонился к закату.  
Утомленный бесконечной ночью и поспешным бегством, небольшой отряд спал. Оставив сенешариат Тайры за спиной рано утром, они покинули само становище лишь вместе с догорающим днем. Джаред смотрел на заходящее солнце и теребил браслет. Вопреки усталости, сон не шел.  
— Тебе стоит отдохнуть.  
Джаред повернулся к привставшему на плаще Йенсу и отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Еще немного посторожу.  
Завозившись, Йенс сел рядом и подкинул в огонь немного хвороста.  
— Похоже, опять похолодало.  
— Да, — согласился Джаред, глядя на пляшущее пламя.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Дерево мирно потрескивало, излучая тепло.  
— Я действительно пытался найти твоего партнера, парень.  
— Я знаю, Йенс. — Джаред посмотрел на гильдийца. — Мы все пытались. Ни я, ни мастер Ронан не предполагали, что заклинатели будут скрываться на виду. Они выбрали отличную маскировку.  
— Кирхи тесно сотрудничают с верховными сенешалями, Джаред. Если там замешаны одни, то, значит, причастны и другие. Три главных алькасаба расположены в Джанубе, Шарке и Гарбе. Джануб — декорация, Шарк до начала весны пустует. Остается Гарб. — Йенс почесал затылок. — Но подходы к западному городу еще более неприступны, чем его стены. Мне жаль. Я ни разу так и не смог туда попасть.  
— Гхармаун, — неожиданно заговорил Каракал.  
Йенс, поморщившись, покачал головой.  
— Ты все еще утверждаешь, что этот путь существует?  
— Гхармаун, — подтвердил великан. — Гхарнур. Земля огня.  
— О чем это он? — спросил Джаред.  
— О землях гхаров. Это обособленный народ, живущий в вулкановых пещерах. Они не очень-то приветливы. — Йенс задумался. — Совсем неприветливы. Хуже гхаров только сиджн, которые перекрывают подходы с юга. Даже кирхи избегают тех земель.  
— Почему?  
— Гастрономические пристрастия, я полагаю. Плоть моего врага — моя сила. Гхары в этом плане более либеральны, их земля сама убьет любого нарушителя. Каракал утверждает, что проход в Гарб через вулкановые горы существует.  
— Гхармаун, — упрямо повторил Каракал. — Гхарнур.  
Усталость слетела с Джареда, как будто он проспал несколько часов.  
— Мы сможем там пройти?  
— Гхарнур, — подтвердил Каракал.  
Гильдиец, сдаваясь, вздохнул.  
— Как скажешь, — раздраженно согласился он и повернулся к Джареду. — До земель гхаров не больше пяти дней пути. Но уверяю тебя, когда мы окажемся там, то все об этом пожалеем. — Он придвинулся к костру. — А теперь ложись. Ложитесь оба. Я послежу за огнем.

***

— Еще?  
— Да, Ним, пожалуйста. — Архимаг протянул опустевшую чашку.  
Целительница разлила чай, и по комнате разошелся свежий запах чабреца и зверобоя.  
— Люблю твои травяные настои, Ним. В середине зимы они несут в себе лето.  
— Если бы я знала, что они способны согнать вас со скалы, то заварила бы чай гораздо раньше.  
Архимаг улыбнулся. Разломив медовую лепешку, он наклонился и положил половинку на пол. В углу заинтересованно зашевелились.  
— Мастер, вы же знаете — ему нельзя сладкого, — упрекнула целительница.  
— Немного лепешки еще никому не навредило.  
Магистр Ним тихо вздохнула, но спорить не стала.  
— На этот раз вы задержались в столице дольше обычного, — заметила она.  
Архимаг задумчиво кивнул.  
— Боюсь, мое присутствие там будет требоваться все чаще. Со смертью домины Медевы влияние в Совете перераспределилось. Иллар давно искал возможность перехватить контроль экспорта по реке. У молодого Джеффри Падалеки блестящая деловая хватка, однако политического опыта недостает. Он выиграл в прибыли, но проиграл во власти.  
— Он действовал в интересах своих людей, мастер. Благодаря этому его народ переживет эту зиму.  
— Может, ты и права, — признал архимаг, наблюдая, как тень из угла крадется к лепешке. — Человеческая жизнь бесценна.  
Магистр Ним поставила чашку.  
— Мне жаль, что я не смогла помочь домине.  
— Мы оба знаем, что ее смерть была неизбежна, Ним. Никакое лекарство не излечит то, что уже мертво. Ты сделала более чем достаточно — ты нашла способ остановить Медный мор.  
— Это заслуга магистра Ллойда, я лишь закончила его работу.  
— С началом зимы не было ни одного случая болезни, река чиста. Это большая победа.  
— Но мы так и не нашли виновных.  
Архимаг вздохнул. Лепешку из-под его ног незаметно стянули и теперь жадно жевали в сторонке.  
— Сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на защите южной границы и мобилизации Адамаса. Послание Ронана не оставило нам времени, а доминус все еще медлит с решением.  
— Доверьтесь советнице Катре в этом вопросе, мастер. Она выдающийся словесный маг. Как скоро вы возвращаетесь в столицу?  
— Возможно, завтра, я не могу откладывать это дольше, чем на…  
Шум со стороны сада прервал их разговор. Двери распахнулись, и внутрь стремительным шагом вошел Ронан. Он выглядел помятым и потрепанным, волосы были взъерошены, лицо — в разводах грязи, а засохшая кровь коркой схватывала одежду, но в глазах отражалась энергия и жажда деятельности.  
Следом за ним влетел Данрагнал. В руках он сжимал тонкую старую книгу и на ходу цитировал текст. Квадромаг его не слушал.  
— Мы обнаружили их, — сообщил он.  
Архимаг отставил полупустую чашку. Магистр Ним тут же окружила помещение скрывающими символами.  
— «…их целью была власть, иное будущее несло в себе ущерб и проклятье рода…» — возбужденно частил Данрагнал.  
Архимаг посмотрел на бывшего партнера. Как только Ронан доставил сведения о собирающейся в Кимассирии армии, он сразу же направился в Гарду. Он был уверен, что сможет обнаружить там зацепки, и оказался прав.  
— Имена, — потребовал архимаг.  
— …и это приводит к тому, что все это время вы искали не там…  
Ронан взъерошил и без того беспорядочно лежащие волосы.  
— Дуомаг Рагна. — Магистр Ним потрясенно вздохнула. Данрагнал замолк. — И триомаг Логан.  
Целитель и боевой маг. Архимаг почувствовал, как смятение лишает его уверенности. Оба эти заклинателя были сильными магами и уважаемыми людьми. Но выбрали они другую сторону.  
— Когда они поняли, что загнаны в угол, то покончили с собой, — хмуро продолжил Ронан. — Прости, Рэйнард, я не смог их остановить. Если бы…  
Архимаг жестом прервал его извинения.  
— Мы уже узнали больше, чем рассчитывали. — Он опустил руку на подлокотник и покачал головой. — Сохрани нас Двуликий, они проникли так глубоко. Глубже, чем я мог предположить. Я был уверен в этих людях, Ронан.  
— Они же приносили Присягу! — с непониманием произнесла магистр Ним. — А триомаг Логан был боевым магом, их клятва…  
— Ничего не значит, — вставил Данрагнал.  
Ронан полез в кошель на поясе.  
— Они выжгли пещеры, но я успел добраться до этого. — В руках квадромага мелькнула серебряная пластинка с выгравированной символикой. — Кимассирийский пропуск. Это именная табличка с доступом в сенешариат Гарба, самого высокого ранга… — Он тяжелым взглядом уставился на архимага. — И ты ведь тоже понимаешь, что это означает?  
Какое-то время архимаг хранил молчание, рассматривая тонкую пластину, а затем поднял взгляд на квадромага.  
— Они не прячутся в Кимассирии. Они ей правят.  
Ронан согласно прикрыл глаза.  
— Передай советнице Катре, чтобы организовала мне встречу с главой гильдии воров, — распорядился архимаг. — Мы не можем ждать, пока доминус смирится с мыслью о войне. То, что подходит к его границам, — не обычная армия.  
— И вы бы поняли это раньше, если бы послушали меня сразу, — опять влез в разговор Данрагнал и, сдвинув полупустые чашки, водрузил на стол истрепавшуюся книгу. — По большей части это безвкусный субъективизм, но есть пара стоящих фактов. Упоминания касаются шестого и седьмого века, уверен… Темный лик! — Данрагнал подпрыгнул на месте. — Фу, кошачий переросток! Магистр Ним, уберите это! Какой вы целитель, если держите вшивое животное в лечебных залах? Достаточно того, что мне приходится сталкиваться с ним всякий раз, как я здесь работаю!  
Нагнувшись, целительница подняла вцепившегося в его балахон детеныша барса. Тот рычал и не хотел отпускать добычу.  
— Этот малыш привязался к людям, Данрагнал, — спокойно сказала она. — Он не выживет в дикой природе, а в садах слишком много пыльцы.  
Архимаг посмотрел на барса, машущего лапами в попытках зацепить ученого. Сейчас детеныш ничем не напоминал тот свалявшийся комок шерсти, который привез с собой мастер Дей. Выжив после введенного лекарства, дикий котенок стал их первой надеждой в борьбе с Медным мором.  
— Этот малыш скоро будет весить больше, чем вы, — едко заметил Данрагнал и повернулся к архимагу. — Так я могу продолжать?  
Архимаг махнул рукой. Некоторых людей проще выслушать.  
— Я изучал старые традиции. До того, как были созданы Кольца, детей обучали с младенчества. Времени требовалось гораздо дольше, но это считалось оправданной ценой. Многим не понравилось, что обучение в Алькасаре сделалось обязательным, а традиционная связка…  
— Ближе к делу, — страдальчески оборвал Ронан.  
Данрагнал неодобрительно хмыкнул.  
— Система «учитель-ученик» при невозможности быстро открыть Знак остается единственно вероятной, — возбужденно произнес он. — Я успел заглянуть в реестр заклинателей. Логан был сиротой из трущоб Адамаса, а Рагна родилась в деревушке Шантара вблизи Вечных гор. Не сомневаюсь, что расспроси мы местных жителей, никто и не вспомнит девушку, ушедшую, чтобы стать заклинателем. Понимаете? — Он захлопнул старую книгу и, сделав паузу, обвел всех внимательным взглядом. — Они не предавали Присягу — они изначально хранили верность другой стороне и с детства обучались магии.  
Архимаг переглянулся с Ронаном.  
— Нужно проверить родословные. Те маги, чье происхождение мы сможем подтвердить, окажутся непричастны.  
— Только если их не завербовали позже, — поморщившись, поправил Данрагнал. — Искать виновников, а не союзников — вот что нужно делать. Помимо происхождения, есть другие намеки: во-первых, связи без координатора невозможно работать; во-вторых, у них была легкая обучаемость в первые годы, определенная зрелость, отстраненность в отношении партнерства, и, вероятнее всего, нечеткие контуры Стигмы изначально. Последнее, увы, проследить сложнее всего. Эти маги начали путь заклинателя задолго до того, как пришли в Алькасар. Такое знание несет свой отпечаток. На этом пока все. — Он поднял книгу и, прижав ее к груди, направился к выходу. — Да, и советую начать с мастеров Алькасара. Они все в зоне риска.  
— Этим ты и займешься, триомаг Данрагнал, — сообщил ему в спину архимаг.  
Запнувшись, ученый резко обернулся.  
— Невозможно! — отрезал он. — Я работаю над…  
— Ты только что привел нам ряд блестящих доводов. Твои способности и аналитический ум идеально подходят для поставленной цели.  
— Мои способности и аналитический ум могут принести…  
Архимаг поднял взгляд, и ученый резко смолк. Он упрямо задрал подбородок, а затем медленно, подчиняясь, опустил голову.  
— Как прикажете, архимаг, — недовольно согласился он. — Я найду вам шпионов.  
— У тебя все получится, парень. — Ронан размашисто хлопнул по тщедушному плечу ученого. На его лице мелькнул зловещий оскал. — Ну а с первым я тебе помогу.  
Он посмотрел на молчаливо ожидающего архимага.  
— Мальчик прав, Рэйнард, связи! Двуликий, это было так очевидно! — Квадромаг обхватил рукоятку меча и повернулся к выходу. — Я знаю, кто продал им Дженсена. 


	13. 13. Гхармаун

Вода с плеском вырвалась наружу. Приглушенно охнув, Крэйг отшатнулся и заскользил ногами по склизкому мху. Подхватив его под руку, Джаред помог удержать равновесие.  
Кипящая вода фонтаном забила в небо.  
— Живописное местечко, — кисло заметил Крэйг, сторонясь гейзера.  
Криво улыбнувшись, Джаред хлопнул его по плечу и двинулся дальше. Йенс не обманул, утверждая, что сама земля здесь несла смерть. Это была яркая живописная долина в устье реки, где обжигающая вода вместе с паром вырывалась из-под земли, булькала в заводях водоемов и растекалась по каменистой почве. Джареду случалось бывать на болотах Тирина, и то ощущение, когда земля уходит из-под ног и тело засасывает в омут, он запомнил навсегда. Здесь же потерять опору означало оказаться в кипящей жиже. Клубы пара прогревали воздух, и даже посреди зимы тут царила влажная духота. Жар текущей лавы ощущался даже через слой земли.  
Джаред поравнялся с задержавшимся возле булькающего месива Йенсом. Каракал водил рукой над источником, пока наливавшийся тягучий пузырь не лопнул и не осел каплями на его пальцах. Попробовав смесь кончиком языка, великан тут же сплюнул.  
Встав, он отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Опять возвращаться? — спросил Джаред.  
— Может быть, — почесал затылок Йенс. Каракал уже пошел дальше. — Он не уверен.  
— Откуда он вообще знает дорогу?  
Гильдиец мельком глянул на Джареда.  
— Я думал, ты понял. Он из гхаров. Ребенком он был изгнан из пещер и должен был здесь умереть. Мы пересеклись, когда я, будучи самонадеянным малолетним идиотом, решил убедиться, так ли опасны эти места, как их рисуют. До сих пор не уверен, кто кого спас. Я забрал его с собой.  
Джаред посмотрел на Каракала. Прощупывая носком сапога почву, тот показывал Фэлану, как определять надежные участки.  
— Гхары обрекли на смерть своего же ребенка?  
— Он шариирский выродок. Урод. Гхары — суровый народ, в их пещерах нет места чужакам или слабакам. Земля сама их убьет — так они считают. Будет чудом, если мы сможем пройти незамеченными.  
Джаред медленно двинулся вслед за остальными.  
— Что еще ты о них знаешь?  
Йенс пожал плечами.  
— Они выносливы, как шарииры, сильны, как звери, и опасны, как земли, на которых они живут. Если ты думаешь, что здесь сложно, ты еще не видел их пещер. В вулкановых туннелях произрастает особый вид ядовитых лиан. Их сок парализует жертву, а долгое воздействие испарений ослабляет организм. Но гхары сумели выработать к яду иммунитет. Они плетут из этих лиан веревки и используют для охоты. И для избавления от чужаков. — Йенс потер подбородок. — Мы идем в логово страшного зверя.  
— С ними нельзя договориться?  
— Если мой язык не онемеет, я обязательно попробую, — заверил Йенс, и, остановившись, посмотрел на небо. — Темнеет.  
В лучах клонившегося к закату солнца пара, поднимающегося с земли, становилось все больше.  
— Заночуем здесь?  
— Придется, — поморщился Йенс. — Проклятье, а я надеялся добраться сегодня до уступов. — Он махнул Каракалу, веля выбрать место для лагеря.  
К тому моменту, как они смогли найти надежный участок, небо уже потемнело. Под ногами свернулась пожухлая полынь, перемежающаяся низким кустарником. Ночь стояла ясная, но клубы пара скрывали и звезды, и луну. Однако они же служили путникам надежным укрытием.  
Крэйг ухватился за скалу и опустил руку в исходящее жаром молочное озеро.  
— Теплая, — хмыкнул он. — Нет желания поплавать?  
Джаред отер испарину со лба. Несмотря на то, что стоял мороз, удушливая влага сдавливала легкие. Было и холодно, и жарко одновременно. Горячая вода не помешала бы.  
Наклонившись к мешку, Джаред достал скудные запасы еды. У них почти не осталось провианта, и это тоже было поводом для беспокойства. Здесь невозможно охотиться. За все время пути они не встретили ни одного животного.  
Йенс, задумчиво шевеля губами, вычерчивал на камне карту, Каракал вносил коррективы.  
— Вот. — Джаред протянул им черствые лепешки и сел рядом.  
Крэйг затеял возню у источника, подбивая партнера ополоснуться. Удивительно, как после утомительного перехода он все еще не терял бодрости.  
— Нам далеко до пещер? — обернулся Джаред к Йенсу.  
— Зависит от того, как быстро мы достигнем утесов. По моим расчетам, мы уже должны были быть там.  
Каракал поправил что-то на импровизированной карте, и Йенс, поморщившись, стер ее с камня.  
— Ложимся, — решил он. — Я посторожу первым.  
Остальные начали готовиться ко сну. Ночь почти не оставляла им света. Джаред отряхнул ладони и ополоснул их в воде. Рядом заклокотал готовящийся к извержению гейзер.  
— Не думай о гхарах, Йенс, — произнес Джаред. — Я все еще заклинатель. Если возникнет необходимость, я воспользуюсь магией.  
— И, вероятнее всего, дашь о себе знать всем кирхам, — хмыкнул Йенс. Вода с шумом вырвалась из-под земли и забила в небо. Широкий столб фонтана исходил паром. Отвернувшись от гейзера, гильдиец посмотрел на Джареда. — Ты что-нибудь знаешь о Страже Пустыни?  
— Страже Пустыне?  
— Артефакте, что был передан гильдии Алькасаром в обмен на услугу.  
— Я слышал об этом, — обтекаемо заметил Джаред. — Не очень много.  
— Страж указывает на любого использующего магию заклинателя. Но кирх он не видит. Поэтому я и говорил, что вы отличаетесь. Подозреваю, у них есть способы обнаруживать таких, как ты.  
Джаред промолчал. Требование мастера Ронана не открывать Знак было продиктовано прошлым опытом и чередой исчезнувших разведчиков. Могли ли кирхи действительно обнаружить любого мага, даже если не находились поблизости и не видели колец?  
Закутавшись плотнее в плащ и придвинувшись к камню, Йенс тихо заворочался. Воздух вокруг них был удушающе влажным. Гильдиец долго устраивался, пока не затих.  
— Ты, — вновь заговорил он, — поступил смело, когда рассказал мне о заклинателях.  
— Не думаю, что мастер Ронан с этим согласился бы.  
— Я сказал «смело», а не «разумно».  
Джаред невесело хмыкнул.  
— Думаю, то же самое можно сказать и о тебе.  
— О нет, я просто решил поставить на тебя, парень, — не согласился Йенс. — Сенешаль Тайры — патрон моего клана, но это покровительство несет за собой столетний долг. Я намеревался расплатиться по обязательствам семьи. Единственной оговоркой был ты, ты должен был выжить. Но… Если тут замешана личная вражда заклинателей, живым тебя не оставили бы. Поэтому я предпочел выбрать того, кому могу доверять. — Йенс поскреб бороду. — Я верю тебе, Джаред. И мой выбор продиктован не только моей клятвой. Я верю тебе и я пойду за тобой.  
Джаред потер затылок.  
— Я сменю тебя на дежурстве, — неловко поднялся он и мимоходом сжал гильдийцу плечо. — И спасибо, Йенс.  
Гейзер затих. Джаред расстелил плащ рядом с друзьями и лег. Сон не шел. Ночь была наполнена звуками. Вдалеке с шипением вырывался пар, бурлила вода, хлюпала грязевая жижа.  
Джаред повернулся набок и закрыл глаза. Он думал о словах Йенса, а они, в свою очередь, вели к мыслям о Дженсене. Четыре месяца прошло, как тот исчез. Хотел бы Джаред дать ему знать, что они идут, насколько бы невозможным ни казался их путь… Набеги на северной границе, угроза войны на южной, предназначение Дженсена — все казалось сейчас слишком далеким.  
Джаред перевернулся на спину и сонно посмотрел в туманное небо. К уже привычным звукам добавились новые, слышимые где-то на грани восприятия: легкая поступь, шелест, дыхание. Как будто…  
Он резко распахнул глаза и, мгновенно выхватив кинжал, вскочил на ноги. Рядом так же стремительно поднялся Фэлан, а вместе с ним и спавший сидя Каракал.  
Размывчатые тени возникли из тумана и с коротким кличем бросились вперед. Отступив, Джаред в попытке защититься вскинул кинжал. Лезвие увязло в чем-то гибком и пластичном. На руку накинулась петля, другая обхватила и вырвала клинок. А затем по телу скользнули веревки. Его спеленали в один миг, не прикрытую одеждой кожу прожгло болью.  
Все закончилось в несколько мгновений. И Джаред, и его спутники оказались связаны веревками, как паутиной. При контакте с телом те жгли и раздражали кожу, мышцы деревенели и отказывались слушаться. Джаред потянулся к Знаку, но онемение тупой пустотой отозвалось в голове.  
Слишком поздно. Он опоздал.  
Вспыхнул тусклый свет, задрожав в тумане. Стало видно, что маленький лагерь окружило не меньше двух десятков человек. Джаред заметил тонкие, затейливо сплетенные лианы, которые опутывали его и остальных. Гхары сжимали веревки в руках, действуя как единый организм. Их высокие, крепкие тела оказались покрыты разводами глины, благодаря которым они сливались с местностью. На веках виднелась красная краска.  
Джаред попробовал дернуться, но все было бесполезно. С каждым мгновением тело цепенело все больше. Он с трудом смог повернуть голову. Ни Фэлан, ни Крэйг тоже не могли дотянуться до магии. Каракал еще дергался в путах, не прекращая борьбы, однако то ли дело было в его смешанной крови, то ли в долгом отсутствии контакта с ядом, но сопротивлялся он немногим дольше. Если бы Джаред мог сейчас заговорить, он бы извинился перед Йенсом.  
Ноги подогнулись, и Джаред осел в веревках на землю. Нужно было что-то сделать. Он скользнул в себя, кружа возле Знака, не способный ни на чем сосредоточиться. Почти… у него почти получилось.  
Гхары ждали, не спеша приближаться.  
Неожиданно по плотному кольцу воинов прошло шевеление — кто-то пробивался через толпу. Растолкав мужчин, внутрь кольца вбежал подросток. Не обращая внимания на веревки, он подскочил к Джареду и задрал ему голову.  
Едва сохраняющий сознание, Джаред все-таки понял, что знает этого мальчишку.  
— Инсан хая, — выговорил подросток. И, обернувшись к гхарам, требовательно замахал руками. — Инсан хая! Инсан хая!  
— Инсан хая, — прошло волной по рядам.  
Веревки резко ослабили натяжение, и в тот же момент Джаред свалился. Кажется, его поднимали, держали, помогали идти. Он плохо понимал, что происходит. Сердце медленно стучало, хотя должно было биться как сумасшедшее. В голове поселилась глухая пустота.  
Жертва в кольце огня — вспышкой мелькнуло в сознании. Джаред вспомнил, где видел мальчика.  
_«…за кольцом огня, за землей огня…»_  
Выходит, вот что значили эти слова…

Чувствительность медленно возвращалась. Джаред попробовал сесть, но смог только приподняться. Кто-то протянул ему чашу с водой, и он жадно осушил ее.  
— Где…  
— В пещерах, — услышал он низкий голос Каракала.  
Тот помог ему сесть. Опираясь ладонями о неровный пол, Джаред осмотрел черные каменные своды с чадящими факелами на стенах. Рядом находились остальные его спутники. Фэлан методично разминался, уже встав на ноги. Раскинувшийся на полу Крэйг смотрел в потолок и тихо бормотал под нос, не предпринимая попыток сесть. А привалившийся к стене Йенс сохранял сидячее положение только благодаря опоре.  
Каракал свободно передвигался по небольшой пещере, разливая по чашам воду.  
— Я впечатлен, мой друг, — вяло махнул Джареду Йенс. — Мы проникли в пещеры легче, чем я предполагал. Что, однако, чуть не стоило нам жизни. У тебя потрясающая везучесть, ты знал?  
Джаред пошевелил плечами. С каждым мгновением он все лучше чувствовал свое тело.  
— Мы в плену у гхаров?  
— Откуда такой пессимизм? Мы почетные гости гхаров. Ты, — Йенс размял челюсть, — инсан хая. Человек, идущий путем жизни для того мальчишки. Это почти как долг жизни у адамассцев. С той разницей, что его жизнь принадлежит тебе навсегда.  
— Да, ты определенно знаешь, кого спасать, — сообщил с пола Крэйг и резко сел. — Но почему мы все еще заперты здесь?  
— Мы не заперты, мы отдыхаем, — терпеливо пояснил Йенс, как будто возобновляя старый спор. — Скоро за нами придут.  
Джаред обеспокоенно повернулся к Каракалу. Привычной повязки на лице великана не было, и это могло означать только одно — гхары знали, кто он такой.  
— Ты не…  
— Они не могут больше решать, жить ему или умереть, — ответил вместо Каракала Йенс. — Для них я — его инсан хая. Они его не тронут.  
— Сколько времени мы были без сознания? — спросил Фэлан.  
— По меньшей мере, два дня.  
— Сколько?! — резко переспросил Джаред.  
— Яду нужно было время, чтобы покинуть тело. Отдыхайте, пока можете. Ждать осталось недолго.  
Гильдиец оказался прав. Не прошло и часа, как в пещеру проскользнуло несколько мужчин. Они принесли воду и помогли всем подняться. К удивлению Джареда, ноги его держали, слабость отступила. Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов.  
Ему навстречу выступил широкоплечий высокий гхар с множеством мелких кос в тронутых сединой волосах. На нем, как и на остальных, почти не было одежды, только широкая полоса ткани прикрывала бедра. Торс обхватывали тонкие веревки: часть их была перекинута через плечи, другие тянулись поперек груди, образуя сложный узел в районе солнечного сплетения.  
Джаред никогда не видел столь самобытной одежды. Гхар носил на себе свое оружие.  
Встретившись взглядом с Джаредом, он на мгновение наклонил в приветствии голову и указал на выход.  
— Гхарнур ждет.  
— Так не будем испытывать его терпение, — подхватил Йенс и первым, опираясь на Каракала, двинулся к проходу. — Идем.  
Джаред переглянулся с друзьями и тоже последовал за исчезавшими в узком проеме гхарами.  
Они вышли в большую длинную пещеру, больше походящую на коридор. Стены были серыми, в разводах и потеках. Встречающиеся по пути жилища гхаров располагались в пустотах стенок этой пещеры. Массивные каменные двери, перекрывающие проходы, выглядели надежнее, чем металлические решетки. В пещере было тепло, даже жарко. Воздух казался тяжелым и неестественно сладким.  
Факелы равномерно потрескивали по обе стороны прохода. Чем дальше они двигались в гору, тем шире становился коридор.  
— Неужели они сами его сделали? — вслух спросил Крэйг, с любопытством рассматривая медленно растущий потолок.  
Джаред поднял голову. Не похоже, что пещера была делом рук человека, но для естественного образования коридор оставался слишком ровным. Как туннель.  
— Лавовые сходы, — коротко ответил гхар с косами.  
— Лавовые сходы? — переспросил Крэйг.  
— Когда Нур не спал, огонь сходил по склону вниз. — Гхар коснулся рукой стенки пещеры. — Спящая лава.  
О вулканах Джаред знал немного. В Эрегорне они располагались лишь в одной провинции из десяти, и даже там, в Аквилоне, последний из них заснул больше трехсот лет назад. Сейчас о некогда существовавших вулканах напоминали только горячие источники — излюбленное место отдыха озерцев. Но здешние пещеры отличались такой же первобытностью, как и народ, их заселяющий.  
Вскоре их вывели в другую пещеру. В отличие от встречавшихся по пути пустот, эта походила на большой зал, через округлые отверстия в потолке которого столпами падали солнечные лучи. По стенам спускались высохшие прутья гибкого растения, они же свободно свисали с потолка, разграничивая пещеру на секции. Лианы. Джаред старался, чтобы ни одна из них не задела его. Воспоминание о последнем столкновении с местным ядом все еще отзывалось слабостью в ногах. Кажется, Йенс говорил что-то и об испарениях.  
Миновав приоткрытую для них завесу лиан, они опустились на тонкую шкуру неизвестного животного. Гхары сели рядом.  
— Совместная трапеза, — объявил тот, кто их сопровождал.  
Джаред благодарно кивнул вручившей ему глубокую чашу женщине.  
Только почуяв пряный запах, он осознал, насколько голоден. В мисе была густая похлебка с крупным куском то ли неизвестного мяса, то ли местного фрукта.  
Поднеся чашу ко рту, Джаред глотнул. Вкус похлебки оказался мягким и пряным, как и запах, который она издавала. Густой осадок осел на языке. Дразнящее тепло заструилось по телу, и Джаред вновь наклонил чашу ко рту.  
Гхары ужинали молча, словно понимая, что гости пока слишком голодны для общения.  
Йенс первым завязал неторопливый разговор, с легкостью выведя беседу на нейтральную тему. Джаред было прислушался, но потом сосредоточился на еде. Похлебка оказалась вкусной и сытной. Слабость отступала.  
— О, темный лик! — изумленно выдохнул рядом Фэлан и поспешно отставил полупустую мису.  
Вопросительно посмотрев на друга, Джаред заглянул в свою чашу. Нечто темное и сморщенное, ранее скрытое похлебкой, теперь осело на дне.  
Сидящий по другую сторону от Фэлана Крэйг с таким же интересом изучал содержимое отставленной чаши, а затем посмотрел в свою.  
— Надо же, — удивленно хмыкнул он и, поддев пальцем комок, растянул длинное кожистое крыло. — Летучая мышь.  
Джаред критически рассмотрел то, что плавало на дне его собственной мисы. Крэйг оказался прав, это была летучая мышь. Йенс уже успешно разделал тушку, перекидываясь словами с гхарами.  
Пожав плечами, Джаред отделил кусок.  
— Думаю, они должны быть съедобны.  
Крэйг последовал его примеру, пробуя на вкус тонкое крыло.  
— Вполне, — подтвердил он.  
Фэлан побледнел, и Джаред не сдержал ухмылки. Крэйг отсалютовал ему остатками второго крыла.  
— Вы двое омерзительны, — наблюдая за их паясничеством, раздраженно отметил валдиец.  
Обед не отнял много времени, хотя Джаред не отказался от дополнительной порции.  
Лианы разошлись, и внутрь скользнул худой подросток. Увидев Джареда, он замер, а затем решительно свел брови и поднял зажатый в руке нож. Гхары замолчали и выпрямились. Фэлан с Крэйгом насторожились. Что-то происходило.  
Мальчик, поколебавшись, приблизился к Джареду, остановился и рукояткой вперед протянул нож. Жилы на руке натянулись — до того напряжено было его тело во время этого жеста.  
Джаред выжидающе молчал.  
— Ты инсан хая, — склонившись к нему, шепотом напомнил Йенс. — Этим ножом он предлагает обрить его. Ну же.  
Стиснув челюсти, Джаред медленно отставил пустую чашу и выпрямился. Все внимание гхаров сконцентрировалось на нем одном.  
— Значит, я должен обрить его? — ровно спросил он. Йенс прочистил горло.  
Джаред смотрел только на мальчика и заметил, как тот вздрогнул. Не от слов, от тона.  
— Инсан хая, — все же упрямо произнес он.  
— И отрезать язык? — невыразительно продолжил Джаред.  
Йенс беспокойно заерзал.  
— Если сочтешь необходимым — это твое право, — осторожно заметил он.  
Должно быть, что-то в выражении его лица насторожило гхаров. Они напряглись, но с мест не сдвинулись.  
Как же Джаред ненавидел эту варварскую страну с ее варварскими обычаями, с ее системой, делающей из людей рабов!  
Он развернул нож и аккуратно вложил его мальчику в ладонь.  
— Мне не нужен раб, — обманчиво мягко произнес он и, взяв за подбородок, заставил своего несостоявшегося раба поднять голову. — Никогда. Никогда больше не разбрасывайся так жизнью, данной тебе по праву рождения. Я не для того ее спасал.  
Джаред был зол, и эта злость не могла не отразиться в голосе. Гхары молчали, обдумывая, а может, и не одобряя его решение.  
— Отказывая ему в покровительстве, ты отказываешь ему в жизни, — с торопливой поспешностью шепотом вмешался Йенс. — Джаред!  
Джаред гневно посмотрел на гильдийца.  
— Значит, это решение примет он сам!  
Мальчик перед ним побледнел, рука с ножом дрогнула. По обычаям гхаров выходило, что его жизнь ему не принадлежала, и если ее отвергал тот, кому она теперь положена, у него была лишь одна дорога. Только упрямство удержало подростка на ногах. Джаред видел, как дрожали его губы, когда он осознавал, на что его обрек его спаситель. Но он выпрямил спину, встретился взглядом с молчаливо ожидающими решения гхарами и занес нож. Сталь мелькнула в воздухе. Джаред твердо перехватил руку, не позволяя лезвию проткнуть живот.  
— Глупый выбор, — тихо сказал он, не сводя с ребенка осуждающего взгляда. — Больше я не буду спасать того, кто сам не желает быть спасенным. — И он так же резко разжал хватку, теперь не мешая мальчишке совершить задуманное.  
Если этот ребенок сам не осознает ценности своей жизни, Джаред не мог ему помочь.  
Неожиданно гхар с косами поднялся и отобрал нож. Его рука сжала острое плечо подростка.  
— Достаточно, — твердо произнес он. — Тебе был указан новый путь, сын. Когда придет твое время, ты сможешь решать, куда тебе идти. — Гхар повернулся к Джареду. — Ты мудрый человек. Все мы — люди, идущие путем жизни.  
Джаред услышал, как Йенс перевел дыхание, тут же принявшись тихо бормотать себе под нос.  
— Я не имею права взять жизнь этого ребенка, — встретив взгляд гхара, ответил Джаред. — Жизнь человека принадлежит только ему самому. Но если вы хотите заплатить за спасение равную цену, я прошу вас о помощи. Свобода близкого мне человека зависит от того, смогу ли я пройти эти горы. Откройте проход через пещеры, большего мне не надо.  
Гхар какое-то время рассматривал его. Подтолкнув мальчика в спину, он вынудил того покинуть огороженную секцию.  
— Гхармаун — дорога мужчины и воина, — серьезно произнес он. — Ты доказал, что достоин. Я дарую тебе позволение пройти. 

— Ты понимаешь, что сделал? — не унимался Йенс.  
— Нашел способ пройти в Гарб?  
— Ты только что избавил от рабства целый народ, парень! — проигнорировав скептицизм в голосе Джареда, возбужденно воскликнул гильдиец. — Этот мальчик — сын сенешаля, или как они тут себя называют. С его правлением ни один ребенок больше не станет рабом! Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал!  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Я не сказал ничего нового. Не отставай, Йенс, я хочу больше узнать о проходе.  
Он догнал сопровождающего их подростка. Когда тот услышал решение отца, то вызвался проводить.  
Крэйг расспрашивал мальчишку о дороге.  
— Мы придем с восходом солнца, — немногословно ответил тот.  
Солнца в пещерах увидеть они не могли.  
— Что из себя представляет Гхармаун? — спросил тогда Джаред.  
— Гхармаун — испытание. Пройдешь его — станешь настоящим мужчиной.  
— Это проход опасен?  
— Это дорога смерти, — просто ответил подросток.  
— Здесь все — дорога смерти, — проворчал Йенс.  
— Разве это не защищенный путь через горы? — проигнорировал его Джаред.  
— Гхармаун — испытание, — повторил мальчик. — Если твой дух слаб, Темноликий заберет тебя к себе.  
— Ценная информация, — съязвил Йенс.  
Джаред не мог его упрекать: тот все еще беспокоился, что им пришлось оставить Каракала. Глава гхаров дал позволение пройти любому из их отряда, но только не великану. Тому разрешили покинуть земли гхаров через каньон гейзеров. Джареду тоже не нравилось, что все так обернулось.  
Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем пещеры начали меняться. Ровный туннель превратился в сеть проходов. Жара стояла, как в пустыне.  
Джаред отер пот и переглянулся с Крэйгом. Тот пожал плечами.  
Вместо того чтобы выйти наружу, они оказались перед огромным гротом. Путь резко обрывался пропастью, каменные стенки которой озарял тусклый алый свет.  
— Гхармаун, — остановившись на краю обрыва, сообщил мальчик и вытянул руку. — Нур.  
Это был вулкан.  
— Темный лик! — отшатнулся назад Йенс.  
— Чтобы достичь выхода, нужно пройти Нур, проход ниже. Там.  
Перед ними располагалась широкая, почти отвесная воронка больше пятисот футов диаметром. Скалы испещряли наросты и выступы. Противоположная сторона едва виднелась в ненадежном утреннем свете. Шахта кратера уходила далеко вверх, а внизу, где-то в двухстах футах, булькала раскаленная лава. Темный пар стремился в небо.  
— Все гхары, чтобы стать мужчинами, проходят священное испытание, — добавил подросток и гордо выпрямился. — Через два лета я тоже пройду этот путь.  
— Безумие! — выдохнул Йенс.  
Джаред осмотрел стенки. Выступы не внушали доверия, но при должной сноровке переход совершить возможно. Все гхары обладали немалой физической силой. И, в отличие от них, знали эту дорогу.  
Джаред повернулся к Йенсу.  
— Ты не можешь идти с нами. — Гильдиец вскинул голову. — Нам троим приходилось подниматься на Драконьи скалы, но не тебе, Йенс. Нельзя пройти через такое неподготовленным.  
Крэйг тихо хмыкнул, выражая сомнение в их подготовленности. От вулкана шел опаляющий жар.  
— Глупости, я тоже иду, — возразил Йенс.  
Джаред не мог этого позволить. Он бы и Крэйга с Фэланом с собой не взял, если бы не знал, что они его не послушают.  
— Вы не знаете Гарба, — напомнил Йенс.  
— Ты тоже не знаешь. Ты сам говорил, что никогда там не бывал. Мы разберемся. К тому же, — Джаред улыбнулся, — пророчество ведет нас в верном направлении. Это земля огня. Возвращайся к Каракалу и ждите нас у знахарки. Мы вас нагоним.  
— Но…  
Крэйг схватил Йенса за шкирку и подтащил к кратеру, почти заваливая в пропасть. Тот панически отшатнулся назад.  
— Убедился? — поинтересовался все еще удерживающий его Крэйг. — А теперь вали, мой скользкий друг. Подготовишь нам хорошую встречу.  
Одернув одежду, Йенс нахмурился.  
Переход займет несколько часов, а у гильдийца не было выносливости боевого мага.  
Джаред не сводил с Йенса твердого взгляда, и тот, неохотно подчинившись, кивнул. Он крепко сжал руку Джареду и торопливо выдал несколько советов. Мальчик-гхар уже направился с факелом обратно в пещеры, и, махнув спутникам на прощание, Йенс поспешил за ним.  
Боевые маги остались одни. Уже рассвело, но темные облака почти не давали видимости.  
Дождавшись, пока дрожащий свет факела исчезнет, Джаред обернулся к пропасти. Они стояли на каменном выступе, а под ногами бурлила раскаленная, опалявшая своим жаром лава.  
Крэйг опять наклонился, с любопытством заглядывая вниз.  
— Веселая предстоит прогулка, — со вздохом признал он, выпрямившись.  
Джаред размял руки.  
— Никакой магии, — тихо напомнил он. — Только в крайнем случае.  
Больше не медля, он поправил за спиной меч и решительно направился к стене.  
— И как определить, что это он? — кисло спросил Крэйг, а затем раздраженно фыркнул: — Что ж, по крайней мере, мы согреемся.  
Джаред ухватился за скалу и перенес вес на руки. Выступы крошились и казались ненадежными, но мальчишка утверждал, что все гхары проходят этот путь. Джаред переместился вдоль края пропасти и начал медленное продвижение. Если верить кратким указаниям их проводника, проход находится ниже, а значит, им предстоял спуск. Дышать там станет совсем невозможно.  
Гхары называли Гхармаун испытанием. Пожалуй, сейчас Джаред слишком хорошо понимал, почему.  
Пальцы цеплялись за небольшие уступы, камень крошился и скатывался. Спуск увеличивал нагрузку на руки, а снизу опалял жар. Небо все сильнее затягивало тучами, ухудшая и без того скудную видимость. Джаред надеялся, что дождь не пойдет. Противостоять и огню, и воде одновременно они не смогут.  
Как будто издеваясь над его мыслями, вдалеке глухо загремел гром. Джаред заспешил.  
Неожиданно вместо уступа пальцы схватили щебень, и на мгновение он ощутил уже испытываемое ранее чувство невесомости, когда сердце замирает где-то в горле и все внутри застывает. Ноги соскользнули, поехали вниз вместе со щебнем. Джаред вцепился пальцами в скалу и с облегчением ощутил, как ступни нашли опору. Мелкие камешки со стуком полетели в пропасть.  
Распластавшись по неровной наклонной поверхности, он перевел дыхание. Щеку царапнул острый камень, отдающая сажей пыль забилась в рот и глаза. Сплюнув, Джаред зажмурился.  
— Порядок? — раздался голос Крэйга.  
Сморгнув выступившие слезы, Джаред кивнул.  
— Да, — ответил вслух он. — Будьте осторожнее, здесь все крошится.  
Он перевел дыхание и, ухватившись за выступ, продолжил продвижение.  
Это было только начало. Вдали грохотал гром.  
Джаред потерял ощущение времени. Казалось, они карабкаются целую вечность, но прохода все не было видно. Стало темнее, словно день закончился, не успев начаться. Тучи наливались, клубились. Сверкнула молния, опять загремел гром.  
— Я вижу проход, — сообщил Фэлан.  
При следующей вспышке Джаред и сам рассмотрел зияющую щель в двадцати футах ниже. Они прошли едва ли половину пути.  
Он медленно двинулся дальше, не поддаваясь желанию ползти быстрее. Любое поспешное движение могло закончиться падением. Джаред тщательно ощупывал уступы, прежде чем перенести на них вес тела. Чем ниже он спускался, тем сильнее изменялась каменная порода. Щебень больше не скатывался вниз, камни стали более гладкими, иногда покатыми, как будто оплавленными огнем. Поднимающийся снизу воздух дрожал от жара, от скал исходило тепло. Дыма становилось все больше.  
Пот струился у Джареда по лицу и застилал глаза. Ему приходилось постоянно смаргивать, чтобы хоть что-то видеть.  
— Джаред, — услышал он встревоженный голос Фэлана.  
Приникнув к скале, Джаред смог обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на друга, а потом и сам почувствовал причину беспокойства: стенки кратера мелко вибрировали, с каждым мгновением наращивая амплитуду. Сверху посыпался щебень.  
Крэйг рядом выругался.  
— Это дрянь попала мне в глаза!  
Они замерли.  
Дрожь вулкана нарастала и теперь ощущалась всем телом. Опора уходила из-под ног, а пальцы соскальзывали. Внезапный резкий толчок чуть не сбросил Джаред вниз. Крэйг рядом заскользил, но смог ухватиться за выступ.  
— Он же не собирается извергаться? — зависнув на одной руке и перебирая ногами, нервно спросил он.  
Вулкан опять тряхнуло.  
— Двуликий! — Теперь заскользил по склону Джаред. Он сжал руки, ногти проскрежетали по гладкому камню. Ему чудом удалось вцепиться в маленький выступ и упереться ступней в нарост скалы. Далеко внизу раздался громкий всасывающий звук, лава вздулась пузырем и лопнула, выстреливая вверх.  
— Это подземные газы, — понял Джаред. — Держитесь крепче. Надеюсь, скоро закончится.  
Они не двигались с места, пока дрожь не стала едва ощутимой. Сморгнув с глаз пот, Джаред нащупал следующий нарост. Слабость в руках отозвалась онемением в теле, но он упрямо двинулся дальше.  
Это был утомительный, бесконечный спуск. Над головой гремело и сверкало небо, под ногами бурлила лава. Джаред старался дышать как можно реже, но физическое напряжение делало его вздохи короткими и прерывистыми. Остановившись на массивном выступе, он прислонился к скале и ослабил хватку. Пальцы сводило судорогой. Тело казалось тяжелым и чужим.  
Выступ был достаточно широк для троих, и Джаред подождал, пока друзья присоединятся к нему. Он плохо видел выражения их лиц, но догадывался, что вымотались его спутники не меньше, чем он.  
— Проход должен быть где-то здесь.  
— Не уверен, что мы не прошли над ним, — тихо отозвался Крэйг.  
Фэлан наклонил голову к бурлящей лаве, и его лицо озарил тусклый свет. В высоком задымленном кратере было темно, как в сумерках.  
— Я ничего не вижу.  
Сливаясь с чернеющим дымом, далеко вверху гремело темное небо.  
— Мы не можем стоять на месте. Не в этом пекле.  
— Если использовать световые символы… — начал было Фэлан.  
Джаред думал. Они могли попробовать рассеять дым светом, а могли двигаться дальше, но если он ошибся и выход остался выше или ниже, это означало неминуемую смерть.  
— Не хочу тебя торопить, — нервно произнес Крэйг, сильнее приникая к скале, — но кажется, земля уходит у меня из-под ног.  
Джаред зашарил рукой в поисках следующего уступа, но пальцы нащупывали только гладкую скалу.  
— Джаред?..  
— Сейчас…  
Он присел, ища выемки ниже.  
— Джаред!  
Молния разрезала небо, оглушающий гром эхом разнесся по кратеру.  
— Почти, почти…  
Камень начал проседать, Джаред не успевал.  
— Опору! Ищите опору! — быстро приказал он, нащупывая небольшую выемку. Вряд ли она поможет ему удержаться. Другая рука шарила по скале, но так ничего и не находила.  
Инстинкт, отчаянное желание выжить взывали к магии. Джаред кружил вокруг Знака, сам не осознавая, насколько близок был к тому, чтобы его открыть. Окутать себя защитной оболочкой, в два движения пальцев осветить вулкан, поставить ветровую преграду…  
— Проклятье! — Крэйг соскользнул вниз.  
Фэлан едва успел схватить партнера, другой рукой удерживаясь за выступ над головой. Джаред начал поворачиваться корпусом к ним, но стоило ему перенести вес с одной ноги на другую, как камень начал крошиться. Крэйг смог наконец подтянуться и найти опору. Джаред тихо выдохнул.  
И в тот же миг, вместе с раскатистым ревом грозы, вулкан опять содрогнулся.  
— Джаред!..  
Уступ обрушился в одно мгновение. Джаред заскользил по застывшим слоям лавы. Скала вибрировала.  
А потом ее не стало.  
На один судорожный вздох под ногами оказалась лишь пустота. Джаред полетел вниз, стесав кожу на ладонях в попытках за что-то ухватиться.  
Внезапно ноги с силой врезались в твердый камень площадки. Падение прекратилось так же резко, как и началось. Он пошатнулся, но устоял.  
Рядом аккуратно приземлился Фэлан, а следом свалился Крэйг. Шатнувшись на краю, он панически взмахнул руками. Джаред и Фэлан одновременно подхватили его с двух сторон и дернули на себя.  
Кровь стучала у Джареда в ушах, ноги подгибались. Они выпрямились на широком вытянутом уступе. Позади зияла пустота.  
— Это… проход? — хрипло спросил Крэйг.  
Джаред облегченно прикрыл глаза. Кажется, так оно и было. Придерживаясь скалы, он отошел от обрыва к проходу и сел прямо наземь. Друзья упали рядом с ним. Пустота пещеры за их спинами казалась на редкость надежной опорой.  
— Посидим здесь, — решил Джаред. — Немного.  
И в то же миг с неба хлынул яростный дождь.

Они стояли на уступе. Закатные лучи пробивались через слой облаков и окрашивали скалы в нежно-розовый свет. Моросящий дождь сменился снегом. Морозный воздух после жары вулкана и духоты пещер пробирал до костей. За спинами с грохотом срывалась вода. Джаред смотрел вперед на стены кимассирийского города и касался стертыми пальцами браслета. Тот пульсировал размеренным уверенным теплом, так отличающимся от того пекла, что пришлось пройти.  
Джаред обернулся назад, к шумевшей воде.  
_«За стеной воды»._  
Проход через горы заканчивался высоким водопадом.  
Встав рядом, Фэлан опустил руку Джареду на плечо.  
— Нам нужно отдохнуть, прежде чем двигаться дальше.  
— Отдохнуть, — согласился Джаред. — И составить план.  
Они находились в шаге от Дженсена, теперь он это знал — чувствовал, — но преодолеть остаток пути станет едва ли не сложнее всего, через что они прошли. Джаред опять коснулся теплого металла на руке и мысленно поблагодарил Данрагнала. Браслет работал.  
— Что за… — тихо выдохнул Крэйг.  
По небу разнесся далекий рев, вынудивший их вскинуть головы. Над стенами города кружили изящные крылатые ящеры.  
Вайверны. В небе летали вайверны.  
И родиной их были не Драконьи скалы.

***

— Расскажи о своем обучении.  
Сион замялся, но Дженсен не собирался облегчать ему задачу. За те дни, пока мальчик составлял ему компанию, он успел лучше его узнать. Сион был скованным в его присутствии и тяготился этими встречами, однако увильнуть от них не пытался. На редкость неуверенный в себе подросток. Но была ли эта неуверенность прирожденной или тщательно взращенной?  
— Шайяго много с тобой занимается? Чему именно он тебя учит? — Дженсену следовало быть более терпимым, но как же выводила из себя это деревянная покорность! — Ты можешь открыть Знак?  
На последнем вопросе Сион вскинул голову, а потом расстроенно мотнул ею.  
— Учитель говорит, с моим скудным талантом пройдет не меньше десяти лет, прежде чем я смогу самостоятельно открывать Знак.  
И это после тринадцати лет обучения магии! Неудивительно, что заклинатели прошлого искали способы поскорее сорвать Стигму.  
Дженсен откинулся на кресле.  
— Ты мог бы его открыть, — мягко сообщил он. — Не прошло бы и пары лет, как ты бы открыл Знак, Сион. Магия — это не только два доступных тебе направления.  
Как и прежде, мальчишка враждебно воспринял его слова о стихийной магии. А все спешка!  
Дженсен разочарованно вздохнул.  
Как бы он ни пробовал достучаться до подростка, тот всегда уходил в глухую оборону. Вера — сильный рычаг, а у заклинателей Кимассирии была почти тысяча лет, чтобы его укрепить.  
Дженсену нужен был помощник, один он раз за разом терпел поражение. Ловушка оказалась одновременно и проще, и изящнее, чем он мог предположить. Загадка для ума и силы. Возможно, раньше у этой комнаты было иное предназначение.  
Испытание.  
Дженсен мало понимал, но чувствовал, что мог бы справиться с ним. Если бы только у него была его магия, а не жалкое ее подобие, вытягивающее силы и высушивающее тело.  
— Первый навестит вас завтра, ваше величество, — ожидаемо замкнулся Сион.  
— Он спрашивает тебя о наших разговорах?  
Мальчишка растерянно потер нос.  
— Н… нет.  
— А Шайяго? Разве он не запретил тебе здесь появляться?  
Смятение застыло на хмуром лице. Сион кусал губы, испытывая раскаяние, но так ничего и не сказал.  
Дженсен немного сочувствовал ему. Мальчишка оказался даже не между двух — между трех огней. Ему нужно было стать сильнее, если он хотел выжить.  
Светлый лик, это были их дети!  
Только при мысли, что заклинатели Кимассирии делали с детьми Эрегорна, у Дженсена темнело в глазах. Они не имели права! Хуже этого было только то, что они делали с рабами. Шарииры. Когда Дженсен выяснил, почему у мальчика-раба было это физическое уродство, то опять сорвался.  
Они не имели права!  
— Ты помнишь родителей, Сион? — спросил Дженсен. — Мать? Отца? Может быть, брата или сестру?  
Сион отрицательно качнул головой.  
— У меня нет семьи, ваше величество.  
— Или ты ее забыл, — с обманчивой мягкостью возразил Дженсен. — Вероятнее всего, твоя семья давно оплакала твою смерть.  
— Чего вы хотите от меня?! — неожиданно вскинулся мальчишка. Вскочив на ноги, он с яростным бессилием посмотрел на Дженсена. — Почему вы всегда расспрашиваете меня? Почему просто не…  
— Извини, — сказал Дженсен, ошеломленный этими яркими эмоциями, а затем улыбнулся. — Ты наконец перестал звать меня «ваше величество», Сион.  
Мальчик смутился.  
— Светлоликой ночи, ваше величество, — чопорно поклонившись, попрощался он.  
— Иди, не буду тебя задерживать, — махнув рукой, не стал спорить Дженсен. — Светлоликой ночи, Сион.  
Подавленный, подросток быстро ушел.  
Призрак улыбки тут же исчез с лица Дженсена. Он достал несколько припрятанных свечей и зажег их, пока еще не погасли остальные, а потом вновь опустился в кресло и прикрыл глаза. Нужно было продолжать работу. Он ощущал стучащую в висках боль только при мысли, что ему в который раз придется по капле вытягивать из себя силы.  
Дверь опять отворилась, и Дженсен открыл глаза.  
— Что-то забыл, Сион? — не поворачиваясь, спросил он.  
Ему не ответили, и внутрь никто не вошел.  
Тогда Дженсен обернулся… Его глаза изумленно распахнулись, и он резко вскочил с кресла.  
— Вы!  
— Светлого лика, Дженсен.  
Дженсен был потрясен, однако все-таки смог взять себя в руки. Выпрямившись, он поднял подбородок выше.  
Воспоминания о том дне, казалось бы, навсегда исчезнувшие воспоминания о том дне, в один миг возникли у него перед глазами: как он ожидает посланника, как видит вайверна, как двигается навстречу спрыгнувшему на землю наезднику.  
— Значит, это были вы, — вместо приветствия произнес он.  
Посланник был ему знаком, Дженсен хорошо его знал.  
Как-никак, он мечтал стать магом его Пути.  
В дверях его невидимой клетки стояла магистр боевой магии. Магистр Лиэн.  
— Не зайдете выпить чая, магистр?  
— Не думаю, что это разумно.  
Дженсен не сдержал злой усмешки. Подойдя вплотную к двери, он посмотрел в глаза той, кто десять лет была ему наставником. Магистр Лиэн не шевелилась, не входя в комнату, но и не торопилаась уйти.  
— Почему вы здесь? — потребовал он ответа. — Почему решили показаться только сейчас?  
— Первый сенешаль озабочен твоей несговорчивостью.  
— Первый сенешаль?  
— Первый заклинатель.  
Дженсен сложил руки на груди. Магистр была в двух шагах от него, но он не мог ее коснуться.  
— Считаете, что сможете повлиять на мою сговорчивость?  
Заклинательница отрицательно качнула головой.  
— Я никогда так не считала, Дженсен. Ты всегда был слишком упрям и не слушал других. Возможно, имей ты способности боевого мага, не отдались ты от меня вначале, я смогла бы на что-то повлиять. Но потом это было бесполезно. Архимаг окружил тебя в слишком тесным кругом избранных.  
Дженсен стиснул зубы.  
— И вы?.. И вы тоже верите в эту чушь о короле?  
— Я читала пророчество, Дженсен. Оно вполне прозрачно. Но… ты все еще слишком… маг. Я никогда не верила, что это изменится. Единственная надежда перетянуть тебя к нам была утеряна три года назад. Тебя сложно было контролировать, как и… Пойми, Дженсен, ты умрешь, если не примешь условия и не…  
— Вы не просто так здесь показались, — перебил Дженсен. — Вы бы не стали так рисковать. — Он поднял взгляд. — Вас вычислили.  
Тень недовольства мелькнула на лице магистра, высокие скулы заострились, а раскосые глаза сузились.  
— А если вас вычислили, — продолжил Дженсен, — значит, они знают, где я. И после этого я должен следовать за Шейрахом? Бросьте, магистр. Вы сами говорите, что знаете меня.  
Магистр тихо вздохнула.  
Он смотрел на нее и не испытывал злости. Очередной похищенный ребенок, выращенный в послушный инструмент, — вот кем она была. Сколько еще здесь таких?  
Коснувшись невидимой преграды, Дженсен на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Я прощаю вас, магистр, — спокойно произнес он.  
Магистр Лиэн нахмурилась.  
— Ты…  
— Любопытно, — раздался из коридора тихий голос. — Вот оно как. Ночное собрание колдунов?  
К проему двери медленно приблизился Шайяго.  
— Верховный кирха, — почтительно склонилась заклинательница.  
Проигнорировав приветствие, кирха пронзил Дженсена полным ненависти взглядом.  
— Сион опять был здесь?  
— Не я посылаю его сюда, — дипломатично заметил Дженсен. Вероятно, мальчишку вновь отправят чистить конюшни.  
— Знай свое место, колдун. — Верховный кирха лишь сузил глаза, а в висках у Дженсена уже отозвалось болью.  
Окаменев, он не предпринял ни одной попытки избежать магической атаки. Магистр Лиэн выпрямилась, но промолчала и не подняла головы.  
Дженсен терпеливо ждал, пока отголоски боли исчезнут. Шайяго не посмеет пойти против Шейраха — в этом он не сомневался.  
Верховный кирха скривил губы и отвернулся.  
— Твой _спутник_ устроил шум среди ящеров, ведьма, — оборонил он, не смотря на заклинательницу. — Уйми его. Достаточно того, что из-за вас двоих мы вынуждены были открыть ворота.  
— Я успокою его, верховный кирха, — тихо заверила магистр.  
Дженсен молча смотрел, как они уходят в разные стороны. Дверь закрылась, и комната погрузилась в полумрак. Свечи догорели, свет теперь давали только те, что Дженсен зажег сам.  
Потерев лоб, он сделал два шага к креслу и тяжело осел.  
Магистр Лиэн.  
Дженсен испытал большее потрясение, чем позволил себе показать. Большее, чем признался в этом себе.  
Мастер Алькасара, член Совета магов, магистр боевой магии… Почему никто ничего не понял? Магистр Лиэн прожила в Алькасаре всю свою жизнь, но сохранила верность воспитавшей ее стране. Был ли этот призрачный шанс возможностью для Дженсена? Сможет ли он убедить ее помочь?..  
Дженсен не знал ответов.  
Он потер ноющие после касания чужой магии виски и поморщился. Сил, чтобы заниматься сегодня комнатой, не осталось.  
Как будто издеваясь, входная дверь вновь приоткрылась, впуская в комнату узкую полосу света. Дженсен раздраженно убрал руку от головы. Вернулся ли это Шайяго, или это пришел Шейрах, прознав о стычке — на сегодня посетителей с него было достаточно.  
— Оставьте меня одного, — приказал он и, взяв одну из свечей, направился к ведущей в спальню арке.  
Даже ожидание в заклинателях более пяти лет было предпочтительнее, чем смятение, которое он сейчас испытывал.  
Незваный гость так и не ушел, дверь открылась шире.  
— Я же сказал… — резко обернулся Дженсен и внезапно замолк. Свеча в руках дрогнула.  
В дверном проеме стоял Джаред. 


	14. 14. Объединение

— Стой!  
Дженсен бросился к Джареду, но было поздно — тот уже шагнул вперед. Вместе они врезались в невидимый барьер прохода. Стукнувшись затылком о преграду, Джаред глухо охнул и запоздало напрягся перед так и не случившимся падением.  
Дженсен, облокотившись о барьер, отстранился.  
— Извини. — Он помог Джареду выпрямиться. — Ты в порядке?  
Не ответив, Джаред недоверчиво посмотрел через плечо в коридор. Ладонь изучающе надавила на невидимый барьер. Смятение на лице сменилось пониманием.  
— Это…  
— Ловушка, — подтвердил Дженсен и отступил назад. Рассеянно потерев ушибленный локоть, он перевел дыхание. В висках после неожиданного рывка гулко стучало. — Нужно… Джаред, нужно закрыть дверь, нас могут увидеть.  
Среагировав скорее на тревогу в его голосе, чем на смысл слов, Джаред прекратил ощупывать магическую преграду. Он отошел от освещенного проема и сам закрыл дверь.  
— Ловушка… Конечно. Ты бы не…  
Джаред оборвал сам себя. Глубоко вздохнув, он потер затылок и поморщился, вероятно, обнаружив шишку, а затем поднял на Дженсена немного ошеломленный, потерянный взгляд и замер.  
Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга. Кровь постепенно замедляла бег.  
— Светлого лика, Дженсен, — тихо сказал Джаред и улыбнулся. — Я пришел тебя спасти. — Он обернулся на дверь, опять потер затылок и со смущенным смешком добавил: — Вроде как.  
В сумраке комнаты его почти не было видно, но Дженсен отметил собранные в хвост волосы, чужеземное облачение и перекинутый за спину меч.  
Джаред. Это был Джаред. Он действительно пришел.  
— Светлого лика, партнер, — просто ответил Дженсен и тут же шагнул вперед, чтобы на этот раз заключить в объятия, а не сбить с ног.  
Джаред крепко обнял в ответ. На мгновение его руки напряглись, сжимая Дженсена сильнее, а потом он коротко выдохнул и отстранился. Темные — кажется, их подчернили сажей, — глаза сощурились.  
— У тебя отросли волосы, — отстраненно заметил он.  
Нашел о чем говорить! Впрочем, Дженсен тоже отметил отсутствие косы.  
Джаред быстро осмотрел комнату.  
— Со мной Крэйг и Фэлан, — сообщил он. — Мы уже и не думали, что получится пробраться, как вдруг ворота открылись. Но Крэйг начнет поиски не раньше рассвета, и у него нет этого. — Джаред поднял руку со сверкнувшим золотом браслетом. — Если бы не он, вряд ли я нашел бы тебя так быстро. Данрагнал каким-то образом настроил его на тебя.  
— Дан? — тут же ухватился за имя Дженсен. — Дан тоже знает, где я?  
Джаред опустил руку и внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена.  
— А что знаешь ты? — после паузы, тихо спросил он.  
Ему все известно, Дженсен понял это мгновенно. Джаред знал о пророчестве. Значит, Шейрах не солгал, говоря об осведомленности архимага. Первый заклинатель никогда не лгал словами, Дженсен всегда это чувствовал.  
Внезапно Джаред положил руку ему на плечо и притянул к себе в полуобъятии. Щека прижалась к волосам.  
— Светлый лик, я так соскучился, — выдохнул он Дженсену в висок. — Я так боялся. Ненавижу страх.  
Дженсен знал это.  
Он уперся лбом Джареду в плечо и обхватил рукой за затылок, успокаивая и прося прощение. Джаред вздрогнул.  
— Прости, — извинился Дженсен и убрал руку. — И за это тоже. Я хотел помешать тебе войти, а не проломить череп.  
— Мелочь. — Джаред отстранился и теперь внимательнее осмотрелся. — Если я пробью стену, дверь нам не понадобится, ведь так?  
— Барьер ограничен не только дверью.  
— И эту комнату никак невозможно открыть?  
_«— Откройте ее.  
— Не могу»._  
— Невозможно. — Подняв с пола потухшую свечу, Дженсен зажег ее и закрепил в подсвечнике, и только потом повернулся к Джареду. — Но ее можно разрушить.  
Джаред терпеливо ждал продолжения. Дженсен колебался.  
— Но чтобы сделать это… Чтобы сделать это, нам придется стать одним, — тяжело закончил он.

***

Джаред внимательно выслушал все, что сказал Дженсен.  
— Хорошо, начинай.  
— Ты меня точно слушал? — раздраженно уточнил Дженсен.  
Джаред улыбнулся.  
— Ты собираешься коснуться внутренней стороны моего Знака, чтобы я мог начать Объединение, чтобы ты мог дотянуться через меня до себя, чтобы завершить Объединение, чтобы потом при помощи четырех стихий обойти ловушку.  
— Не знаю, что меня больше беспокоит: твоя несерьезность или та легкость, с которой ты готов подвергать себя опасности, — сухо заметил Дженсен.  
— Дело не в несерьезности, — прекратив улыбаться, возразил Джаред. — Я буду в порядке, если это будешь ты.  
Дженсен какое-то время сверлил его изучающим взглядом, а затем неохотно кивнул.  
— Идем. — Он провел его через арочный проход и отодвинул прозрачный балдахин, открывая кровать. — Садись.  
Джаред молча сел. Свечей здесь было меньше, но их света хватало, чтобы увидеть, каким напряженным оставался Дженсен. Брови его хмурились, а глаза задумчиво смотрели в пустоту перед собой.  
— Нужен тесный физический контакт, — обхватив голову Джареда руками, отрывисто сообщил он и настойчиво надавил коленом на колено Джареда.  
— И это ты называешь тесным контактом? — с насмешкой поддел Джаред, послушно расставляя ноги.  
Дженсен раздраженно хмыкнул, и все же напряжение покинуло его руки.  
— Сосредоточься, — велел он.  
Прекратив ухмыляться, Джаред прикрыл глаза. Показать Знак, отдать силу, позволить стать собой — он не станет колебаться, если этого просит Дженсен. Из них двоих тот лучше представлял, с чем имеет дело.  
Когда Джаред думал о том, что Дженсен смог это выяснить, используя одну лишь низшую магию, то испытывал одновременно и ненависть к ответственным за это заклинателям, и восхищение способностями партнера.  
— Сосредоточься, — дернув его за прядь волос, опять приказал Дженсен.  
Джаред отбросил все мысли и крепче зажмурился.  
Показать Знак было проще всего — он просто впустил Дженсена в себя и сразу же ощутил его касание. Тонкий, слабый импульс.  
Джаред потянулся в ответ, чтобы превратить это касание в связь. Сделать так, как учил Дженсен…  
Он соскользнул с его защиты, как с покатой ледяной горки. Чужой разум оказался окружен непреодолимой стеной.  
Дженсен предупреждал, что пробить этот блок станет самой сложной задачей. Джаред должен был начать Объединение, не обладая земной стихией, и сделать это быстро, пока их не услышали.  
Соскользнув по стене в очередной раз, Джаред открыл глаза. Связь оборвалась.  
— Не выходит. — Дженсен встретил его взгляд и убрал одну руку, чтобы стереть испарину со лба.  
Выглядел он плохо: под глазами обозначились тени, а лицо осунулось. Пока Джаред вслепую пытался разобраться, как действует Объединение, его касания, даже невесомые, давались партнеру нелегко.  
Джаред и сам уже взмок от бесплодных попыток.  
— Я попробую еще раз, — сказал он, облизав пересохшие губы.  
Дженсен не спешил вернуть руку. В тусклом свете свечей была видна залегшая на переносице складка.  
— Не выйдет, — наконец твердо произнес он.  
— Мне всего лишь нужно тянуться сильнее, — не согласился Джаред и сам взял его руку, чтобы вернуть ее на место.  
Дженсен отстранился.  
— Нет, Джаред, — мягко, но решительно остановил он. — Не выйдет. Ты не дотянешься. На самом деле, я не уверен, что и сам смог бы дотянуться. Учитель предупреждал меня об этом: человеческий разум — как стена.  
— У меня получится, — убежденно произнес Джаред.  
— Не получится. Не так.  
— Но…  
Дженсен сел на постель и, наклонив голову, принялся сосредоточенно развязывать перехватывающую балахон бечевку.  
— Ты был прав. Это не тесный физический контакт.  
Джареду потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду. За это время Дженсен успел распустить узел и, сняв одежду, лечь лицом вниз. Как будто бы…  
— Что ты делаешь? — глухо спросил Джаред.  
— Так ты сможешь дотянуться, — убежденно ответил Дженсен в подушку.  
— Что ты, темный лик, делаешь?! — рявкнул Джаред.  
Дженсен приподнялся на локте.  
— Ты ведь и сам все понял, — спокойно пояснил он. — Объединение — это разновидность партнерства, но есть и другие его способы. — Он сделал короткую паузу. — Физические способы.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты мне это говоришь!  
— Поскольку силу буду брать я, вести придется тебе. Баланс должен быть соблюден. — Дженсен опять вытянулся на постели. При свете свечей его спина отливала расплавленным золотом.  
Вскочив на ноги, Джаред попятился назад.  
— Я не буду этого делать, — отчеканил он.  
— Это единственный выход.  
Запутавшись в балдахине, Джаред отмахнулся, а затем порывисто шагнул обратно и тряхнул Дженсена за плечо, вынуждая подняться.  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем говоришь?! — рявкнул он. — Это… это же насилие!  
Джареда трясло. Дженсен не мог этого от него требовать — только не этого, только не так! Вынужденный союз! Это то же самое искусственное желание, то же насилие. Быть с человеком, не желая того, по необходимости…  
Дженсен вел себя как жертва! В этом!..  
Пошевелившись, Дженсен сел. Должно быть, что-то в выражении лица Джареда пошатнуло его глухое упорство. Взгляд изменился.  
— Это не насилие, — уверенно поправил он.  
— Неужели? — сложил руки на груди Джаред.  
Но Дженсен смотрел твердо, и под его взглядом убежденность Джареда поколебалась.  
Только он все равно не мог. Это было немыслимо!  
— Ты… — Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, не прерывая зрительного контакта. — Я буду в порядке, если это будешь ты.  
 _«Я буду в порядке, если это будешь ты»._  
Джаред сам это сказал получасом ранее.  
— Не заставляй меня просить, Джаред.  
Наверное, это и стало тем, что сломало решимость. Потому что Дженсен уже просил. И Джаред не мог ему отказать. Даже в этом. Но не мог и согласиться. Не так.  
— Только если ты будешь со мной, — поставил он свое условие. — Я сделаю это, только если ты будешь со мной.  
Не отстраненным участником процесса и не безмолвной жертвой.  
Дженсен должен был его понять, он ведь всегда понимал. Чувствовал еще до того, как Джаред успевал высказать вслух. Дженсен всегда видел его.  
Джаред лучше выжжет себя в бесполезных попытках пробить стену, чем так кого-нибудь использует. _Дженсена_ использует.  
Среди айсароссцев неприемлемы отношения между мужчинами, и насколько бы близки они ни были как партнеры, Джаред принимал и эту часть партнерства: обычаи и традиции провинции, в которой родился и вырос партнер. Никогда раньше он не предполагал, что они окажутся в такой ситуации. И никогда раньше не мог предположить, что Дженсен будет в ней жертвой. Не добровольным участником, не равноценным партнером.  
Не с ним.  
Дженсен долго молчаливо разглядывал его. Наконец он вытянул руку и опустил ее Джареду на затылок. Свежий ушиб отозвался ноющей болью.  
— Эй. — Дженсен поймал его взгляд. — Я не успел тебе сказать: спасибо, что пришел, партнер.  
 _«Спасибо, что пришел, партнер»._  
Эти слова тоже принадлежали Джареду. Тогда они стояли в ослепляющем свете воздушной стихии. Тогда, заканчивая испытание, рвущее их связь, они были ближе, чем когда-либо. Тогда — и сейчас — Джаред был готов доверить партнеру не жизнь, всего себя, и Дженсен… И Дженсен тоже доверял ему.  
Джаред потрясенно выдохнул.  
Поэтому он никогда не будет жертвой.  
Их лбы соприкоснулись, и Джаред зажмурился. И кто из них после этого ничего не понимает?  
— Прости, я…  
— Дошло, наконец.  
Дженсен перевел руку ниже, и ноющая боль на затылке утихла.  
— Показывай Знак, Джаред. Нам лучше поторопиться.  
— Едва ли, — открыл глаза Джаред и предупредил: — Я сделаю так, как считаю нужным.  
— Ни мгновения в этом не сомневался.  
Тогда зачем ложился лицом вниз?  
Джаред не стал об этом говорить. Не он один сегодня нуждался в напоминаниях.  
Соприкасаясь лбами, они размеренно дышали. Но все стало иначе. Предвкушение танцевало в крови и покалывало на кончиках пальцев. Легкое, невесомое и неудержимо накатывающее. Джаред никогда не рассчитывал, что они окажутся в такой ситуации, но он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что никогда ее не представлял. То, что произошло в Медеве, когда они были вместе со жрицей, надежно сохранилось в его памяти. И пусть тогда это было сделано для другого, воспоминания о Дженсене, об их поцелуе всегда будили в нем отклик.  
Дженсен был его истинным партнером.  
Переместившись, Джаред скользнул губами по щеке. Его ожгло щетиной. Он замер и тихо вдохнул. Дженсен пока не двигался, но был готов откликнуться на любое решение.  
Джаред потянул за отросшие пряди, вынуждая его отстраниться, и подтолкнул на постель. Тень от балдахина легла Дженсену на лицо, делая его нечитаемым, но Джареду и не нужно было его видеть. Он чувствовал: Дженсен отвечал.  
Тот молча наблюдал, как Джаред скидывает одежду, и так же молча позволил нависнуть сверху. Их тела едва соприкасались.  
Времени почти не оставалось. Что бы ни говорил об этом Джаред, нужно было торопиться. И все же он медлил. Не потому, что Дженсен был не готов, не в готовности — их обоих — было дело. Джаред уже не воспринимал реальность. Миг казалось вечностью и наоборот. Он хотел изучать Дженсена глазами, хотел любоваться сильным телом, хотел ощутить его под ладонями. Его всегда восхищала красота партнера, Джаред любил ее не меньше, чем самого Дженсена. Он смотрел на гладкую кожу, на рельеф мышц, на то, как приподнималась грудная клетка при дыхании. Лицо скрывала тень, но черты казались расслабленными, рот был слегка приоткрыт.  
Джаред наклонился, и его собранные в хвост волосы упали Дженсену на плечо. Первое настоящее прикосновение. Дженсен тихо выдохнул.  
Они едва касались друг друга, но Джаред, казалось, слышал, как быстро стучит сердце партнера. Его собственное не отставало. Густое напряжение зависло в воздухе. Тягучее, терпкое, связывающее их тысячами натянутых нитей.  
И Джаред поддался ему, согнул руки. Тела соприкоснулись. Дженсен вздрогнул, вцепился в ответ, словно потерял опору. От соприкосновения кожи, от контакта тел прошило до кончиков пальцев.  
Джаред вновь потянулся к Знаку. Не просто тронул его, а открыл для глаз Дженсена. Никаких трудностей это не вызвало.  
— Рано…  
Джаред качнулся навстречу, и Дженсен захлебнулся очередным возражением. Касания обжигали, словно бегущий по их венам огонь стал настоящим. Языки пламени лизали кончики пальцев, пока Джаред исследовал распростертое под ним тело. Он прошелся руками по выступающим ребрам, по некогда отмеченным ранговыми кольцами предплечьям, по холоду браслетов на запястьях. Он согрел их своим теплом. Отрывистое дыхание Дженсена щекотало ухо. Его уже напряженный член настойчиво упирался Джареду в бедро. Джаред и сам испытывал острейшее, ни на что не похожее возбуждение.  
Он не отпускал Знак, не прятал его, сейчас Дженсен мог видеть всю его магию, всю его силу, все слабости и уязвимые места. Магия струилась между ними как нечто естественное. Джаред поймал взглядом взгляд Дженсена и скорее увидел, чем услышал удивленный выдох. У Дженсена перехватило дыхание только потому, что он смотрел на его Знак.  
Не отпуская взгляда, Джаред склонился ближе и поделился собственным воздухом. Губы невесомо соприкоснулись.  
Кто сказал, что в его партнере нет огненной магии? Она в нем была. Джаред чувствовал это.  
Дженсен обхватил его шею рукой, притянул ближе и поднялся навстречу. И, кажется, в тот же миг пустил в ход собственную, единственно доступную ему сейчас магию — Джаред не мог сказать наверняка. То, что происходило сейчас между ними, было гораздо сильнее той тонкой нити, что он добавил. Сейчас Джаред смог бы справиться и сам.  
Их связь была крепче нефритовой стали. И чем глубже становился поцелуй, чем теснее соприкасались тела, тем сильнее притягивала их магия. Еще не то Объединение, о котором говорил Дженсен, но теперь Джаред знал, что сможет. То, что выглядело невозможным, пока руки Дженсена лежали у него на голове, сейчас стало легким и понятным.  
Язык Джареда проскользнул между губ, и Дженсен тут же раскрылся навстречу. Не было никакого сопротивления, хотя его можно было ожидать. Дженсен отвечал мгновенно, следовал за Джаредом, как будто считывал его движения, тело откликалось дрожью, сорванным дыханием и обжигающим жаром. Что по сравнению с этим раскаленная лава вулкана?  
Джаред толкнулся бедрами, и ответ последовал незамедлительно. Дженсен согнул ногу в колене, переместился, выгнулся.  
Как давно у него не было постельного партнера? Был ли вообще кто-нибудь после Медевы? А сколько Джаред сам оставался без ночной компании? По всему выходило, что давно. Но он не обманывался, что его нетерпение сейчас продиктовано одним лишь затяжным перерывом.  
Это был Дженсен, его партнер, и он отвечал ему. Физическое удовольствие казалось несущественным — эмоции были тем, что лишало Джареда способности помнить что-либо, кроме нынешнего момента. Медеванцы испытывают эмоциональную связь даже при разовых контактах, но есть то, что невозможно испытать с незнакомым человеком. Та глубокая связь, которую формирует в людях жизнь. Именно эта связь заставляла представителей его провинции выбирать себе спутника и совместно с ним двигаться дальше.  
Джаред давно знал, что нашел своего партнера. Зеркало Алькасара показало его еще до того, как он сам понял это. Между ними не существовало границ — только те, которые поставили они сами.  
Приподнявшись, Джаред подхватил ногу Дженсена, потерся щекой о колено и оставил под ним след поцелуя.  
Дженсен для него всегда выделялся среди остальных. И он знал — чувствовал, — что это взаимно. То, что произойдет, ничего не изменит. Как ничего не изменилось в Медеве, так ничего не изменится сейчас и ничего не изменится впоследствии. Они были друг для друга тем, кем были.  
Как он мог назвать это насилием?  
И все же Джаред ждал сопротивления. Касаясь тела Дженсена, обнимая его, целуя, проникая и растягивая собой — вначале пальцами, — он ждал сопротивления. Дженсен вздыхал, морщился — при первом проникновении, — а затем сам же подавался навстречу. Джаред ждал сопротивления, приставляя сочащийся смазкой член и проникая внутрь. Дженсен шумно дышал и сжимал его в хватке.  
А потом, с проникновением, вместе с тем, как соединились их тела, магия между ними сомкнулась в одно кольцо. Джареду теперь не требовалось тянуться. Преграды больше не было.  
Как Джаред проник в Дженсена, так и Дженсен соскользнул в него. Связь замкнулась. Собственные эмоции схлестнулись с чужими, стали одним, заполнили сознание, как много лет назад, но все же иначе. Джареда трясло от их силы, их удвоенной мощи. Он чувствовал себя в теле Дженсена и чувствовал Дженсена в себе. Ответная дрожь была общей. Они действительно стали одним. Все чувства, все эмоции, все ощущения, вся их магия стала единой.  
Теперь Джаред знал: Дженсен был истощен сильнее, чем показывал. Его тело уже несколько месяцев растрачивало резервы и не успевало их восполнять. Он испытывал боль, но она занимала его не больше, чем Джареда — ноющий ушиб на затылке. А еще он тонул в нестерпимом удовольствии.  
В эмоциях Дженсена было все — и сомнения, и неуверенность, а за ними — доверие, безоговорочное и абсолютное, и желание быть рядом, ближе.  
Джареду пришлось поспешно отстраниться. Дженсен сорвался бы за ним следом, но мог и удержать.  
«Я удержу».  
Кому принадлежала эта мысль?  
Невозможно было понять, кто из них ведущий, а кто ведомый. Вся жизненная сила их двоих находилось теперь в руках Дженсена. Перед его Знаком все еще стоял барьер — проклятые браслеты, — но это не помешало ему открыть доступ к своей магии через Джареда.  
Джаред двигался в Дженсене и не знал, где заканчивается он и начинается партнер. Резонанс эмоций угрожал затянуть на глубину. Они могли потеряться друг в друге и никогда не найти дорогу обратно. Джаред почти желал этого — соединиться навсегда.  
Его желание горячим согласием откликнулось в Дженсене. А может, это и было изначально его мыслью.  
Простыня под ними сбилась, тела скользили от пота в попытках вплавиться друг в друга. Слиться в одно, потому что во всех других смыслах они уже были целым. Джаред толкнулся слишком глубоко и на мгновение сбил ритм. Это вернуло их на поверхность.  
Пора.  
«Пора».  
Они должны были закончить начатое.  
«Да».  
Джаред поднялся выше и опять поцеловал Дженсена. Он выпустил магию из-под контроля, а Дженсен тут же подхватил ее. Но не взял себе — это было бы бесполезно, — а начал плести ее через Джареда. Ленты Земли и струи Воды — Дженсена, языки Огня — Джареда, серебристо-голубые вихри Воздуха — их общие: все сплеталось в сложный узор.  
Джаред мешал ему сосредоточиться. Целовал приоткрытый рот, вылизывал запрокинутую шею, рукой спустился к паху и в кольцо захватил сочащийся смазкой член. Дженсен выкидывало в физическое удовольствие, и Джаред ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он не мог остановиться, а Дженсен и не просил. На самом деле он был категорически против этого. За них обоих.  
Джаред не видел этого, но знал наверняка: вокруг них вращается четыре полноценных стихийных кольца. Они стали квадромагом.  
Он ощущал нетерпение Дженсена: как тот стремился быстрее закончить магическую вязь и как срывался, когда наслаждение прошивало тело. То, что помогло им объединиться, сейчас мешало закончить задуманное.  
«Ты сможешь», — прервав поцелуй, поддержал Дженсена Джаред.  
Он заставил себя замереть и убрал руку с изнывающего члена. Кольнувшее его разочарование принадлежало им обоим. Джаред помог выровнять магический поток, и Дженсен благодарно прижался губами к его виску. Он действовал бессознательно. Маги жизни во многом полагались на интуицию. Они жили ей и руководствовались ей, когда использовали свою силу. Джаред чувствовал, как Дженсен накинул на комнаты сложную сеть. Он вытолкал ее наружу, далеко вовне, и опять потянул внутрь. Кровать под ними дрогнула, Джаред втиснулся в Дженсена, и судорога накатывающего удовольствия прошила оба тела.  
«Дженсен…»  
«Еще немного».  
Джаред обхватил руками изголовье кровати и вытянулся. Он едва держался, чтобы не сорваться. Дыхание со свистом вырывалось сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
«Почти…»  
Кровать опять дрогнула, пошла ходуном. Казалось, вся комната начала дрожать.  
«Все!»  
Дженсен нетерпеливо притянул Джареда к себе и выпустил на волю магию. В тот же момент его сущность начала отстраняться. Он все еще ощущался, но полного слияния сознаний больше не было. Часть Джареда отчаянно сопротивлялась этому, и часть Дженсена рвалась ему навстречу. Он завис на краю, не ушел полностью. Джаред сомневался, что кто-нибудь из них сейчас способен окончательно разорвать возникшую между ним связь.  
«Джаред».  
Дженсен приподнялся, настойчиво вжавшись в него стоящим членом, и Джареда резко выкинуло в реальность. Он увидел комнату — ее стены все еще содрогались. Увидел Дженсена рядом собой — его глаза были темными от неосуществленного желания. Увидел, как напряжены его собственные руки, сжимающие изголовье кровати. Дженсен коснулся их, скользнув по предплечьям и сомкнув пальцы на запястьях. Джаред вздрогнул.  
Все это время их эмоциональная связь была настолько сильна, что начисто глушила физическую. Как много в испытанном ими сейчас оставалось физиологией? Даже будучи жрецом Медевы, Джаред не мог дать ответ.  
Теперь он остро ощущал собственное желание и так же чувствовал желание Дженсена: его тело изнывало от утомительной работы и жаждало физического удовлетворения. Эмоции не исчезли, в каком-то смысле они стали сильнее, но больше не грозили затянуть их обоих на глубину, где один станет неотличим от другого.  
«Джаред…»  
«Сейчас».  
Их руки сомкнулись над головами. Джаред последними резкими толчками входил в откликающееся тело. Дженсен судорожно выдыхал и подавался навстречу.  
«Джаред, я…»  
Тело сжало, связало словно судорогой.  
«Давай!»  
Их одновременно скрутил сильный оргазм. На мгновение они вновь стали одним. Сперма горячими толками изливалась в Джареда, он же заливал себе живот и находился в Дженсене.  
Они вцепились друг в друга, пережидая бесконечный миг разделенного удовольствия. Общее сердце пропустило пару ударов, а потом застучало вновь, уже разделенное надвое.  
Полностью опустошенный, Джаред разомкнул сцепленные руки и тяжело опустился сверху. Дженсен прерывисто вздохнул, но не стал возражать. Его рука легла Джареду на спину, колено распрямилось… Они какое-то время просто молчали.  
А затем кровать тряхнуло. Раз, два. Сильнее.  
Джаред приподнялся.  
— Я думал, мне это показалось, — хрипло произнес он. Голос не слушался, как будто он не пользовался им несколько дней.  
Дженсен поднял на него растерянный, рассредоточенный взгляд. А затем в его глазах вспыхнуло понимание. Он резко сел.  
— Не показалось.  
Толчки стали ощутимее, стены тоже дрожали.  
— Я разрушил больше, чем рассчитывал. — Дженсен пошарил рукой в поисках одежды. — Джаред, нам нужно уходить.  
Джаред заставил себя двигаться. Им нужно было уходить в любом случае — такой всплеск магии увидели бы даже в Эрегорне.  
— Насколько больше? — зашнуровывая рубашку, спросил он.  
— Намного. — Дженсен уже протягивал ему оставленный у кровати меч. Выпрямившись, он посмотрел Джареду в глаза. — Скоро здесь все рухнет.

***

Алькасаб содрогался. С потолка сыпалась каменная крошка, плитки вздыбливались под ногами и расходились сетью трещин. Пыль пеленой окутывала полутемные коридоры.  
Мимо проходили обеспокоенные кирхи, сонные рабы и зевающая стража. На двух людей никто не обращал внимания. Дженсен пробыл в этом месте больше трех месяцев, но мало кто знал его в лицо. Возникшая суматоха скрыла их лучше, чем самая безлунная ночь.  
Они в молчании поднимались наверх — Джаред впереди, Дженсен за ним.  
Дрожь под ногами усилилась. Еще не внушающее беспокойство землетрясение, но Дженсен знал, что сила толчков будет только расти. Едва ли замок простоит больше получаса. Его защита, отцентрированная в комнате-ловушке, трещала по швам и схлопывалась этаж за этажом.  
Двое кирх в сопровождении маленьких рабов вышли с боковой лестницы, и Дженсен поспешно опустил голову. Он узнал нескольких детей. Один, необычный мальчик с хищными глазами, глубоко втянул воздух и безошибочно повернул голову в его сторону. Мгновение он рассматривал Дженсена, а затем продолжил путь.  
Среди разговоров кирх звучали слова «истайказа» и «гхарнур».  
— Они считают, что землетрясение вызвал проснувшийся вулкан, — тихо сообщил Джаред.  
Но не все так будут считать. Шейрах сразу поймет причину. Дженсен не помнил, говорил ли Сион, почему Первый заклинатель не пришел к нему сегодня. Возможно ли, что его не было в Эш-Шамсе?  
— Сюда.  
Они оказались в небольшом, но просторном зале.  
— Вулкан? — Дженсен обогнул опрокинутые кресла.  
— На самом деле — целая горная цепь, — безрадостно подтвердил Джаред. — Идем, здесь дверь.  
Проем терялся в отбрасываемой стеллажами тени.  
— Ты знаешь, куда нам?  
— Наверх. Большая часть этого алькасаба расположена под землей. Чтобы проникнуть внутрь, Крэйг оделся…  
Внезапно канделябр над ними сорвался с креплений и шумно обрушился. Они едва успели отскочить в сторону. Последовавший толчок чуть не сбил их с ног. Стены пошли широкими трещинами.  
— Туда, быстрее!  
Они выбежали из зала. Каменные плиты под ногами раскалывались. Видно было не дальше вытянутой руки, пыль забивала легкие.  
Это было как состязание, кто быстрее достигнет верхних этажей: они или разрушение. Лестницы частично обвалились, им пришлось перепрыгивать ряды ступеней или искать другие способы подняться.  
— Я здесь проходил, — остановившись, неожиданно произнес Джаред. — Мы уже над землей.  
Пол в этом коридоре просел, но стены еще держались. Чадящие факелы отбрасывали на плитки неровные, скачущие тени.  
— Нам сюда.  
Джаред шагнул к узкому проходу и тут же резко подался назад. В дрожащем свете факелов блеснула сталь. Удерживая меч, из прохода вышла высокая, худощавая фигура. Она медленно двинулась вперед, и свет заиграл на резких чертах лица и высоких скулах.  
Изумленный, Джаред отшатнулся.  
— Магистр?! Что… — Он оборвал сам себя.  
У Дженсена не было возможности ему сказать. Но Джаред и сам догадался, почему здесь находится магистр боевой магии. Заведя руку за спину, он сомкнул пальцы на скрытой тканью рукоятке меча.  
— Я знала, что причина не в вулкане. — Приблизившись, заклинательница вынудила их отступить по дрожащему полу. — Это место осквернила стихийная магия.  
— Почему… — Джаред растерянно сжимал меч. — Зачем, магистр?..  
— Тебе не следовало приходить сюда, Джаред.  
Не оборачиваясь, Джаред передал Дженсену два длинных кинжала, а потом сорвал скрывающую меч ткань. Дженсен чувствовал его смятение и нежелание верить услышанному, и в тоже время Джаред был готов начать бой. Нефритовая сталь с чистым звоном покинула ножны.  
Алькасаб вновь содрогнулся.  
— Вы предали свою родину.  
— Я всегда стремилась лишь спасти ее.  
— И это вы забрали Дженсена.  
— Потому что привезти его сюда было моим приказом.  
— Вы позволили закрыть его в четырех стенах и надеть эти браслеты.  
— Так было необходимо. — Магистр Лиэн подняла голову. — Как необходимо и помешать ему выйти отсюда.  
Джаред резко изменился в лице. Вскинув меч, он обрушился на бывшую наставницу в яростной атаке. Дженсен скользнул вбок, обогнул их стороной и зашел к магистру со спины. Вдвоем у них был шанс справиться с мастером боевой магии.  
Пол дрогнул и просел еще ниже.  
Дженсен ощущал горечь и мрачную решимость Джареда. Предательство магистра сильно его потрясло. Она была его первым учителем, первым наставником в боевом искусстве, Джаред мечтал продолжить обучение у нее. А теперь он узнал, что все это время она была не тем, кем он считал.  
Магистр Лиэн легко парировала его яростные удары. Дженсен атаковал со спины. Кинжалы непривычно лежали в его ладонях, тело плохо слушалось после бессонной ночи и изнурительной работы со стихией. Ему приходилось проявлять осторожность, и это отразилось на его нападении. Заклинательница, отклонившись, отбила атаку, ее клинок дугой очертил воздух, вынуждая Дженсена отступить. Джаред уже нападал с другой стороны.  
Стены пошли трещинами. Плита справа от Дженсена, заваливаясь, заскрежетала. Он отскочил назад. Поднявшаяся пыль забила в нос и глаза. Дженсен больше не видел ни Джареда, ни магистра, но слышал звон мечей.  
Он понимал, что партнер сознательно разжигает в себе гнев, глуша им боль предательства. Однако когда злость придавала силы, смятение приводило к уязвимости.  
Каменный пол под Дженсеном пошел трещинами, и он едва не провалился в образовавшуюся дыру. Пришлось опять отступить назад по коридору. Бой впереди продолжался.  
Дженсен поспешно ощупал ступней поверхность, выискивая надежные плиты. Ему на голову сыпался щебень. Алькасаб трясся так, что невозможно было сохранить равновесие.  
Резкие восклицания прервал звон клинков.  
Отойдя на шаг, Дженсен оттолкнулся и прыгнул в неизвестность. Его ноги врезались в соскальзывающую вниз плиту, и он поспешно перескочил на следующую. Джаред и магистр оказались неожиданно близко.  
У Джареда был задет бок, а магистр припадала на ногу. Несмотря на гнев, партнер проявлял в сражении больше осмотрительности, чем Дженсен предполагал. Напряженное ожидание, когда заклинательница откроет Знак и окутает себя огненной магией, замедлило его атаку.  
Воспользовавшись его незнанием, магистр контратаковала, и Дженсен вмешался, парируя удар за Джареда.  
— Она не станет использовать стихию, — громко сообщил он и отскочил назад, давая возможность партнеру провернуть клинок. Он твердо посмотрел на заклинательницу. — Она не будет это делать здесь, в священном для них месте. Это запрещено.  
Лицо магистра потемнело. Она провернула меч, идя в нападение, и бой двух противников превратился в трехсторонний.  
У них было преимущество: Дженсен чувствовал Джареда как себя. Во многом они оставались одним даже сейчас. Дженсен приседал, когда Джаред атаковал сверху, и прикрывал его со спины, когда он шел вперед. Мастерство отражающего их атаку магистра было потрясающим. Она не сдавала позиций.  
Обрушилась еще одна стена, вынуждая их всех отступить.  
— Они никогда не примут вас, — встречая скрещенными кинжалами меч, заговорил Дженсен. — Даже если Шейрах добьется желаемого, они не примут вас. В его мире не будет места ни вам, ни вашей стихийной магии.  
— Для этого есть ограничители, — отозвалась заклинательница.  
— Ничто не сотрет клейма стихии, магистр. Вы это знаете: кольца не спрятать.  
Гнев исказил острые черты. Меч со звоном вырвался из хватки кинжалов.  
— Каково было проходить Кольца, зная, что этим вы обрекаете себя на вечное презрение своих сторонников? Уверены, что будете способны нести эту жертву, когда в ней отпадет необходимость? Они никогда не примут вас, магистр.  
Дженсен научился у Шейраха большему, чем хотел бы: его слова уязвили заклинательницу. Только многолетний опыт помог ей сохранить спокойствие.  
— Ты истинный заклинатель Алькасара, Дженсен, — тяжело произнесла она. — Даже Первый не смог этого изменить. В том числе и поэтому ты должен умереть.  
Гневно воскликнув, Джаред молниеносной атакой отбросил магистра к стене и выбил меч у нее из рук. Сталь приникла к ее открытому горлу.  
Признавая поражение, магистр подняла голову.  
— Это был ты, — неожиданно мягко обратилась она к нему. — Ты был моей надеждой, ученик.  
 _«Единственная надежда перетянуть тебя к нам была утеряна три года назад»._  
Тогда Дженсен не обратил внимания на эти слова. Решил, что они не имеют значения, но это было не так. Двуликий, он должен был понять! Дженсен как сейчас вспомнил рану, полученную Джаредом незадолго до испытания. Простая небрежность на тренировке. Рана долго отказывалась закрываться.  
— Это сделали вы! — У Дженсена потемнело в глаза. Он проскользнул Джареду под руку и тоже приставил кинжал к горлу магистра. Клинок подрагивал. — Вы были тем, кто чуть не выжег его дар!  
Джаред не вздрогнул, но его смятение эхом откликнулось в Дженсене.  
— Вы собирались убить собственного ученика!  
— Это был приказ, но я никогда не планировала убивать его.  
— Он не смог бы использовать стихийную магию!  
— И стал бы чистым! — неожиданно громко воскликнула магистр. — А ты бы пошел за ним. Или вы остались бы еще на год в замке, и архимаг был бы вынужден ослабить свою защиту.  
Неужели их слепые убеждения были настолько сильны?  
— Вы использовали его!  
— Не вмешайся Ронан в его обучение, он бы уже был с нами.  
— Я бы не утверждал это с такой уверенностью, — холодно осадил магистра Джаред. На приставленном к шее клинке показалась кровь.  
Дженсен промолчал. Он на себе испытал, какими убедительными могут быть слова Первого заклинателя. Его идеи не были лишены заманчивого благородства. Но Джаред никогда не смирился бы ни с рабством, ни с превосходством одних людей над другими.  
Магистр Лиэн оказалась права только в одном: Дженсен пошел бы за Джаредом. Как и Джаред пошел бы за ним.  
Пол опять дрогнул и вздыбился. Все тряслось. Джаред отступил, но Дженсен удержал кинжал.  
— Я простил ваш выбор по отношению ко мне, — тихо произнес он. — Но я не могу вам простить Джареда. Он мой партнер.  
Потолок с грохотом рушился у них за спинами.  
— В мече — прозрение, магистр.  
— А в битве — чистота, — закончила заклинательница старый стих.  
Чтобы оборвать жизнь, потребовалось одно движение руки. Тело дернулось и безвольно осело на пол.  
Джаред опустошенно посмотрел вниз. Поколебавшись, он все же наклонился и прикрыл заклинательнице глаза.  
— Пусть Двуликий повернется к вам светлой стороной, — глухо произнес он. — Но я не могу сделать того же, не могу простить. Вы забрали у меня Дженсена.  
Пол начал проваливаться.  
— Нужно уходить, — потянул его к проему Дженсен.  
Выпрямившись, Джаред твердо кивнул.  
— Туда.  
Алькасаб под ними рушился.

***

— Почему так долго? — Крэйг раздраженно пригладил пальцами обритый сбоку череп. Он вжился в образ кирхи, словно родился священнослужителем. Так они смогли пройти в алькасаб, когда ворота неожиданно открылись. — Эта «кара Темноликого» — ваших рук дело? Здесь все уверены, что Гхарнур проснулся… О, Дженсен, давно не виделись! Выглядишь не очень, ты…  
— Где Фэлан? — перебил Джаред.  
— Стережет лошадей, пока я пытаюсь убедить всех и каждого, что нахожусь тут при исполнении. — Он поморщился. — Некоторые не поверили.  
С последними словами Крэйг приоткрыл дверь, показывая сложенные в ряд бессознательные тела.  
— Нужно спешить.  
Он перешагнул через первое тело.  
— Только вас и ждал.  
Небольшая караульня была заполнена людьми. Крэйг преуменьшил число недоверчивых: здесь находилась, по меньшей мере, дюжина человек. Остановившись, Дженсен наклонился и поднял широкую изогнутую саблю. Джаред чувствовал, как мало сил у него осталось. Нужно было торопиться.  
Через узкую дверь они вышли во двор. Неожиданно Крэйг подался назад.  
— Темный, кирхи! — выругался он, заталкивая их обратно. — Быстро, тут есть другой путь.  
За ночь он, должно быть, успел изучить окрестности и теперь легко находил дорогу. Вскоре впереди показались массивные медные ворота с тяжелым железным засовом.  
— Этим путем я рассчитывал воспользоваться в последнюю очередь, — нервно заметил Крэйг.  
Джаред не успел уточнить причину. Изнутри раздался разъяренный протяжный рев. Вайверны.  
Дженсен первым потянул засов. Даже когда они были магиками, он часами мог наблюдать с площадки Ветров за крылатыми ящерами. Он никогда их не боялся.  
Вайверны не спали. Разрушение алькасаба не могло остаться неуслышанным. Они беспокойно махали крыльями, рвались взлететь и тут же падали, когда массивные цепи на шеях притягивали их обратно. Каждый находился в загоне, из которого невозможно было вырваться.  
— Темный лик! — побледнел Дженсен, оглядывая ящеров. — Они не… На них нет силков!  
Джаред испытал не меньшее потрясение. Вайверн для наездника — спутник и друг. Силки означали скрепление договора. Но здесь не было воздушных магов, которые могли бы их создать.  
Лицо Дженсена исказилось.  
— Они… _дрессируют_ их!  
Ящеры агрессивно скалились. Цепи натягивались, звенели, существа рвались к людям, но не могли их достать.  
Крэйг уже был на другой стороне загонов.  
— Не хочу показаться бестактным, но нам стоит поспешить.  
Джаред потянул Дженсена за плечо. Эти ящеры уже никогда не станут свободными.  
На выходе они увидели вайверна магистра Лиэн, единственного со следами силков, уже тающих. Ящер протяжно выл, хлеща хвостом по клетке, и выламывал себе крылья. Его отчаянная боль эхом отозвалась в Джареде.  
Бритые рабы, полукровки-шарииры, изломанные дети и скованные цепями вайверны — вот то будущее, которое несла в Эрегорн Кимассирия. И Джаред намеревался сделать все возможное, чтобы этого не допустить. Гнев Дженсена резонировал в нем мрачной решимостью.  
Они покинули загоны. Фэлан с лошадьми ждал неподалеку от конюшни, скрытый от посторонних глаз засохшей, но густой порослью кустарника. Увидев друзей, он двинулся навстречу и подал им поводья.  
— Ты в порядке? — Он остановился рядом с Джаредом и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Джаред коротко кивнул. — Шум вызвал панику, в воротах сейчас давка.  
— Нам это только на руку.  
Джаред вскочил на лошадь. Крэйг и Дженсен уже были в седлах. Осталось только преодолеть ворота, путь через которые они искали несколько дней.  
Внезапно на дороге возник одетый кирхой подросток. В руках он держал вилы, в светлые волосы забилась солома. Страх и потрясение, с которым мальчик смотрел на Дженсена, говорили о том, что он знает его.  
— Стойте! — ринулся он вперед, вскидывая вилы. — Вы не можете уйти! Вы…  
Крэйг обнажил клинок.  
— Я разберусь с этим.  
— Нет! — резко воскликнул Дженсен. Пришпорив лошадь, он подъехал к мальчишке и легко вырвал вилы из рук. — Нет. Он поедет с нами.  
— Но…  
Дженсен уже подхватил подростка под локоть и затащил перед собой на лошадь. Тот сопротивлялся, но затих сразу же, стоило Дженсену что-то сказать.  
Джаред коротким движением головы остановил возражения Крэйга. Он догадался, кем был этот ребенок, едва взглянув на его пшеничные волосы и светлую кожу.  
— Ты справишься с этим? — спросил он партнера.  
Дженсен уверенно кивнул. Джаред чувствовал его решимость: если потребуется, он свяжет мальчишку по рукам и ногам, но все равно вернет в Эрегорн.  
— Тогда уходим отсюда.  
И Джаред первым направился к воротам из Гарба. 


	15. 15. Наследие

Дженсен зачерпнул немного воды и сделал осторожный глоток. Зубы заломило. В ведре кружились островки талого снега. Ухватившись за ручку, он выпрямился и повернулся к стоявшей на холме знахарке. Высокая, постаревшая раньше времени женщина неподвижно смотрела на чистое небо, голова ее была запрокинута, а руки раскрыты.  
Дженсен втянул в себя воздух. К ночи начнется снегопад.  
Не желая мешать уединению знахарки, Дженсен двинулся к хлипкому сараю возле покосившейся хижины.  
Больше десяти дней прошло с тех пор, как их отряд покинул вулкановые пещеры. Если бы не предусмотрительно добытое Фэланом снаряжение, вряд ли они смогли бы пересечь глубокий кратер. Земли гхаров были неприветливым местом, ядовитые испарения пронизывали воздух, и Дженсен не понимал, как остальные этого не чувствуют. Те земли не предназначались для людей. Гхары и не были ими, не в полной мере.  
Дженсен вошел в сарай и поставил ведро рядом с Каракалом. Тот благодарно кивнул.  
С контрабандистом и его высоким спутником они встретились несколько дней назад, на подходах к дому знахарки. Мнения в отношении адамассца Дженсен не изменил: не отягощенный совестью вор ему не нравился. А вот Каракал, молчаливый замкнутый гхар с примесью крови Бездушных, несмотря на свое происхождение, производил впечатление куда более сознательной личности.  
Дженсен принялся развязывать Сиону руки, рассеянно отметив, что гхар покинул сарай. Больше никого внутри не оставалось. Подросток безразлично смотрел на снятые веревки и не двигался. Он не предпринял ни одной попытки убежать. Загнанность и безысходность не покидали усталого лица. И все же Дженсен не сомневался, что как только их отряд достигнет населенных земель, мальчишка попробует привлечь внимание кирх. Джаред не оставлял попыток разговорить подростка, но тот замкнулся в себе и лишь твердил, что их найдут.  
Никто их не искал. По крайней мере, здесь. Разрушение главного алькасаба задержало преследователей, однако Шейрах должен был принять меры. Дженсен не сомневался в способности этого человека добиваться желаемого. Они вынуждены были постоянно соблюдать осторожность. Крэйг не снимал одежды священнослужителей и исправно сбривал волосы по бокам черепа.  
Знахарка не очень благосклонно отнеслась к появлению на пороге ее дома кирх, даже если один из них был ненастоящим, а второй — всего лишь учеником. Сион тоже скривил губы, когда понял, кто перед ним. Хотя едва ли, спроси кто у него, смог бы объяснить, за что он презирает знахарку.  
В дверном проеме возник Джаред. Осмотрев пустой сарай, он улыбнулся Дженсену.  
— Я привел ее, — сообщил он и немного посторонился.  
Его ногу обхватывала маленькая девочка с короткими взъерошенными волосами. Черные глаза с настороженным любопытством смотрели по сторонам, но отпускать Джареда она не спешила.  
— Знакомьтесь. — Джаред подтолкнул ее вперед. — Ящерка, это Дженсен. Думаю, вы поладите.  
Дженсен никогда не умел ладить с детьми.  
Должно быть, Джаред почувствовал его сомнения — после Объединения их ощущение друг друга стало сродни партнерству. Он широко улыбнулся Дженсену и подмигнул.  
Подчиняясь его желанию, Дженсен сдержанно кивнул девочке. Ту это нисколько не смутило. Она осмотрела его с ног до головы, что-то для себя решила и только тогда перевела взгляд Дженсену за спину.  
Внезапно черные глаза распахнулись, и девочка попятилась назад, забиваясь Джареду в ноги. Смуглое лицо посерело от страха. Дженсен уловил исходящее от Джареда чувство досады, смешанное с раскаянием. Партнер опустил руку на острое плечо, успокаивая девочку.  
— Он плохой, — ощутив поддержку, указала она пальцем на Сиона.  
Дженсен обернулся. На лице подростка отчетливо проступали удивление, потрясение и даже обида.  
Джаред тоже какое-то время разглядывал кирху, а потом улыбнулся девочке.  
— Он не такой, как те люди, что забрали тебя, — заверил он.  
Маленькие брови нахмурились. Завязался спор, девочка настаивала на своем.  
— Она такая же, как ты, — тихо сказал Сиону Дженсен. — Ее тоже забрали из мест, где она родилась. Но, в отличие от тебя, она еще помнит об этом.  
— Если ее не искали, что плохого в том, что под защиту ее взял Светлоликий? — буркнул Сион.  
— Если тебя не ищут, что плохого в том, что под защиту тебя возьмет Алькасар? — холодно парировал Дженсен.  
Сион промолчал. Дженсен неохотно поднялся с места. Пока мальчишка сам не придет к нужным выводам, объяснять смысла не было.  
Вместе с Джаредом и убежавшей вперед девочкой он покинул сарай. Каракал сменил их, вызвавшись присмотреть за молодым кирхой.  
Идя рядом с Джаредом, Дженсен еще острее ощущал его эмоции. Ничего конкретного, но казалось, что протяни он руку и коснись партнера, сможет легко проскользнуть внутрь. Плечо Джареда задевало при ходьбе его плечо. Личное пространство становилось общим.  
Девочка рядом с ними восторженно заскакала по редкому снегу и сгребла ком в руки. Подкинув его вверх, она рассмеялась.  
— Поверить не могу, что ей это нравится, — поежился Джаред.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты назвал ребенка ящерицей, — хмыкнул Дженсен и встал еще ближе, делясь теплом. Его партнер все так же не любил холод.  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Это всего лишь детское прозвище, — заметил он. — Когда она станет магиком, то получит истинное имя.  
— Тебе следовало дать ей настоящее имя, — отстраняясь, вздохнул Дженсен. — Десять лет для ребенка — это долгий срок.  
— Кажется, она не против.  
Дженсен хмыкнул.  
Знахарка вернулась с холмов. Заметив бегающего среди снега полураздетого ребенка, она смерила Джареда неодобрительным взглядом и резко сказала что-то девочке. Та сжала губы, но послушалась и неохотно побрела в хижину.  
— Идем. — Джаред тоже направился внутрь.  
Внутри ветхой хижины было немногим теплее. Сложенный из камней очаг имел неважную тягу, и дым копотью оседал на скошенном потолке. Дженсен задержался взглядом на сборах трав. Пальцы коснулись тысячелистника: опушенные листовые пластинки грязно-зеленого цвета разносили своеобразный запах. Дженсен медленно вдохнул его.  
_«Что говорит ветер, мой мальчик?»_  
Горечь потери засела в горле. Больше никогда Дженсен не сможет вернуться к учителю в мастерскую за советом. Травы ссохнутся и сопреют — Велора не умела готовить настои и не интересовалась знахарством.  
Дженсен отошел от трав.  
Джаред тихо разговаривал со знахаркой. У той был грубый, низкий голос без характерной для кимассирийцев протяжности. Дженсен не понимал языка, но чувствовал тревогу партнера.  
— В чем дело?  
— Она говорит, что к ночи начнется снегопад.  
Дженсен посмотрел на недовольную знахарку.  
— Скажи ей, что он продлится недолго, — не спуская внимательного взгляда с женщины, сообщил он Джареду, а затем все же повернулся к нему. — Впрочем, она и так об этом знает.  
Джаред удивленно приподнял брови. Пожав плечами, он возобновил разговор. Знахарка хмуро покосилась на Дженсена и занялась бурлящим на очаге котлом. Девочка, сидя на застланном тростником полу, играла с жуткой в своей реалистичности фигуркой медведя.  
В разговоре несколько раз упоминался Мадс — так называл себя здесь контрабандист. Наконец знахарка коротко, сердито кивнула. Взъерошив волосы девочки, Джаред уважительно поклонился хозяйке дома и направился к выходу.  
— Она привязалась к ребенку, — задумчиво заметил он, когда они вышли.  
— Она одинокая женщина, — согласился Дженсен.  
— Иногда я начинаю сомневаться в правильности своих поступков.  
Дженсен взглянул на убогую хижину. Почему кимассирийцы жили в таких условиях? В Гарбе он видел, на что способен был этот народ, но их становища разительно отличались от городов, как будто верховные сенешали намеренно держали людей в невежестве.  
— Она не сможет обезопасить этого ребенка.  
— Потому что кирхи недолюбливают знахарок? Их слепая вера нелепа.  
Дженсен покосился на партнера.  
— Дело не только в вере, Джаред. — Он понял это, когда смотрел на стоявшую на холме знахарку. — Она слушала ветер. Именно поэтому кирхи запрещают им жить среди людей. Знахарки пользуются дарами стихийной магии.  
Джаред остановился и удивленно на него посмотрел.  
— Она могла бы стать заклинателем?  
— Сомневаюсь, — качнул головой Дженсен. — Но зачатки мага жизни у нее имеются.  
Из сарая донесся шум, что-то перевернулось, раздались испуганный вскрик и ругательства.  
Дженсен переглянулся с Джаредом, и они поспешили внутрь. В сарае находились все их спутники. Принесенное Дженсеном ведро валялось перевернутым на полу, Сион отчаянно дергался в железной хватке Каракала, руки стучали по образовавшейся луже и хлопьям пены. Стоявший над ним Крэйг вел кинжалом по обритому затылку. Последние пряди бывшего хвоста упали вниз. На земле и в старом сене валялись остальные волосы.  
— Что вы делаете? — потребовал ответа Дженсен.  
По щекам Сиона текли слезы бессилия, белая одежда вымокла и прилипла к худому телу.  
— Это было необходимо, — ответил перебирающий их скудные пожитки Йенс. — Там, где мы будем проходить, он привлечет слишком много внимания. Светловолосый кирха — это редкость, а вот лысый раб с кляпом во рту — нет. Не все идут в рабство добровольно.  
Крэйг закончил с мальчишкой и принялся сбривать волосы с собственной головы.  
— Три раба, три охранника и работорговец с маленьким сыном, — подытожил Йенс.  
— Вначале священнослужитель, потом раб, — ухмыльнулся Крэйг. — Кого мне еще придется изображать, Джаред?  
Зайдя ему за спину, Фэлан перехватил кинжал и продолжил брить его сам.  
Дженсен молча смотрел на Сиона. Слезы все еще бежали по щекам мальчика, горечь унижения легко читалась во взгляде. То, что для Крэйга стало игрой, для него было верой. Ему не просто обрили голову — из него сделали раба.  
И как бы Дженсену это ни было противно, Йенс был прав: подросток-кирха станет привлекать к ним слишком много внимания. Дженсен сам поклялся, что несмотря ни на что вернет его в Эрегорн.  
Джаред присел перед Сионом и, коснувшись небольшого пореза на затылке, вытер кровь.  
— Волосы отрастут, — спокойно сказал он. — Рабом себя делаешь только ты сам.  
В проеме входа мелькнула маленькая тень. Привлеченная шумом, Ящерка заглянула в сарай. Черные глаза с любопытством осмотрели всех участников сцены, задержавшись на Сионе.  
Поколебавшись, она нерешительно вышла вперед. Подвижный рот хмуро сжимался и шевелился. Решение далось ей нелегко. Она все-таки приблизилась к подростку и погладила его лысую голову.  
— Теперь ты не плохой, — серьезно сообщила она и, улыбнувшись его изумлению, тут же скрылась за дверью.

***

— Смотри под ноги, — подхватил Сиона под локоть Дженсен.  
Дернув плечом, тот вырвался. Ноги тут же соскользнули, и подросток съехал по камням ниже.  
Наблюдая за ними, Джаред не сдержал улыбки. Таким мальчишка нравился ему больше: пережитое унижение сделало его сильнее. Дженсен его не щадил, что приводило к постоянным конфликтам. Со стороны казалось, что мальчишка ненавидит Дженсена, но Джаред не сомневался: здесь что-то другое. То, что началось, когда один был заперт в четырех стенах, а второй стал его вынужденным собеседником.  
Обратное путешествие по Кимассирии измотало их всех. Сенешариаты кишели кирхами, в становищах было опасно. Йенс приложил все умения, чтобы отряд проскочил незамеченным. Если бы не знания гильдийца, им бы пришлось тяжело.  
Каменная крошка поехала под ногами, и Джаред перешагнул на другой выступ. Подхватив Ящерку, он помог ей перебраться через валун. Девочка ловко запрыгала вниз, полностью оправдывая данное ей имя. Бесконечный путь по горам она восприняла как веселое приключение. Хоть кого-то это развлекало! Йенс не рискнул воспользоваться Тараканьим перевалом — они прошли горы по опасной, ненадежной тропе на десяток миль севернее.  
Сион опять едва не сорвался, и Дженсен вновь подхватил его под руку. Джаред задержал внимание на партнере — тот опекал мальчишку скорее безотчетно, задумчиво глядя перед собой. Несомненно, теперь, когда большая часть дороги была позади, он думал о предстоящем.  
У них не было возможности об этом поговорить. Обо всем поговорить.  
Дженсен заметил его взгляд, а может, уловил неозвученную тревогу.  
— Следи за ребенком, — покачав головой, напомнил он и кивнул вперед.  
Джаред взглянул в указанном направлении: Ящерка уже обогнала Йенса и Фэлана. Только ее темный затылок мелькал между камней. Иногда Джареду казалась, что эта девочка каким-то неведомым образом перемещается по воздуху.  
Он все же повернулся к Дженсену.  
— Ты встревожен.  
— Ветер меняется, — неопределенно пожал плечами Дженсен.  
Он говорил не о погоде.  
Ящерка скрылась за грудой камней, и Джаред оставил партнера и поспешил ее нагнать.  
— Ты должен следить за ребенком, — неодобрительно проворчал Йенс, стоило им поравняться.  
Джаред коротко кивнул.  
Даже идя обходным путем, гильдиец ждал ловушки. У западного консула пустыни имелись тесные связи с Кимассирией, а расставание с Танкредом прошедшей осенью не оставляло иллюзий в отношении друг друга.  
— И откуда в детях столько энергии? — почесав бороду, хмыкнул Йенс. Он повернулся к Джареду. — Скоро горы закончатся, и начнется пустыня.  
Джаред кивком дал понять, что серьезно отнесся к предостережению. Им всем нужно быть осторожнее. Он обошел Фэлана и поспешил за исчезнувшей за поворотом Ящеркой. Эти земли были опасны и без поджидающей за скалой засады.  
Дорога резко пошла под уклон. Джаред замедлил шаг. Чтобы не скатиться головой вниз, он постоянно хватался за выступающие корни деревьев. Ящерка все еще опережала его.  
В горах было спокойно, тишину нарушали только перестук камней или вспорхнувшая в кустах птица. Воздух был теплым. Чем ниже они спускались, тем явственнее проступали признаки весны.  
Обрывистый спуск закончился так же внезапно, как и начался. Джаред завернул за скалу и вышел к небольшому, сочившемуся между камней ручейку. Тихое журчание прерывалось громким плеском. Сидя на неровном берегу, Ящерка хлопала ладонями по воде.  
— Там есть рыба, — заметив его, серьезно сказала она.  
Джаред наклонился и тоже увидел мечущихся под поверхностью мальков. Солнце пригревало, и те стремились вверх, чтобы урвать как можно больше тепла.  
—Ты собиралась их поймать?  
— И съесть, — подтвердила Ящерка.  
Ее привычка есть все без разбора не переставала расстраивать Фэлана, что было забавно, поскольку в остальном эти двое неплохо ладили.  
— У меня есть немного сушеного мяса. Я с тобой поделюсь, — пообещал Джаред.  
— Мы можем их поймать и съесть позже.  
Джаред улыбнулся девочке и взъерошил ее отросшие волосы.  
— Не уходи далеко, — попросил он.  
— Значит, мы не будем их есть? — разочарованно уточнила Ящерка.  
— В другой раз.  
Его внимание привлек шелест посыпавшихся камней. Шум доносился спереди и не мог принадлежать спутникам. Джаред выпрямился и рукой отодвинул Ящерку себе за спину, другую положив на рукоять меча. Стояла тишина.  
— Джаред? — поравнялся с ними Фэлан.  
Джаред медленно опустил руку. Камнепады в горах не редкость, и все же ему не нравилась нарочитая расслабленность дня.  
Должно быть, Дженсен почувствовал его настороженность, потому что появился вместе с Сионом раньше Йенса.  
— Я что-то слышал, — неохотно поделился с ними Джаред. — Возможно, это был какой-то мелкий зверь.  
Дженсен коснулся его плеча, и Джаред тихо выдохнул. Никто из них не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то было не так. Настороженность зависла в воздухе.  
Они дождались Йенса и остальных, прежде чем двигаться дальше.  
— Эта тропа известна только моей семье, — хмуро сообщил гильдиец. — Но я предпочел бы не рисковать. Каракал, пойдешь впереди.  
Великан молча кивнул. Ноздри его расширились, как будто он принюхивался к воздуху. Он плавно двинулся вперед. Фэлан замыкал цепь. Никто больше не спешил. Не отпуская от себя Ящерку, Джаред держал руку у меча.  
Солнце ярко светило над их головами. Время близилось к полудню. Если повезет, к вечеру они достигнут пустыни. Но до тех пор еще предстояло преодолеть опасный крутой спуск.  
Громкий шум, треск и падение заставили их насторожиться.  
— Если это слежка, то самая бездарная, — раздраженно заметил Крэйг.  
Он прошел вперед и заглянул за поворот.  
— Это свинья, — повернувшись, доложил он. — Маленькая и… эээ… пятнистая? Но несомненно свинья. Попробовать поймать?  
— Мы ее съедим? — тут же спросила Ящерка.  
Йенс неожиданно громко выругался.  
— Хаген! — остановившись, зычно гаркнул он. — Выходи, я знаю, что ты здесь, шакал безродный! Только ты способен подложить мне на пути домой свинью!  
В ответ раздался раскатистый смех. Держа перебирающую ногами свинку, им навстречу вышел высокий адамассец. У него был широкий подвижный рот Йенса и такие же темные глаза.  
— А вы не очень-то внимательны, — ухмыльнулся он. — Мы пасли вас несколько часов. Я уж было думал, так и спустимся в пустыню.  
Йенс хмурил брови, сжимал губы, но ответная ухмылка все-таки прорвалась на его лицо.  
— Шакалий ты сын, Хаген! — с досадливым восхищением выругался он.  
Хаген широко улыбнулся.  
— С возращением домой, брат, — тепло произнес он.  
Держа свинью под мышкой, перед ними стоял никто иной как глава гильдии воров. И Джареду он уже нравился.

— За нового западного консула! — раздался нестройный гул голосов.  
— Давай, парень, это молоко нежнее материнского, — хлопнул его по плечу Хаген.  
Рассмеявшись, Джаред поднял чарку с белым тягучим напитком.  
— С назначением, Йенс!  
— С наказанием, ты хотел сказать, — страдальчески поправил гильдиец и заглянул в свою чарку. — Ну что ж, по крайней мере, если я напьюсь достаточно сильно, то на время забуду об этом.  
Он залпом осушил чарку.  
Люди вокруг праздновали.  
Подождав, пока внимание переключится на других участников веселья, Джаред поднялся и незаметно покинул место у костра. Оазис, где они находились, был щедро освещен огнями. Высокие факелы стояли, воткнутые в землю, яркое пламя подкрашивало пальмы и бликами играло на воде. Джаред направился по дорожке света вдоль источника. Он заглянул ненадолго в невысокую палатку, а потом, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, раздвинул низкие ветви пальм и скрылся в тени.  
Весна в пустыне, пожалуй, самое благоприятное время года. И скоротечное. Воздух был холодным, но холода Джаред не чувствовал. «Молоко» гильдии воров горячило кровь.  
Чтобы достигнуть окраины оазиса, ему потребовалось не больше пары минут. В пустыне стояла ночная тишина, в то время как из-за спины доносились смех и крики.  
Он остановился возле сидящего темного силуэта, прислонился к пальме и посмотрел на раскинувшуюся пустыню. Полная луна серебрила песок и углубляла широкие тени барханов. Огни лагеря сюда не доставали, лишь слегка подсвечивали листву позади.  
— Будешь? — пошевелившись, опустил руку вниз Джаред.  
Хмыкнув, Дженсен взял чарку, сделал глоток и вернул обратно. Джаред допил остатки. Жгучее пойло ободрало горло.  
— Ужасно, — содрогнулся он и услышал смешок Дженсена.  
— Ужасно, — согласился тот.  
Они какое-то время помолчали. Сейчас, когда с Объединения прошло уже довольно много времени, Джаред почти не чувствовал партнера, но догадывался, что занимает его мысли.  
— После рассказанного мастером Ронаном не думал, что архимаг сам решит встретиться с главой гильдии.  
— Он знал, что это было необходимо.  
Джаред нахмурился. То, что Дженсен одобряет поступки архимага, нравилось ему ничуть не меньше, чем сами решения архимага. Дженсен должен был почувствовать его недовольство, но ничего об этом не сказал.  
— Девочка спит? — спросил он.  
— Как убитая, — подтвердил Джаред и улыбнулся, вспомнив увиденное в палатке. — Развалилась на Сионе, и он теперь не смеет шевельнуться, чтобы не потревожить ее сон. Как думаешь, может, следовало ему сказать, что она не проснется, даже начни он бить в барабаны?  
— Не стоит, — хмыкнул Дженсен. — Пока он сам не догадается, этот ребенок будет его удерживать лучше всякой веревки.  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
До них донеслись отголоски неумолкающего веселья. Гильдийцы и не думали завершать праздник.  
— Для того, кто собирается начать войну, этот Хаген слишком беспечен.  
— Тебе он не понравился, — ухмыльнулся Джаред.  
— Они воры и разбойники.  
— Они честные контрабандисты, ну а ты теперь…  
Джаред резко замолк. Этого они еще не обсуждали. По крайней мере, не напрямую.  
Пошевелившись, Дженсен толкнул его носком сапога и освободил рядом место. Джаред сел. Их плечи соприкоснулись. Стало теплее.  
Отклонившись, Дженсен повернулся к Джареду и коснулся его убранных в хвост волос.  
— Тебе давно пора заплести косу.  
— Хотел попросить тебя, — улыбнулся Джаред.  
Дженсен уже поднял с места и зашел ему за спину.  
— Выпрямись.  
— Ты уверен, что пальцы тебя слу… — Ощутив прикосновение к голове, Джаред замолк. Тело охватила приятная расслабленность. — Продолжай.  
Стоило ему закрыть глаза — мир закружился. Нестоило столько пить. Темнота закручивались в спирали, и Джареда плавно качало на волнах. Дженсен методично заплетал ему волосы. Казалось, он был полностью поглощен этим занятием.  
— Ты видел пророчество? — неожиданно заговорил он.  
Джаред открыл глаза. Мир остановился.  
— Н-нет. Нет. — Он потянулся почесать затылок и столкнулся рукой с Дженсеном. — Тогда… мне было не до этого. Я хотел знать, где ты, а не кто ты. Кто ты — мне давно известно.  
Дженсен тихо хмыкнул.  
— Но его точно видел Данрагнал, — добавил Джаред и запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дженсена. В темноте его лицо казалось тенью. — Книжник не успокоился, пока не добился этого.  
— Вот в этом я нисколько не сомневаюсь, — сухо заметил Дженсен и наклонил его голову вперед. — Выпрямись.  
Он добавил в косу еще прядей.  
— Архимаг поступил так, как было необходимо, Джаред, — немного помолчав, произнес он.  
Джаред попробовал обернуться, но Дженсен удержал его на месте.  
— Необходимо для кого? Он обманывал тебя. Они все обманывали тебя. И из-за этого ты чуть не… Такова была необходимость?  
— Ты злишься на него.  
— А ты нет?  
— Злился, — спокойно признался Дженсен. — Но… Я понимаю, почему он так сделал. Нужно было сохранить все в тайне.  
Джаред сжал челюсти, и Дженсен сильнее натянул ему волосы.  
— Слишком много людей знало правду. Больше, чем предполагалось. Вот в чем была ошибка.  
— Почему ты оправдываешь его?  
Дженсен какое-то время молчал.  
— Я поступил бы так же, — тихо произнес он. — На его месте я поступил бы так же.  
Он отстранился.  
— Готово.  
Джаред ухватил ускользающую руку и потянул вперед, вынуждая Дженсена встать перед собой. Подняв голову, он посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Ты — это ты, Дженсен. Твоему решению я бы доверился.  
Дженсен хмыкнул.  
— Нисколько не последовательно.  
Джаред улыбнулся в темноте. Рука переместилась на холодный металл браслета, пальцы принялись задумчиво исследовать гладкую поверхность. Сколько бы он ни пытался, все равно не смог снять ограничители. Магия Дженсена все так же оставалась ему недоступна.  
— Оставь. Из-за того, что это считается невозможным, Дан с еще большим удовольствием займется этой проблемой.  
— Ты слишком многое ему позволяешь, — вздохнул Джаред. — Но, знаешь, я почти готов с этим смириться. Если думаешь, что это я не согласен с решением архимага, ты еще не слышал, что говорил он. В своем стиле, но он защищал тебя. И он помог мне с поисками.  
От браслета Джареда все еще исходило тепло, а может, тепло шло от напитка. Коварное пойло действовало незаметно, но верно.  
Словно прочтя его мысли, Дженсен освободил руку и сам крепко схватил Джареда за ладонь.  
— Пошли спать, пока еще в состоянии идти, — потянул он его на себя.  
Джаред легко поднялся на ноги. Удивительно, но пока удавалось держать глаза открытыми, мир не шатался.  
— Один момент, — остановил он и, приблизившись, крепко обнял Дженсена. — Вот так.  
Руки Дженсена легли ему на спину.  
— Тебя шатает.  
— Правда? А мне казалось, что нет.  
Когда они стояли так близко, Джаред почти мог уловить эмоции Дженсена. Его растерянность и тревогу. Может, он и простил архимага, но едва ли смирился со своим будущим.  
— Я буду рядом, — тихо пообещал Джаред. И он знал, что для этого нужно сделать. — Когда мы вернемся в Алькасар, я пройду испытание на третье кольцо.  
Только триомаги могли стать советниками. В том числе и советниками королей.  
— Пусть и короткое время, но я чувствовал земную и водную стихии как свои. С Водой мне не справиться, но с Землей — вполне.  
— Самоуверенно, — хмыкнул ему на ухо Дженсен.  
— Когда я стану триомагом, ты все равно меня поздравишь.  
— Поздравлю, — согласился Дженсен и, пошевелившись, тяжело выдохнул ему куда-то в шею. — Дело не в том, что я отрицаю само пророчество, Джаред. Но… когда я услышал о нем, то ничего не почувствовал. Сомневаюсь, что это мой путь.  
У них всегда были трудности с определением направлений. Дженсену стоило об этом помнить.  
— Я бы подбодрил тебя, но, к сожалению, в мою не самую ясную сейчас голову приходит только один способ это сделать.  
— И, кажется, я начинаю ощущать, какой, — сухо произнес Дженсен.  
Рассмеявшись, Джаред разжал объятия. Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, Дженсен не мог видеть его глаз, но отблески огней за спиной позволяли Джареду рассмотреть его. Он казался успокоенным.  
Джаред мельком взглянул на луну за его плечом, а на востоке медленно разгорался рассвет.  
— Знаешь, что сегодня за день? — спросил он.  
— Сейчас еще ночь.  
Джаред улыбнулся.  
— На самом деле почти утро. Так что я имею полное право это сказать. — Он за шею притянул Дженсена к себе. — С Первым днем, партнер! — И тише, прежде чем коснуться губ, на грани слышимости добавил: — Да здравствует король!  
Это был короткий целомудренный поцелуй, медеванское приветствие. Джаред успел ощутить, какими сухими и горячими были губы Дженсена, и почувствовать, как они шевельнулись то ли в протесте, то ли в согласии.  
А потом Дженсен вздрогнул.  
И неожиданно резко поцеловал в ответ: встав ближе, крепко обхватив затылок и жестко прижавшись ко рту. Это даже не было настоящим поцелуем — прикосновением, контактом, чем угодно, но только не им. На мгновение Джаред ощутил отголосок ушедшего Объединения. Как будто на миг они снова стали одним. Дженсена трясло, и дело здесь было не в физической составляющей. Они бы упали, не окажись за Джаредом пальмы. Жесткая кора ободрала спину, но боли не было.  
Дженсен отстранился так же резко, как и начал поцелуй.  
Безуспешно пытаясь поймать дыхание, Джаред глотал воздух. В штанах стало тесно, однако он не обратил на это внимания. С Дженсеном что-то происходило, его эмоции сбивали с ног, но Джаред не мог понять ни одной.  
Партнер тяжело дышал, а когда Джаред попытался отодвинуться, он помешал, за шею удержав его на месте.  
— Дженсен?..  
Дженсен смотрел ему в глаза, хотя едва ли смог бы что-то сейчас увидеть. Дрожь в его руках передавалась Джареду.  
Потрясение.  
Возможно.  
— Дженсен, чт…  
— Да, — прервал его Дженсен и тихо выдохнул, успокаиваясь. — Да, ты прав. — Он приблизился и тихо произнес: — Да здравствует король.  
А затем без промедления поцеловал. По-настоящему. Проникая языком в рот, крадя последнее дыхание и делясь своим. Прижимаясь к Джареду напряженным, без сомнения, возбужденным телом и впечатывая в дерево настойчивым натиском.  
В своем открытом желании он был поразительно спокоен и удивительно жаден. Джаред не успел ничего дать ему в ответ, только позволял целовать себя. Ноги не держали, а яростное, сильное желание рвалось наружу: быть рядом, ближе, стать одним. Язык коснулся языка, тело вжалось сильнее. Беспомощные стоны рвались из горла и гасли в поцелуе.  
Последний раз соприкоснувшись с ним, Дженсен разомкнул поцелуй и медленно отстранился. Джаред какое-то время потрясенно смотрел перед собой.  
— Чт… что это было?  
— Вернул старый долг, — ответил Дженсен. — Однажды ты был тем, кто помог мне идти дальше.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — пожаловался Джаред. Голова кружилась. Им обоим давно пора ложиться спать.  
— Что говорит ветер, Джаред?  
— Дженсен!  
Дженсен рассмеялся. От его тела исходил раскаленный жар, и он не пытался это скрыть.  
— Я расскажу тебе позже. — Он развернул Джареда за плечо к светлеющему горизонту. — А пока… Смотри. К нам гости.  
Далеко в небе на линии нового дня виднелось несколько расплывчатых темнеющих точек.  
Над пустыней летели вайверны.

Прощание с гильдией вышло коротким. Почти все еще спали, а вайвернам не терпелось взмыть в небо.  
— Значит, уезжаешь, — криво усмехнулся Йенс.  
Джаред крепко сжал протянутую руку.  
— Береги себя.  
— Ты тоже.  
Руа требовательно рыкнула, и Джаред на мгновение обернулся. Все были готовы к отлету.  
— Йенс, ты помнишь, чем закончился наш разговор в Эрегорне?  
— Ты о Троне?  
— О бремени ответственности. — Джаред улыбнулся. — Думаю, я понял, что ты имел в виду. Ты будешь хорошим консулом.  
Йенс рассмеялся.  
— Едва ли, но спасибо. Удачи, господин заклинатель. Долг так и не выплачен, значит, нам еще суждено встретиться.  
Вряд ли их связывал только долг. Джаред махнул рукой на прощание и поспешил к зовущей его спутнице.  
Впереди ждал Алькасар.

***

В кабинете стояла тишина.  
Дженсен спокойно позволял себя изучать и не спешил начать разговор. Архимаг тоже не торопился. Под рукой у него лежала ветхая книга, и пальцы отвлеченно поглаживали корешок.  
— Я рад, что ты вернулся невредимым, — наконец произнес архимаг.  
— Разве сейчас вас должно волновать не другое?  
Архимаг опустил взгляд на книгу, его пальцы остановились, а потом он прямо посмотрел на Дженсена.  
— Ты злишься. Это понятно.  
— Вы лгали мне.  
— Я принял решение повреме…  
— Я говорю о том, что вы позволили мне пять лет оставаться меченым заклинателем, когда знали, что есть другой путь.  
Спорное утверждение, Дженсену было известно, как много лет требовалось кирхам, чтобы самостоятельно раскрыть Знак. Но архимаг не стал оправдываться. В том числе и поэтому Дженсен уважал этого человека.  
— Те трудности, с которыми тебе пришлось столкнуться, были частью твоего пути. Ты с честью выдержал это испытание.  
Дженсен устало потер лоб.  
— Раз вы так считаете, то почему не сказали правду?  
— Возможно, потому, что сомневался в твоей готовности, — признал архимаг. — Приняв решение молчать, я всегда знал, что мне придется столкнуться с его последствиями. Теперь решаешь только ты, Дженсен. Ты готов.  
Дженсен не сдержал усмешки.  
— Вы даже не представляете, насколько. Неужели это было так необходимо?  
— Я сделал то, что считал нужным, и мне не о чем жалеть. Ты стал выдающимся заклинателем, Дженсен. Алькасар может лишь гордиться таким магом.  
Архимаг воспринимал его как выращенного им ребенка. Дженсен ничего не мог с собой поделать. Это и злило, и веселило его. Только веселье отдавало горечью.  
— Вы правы, — согласился он. — Я заклинатель и маг.  
Он опустил взгляд на книгу с пророчеством. По крайней мере, узнать, что там написано, он должен.  
— Ты имеешь право злиться.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
— Я не злюсь, архимаг Рэйнард, я вас понимаю. — Он поднялся и посмотрел на старого мага. — На самом деле я поступил бы так же на вашем месте. И именно поэтому я прошу вас больше не вмешиваться.  
— Что ты намерен делать? Ты сядешь на Трон?  
Дженсен не отвел глаз, выдержал внимательный взгляд.  
— Когда придет время, вы узнаете, — честно пообещал он. — Не возражаете, если я возьму это с собой?  
Дождавшись кивка, Дженсен забрал книгу и, поклонившись, покинул кабинет.

***

— Джаред! — окликнули его с края поля.  
— Мастер Ронан? — удивленно обернулся Джаред. — Вы вернулись?  
— Только что.  
Джаред хлопнул Руа по боку.  
— Давай, девочка, лети. Каазар давно тебя ждет.  
Вайверна еще раз ткнулась носом ему в грудь и неохотно расправила крылья.  
Когда она часом раннее опустилась на тренировочном поле, с него разбежались и те немногочисленные магики, что решили позаниматься в этот день. Джаред разминался под бдительным присмотром спутницы. Будь ее воля, она бы и ночевала с ним в замке. Он знал, что вайверна намеренно вызывает в нем чувство вины. Она сильно скучала и не скрывала своего недовольства им.  
— Я приду завтра, — пообещал Джаред.  
— Слишком уверенное утверждение для того, кто собирается сегодня войти в Кольца, — хмыкнул мастер Ронан.  
— Вы уже знаете?  
— Я заглянул к Рэйнарду.  
Руа взмахнула крыльями и плавно оттолкнулась от земли. Джаред поспешно закрыл лицо, не позволяя взметнувшейся пыли попасть в глаза.  
— Она все еще злится, — пожаловался он учителю.  
— Это у них с Руаком общее, — хмуро согласился мастер Ронан. — Пройдешься со мной?  
Джаред не стал возражать. В последний раз, когда он видел учителя, тот в спешке покидал Кимассирию. С тех пор прошло больше трех месяцев. Им было о чем поговорить. Но они молчали, просто шагая рядом.  
Мастер Ронан потер затылок.  
— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось столкнуться с Лиэн.  
Джаред напрягся. Это была не та тема, которую он хотел бы обсуждать. Даже с учителем.  
— Я слышал о вашей стычке здесь, — неохотно ответил он.  
Квадромаг с сожалением покачал головой.  
— Мне не сразу удалось вспомнить, что Логан должен был стать твоим учителем и что рекомендовала его Лиэн. Когда я все связал, она уже ждала разоблачения.  
Джаред промолчал. Конфликт с магистром боевой магии не получилось полностью замять: архимагу пришлось открыть Совету магов правду. К знанию, что существуют готовые начать войну заклинатели, те отнеслись неоднозначно. К тому же еще оставались предатели и шпионы. Троих нашли, но должен был быть кто-то еще. Тот, кто выдал путь отряда через пустыню и заказал гильдии убийство.  
Наклонившись, Джаред поднял рубашку и вытер лицо. День для Весеннего Равноденствия выдался теплым.  
— Вы станете новым магистром, учитель?  
Остановившись, мастер Ронан устало прошелся рукой по коротким седым волосам. Сколько ему уже было? Учитель казался вечным, но рано или поздно ему придется сдаться прожитым годам.  
— Магистр Молдвин тоже спрашивал меня об этом, — неохотно признал он.  
— Вы отказали, — тут же догадался Джаред. — В какой? Четвертый раз?  
— Я улетаю в Айсаросс, Джаред. Южная граница укреплена и окажется под натиском не раньше середины лета. Если к тому времени не уничтожить Бездушных, придется воевать на два фронта, а то, что идет с Юга, может оказаться страшнее Севера.  
Кирхи и полукровки-шарииры.  
— Вы помните нашу встречу с Бездушными прошлой весной?  
— Когда ты сломал руку?  
— Я сломал ее до, — мгновенно поправил Джаред и, поколебавшись, добавил: — И после.  
Мастер Ронан ухмыльнулся.  
Накинув на плечи плащ, Джаред продолжил:  
— Вы указали на их зубы. Бездушные в Гарде были такими же.  
Учитель прекратил ухмыляться.  
— Знаете, что думает об этом Данрагнал?  
— Предоставь это архимагу, Джаред.  
Данрагнал считал, что Бездушных создают заклинатели. Кирхи.  
— Как и все остальное? Вы ведь тоже считаете, что люди должны знать правду.  
— Считаю, — легко согласился мастер Ронан. — Но из нас троих архимаг только один. Он должен думать о последствиях и нести за них ответ. Поэтому как архимага я всегда буду его поддерживать.  
— Но как боевой маг вы клялись в верности другому.  
Скосив глаза, мастер Ронан хмыкнул.  
— Удачи на испытании, Джаред. И меньше вызова. Земля не Огонь, она не требует сопротивления.  
Не уточнив, что имелось в виду, он быстро попрощался. Джаред остался один.  
В одном учитель был прав: ему стоило сейчас сосредоточиться на испытании, а не на войне, с которой спадала пелена тумана.  
Дженсен ждал его перед Кольцами.

***

_Он появится тогда, когда никто не ждет; он будет ждать столько, сколько никто не ждал. Пять летних дней пяти разных лет носитель подлинного таланта прождет своего часа. Исчезнет след Двуликого на его теле, возникнет нерушимая связь, и ознаменуется этот миг Предопределением. Он тот, кто отдаст сердце средоточию угасшего величия. Пустовавший эпоху престол займет истинный наследник трона, и война, скрытая за завесой тумана, война его вида, настигнет мир._

— Читаешь?  
Закрыв текст ладонью, Дженсен поднял голову. Дан выглядел уставшим, но довольным. Посмотрев на книгу, он поморщился.  
— Я сбился со счету, сколько раз вчитывался в эту страницу, — пожаловался он. — На редкость бестолковая вещица.  
Только Дан мог назвать тщательно оберегаемое поколениями архимагов пророчество бестолковой вещицей.  
Он сел рядом с Дженсеном и размял шею. Волосы выбились из тесьмы.  
В Архиве Пророчеств больше никого не было, большое округлое помещение хранило тишину.  
— Я думал, что не увижу тебя по крайней мере еще месяц, — заметил Дженсен.  
Дан разобрался с ограничивающими магию браслетами с неприличной легкостью, сразу после того, как заявил, что снять их невозможно. Он просто их открыл.  
— Ты о своем прихваченном подарке? Признаться, искушение было велико.  
Дженсен ни на мгновение не сомневался, что Дан даже не попытался ему сопротивляться.  
— Уже узнал, что хотел, — понял он.  
— Артефакты, Дженсен! — тут же торопливо подтвердил ученый и возбужденно взмахнул руками. — Это принцип создания настоящего артефакта! Эти ваши ограничители открыл бы и ребенок, но устройство… Противопоставление, Дженсен! Вот чего я не мог увидеть. У каждого артефакта есть свой ключ, то, что заставляет его работать. Замкни их, и возникнет цепь. Иначе это будет просто магический предмет.  
Магические предметы никогда не были простыми, но Дженсен решил не спорить. Он опустил взгляд на книгу. Надеялся ли он увидеть что-то другое в этих словах или перечитывал только по привычке?  
Первые предложения не оставляли сомнений, что речь шла о нем.  
Взгляд зацепился за неприкрытую ладонью часть текста.  
«Он тот, кто отдаст сердце средоточию угасшего величия. Пустовавший эпоху престол займет истинный наследник трона, и война, скрытая за завесой тумана, война его вида, настигнет мир».  
Средоточие угасшего величия… Трон был символом Эрегорна сотни лет, люди веками совершали паломничество к великому артефакту в надежде быть избранным и сесть на престол. Но был ли Дженсен готов отдать ему свое сердце?..  
— …и только наличие ключа при резонансе с источником способны… Ты же меня не слушаешь, да?  
— Я мало спал этой ночью, Дан.  
— Да-да, наш южный принц стал триомагом. А вот меня он дальше гостиной не пустил.  
— Что ты вообще делал в его комнатах?  
— Ну, я же не спрашиваю, что делал там ты. И заметь — в отличие от меня, всю ночь.  
Дженсен раздраженно посмотрел на паясничавшего друга.  
— Магистр Ним говорит, что ты ругаешься с котенком, — произнес он, нарочно меняя тему. — Ты же понимаешь, что он не способен тебе ответить?  
— Этот котенок — дикий барс размером с собаку, — хмуро поправил Дан. — И что значит «не способен ответить»? Он рычит не затыкаясь! А после того, как ты с твоим партнером решил собрать всех кимассирийских сирот под одной крышей, жителей в храме прибавилось. Я ненавижу посторонних людей, Дженсен! У меня три работы там не закончены! И ладно, ты прихватил взрослого, готового к обучению мальчишку, который хоть и ненавидит тебя, но до сих пор не проболтался о твоем венценосном предназначении и сидит, надувшись, в сторонке. Но эта, по недоразумению отзывающаяся на Ящерицу, маленькая мегера, что приволок твой партнер… У нее повадки дикой кошки, и теперь, когда она спелась со своим братом меньшим, они вместе суются туда, куда даже цветочное дитя обещала не вмешиваться! Ей обязательно жить все эти десять лет в Алькасаре?  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что в отношении тебя многие задаются таким же вопросом, — поддел Дженсен.  
Дан неприязненно посмотрел на него в ответ.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
— Закрой ты уже эту книгу, — раздраженно произнес Дан. — Между прочим, мне ее так и не позволили вынести из кабинета.  
— Так в ней и не о тебе говорится.  
Дан смерил его насмешливым взглядом.  
— То, что с твоими пятью годами ожидания не все так просто, я знал и без того.  
Дженсен не успел ни ответить ему, ни спросить.  
Двери в другом конце вытянутого зала приоткрылись, и вошел Джаред. Увидев Дженсена, он улыбнулся и махнул ему рукой, а потом развернулся, смехом встречая замечание появившегося следом мастера Ронана.  
— Поверить не могу, что на второй день после испытания он выглядит таким жизнерадостным.  
Это было не совсем так. Мало спал прошлой ночью не только Дженсен — Кольца никому не даются легко. Спокойным Джаред был только внешне.  
— Знаешь, — медленно, словно подбирая слова, начал Дан, — я все пытался понять, почему Приказ архимага тогда не сработал. Было ли дело в тебе. Я ведь изучал тебя почти десять лет, Дженсен. Не эту книжку с двусмысленным набором слов, а именно тебя. Развитию твоей силы, твоей личности и твоего характера я посвятил времени больше, чем чему-либо еще. Ты выдающийся заклинатель, Дженсен. Возможно, сильнейший за последнюю сотню лет. Такое редко встречается.  
Ничего не ответив, Дженсен продолжил смотреть, как Джаред с интересом разглядывает зависшие в воздухе стеллажи.  
— А еще, Дженсен, ты всецело предан Алькасару.  
— Не так сильно, как ты думаешь, — не оборачиваясь, возразил Дженсен.  
— Достаточно сильно. Из тебя растили образцового кандидата. Идеального короля. Вот только… — Дан сделал паузу, и Дженсен напрягся. — Только идеален он для сегодняшнего Эрегорна. Для Эрегорна _без короля_.  
Дженсен все же посмотрел на него.  
— Ты никогда не сядешь на Трон, — встречая его взгляд, уверенно закончил Дан.  
Следовало ожидать, что он это поймет.  
Дженсен согласно наклонил голову.  
— Трон был создан архимагом, но наследника он выбирает не ему, — произнес он. — И не для него.  
— Значит, ты знал.  
— Я же маг жизни, Дан. Я, скорее, почувствовал. — Дженсен тихо вздохнул. — Или… _увидел_.  
— Мне рассказать, что ты увидел, или предпочитаешь сделать это сам, _ваше величество_?  
Дженсен поморщился. Глупо было рассчитывать, что Дан не поймет. Он ведь сам позволил ему изучать себя со всей бесцеремонностью, которую ученый и проявлял. Данрагнал понимал все о Дженсене намного раньше, чем осознавал сам Дженсен. О его партнерстве, о даре мага жизни, о выборе Пути. А теперь и о… То, что Дженсен смог увидеть лишь во время короткого поздравительного поцелуя посреди песков, Дан понял, едва услышав о пророчестве.  
Затянувшееся молчание прервал грохот с другой стороны зала. Джаред задел стул, и тот опрокинулся на пол. Судя по всему, мастер Ронан не оставил это без ехидного комментария.  
— Король страны должен служить ее народу, — тихо сказал Дженсен. — Я никогда не был способен на такое. Для этого я слишком замкнут на себе и становлении своей силы.  
— Качества короля, да? — понимающе кивнул Дан. — Стремление защитить даже неизвестного бродягу, глупая способность рисковать собой ради незнакомца, ослиная уверенность в правильности своих поступков, а так же упрямое отсутствие страха и склонность следовать выбранному пути и противоречить сложившимся традициям — вот чего можно ожидать от настоящего короля.  
Дженсен улыбнулся нелестности этой оценки.  
— Говорил же, что от этой писанины никакого толку, — кивнул Дан на книгу пророчеств. — Сплошной двоякий смысл. «Он тот, кто отдаст сердце средоточию угасшего величия», да? Здесь должна быть загвоздка. Но я все теряюсь в догадках, какая.  
Дженсен медленно кивнул.  
Попрощавшись с учителем, Джаред двинулся к ним. Он улыбался и рассеянно скользил пальцами по стеллажам.  
— Средоточие угасшего величия, — едва слышно выговорил Дженсен, — не Трон Эрегорна, как они ошибочно считали. Средоточие угасшего величия, — он посмотрел Джареду в глаза, — его король.  
И сердце прождавшего пять лет мага принадлежит только ему.  
Джаред всегда стоял на перепутье, теряясь в выборе между Алькасаром и семьей. Он был слишком независим для боевого мага, так и не научившись считать своим домом Алькасар, но и Медеве его преданность больше не принадлежала. Он шел своим путем столько, сколько Дженсен его знал. И этот путь отличался от Пути мага.  
Поэтому Дженсен сделает все возможное, чтобы никто: ни Шейрах, ни архимаг, ни кто-либо другой, не узнали правды раньше времени. Данрагнал будет молчать, как молчал все это время. В этом Дженсен не сомневался. Они оба будут хранить молчание.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, — едва слышно хмыкнул Дан, совсем не выглядя при этом удивленным. — А принц таки станет королем.


End file.
